UNA NUEVA AVENTURA Y UN NUEVO AMOR
by AngieArantxa
Summary: Que paso despues de que Kagome decidio vivir en la epoca antigua? Naraku ya no existe y tampoco la perla, realmente todo esta en paz ahora? no existen mas amenazas? todos viven felices? pasa y descubrelo... reviews. xD
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES: los pensamientos estan entre comillas (´´´´)**

**los dialogos entre guiones ( - )**

**cambio de escena: puntos y asteriscos (...****...)**

**DECLAIMER: como saben ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA Y UN NUEVO AMOR**

**CAPITULO I: La historia continua**

En una cálida mañana de verano en la ciudad de Tokio, en un antiguo templo se encontraba una mujer que en cuyo rostro ya se marcaban algunas arrugas, ayudando a su viejo padre en la limpieza de dicho lugar. La mujer después de terminar de limpiar el cuarto donde su padre muy celosamente guardaba sus famosos ´´amuletos de la suerte´´ y otras reliquias antiguas de su familia, se dirige a una pequeña casucha de madera. Al llegar al lugar abre la puerta y entra, lentamente y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas camina hacia un viejo pozo, se sienta en el borde de este y ve hacia el oscuro fondo y con una sonrisa triste dice:

Cuanto te extraño hija pero sé que eres feliz en ese lugar y eso me alegra y tranquiliza mucho- dice la señora mientras de su rostro se escapaba una silenciosa lagrima- Hace ya un año que te fuiste mi querida Kagome…- diciendo esto sale del lugar secándose el liquido salado que salía de sus ojos y esbozando una sincera sonrisa se dirige hasta su hogar a preparar el almuerzo para su padre y su hijo Souta.

….************************************…..

Al otro lado del pozo nos encontramos 500 años atrás en la época del Sengoku Jidai, donde ahora vive Kagome de 19 años, que después de derrotar a Naraku junto a sus fieles compañeros de viaje Sango la cazadora de demonios, Miroku el houshi o el monje pervertido, Shipo el pequeño Kitsune, Kirara la Moonoke y su querido Hanyou Inuyasha, logran recuperar la shikon no tama y así con un ultimo deseo hacen que la perla desaparezca para siempre del planeta, haciendo que el pozo se selle y dejando a Kagome en su época y sin poder volver a la antigua ni ver mas a sus amigos, hasta después de tres años que el sello se desvanece y le da la oportunidad de volver al sengoku pero esta vez para siempre.

De ese hace un año que volvió las cosas no han cambiado mucho por la aldea, shipo esta mas grande y se ausenta seguido para ir a sus entrenamientos que lo convertirán en un verdadero youkai zorro, Rin ya ahora es una jovencita de 12 años y esta tomando lecciones con Kagome y Kaede para convertirse en sacerdotisa, Sango aun tiene 3 hijos con el monje Miroku y este trabaja con Inuyasha Haciendo exorcismos en las aldeas, en cuanto a Kagome, ella se ha convertido en una poderosa sacerdotisa ya controla un cien por ciento su poder espiritual y este sigue aumentando cada vez mas.

….¨***********************************…

Una suave brisa de verano refrescaba a los aldeanos que desde tempranas horas de la mañana estaban en sus labores cotidianos, un poco lejos de la aldea dos largas cabelleras color azabache se movían con el viento, estas pertenecían a dos jóvenes muy peculiares:

Señorita Kagome no cree que ya recolectamos suficientes hiervas medicinales por hoy?- dice la joven niña a la mayor.

Tienes razón Rin ya es suficiente, si continuamos probablemente no podamos cargar con todas ellas- responde Kagome con una sonrisa a la pequeña – solo quería asegurarme de que ya sabias seleccionar las hiervas como te enseñe y ya te lo he dicho dime solo Kagome si?-

Hai seño…. Digo Kagome- contesta la pequeña.

De camino a la aldea Kagome iba metida en sus pensamientos cuando Rin rompe un poco el silencio:

Señorita Kagome, extraña mucho a su familia cierto?- Pregunta la niña que al parecer se le olvido lo de no llamarla con tanta formalidad- porque no solo los va visitar?- Pregunta Rin al desconocer el motivo por el cual en un año Kagome no visitara a su familia.

Es imposible…- la niña mira con cara de no comprender lo que dice- Rin-chan nunca te conté que yo en realidad no soy de esta época verdad?- dice Kagome a lo que la niña niega con la cabeza- Bueno yo vengo de 500 años en el futuro y llegue hasta aquí por el pozo devora huesos que antes me servía de portal- la niña la mira con cara de asombro.

WOOOWWW Es por eso que usted vestía extrañas ropas y llevaba consigo cosas muy raras verdad? -Pregunta Rin.

Si Rin-chan, después de que derrotamos a Naraku yo estuve 3 largos años en mi época porque el pozo quedo sellado y cuando se desvaneció el sello regrese y me decidí vivir aquí junto a mis amigos y a Inuyasha, aunque mi regreso dio como resultado que el portal se sellara nuevamente por lo cual no volví a ver a mi familia- dice con un poco de melancolía por el recuerdo de madre, abuelo y Souta.

Ahora entiendo señorita Kagome, pero sabe que no esta sola todos nosotros estamos con usted- dice la niña para animarla.

Es cierto Rin-chan y eso es lo que me alegra todos los días saber que estoy con mis amigos de nuevo – responde la mayor con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Yo perdí a mis padres hace años, pero después de eso Rin no duro mucho tiempo sola ya que Sesshoumaru-sama y Jaken-sama cuidaron de Rin desde que mi señor me revivió y aunque ya no viaje con ellos ustedes son como mi familia ahora- dice la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Cierto Rin-chan tu eres como una hermanita para mi- dice Kagome acariciando los cabellos de la niña- Rin nunca le temiste a Sesshoumaru verdad?

No señorita Kagome, Rin supo desde el día que lo conoció que Sesshoumaru-sama no era malo, sus ojos me dijeron eso…-

Sus ojos Rin?- pregunta un poco desconcertada Kagome.

Si señorita, aunque mi señor no se exprese mucho con palabras, sus ojos dicen todo lo que su boca no- dice la pequeña como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

´´Rin siendo tan niña logro entender a Sesshoumaru sin muchas palabra, valla que es una niña maravillosa´´ pensó la Miko.

La joven niña había conseguido ganarse un lugar en el que se creía inexistente corazón del frio Taiyoukai prueba de eso es que aun después de dejarla bajo la tutela de la anciana Kaede en la aldea el seguía visitándola periódicamente a ver como estaba su pequeña protegida y en cada visita se encargaba de darle un presente, cuando el no podía ir a ver como estaba iba su fiel sirviente Jaken junto al dragón de dos cabezas AH-UHN.

Las jóvenes llegan a la aldea y del cielo cae el pequeño Kitsune sobre ellas con una gran sonrisa, el no tan pequeño zorro estaba llegando de su entrenamiento:

Shipo-chan!- gritan al unísono ambas jóvenes sorprendidas.

Kagome! Te extrañe mucho! Hola Rin-chan que bueno verte- dice el enérgico kitsune.

Shipo hace dos semanas que no te veíamos, cada vez tardas mas en regresar- dice la joven mayor con un tono preocupado por las largas ausencias del kitsune.

Hahahaha si Kagome es que esta vez entrenamos muy lejos de la aldea, y cada vez el entrenamiento es mas duro y por eso tardo varios días en regresar- responde el joven zorro al notar la preocupación de la que considera su madre adoptiva.

Shipo-chan por cuantos días te quedas esta vez?- pregunta la azabache menor- recuerda que tenemos que terminar la casa del árbol, que debido a tus ausencia aun no terminamos y yo tan emocionada que estaba…- dice la niña con un puchero.

Awww lo siento Rin-chan te prometo que esta vez si la terminamos- responde el kitsune para alegrar a la joven niña- esta vez me quedo por una semana tiempo suficiente para terminarla-

Bueno shipo, ya que estas aquí ayuda a Rin a llevar estas hiervas medicinales a Kaede por mi ¿si?, yo voy a visitar a Sango un momento- dice la azabache mayor al joven zorro.

Si Kagome no te preocupas yo ayudo a Rin-chan- contesta el zorrito.

Ah Rin-chan recuerda que mas tarde toca tu entrenamiento (Kagome esta entrenando a Rin para ser sacerdotisa)- dice mirando a la niña.

Hai señorita Kagome estaré ahí a la hora de siempre- dice la niña agitando su mano en señal de despedida junto al pequeño zorro.

La azabache mayor se dirige a la casa de su amiga-hermana Sango y al llegar se encuentra con una escena bastante cotidiana, las dos niñas mayores corriendo por todos lados y Sango con el bebe en su espalda preparando la comida.

Sango tan ocupada como siempre, en que te puedo ayudar amiga- dice la joven Miko a ex- cazadora de demonios.

Kagome-chan no note cuando entraste- dice una sorprendida Sango- no te preocupes ya termine con mis labores de hoy- con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ah, y como esta el bebe ya no tiene fiebre?- pregunta Kagome un poco ida.

El esta mucho mejor y tu como esta hace tiempo te noto diferente un poco distante y podría decir que triste, ¿las cosas no están bien con Inuyasha, Kagome?- pregunta Sango.

Bueno si, pero no como quisiera, desde que regrese nuestra relación no ha cambiado mucho que digamos- dice la miko un poco triste.

Que quieres decir? Yo creí que todo iba bien, porque como hacen tiempo que ya viven juntos como cualquier pareja joven- dice sango un poco confundida al no saber a que se refería su amiga.

Bueno Sango, lo que quiero decir es que desde el día que regrese pensé que iba a vivir junto a Inuyasha como una pareja normal y al principio así parecía, bueno por lo menos a mi me parecía, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de algo- suspiro profundo y antes de ser interrumpida continua- desde el que volví a esta época Inuyasha no me volvió a besar ni abrazar de nuevo, después comprendí que el me seguía viendo como una amiga y que si estábamos viviendo juntos era por el cariño que sentía por mi y la necesidad de que permanezca siempre a su lado, pero no era amor, el no me ama- tomo una bocanada de aire y continuo- Kikyou sigue en su corazón como su único amor y entendí que el nunca me va ver con los mismo ojos llenos de amor con los cuales siempre la vio.- al decir esto su cara se ensombreció.

Kagome-chan yo no sabia eso, porque no me lo dijiste antes, así evito mencionar tanto a ese idiota- dice una enojada Sango al notar que aun junto al Hanyou su amiga seguía triste.

Yo me di cuenta hace poco Sango, pero bueno dejemos de este tema a un lado, quería preguntarte si me puedes enseñar a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo- pregunta la miko un poco mas contenta.

Hai Kagome-chan, ¿pero porque quieres aprender a luchar? Ya eres la sacerdotisa mas fuerte de la región- dice Sango al desconocer los motivos de su amiga.

Hahaha no es para tanto Sango, es que quiero aprender a defenderme en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y quien mejor que mi amiga para enseñarme- dice con una sonrisa la joven Miko.

Aaahhh pero te advierto que no será nada fácil eh- Le dice Sango a su amiga.

Arigatou Sango-chan, ahora voy a donde la anciana Kaede a ayudarle con la comida- diciendo esto la miko sale corriendo de la casa de su amiga.

Adiós Kagome-chan te veo mas tarde- dice Sango viendo como su amiga sale de la casa.

La joven Miko sale corriendo feliz de la casa de su amiga al saber que esta accedió a entrenarla, un entrenamiento que le serviría mucho para el paso que iba a dar mas adelante. Llego a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y rápidamente se puso a ayudarla con la comida.

Anciana Kaede ya que ahora controlo mis poderes de miko a mi voluntad le he pedido a Sango que me enseñara a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo un tiempo para después emprender un viaje sola por todo Japón para aprender nuevas habilidades y ayudar a otras personas- le dice Kagome a la vieja mujer.

Mmmmm, es una buena idea Kagome, pero te tengo que decir que aunque eres la sacerdotisa mas fuerte de la región, tu poder espiritual ha dejado de crecer repentinamente y aunque ahora ya haz superado las habilidades de mi hermana Kikyou ese bloqueo esta impidiendo que tu poder sea explotado al máximo alcanzando el Potencial de la propia Modoriko- dice la anciana un poco pensativa con el tema del repentino bloqueo de los poderes de Kagome- creo que es buena que hagas ese viaje, así puedes aprender nuevas técnicas y ver si puedes lograr que tus poderes sigan creciendo… ¿e Inuyasha esta de acuerdo con ese viaje? .-pregunta Kaede al notar que el Hanyou no estaba en eso planes.

Eh? No anciana Kaede no le he dicho nada aun se lo diré antes de que parta a mi viaje, sabe como es el, va a hacer todo lo posible para acompañarme y no quiero eso, necesito pensar, estar sola un tiempo, decidir si sigo a su lado aun siendo su amiga- dice la joven un poco nostálgica..

Kaede al saber a lo que se refería solo dijo:

Te entiendo Kagome, si es mejor que se lo digas antes de partir con lo desesperado que es no te va a dejar si le das tiempo para pensar.- dice la vieja Miko para sacarle una sonrisa a la muchacha cosa que no dio mucho resultado.

….********************************************….

Cerca de la aldea caminaban un Hanyou y un monje a sus respectivos hogares después de exorcizar algunas casas, iba en silencio caminando hasta que el monje rompe el silencio.

Awww otro día agotador no lo crees Inuyasha?- pregunta el monje al Hanyou.

Feh, no son mas que demonios débiles, no representa reto alguno para mi…- responde el Hanyou con un tono de superioridad.

Miroku rie con una gota estilo anime en su frente, no podía creer que Inuyasha fuera tan fanfarrón.

´´nunca cambiara…´´pensaba el monje –oye Inuyasha como van las cosas con la señorita Kagome?- pregunta el monje un tanto curioso.

Todo está bien ¿por qué preguntas Miroku?- pregunta Inuyasha sin conocer las intenciones detrás de la pregunta del monje.

Bueno… porque como viven juntos, me parecen que tu y la señorita se han tardado mucho en tener hijos no lo crees?-pregunta el monje con una sonrisa picara.

Que demonio insinúas monje mañoso !- PLAFF! El Hanyou le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza a Miroku, haciendo que se le formara un gran chichón- yo seria incapaz de ver de esa forma a Kagome, ella y yo no somos NADA! que te quede claro Miroku- Inuyasha con una vena de rabia en la frente.

No me tienes porque mentir Inuyasha, no confías en mi? – pregunta Miroku con una ceja levantada haciéndose el inocente.

YA TE DIJE QUE ENTRE KAGOME Y YO NO PASA NADA! -el Hanyou con el puño cerrado reparado para hacerle entender al Houshi pervertido que el no mentía.

Ya entendí tranquilo- el monje riendo nervioso al notar el puño cerrado del Hanyou- lo que no entiendo es porque ilusionas así a la señorita Kagome, si no son pareja no deberían vivir juntos, déjala que sea feliz lejos de ti Inuyasha- dice el houshi con seriedad.

Lo se Miroku, pero no puedo imaginar tenerla lejos de mi, además ella sacrifico su familia para quedarse a vivir en esta época conmigo lo menos que puedo hacer es estar a su lado, no la puedo ni la quiero dejar sola- dice el hibrido un poco pensativo.. por otro lado tampoco puedo corresponder su amor como ella desea porque siento que estaría traicionando la memoria de kikyou…- con una clara tristeza en sus ojos.

Si, pero me parece egoísta de tu parte, pensar en tu felicidad y no en la de ella, la tienes a tu lado por mero capricho y es injusto que no aclares las cosas con ella- el monje pone una cara preocupada ante tal situación.

Keh! Que cosas dice Miroku yo se que ella esta muy feliz en este momento a m lado- diciendo esto concluye la conversación con el houshi.

...******************************************…

Dos largos meses pasaron, meses en los cuales Sango estuvo entrenado a su amiga, la cual resulto ser una excelente aprendiz ya que solo en este corto tiempo había aprendido todo lo necesario para defenderse en una batalla sin necesidad de utilizar ninguna de sus flechas sagradas, lo cual era bueno porque si el oponente no era muy fuerte ella no tendría que malgastar sus poderes espirituales en este.

Las cosas no cambiaron tanto en el corto tiempo transcurrido, la relación de Kagome e Inuyasha seguía igual, la anciana Kaede ha sufrido muchas enfermedades debido a su avanzada edad y últimamente la aldea ha sufrido diversos ataques de demonios muy poderosos que nadie sabe de donde provienen, causando la destrucción de varias cabañas y la muerte de algunas personas, pero había algo mas preocupante aun, Inuyasha se había transformado en demonio en dos ocasiones al sentirse amenazado por el enemigo aun sosteniendo en su mano a tessaiga, le era imposible controlar ese poder, cosa que era alarmante ya que al final cuando el demonio era aniquilado por las garras de Inuyasha este inmediatamente buscaba algún aldeano para seguir matando, por suerte era detenido con muchos OSWARII! De parte de Kagome, y muchos porque uno solo ya no bastaba para tumbarlo al piso, lo cual empezaba a preocupar mucho a la vieja miko Kaede ya que ella sabia que el collar se podría romper la próxima vez que la joven miko tratara de calmar a Inuyasha en su fase demonio.

….******************************************…..

Los fuertes rayos del sol daban de lleno a los cuerpos de los aldeanos que muy tranquilamente arreglaban los techos de sus cabañas, las cuales habían sido fuertemente dañadas gracias al ultimo ataque que tuvo la aldea, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban tres azabaches en un pacifico lago tomando un baño., la menor de estaba se encontraba nadando mientras las dos mayores conversaban.

Kagome-chan ya no tienes nada mas que aprender, ya te enseñe todo lo necesario para defenderte con golpes y una katana, que tienes planeado hacer ahora?- pregunta la ex –caza demonios a la miko.

Pues veras, no te lo había dicho antes porque no quería que te alarmaras por esta decisión, pero tengo planeado emprender un viaje sola por toda la región, asi aprendo nuevas habilidades y pienso que es lo que quiero para mi futuro- responde la joven Miko a su amiga.

Tu sola? Pero cuando?- pregunta una asombrada Sango.

Si Sango-chan quiero alejarme un tiempo de Inuyasha y pues… probablemente parta esta noche o al alba, no estoy segura aun- contesta Kagome con cara de confusión.

Me vas a hacer mucha falta Kagome, pero me gusta tu idea, cuando vuelves?- interroga a la miko.

Eh… no lo se, pero tranquila voy a estar bien- responde la joven con una sonrisa.

Aaahhh…. Lastima que Kouga-kun no esta disponible porque sino te recomendaría darle celos al tonto de Inuyasha con el, para ver si se decide de una vez y asi no tendrías que ausentarte tanto tiempo de nosotros….- kagome mira a su amiga con cara de asombro.

Eh? – negando con sus manos un poco nerviosa- no Sango, no es solo por Inuyasha que voy un tiempo ya te dije que quiero aprender nuevas habilidades y ver como puedo hacer que mi poder espiritual siga creciendo, ya que la anciana Kaede me dijo que mi poder dejo de crecer de un dia para otro y eso era raro porque aun no alcanzo el máximo potencial de los mismos…- dice recordando las palabras de la vieja miko.

Bueno, esa si es una buena razón para ir por la región en busca de respuestas…-dice resignada la caza demonios.

Oye Sango-chan como esta Kohaku-kun,? tengo días sin verlo- pregunta kagome.

Bien, no lo has visto porque debido a su entrenamiento regresa muy tarde en la noche y se va casi al alba, a veces no le da tiempo de volver y se queda cerca de la aldea donde lo entrenan, pero lo he notado un poco raro últimamente, es mi hermano y se que algo le pasa-dice Sango a la jven miko

Como raro?. Pregunta kagome extrañada

Pues… se la pasa sumergido en sus pensamientos y suspira y se sonroja muy seguido, Miroku me dice que no es nada malo es solo que esta enamorado pero no le he preguntado a Kohaku para no incomodarlo- dice la taijiya pensando que le podría pasar a su hermano menor.- lo raro – se rasca el mento pensando- es que no lo he visto hablar con ninguna joven, tu lo has visto hablar muy seguido con alguna Kagome?- Pregunta viendo a su amiga.

Pues, la única con la que siempre habla en la aldea es con Rin-chan, pero de repente le gusta una muchacha de la aldea donde entrena, no crees?- dice la miko a Sango.

Espero que si, porque si es la pequeña Rin va tener muchos problemas con Sesshoumaru- Sango un poco nerviosa al imaginar a su hermano enfrentándose al taiyoukai.

Hahahaha si, es verdad, hablando de Rin en donde esta?-pregunta la joven, en eso algo la jala del pie y ella se austa, pero al ver que era la niña de la que hablaban se calmo.- Rin-chan casi me matas del susto!- exclama la mayor un poco asustada aun a la menor.

Gomen, gomen señorita Kagome, Rin solo quería sorprenderla- dice la joven niña entre risas.

Vaya que lo hiciste- dice riendo con la niña también- oye Rin-chan sesshoumaru tiene tiempo sin visitarte que ha pasado?-pregunta la mayor a la menor.

Mi señor no ha venido, pero si Jaken-sama con AH- UHN, según el que sesshoumaru-sama ha estado muy ocupado en algo y el también tiene meses sin verlo- dice la pequeña rascando su cabeza.

´´que raro, que ni siquiera el sapo feo de Jaken haya encontrado a Sesshoumaru, sino se le despega para nada a su amo bonito como dice el´´ pensó la miko. –bueno que les parece si regresamos a la aldea.- dice mientras sale del agua y se viste seguida por las otras dos jóvenes

Al llegar se encuentran una escena totalmente escalofriante….

_continuara..._

**_ GRACIAS POR LEER... bueno como ya vieron en el summary este es mi primer fic, les prometo mas accion para el proximo capitulo, quiero que los hechos de esta historia se desarrollen lentamente, por los momentos diganme sus ideas que seran bien recibidas, al igual que sus correcciones... espero sus reviews... todo lo que quieran ver en esta historia me lo dicen que sus ideas seran puestas poco a poco en esta historia, espero que les haya gustado lo que se me ocurrio. _**

**_SAYONARA..._**

**_AAwww... ojala algun dia a Rumiko se le ocurra unir esta pareja (sesshxkago) en la serie, hahaha seria bueno ver algo como eso... xD_**


	2. La Despedida

**ACLARACIONES: los pensamientos en comillas (´´´´)**

**las conversaciones entre guion ( -** **)**

**cambio de escena: puntos y asteriscos (...****...)**

**DECLAIMER: pues como saben ni Inuyasha ni niguno de los personajes me pertenecen de ser asi ya fuera unido a esta pareja en la serie un tiempo... son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi. si hiciera milagros haria a Sesshoumaru de carne y hueso y lo clonaria para todas... hahahaha**** disfruten**

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA Y UN NUEVO AMOR**

**CAPITULO II: La despedida**

Al llegar se encuentran una escena totalmente espeluznante, Inuyasha tirado en el suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre y parecía que había quedado totalmente inconsciente y a su alrededor los cuerpos sin vidas de algunas personas, la aldea había sido atacada nuevamente por un poderoso ser pero este resultaba ser diferente era más fuerte que cualquiera de los otros que habían atacado antes el lugar, tanto que ni Inuyasha en su incontrolable fase demonio había podido acabar.

-Rin-chan! Corre y ve con la anciana Kaede y los demás aldeanos a resguardarte- dice la joven miko a la niña, mientras esta tomaba una de sus flechas de sus carcaj y la templaba en la cuerda del arco preparándose para atacar, agradeciendo internamente a los kamis de que siempre llevara consigo sus armas, pero antes de que atacara se percata que su amiga se le había adelantado.

-Hiraikotsu- grita la caza demonios lanzando su enorme boomerang contra la bestia leopardo, haciendo apenas un simple rasguño en la piel de este en la escena aparece miroku con Kohaku los cuales también habían sido heridos por el poderoso ser.

-Miroku! Kohaku-kun! Lleven a Inuyasha a un lugar seguro por favor!- decía Kagome mientras concentraba una gran cantidad de energía espiritual en la flecha, los mencionados asienten con la cabeza y se llevan a rastra a un hanyou completamente desmayado hacia el lugar donde estaban todos resguardados. Sango vuelve a lanzar el hiraikotsu contra el rostro del demonio para distraerlo y justo después Kagome lanza su poderosa flecha en el corazón del Youkai, haciendo que este se desintegre al instante debido a la gran cantidad de energía espiritual que tenia esta, la joven miko cae de sobre sus rodillas cansada al haber puesto gran parte de su poder en ese ataque pero consciente de que si no lo fuera usado jamás acabarían con aquel ser maligno.

-Kagome-chan! – Sango sale corriendo al encuentro de su amiga que se veía verdaderamente cansada después de aquel ataque, llega a su lado, la agarra de la cintura, pasa el brazo de la miko por encima de sus hombros y lentamente la ayuda a montarse sobre Kirara que apareció rápidamente a su lado despues que termino la batalla puesto que esta se encontraba con el monje y con Kohaku, protegiendo a los aldeano y al inconsciente hanyou, ya que estos dos últimos se encontraban muy heridos como para defenderse.

La gata de dos colas lleva a la miko y a Sango a donde todos estaban los refugiados, al llegar miradas de asombro cae sobre una cansada sacerdotisa, ya que para todos era extremadamente increíble que la joven con una sola flecha lograra desintegrar por completo a aquel youkai, ya que ni el hanyou con su poderoso colmillo pudo lograr dicha hazaña, ante tal silencio creado por el asombro de todos la vieja miko y el monje intervienen.

-Señorita Kagome no hay duda que tus poderes son casi tan asombrosos como los de la sacerdotisa Midoriko- dice Miroku a la cansada joven aguantada del cuerpo de la moonoke.

-Tienes razón joven monje pero si no lo notaste el poder de Kagome no ha sido alcanzado al máximo gracias a que el crecimiento del mismo a parado abruptamente lo que dio como consecuencia que se debilitara al usar tanta energía- decía la anciana viendo a la joven.

Kagome hizo caso omiso a la conversación que tenían estos dos y a todas las miradas fijadas en ella, y le pidió a la gata que la acercara donde se encontraba su querido hanyou, al estar lo suficientemente cerca la miko se deja caer a su lado, para verificar el estado en el que se encontraba este.

-Inu… ya… sha..- la joven deja caer una lagrima al verlo tan herido.

-No se preocupe señorita solo esta desmayado y tienes algunas heridas en su espalda pero ya no está sangrando eso quiere decir que estas están cicatrizando- dice el Houshi a la miko que a pesar de estar muy débil mostraba una gran tristeza en sus ojos al ver al hibrido en ese estado.

-Kagome ve a descansar lo necesitas, yo me encargare de vendar a Inuyasha asi que no te preocupes, Sango por favor llevala a mi cabaña a que descanse un poco- diciendo estos Sango ayuda a la joven a montarse sobre Kirara para llevarla a la casa de la anciana. Seguida de los aldeanos que se disponían a reparar todos los daños que había ocasionado aquella bestia en la aldea.

Miroku ayuda a la anciana a llevar al hanyou a su cabaña donde ya descansaba Kagome, después le colocan vendajes al chico el cual no estaba tan herido como aparentaba, ya que con dia de reposo no le quedarían marcas de aquella pelea, lo que si les preocupa a todos son las transformaciones tan seguidas que ha tenido el muchacho, las cuales saben que son peligrosas, porque si siguen ocurriendo llegara el momento en el cual no va a poder regresar a la normalidad y se convertirá en una gran amenaza para la humanidad.

…..*******************************************…

La noche llega acompañada de una hermosa luna que alumbra la aldea, en la cual casi todos sus habitantes se encontraban descansando de tan agitado día, en la cabaña de la anciana se encontraba esta con la joven miko y con el hanyou, que ya habían despertado, Sango y Miroku se encontraban en su hogar con sus hijos y la joven Rin se encontraba en casa de Kagome durmiendo.

Las tres personas sentadas en la cabaña de la vieja sacerdotisa se encuentran sentados en circulo tomando una te (bueno solo las dos mikos) muy pensativos con los sucesos del día y tratando de buscar una solución al problema del hibrido.

-Es muy peligroso que continue en esta aldea anciana, si me vuelvo a transformar lo mas probable es que termine matándolos la próxima vez y es lo que menos quiero- dice el hanyou a ambas mujeres.

-Pero inuyasha, nada vas a solucionar divagando por la región, igual corres el peligro de transformarte y en ese momento no vas a tener a kagome cerca para que utilice el conjuro ´´´aunque no creo que funcione la próxima vez´´ pensaba la vieja miko.

-FEH! Es mejor que tu estés lejos de esto también no te quiero dañar- dice el hibrido mirando a la joven sacerdotisa, la cual no estaba prestando mucha atención ya que en ese momento estaba metida en sus pensamientos, de repente el hanyou siente como un pinchazo en su cuello, mas por reflejo que cualquier cosa se da un pequeño golpe en la zona al saber de quién se trataba.

-Vieja pulga Myoga a que debemos tu visita ahora?-dice el orejas de perro de un modo sarcástico mientras la pobre pulga caía aplastada en su mano.

-Amo Inuyasha he venido para ver si los rumores de su transformación aun con tessaiga eran ciertos, pero al llegar aquí me doy cuenta que si- dice la pequeña pulga

-No sabes cómo podría Inuyasha dejar que suceda estos eventos?-dice la miko integrándose a la conversación.

-Mmmm… es por eso que he venido, amo inuyasha su padre antes de morir sabia que este dia llegaria algún dia por eso nos dio instrucciones a Tootosai y a mi- dice mirándolo seriamente- para parar dichas transformaciones es necesario se fortalezca tanto usted como tessaiga, para esto debe pasar un duro entrenamiento que consiste en buscar dos poderosas gemas muy bien ocultas y protegidas en las parte norte y sur de la región, sus guardianes son seres del inframundo muy poderosos y por lo que escuchado casi invencibles pero usted debe derrotarlos y partir dichas gemas con su espada es lo que necesita para fortalecerse y ponerle fin a sus transformaciones.-

-KEH! Qué más da, no tengo otra solución, viajaras conmigo y me dirás donde están esos guardianes del inframundo- el hanyou se para y se dirige a la salida- pero antes de partir tengo algo que hacer, espérenme todos aquí- Kagome al saber a donde iria prefirió no decir nada ni intentar detenerlo.

sale corriendo del lugar hacia los alrededores de la aldea hasta localizar lo que estaba buscando, se para justo al frente de una pequeña capilla con flores… era donde reposaban o al menos antes estaban los restos de su querida Kikyou (recuerden que cuando por fin murió kikyou su cuerpo se desintegro en puras luces, por eso digo donde antes reposaban) el joven mitad bestia pone unas flores que recogió en el camino en el pequeño espacio, tal vez sus restos no estaban ahí pero sabía que una vez si habían estado así que eso era lo que hacía que visitara esa ´´tumba´´ para el no solo era una forma de recodarla puesto que siempre la tenía en la mente sino una forma de dejarle en claro a ella si es que lo veía de un lugar que nunca la olvidaría y mucho menos la dejaría de amar.

-yo quería protegerte siempre… me despido de ti, es probable que al lugar donde voy no regrese jamás o es posible que en el camino… me transforme y deje de ser yo para siempre…- cierra sus ojos se da media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse no sin antes aspirar el aire, levemente le llegaba a sus fosas nasales ese aroma que cubría la piel de su amada antes de morir, barro y huesos pero con otro olor dulce que la distinguía – siempre te amare Kikyou…-diciendo unas palabras al viento corrió hasta el lugar donde lo esperaban…

Antes de entrar a lugar quito todo signo de tristeza de su rostro, pero aunque entro con una cara decidida Kagome ya sabía de dónde venia el joven.

-Bien Pues no se diga más Myoga que comience nuestra búsqueda- diciendo esto coge a tessaiga y camina hacia la puerta de la cabaña, pero es detenido por la voz de Kagome.

-Anciano Myoga me deja hablar un momento con Inuyasha?- le pregunta a la pulga mientras esta inmediatamente salta del hombro del hanyou y se coloca al lado de Kaede.

Y dándole las gracias a la pulga ambos jóvenes salen de la cabaña y caminan un rato hasta alejarse un poco de la aldea y llegar a un claro, al detenerse la miko se siente sobre el pasto y es seguida por el joven hibrido, se mantienen en silencio unos minutos y observan el estrellado cielo que yace sobre ellos, mientras el viento mueve las hebras de cabellos de ambos, hasta que el hanyou rompe el silencio.

-Kagome es mejor que te quedes en la aldea no pienso a exponerte a ninguna clase de peligro y más si el peligro soy yo- dice el joven mientras su flequillo cubría la tristeza en sus orbes doradas.

-No te preocupes Inuyasha no te iba a pedir ir contigo- dice la azabache volteando a ver los ojos de sorpresa del joven que parecía no entender nada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pe… pero porque me trajiste tan lejos a hablar- pregunta el joven titubeando.

-Es solo que quería compartir la vista de este hermoso cielo como señal de despedida, te voy a extrañar mucho Inuyasha- dice la miko decidiendo no decirle al hibrido que esa misma noche ella emprendería su viaje.

-Feh! Que dices tonta no me voy a tardar mucho, asi que…- no pudo terminar porque Kagome se encontraba abrazándolo fuertemente como si fuera la última vez, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de este.

-Ka… kagome- dijo el hibrido sorprendido por el abrazo de la chica, sin saber porque correspondió tristemente a su abrazo, si se ponía a pensar era probable que fuera la última vez que viera su hermosa sonrisa, la mano del hanyou agarro suavemente el mentón de la chica y muy lentamente deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, la miko no se sorprendió ante dicha acción de parte de Inuyasha pero correspondió a ese beso transmitiendo al igual que él una gran cantidad de sentimientos, si probablemente jamás lo volvería a ver…

Ambos permanecieron un tiempo abrazados hasta que Kagome le dijo que regresaran a la cabaña de Kaede, este le hizo caso y los dos llegaron al lugar donde estaba la vieja miko con la pulga conversando, Inuyasha se despidió de Kaede y Kagome y le hizo una seña a Myoga para que se fueran este de un salto se posiciono en su hombro, el hanyou le dijo a las dos mikos que despidieran a los demás de su parte que les explicaran todo que el pronto volveria. Ambas mujeres asintieron con la cabeza y luego acomodaron todo para dormir, Kagome le explico a la anciana que decidió no decirle nada con respecto a su viaje a Inuyasha, la miko cerro sus ojos para ir al mundo de los sueños mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla, ella partiría de ese lugar al alba.

….************************************….

El gran astro rey estaba a una hora de salir a mostrar su resplandor, en la aldea una joven miko yacía despierta arreglando sus cosas para partir.

-Anciana Kaede me podría prestar uno de sus caballos para el viaje- pregunta a la vieja miko.

-Claro mi niña, yo ya me adelante y te deje listo el caballo que te vas a llevar lo deje a la salida de la cabaña, cuidate mucho hija, espero volver a verte pronto por aquí, si estas cerca visítanos- le dice la anciana a la azabache.

-Arigatou anciana Kaede, no se preocupe yo estaré bien, cuide mucho a Rin-chan, ahora voy a pasar a buscar unas cosas a mi cabaña donde seguro está durmiendo la pequeña, voy a tratar de no despertarla, así que se despide de ella de mi parte- dice la joven miko, acto seguido sale de la cabaña toma el caballo por las cuerdas y lo guía hasta su casa, amarra al animal para que no se le vaya y entra al lugar, adentro recoge otros utensilios necesarios para su viaje así como otras ropas de sacerdotisas como las que llevaba puesta, la parte de abajo negro y la de arriba blanco, al terminar de empacar lo que necesitaba se dirige a la salida, no sin antes pasar por la habitación donde estaba la pequeña Rin ( la niña paso la noche ahí porque Kagome se lo pidió ya que era probable que ella e Inuyasha pasaran hablando con Kaede sobre lo planeban hacer) y deposita un beso en su frente, al salir por fin de la cabaña una voz la detiene.

-Señorita kagome, Rin ya sabía que partiría hoy la escuche decirlo en el lago, le deseo mucha suerte en su viaje, pero me promete que si se encuentra en su camino a Sesshoumaru-sama de dara esto de mi parte?-dice la jovencita mientras le da a la miko un collar de hecho con hermosas fores.- si Jaken-sama no lo ha visto en meses es porque mi señor debe estar tras el rastro de algo importante así que usted que viajara por todo Japón puede que se cruce un día con el- la pequeña le dedica una sonrisa a la mayor.

-Rin-chan no sabía que me estabas esperando a que viniera, no te preocupes yo le daré esto a Sesshoumaru si lo encuentro ´´aunque el miedo me mate primero´´ pensaba la azabache mayor correspondiendo a la sonrisa de la pequeña- se buena niña Rin-chan ayuda en todo lo que puedas a la anciana Kaede que no ha estado muy bien de salud estos meses…- la jovencita asiente sonriéndole a la mayor mientras agita su mano en señal de despedida.

Al despedirse de la pequeña, la joven sacerdotisa sale de la cabaña, rápidamente acomoda las cosas que saco del lugar en el caballo y seguidamente se sube a este toma las riendas y se encamina al bosque sin un rumbo muy definido, pero algo la detiene, son unas enormes patas negras con blanco rodeadas de fuego al mirar un poco más arriba se percata de que es Kirara que en su lomo llevaba a su fiel compañera Sango.

La exterminadora de demonios salta de la youkai y se posiciona frente a la sacerdotisa –Kagome-chan! Es que piensas despedirte?- pregunta sarcásticamente la joven a la miko.

Kagome se baja del animal y abraza fuertemente a su amiga respondiendo a su pregunta – Sango-chan, no quería molestarte a esta hora, pero veo que igual te tomaste la molestia de esperarme para despedirte de mi…. – soltándose del abrazo- arigatou Sango, volveré pronto eh… dile adiós de mi parte a los niños, a Miroku y a Kohaku, se que no hace falta que te lo pida pero cuida de Rin-chan por mi…- diciendo esto sube a su caballo, mientras su amiga la despide con una sonrisa- tranquila estaré pendiente de ella también, cuídate mucho Kagome-chan! Ah! Casi lo olvido llévate esta Katana, la vas a necesitar, además yo con mi Hiraikoutsu estoy bien, así que tómala…- Kagome agarra dicha arma y se la acomoda a un lado de su Kimono- arigatou sango, adiós- le da una pequeña patada al animal y este se pone en marcha a el oscuro bosque….

_Continuara…._

**Como les pareció…? No se olviden de dejar reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ACLARACIONES: los pensamientos en comillas (´´´´)**

**las conversaciones entre guion ( -** **)**

**cambio de escena: puntos y asteriscos (...****...)**

**DECLAIMER: pues como saben ni Inuyasha ni niguno de los personajes me pertenecen de ser asi ya fuera unido a esta pareja en la serie un tiempo... son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi. si hiciera milagros haria a Sesshoumaru de carne y hueso y lo clonaria para todas... hahahaha**** disfruten**

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA Y UN NUEVO AMOR**

**CAPITULO III: Un misterioso hombre.**

Sus pies se movían a un ritmo sobrenatural sobre las ramas de aquellos arboles que rápidamente dejaba atrás, provocando un movimiento brusco en las hojas y la caída de algunas en el suelo, el cuerpo del mitad bestia que saltaba velozmente en ellos era el responsable de provocar dicho desorden en aquel tranquilo lugar. En sus hombros se encontraba una pulga cuyo pequeño cuerpo se aferraba fuertemente a las ropas del Hanyou, llevaban una semana exactamente buscando el lugar donde se encontraba una de las poderosas gemas, pero cada vez que llegaban al lugar donde encontraría el portal que los llevaría a su objetivo, este desaparecía como si nunca fueran estado realmente cerca, llevaban días recorriendo la región del sur y nada, que sucedía? No estaban seguros de que pasaba es como si esa gema no quisiera ser encontrada. Al menos no por él, los dos seres llegan al lugar donde se sentía la presencia, pero otra vez nada ocurría y esta desaparecía.

El joven Hanyou hastiado de la situación se dirige a la vieja pulga que lo acompañaba- Myoga, la esencia que nos trajo acá desapareció Otra vez… que rayos está sucediendo aquí!- esto último lo grita a todo pulmón.

El pequeño Youkai tampoco sabía que pasaba exactamente pero tenía una ligera sospecha- amo Inuyasha recuerde que el protector de esa gema la cuidara con su vida si es posible por lo que es seguro que tampoco deje pasar a este lugar a cualquiera, por eso se oculta de nosotros- dice la pulga al joven mitad bestia.

Aquel Hanyou estaba que mataba a cualquiera al escuchar las palabras del viejo- que quieres decir, que ese sujeto me considera inferior por eso no puede entrar a ese lugar- exclama el joven al sentirse subestimado por aquel guardián.

-No se si sea realmente por eso amo Inuyasha, pero estoy seguro que el viejo Tootosai nos puede dar mas información al respecto- dice Myoga tocando con una de sus patas su mentón.

-Bien, entonces vamos ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo tratando de buscar ese lugar al que no nos dejan pasar!-dice esto y rápidamente sale corriendo del lugar a visitar a un viejo amigo de su padre.

…**********************************************************….

El sol estaba en su punto máximo irradiando con su luz a esa hermosa aldea donde todos los pequeños corrían y en el ambiente se sentía tanta tranquilidad. Tres niños corrían alegremente hacia una pequeña cabaña donde se encontraba una joven miko que había llegado hace una semana al lugar un poco herida, los pequeños ven a la mencionada salir de donde estaba –SEÑORITA!- gritan los tres a todo pulmón, la joven chica no pudo mas que sonreírles a los pequeños que la estaban buscando – ¿que pasa Kioshi ? Pregunta al mayor – queríamos agradecerle que nuestra madre se encuentra muy bien de salud gracias a sus cuidados-dice el niño haciendo una pequeña reverencia – no tienen que agradecerme de nada chicos, ahora quien me acompaña a buscar agua al rio?- pregunta la mayor a los tres niños –YO!- gritan todos.

Así muy sonrientes van todos al pequeño rio que esta cerca del lugar, la joven miko mientras caminaba con los niños sobre esas hermosas flores que crecían por toda la aldea, recordó el dia en que llego a la aldea.

**FLASH BACK:**

La noche se hacía presente en aquel bosque y con ello el silencio caía sobre el tenebroso lugar, ya habían transcurrido tres días desde que su viaje había iniciado y hasta ahora no sabía si quiera si estaba cerca a la aldea que aquel señor que se encontró en el camino le indico, la verdad es que ella siguió al pie de la letra la dirección que le dio aquel anciano, pero se suponía que debió haber llegado hace un buen rato y hasta ahora lo único que seguía viendo eran arboles tenebrosos, la descripción que le dio aquel señor de la aldea capo mucho su atención, un lugar que parecía resguardado por energía espiritual tanto que los demonios nunca se acercaban y debido a ese poder sagrado crecían hermosas flores por todo el lugar eso solo significaba que había una sacerdotisa muy fuerte ahí la cual seguro le podría enseñar a hacer esa kekkai que tan grande que protegía el lugar, pero tenía una duda podía existir dicho lugar cerca de tan escalofriante bosque? La verdad era que ella ya creía que su sentido de la orientación la había abandonado por completo y que ahora estaba perdida en aquel horrendo lugar, la joven montada sobre aquel animal divagaba en sus pensamientos cuando de repente escucho un fuerte ruido.

-Quien anda ahí- pregunta la joven un poco asustada

-ayúdeme señorita-dice un niño poniéndose al lado de la miko para resguardarse, en su cara se veía el miedo, y por los múltiples raspones que tenía en sus brazos y piernas podía deducir que había estado corriendo un buen rato por este lugar, pero por que?

-GGRRRRR….. ven niñito prometo que no sentirás nada te voy a comer de un solo bocado gggrrr…-era un enorme ogro que perseguía al pequeño.

-Aléjate de el asqueroso…-grita bajándose del caballo y sacando la katana que le había dado su amiga, era hora de probar si el entrenamiento había valido la pena, si tenía miedo por supuesto que si pero debía ser fuerte para proteger al niño.

-aahhh pero que tenemos aquí, ahora si me voy a dar un banquete heheheh…-el ogro se lanza al ataque pero Kagome lo logra esquivar tenia que acabar con el y rápido.

-niño sube al caballo y aléjate de este lugar- le grita la miko al pequeño, el niño inmediatamente le hace caso a la joven y trata de huir pero el ogro lo agarra, Kagome lo iba a impedir pero fue fuertemente empujada contra un arbusto lleno de espinas.

-no te escaparas de mi- dice esto mientras una sonrisa macabra surcaba en sus labios, el niño grita asustado mientras el ogro lo acercaba a su boca, cerro sus ojos resignado y de repente… cae al suelo.

-se… señorita- Kagome le había enterrado la katana con un poco de poder espiritual en la cabeza del ogro haciendo que este se desplomara del suelo e casi inmediatamente se desvaneciera.

-Estas bien- pregunta al niño –hai, pero usted esta sangrando, déjeme ayudarla- el niño corre hasta llegar a lado de la joven, que ahora estaba sentada en el suelo.

-no te preocupes, no es nada, solo son unas pocas espinas que se me enterraron en la piel, como te llamas pequeño, porque estas solo en un lugar como este?- pregunta al niño.

-mi nombre es Kioshi, vivo en una aldea que está cerca de acá y… yo solo estaba buscando quien ayudara a mi mamá, hace días enfermo, y donde vivimos no hay quien pueda asistirla, no quiero que mi madre muera…-dice el niño triste al recordar el motivo que lo hiso salir a buscar ayuda – usted es una miko cierto? Podría ayudar a mi mama por favor…-

-no te preocupes-dice levantándose de donde estaba sentada y montándose sobre el caballo – ven sube tu también y guíame hasta donde está tu mama que hare todo lo posible para sanarla- le dedica una sonrisa al pequeño, este sube rápidamente al caballo comienza a decirle a Kagome donde estaba la aldea.

Anduvieron alrededor de veinte minutos, hasta que Kagome comienza a divisar un hermoso lugar y escucha al niñ decir- ya estamos llegando señorita mire ahí es- le dice con una sonrisa a la joven. ´´este debe ser la aldea que me dijo aquel anciano pero… como es posible que aquí no viva ninguna sacerdotisa capaz de curar a la mama de Kioshi, entonces quien mantiene esta kekkai (barrera) sobre este sitio?´´ se preguntaba mentalmente la joven miko.

Decide ponerle fin a su duda y preguntar -oye Kioshi aquí no vive una sacerdotisa?-

-no señorita, la miko Shigemi la protectora de esta aldea murió hace unos meses…-respondió el niño mientras llegaba a la cabaña donde estaba su madre- venga señorita aquí es- dice Kioshi mientras se baja rápidamente del animal y lleva al interior de su casa a la sacerdotisa.

Kagome cumplió con su promesa al niño, curo a su mamá, la señora había sido mordida por un animal venenoso, así que rápidamente saco las hierbas que necesitaba de su bolso, las molió, y las mesclo con agua hirviendo haciendo un efectivo brebaje el cual una vez listo se lo dio de beber a la mujer cuya temperatura corporal y signos vitales empezaron a normalizarse rápidamente, la señora debía beber esa medicina por varios días para desaparecer por completo el veneno.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Esos fueron los sucesos que la llevaron hasta esa aldea donde no vivían muchas personas como en otras, parecía muy especial, los aldeanos le dijeron que se quedara a vivir en ese lugar, tanto que le ofrecieron la cabaña donde vivía la antigua miko todo para que se quedara Pero no ella no podía establecerse ahí, si ya se había encariñado mucho no solo con niños sino con todos los aldeanos ellos eran muy atentos con ella, esas personas de verdad la necesitaban, querían a alguien que pudiera asistirlo cuando alguien enfermara o pasara algo, quien protegiera la aldea, lamentablemente esa idea no estaba en sus planes ella tenía que seguir su viaje ese fue el motivo que la hiso quedarse en ese lugar desde el principio, pensó que la sacerdotisa que vivía aquí le podría enseñar la forma de hacer una poderosa kekkai como la que rodeaba esa aldea y alejaba a los youkais de la zona pero la sorpresa es que no había nadie que la entrenara aquí, solo gente buena que la necesitaba.

-señorita no se quede atrás- una pequeña jalaba de la manga del Kimono de la sacerdotisa que iba metida en sus pensamientos.

-Eh? Si vamos Yura, ah por cierto ya les dije que me digan Kagome-

-hai Kagome -sama- gritan los pequeños, mientras a la chica se le formaba una gran gota en la nuca.

´´aaahhhh… es imposible contradecirlos, me recuerdan mucho a la joven Rin… como estarán todos allá´´ pensaba la miko.

-Hai, vamos a apurarnos que se nos va hacer de noche- dice la joven sacerdotisa.

-Hai Kagome-sama- los niños la siguen con los llevando con ellos el agua que habían sacado del rio

Así la joven miko junto a sus pequeños acompañantes, recorren el corto trayecto que había de donde estaban hasta la aldea, al llegar los niños llevan su tazones de agua a casa de Kioshi, Kagome entra a ver como sigue la mujer, ella se había recuperado realmente rápido, se acerco a revisar donde tenia la mordida y cambio ese vendaje.

-como se siente michiko-sama-

-gracias a sus cuidados muy bien señorita- responde la mujer

-me alegra escuchar eso, este es la ultime dosis del brebaje-dice esto agregando las hierbas al agua que ya había montado a hervir.- su hijo es muy valiente señora, se arriesgo solo para que alguien la viniera a curar-

-si pero es un testarudo, no debió arriesgar su vida de esa forma, si le fuese pasado algo jamás me lo perdonaría- dice la mujer parándose del futon.- gracias a kami que te encontró a ti-

-no es para tanto señora, tome ya está listo- dice la miko entregándole una pequeña taza con el liquido preparado a base de una selección de hiervas medicinales.

La señora tomo su medicina y dándole las gracia ala oven se dispuso a salir del lugar a tomar un poco de aire fresco y a ver que su hijo no se metiera en problemas, fue seguida por la joven sacerdotisa que al salir se dirigió a el lugar donde estaba cortando leña un hombre que en su rostro estaban reflejados los años que había vivido y las canas que cubrían su cabeza demostraban la sabiduría que el tiempo le había otorgado, era el patriarca de la aldea.

-No debería esforzarse tanto señor-

El anciano es sorprendido por la joven que estaba atrás de el –Kagome-sama, como esta? Que se le ofrece?- pregunta el señor a la miko.

-nada señor, vengo a informarle que mañana a primera hora partiré de la aldea-

-como? Pero por qué no se queda un tiempo señorita? Se ha ganado el cariño de todos-dice el anciano la joven.

-no puedo señor. Tengo que seguir mi viaje porque aun me considero una aprendiz-

-ya veo jovencita, estas buscando quien te entrene-

-si señor, pensé que aquí había un sacerdotisa que me enseñara a hacer una barrera como la que protege la aldea- dice la oven para ver si el anciano la podía ayudar en algo.

-una barrera señorita? No creí que este lugar estuviera realmente protegido- dice el anciano rascando con su dedo índice su cabeza.

- a que se refiere? No sabia que este lugar estaba protegido de cierta forma?- interroga la joven al no creer que el señor no tuviera conocimiento alguno de eso

-no, señorita… aunque Shigemi-sama al morir nos dijo que quemáramos sus restos, los esparciéramos alrededor de la aldea y después leyéramos esta especie de conjuro que esta en un pergamino que nos dio y que con eso ningún youkai dañaría este lugar- dice el anciano a la joven- pero en realidad nosotros no creímos que el conjuro fuera a funcionar solo lo hicimos como última petición de la sacerdotisa Shigemi-

-ya veo… usted me dijo que Shigemi-sama les dio el pergamino, me puede decir donde esta? Creo que ese es el conjuro que hizo la kakkai.-

-mmm… como patriarca el pergamino ha permanecido a salvo bajo mi poder- contesta el anciano, Kagome ya estaba sospechando que tal vez el señor no se lo mostraría cuando algo la tomo por sorpresa, aquel hombre metió la mano a su kimono y saco el pequeño papel que tenía en sus ropas- tome, se lo doy por razones muy sencillas, usted ha sido muy atenta con nosotros, se que lo necesita además en mejores manos no puede estar que en las de otra sacerdotisa, ahora puede continuar tranquila su viaje señorita-

Kagome aun no salía de su asombro, no siempre se conocían personas tan buenas y que confiaran a la primera en alguien-eehh… arigatou takoushi-sama- la joven mira detenidamente el pergamino y puede leer claramente el conjuro pero ella no podía estar diciendo eso cada vez que necesitara hacer una kakkai.

-creo que debe buscar a una sacerdotisa experimentada para que la ayude con eso- dice el anciano señalando el pergamino, la joven asiente y se aleja del lugar dedicándole una sonrisa de gratitud a aquel hombre.

Si ella sabía hacer barreras pero solo de vez en cuando y estas la cubrían a duras penas a ella y dos acompañantes mas, por eso debía buscar a alguien que le enseñara como controlar el tamaño de sus Kekkais, podría ser Kaede esa anciana con todos los años de experiencia sin duda que la podía ayudar a descifrar el método que estaba en el pergamino para controlar las barreras a su antojo pero eso significaría que fallo de cierta forma porque ella decidió hacer este viaje para lograr que sus poder espiritual alcanzara el máximo potencial pero si regresaba ella misma estaba dando su brazo a torcer en lo que ya tenia decidido.

La joven después de haberse marchado de donde estaba aquel amable señor, se quedo mirando el ocaso pensando unos momentos en que haría, hasta que lo decidió, mantendría su promesas a sí misma y terminaría de fortalecer sus habilidades lejos de la aldea donde hacia un tiempo ya vivía, así que a paso lento se dirigió a la pequeña cabaña que muy amablemente le dieron los aldeanos, teniendo en mente una sola cosa seguir su con su viaje, si todos sus amigos confiaban en ella como para que viajara sola por toda la región, porque ella iba a dudar, los iba a defraudar, es que acaso no podría defenderse sola? Bueno en realidad todos sabían que no era así, bueno excepto Inuyasha que si se fuera enterado de esto, lo más probable es que no la fuera dejado ir pensando en que le pasaría algo en el camino, el joven hanyou no se daba cuenta de lo fuerte que se había hecho su Kagome. La miko entro a la vieja cabaña y se dispuso a descansar.

-Mañana partiré temprano es mejor que me duerma ahora…- dice la joven mientras lentamente cierra sus ojos pero una imagen viene a su mente antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo –inu…yasha..- dice casi en susurro mientras se queda completamente dormida.

…******************************************…

Su espada atacaba a una velocidad increíble a los centenares de demonios que tenia sobre él, no eran más que débiles youkai que se atrevían a desafiarlo pero pagarían caro su error, un enorme y poderoso rayo color verde salió de su Bakusaiga desintegrando al centenar de ilusos que creían que podía si quiera tocarlo.

-solo son basura- dijo un joven alto de cabellera plateada, ojos dorados, una estola en su hombro y un Kimono blanco con bordes rojos en las manga y tonos morados muy peculiar mientras agitaba su espada.

Esta escenas se estaban repitiendo con frecuencia, seguidamente se enfrentaba a una cantidad incontable de demonios, siempre con el mismo propósito destruirlo pero todos estos seres tenían el mismo fatídico final eran eliminados por Bakusaiga.

Envaino su espada y con un leve vistazo al área se aseguro de que no le faltara ni uno solo por matar. Así aquel ser de mirada dura se dispuso a retomar su andar, en su mente un sinfín de preguntas daban vueltas por su cabeza, que estaba creando la parición de tantas bestias como esas mejor dicho quien? Y porque siempre lo enfrentaban? Es que acaso el sujeto que estaba haciendo esto no se percataba de que esos seres tan estúpidos no le hacían rasguño alguno? Que ganaba ese tipo eso lo averiguaría el mismo. Llevaba tres meses buscando al autor de este juego pero sin suerte alguna, se había alejado de su fiel sirviente porque sabía que este lo seguiría y solo sería un estorbo, era mejor que se quedara y siguiera visitando a su pequeña protegida en la aldea para que esta no se preocupara. Esto era un problema suyo, alguien se estaba burlando de el, lo estaba haciendo perder el tiempo pero no importa seguiría buscándolo hasta hallarlo y hacerle pagar su atrevimiento. Con este pensamiento el Taiyoukai siguió su camino dispuesto a encontrar al sujeto que le estaba enviando toda esa cantidad de demonios.

…********************************************…..

En un lugar cerca de la cueva del viejo herrero Totosai.

-KAZE NO KIZU!- gritaba un hanyou que se había topado con otra poderosa bestia en su camino, mientras su poderoso viento cortante destruía a su oponente.

- Rápido amo Inuyasha, ya estamos llegando- dice la pulga en sus hombros haciendo caso omiso a la hazaña del joven y es que no era el primer demonio que destruía el hanyou en sus dos días de viaje buscando al herrero ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantos habían sido, no sabían que estaba ocurriendo por que tantos monstros en tan pocos días y todos contra el? Esperaba que solo fuese su imaginación.

Algo que si estaba asombrando el joven era que su pequeño acompañante no se le había despagado por nada – oye Myoga algo esta raro- dice el hanyou a su acompañante.

-a que se refiere amo Inuyasha?-

-bueno es solo que es extraño que no hayas huido hace rato, tu no eres de los que se queda a presenciar una batalla de cerca- dice el orejas de perro poniendo una de sus garras en su mentón.

-cof, cof que insinúa amo Inuyasha yo siempre estoy a su lado apoyándolo- dice Myoga cruzando sus patas y cerrando sus ojos intentando parecer convincente.

-no me vengas con esa Myoga, siempre desapareces cuando las cosas se ponen peligrosas!- el anyou le recrimina a la pulga.

-no es momento para recordar viejos tiempos amo, ahora apúrese y lleguemos rápido donde Totosai- le recuerda su acompañante salvándose de la discusión con el mitad bestia por ese momento.

El chico corre y salta de roca en roca como solo un ser con esas habilidades sobrehumanas sabe hacerlo, hasta que divisa la entrada de la cueva donde ahora habitaba el segundo fiel amigo de su padre, al entrar al lugar observa a su alrededor varias espada colgadas en fila sobre la rocosa pared que seguramente aquel hombre estaba forjando para otras personas, con sus redondas orbes dorada busca al herrero por todo el espacio hasta que encuentra al viejo Youkai de kimono verde con algunas rayas negras recostado en el mesón de piedra donde trabajaba, parecía dormido pero él no tenía tiempo para esperar que ese anciano se despertara.

-Totosai….- dice el mitad bestia moviendo suavemente el hombro del youkai, pero este ni si mutaba parecía que estaba dormido profundamente -oye anciano despierta- intenta el joven Hanyou mientras sujetaba los hombros del herrero y lo sacudía bruscamente ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia –viejo perezoso despierta de una vez!-lo dice prácticamente gritando, pero nada, aquel hombre aun no se despertaba.

-TOTOSAI!- grita a todo pulmón el joven, tan fuerte que a las afueras de la cueva los pájaros volaron de los arboles pero consiguiendo al fin su objetivo.

-eh? Qué pasa?-dice el anciano despertando de un solo salto mirando a su alrededor buscando al causante de tanto alboroto hasta que fija su vista al frente –ah Inuyasha eres tu… se mas considerado casi me matas del susto con ese grito niño-

- pero que dices anciano si te estoy despertando hace un buen rato- respondía el hanyou con una vena marcada en su frente ese viejo si que lo sacaba de quicio.

-Totosai…- dice la pulga saltando al mesón de piedra para captar la atención del youkai.

-ah Myoga, ha que han venido? Encontraron las gemas?- interroga a la pequeña pulga.

-no, ese es el motivo que nos trae aquí, Inuyasha y yo hemos tratado de localizar al guardián de sur pero cada vez que estamos cerca, el rastro hacia el portal desaparece- dice la preocupada pulga.

-lo supuse- dice el herrero rascando su espalda – los Guardianes no te creen apto para enfrentarte a ellos, es por eso que no pueden encontrar la entrada al portal- dice lo que ya los dos que estaban escuchando sospechaban.

-eso creí… Anciano Totosai dime que hago para que esos guardianes me dejen enfrentarlos?- pregunta el mitad bestia.

-mmm…. Como sabes esos son guardianes del inframundo la única forma de enfrentarlos es que tu espada posea un poder sagrado como la de tu hermano, es la única forma de que te dejen entrar al portal y tener una victoria asegurada pero…- el anciano lo mira serio- para que tu tessaiga adquiera ese poder debes enfrentarte a la deidad del fuego que se encuentra en sureste de la región-

Myoga se queda helado ante la confesión del herrero e Inuyasha al no entender solo dijo- bueno Myoga guíame hasta ese sujeto-

-no tan rápido Inuyasha- le dice Totosai captando la atención del joven hanyou que se disponía a salir de la cueva – no subestimes a esa deidad, es un ser lleno de energía sagrada no por eso es alguien bueno ni un blanco fácil, es un ser muy temido por Youkais ya que un solo ataque que recibas de el te podría dejar en pésimo estado o muerto, se precavido muchacho no le quites el ojo de encima no es necesario que lo mates puesto a que este ser esta preso en esa isla y no hay forma de que salga a tomar venganza, solo hazle un buen corte en el cuerpo, eso bastara para que colmillo de acero adquiera parte de su poder- le dice aquel hombre de grandes ojos mirando seriamente al hanyou, luego voltea y ve a la pulga que ya había saltado nuevamente a su hombro –Myoga tú te encargaras de que Inuyasha recuerde y haga exactamente lo que le he dicho.

La pulga temblorosa asiente, la verdad es que el solo recordar a donde iban le causaba escalofríos – FEH! No es necesario que te preocupes Totosai estaré bien- diciendo esto sale de la cueva hacia la nueva dirección que se le ha indicado.

´´Solo espero que este muchacho me haga caso y no subestime a esa bestia sino me temo que no saldrá con vida de esa prueba…´´- piensa el viejo herrero mirando marchar aquel joven.

…******************************************…

La neblina caía sobre aquel mar, cuyas olas era lo único que se atrevía a tocar la orilla de aquella extraña y enorme isla que estaba peligrosamente rodeada de un fuerte veneno, ningún humano que pisara si quiera la arena de ese lugar vivía para contarlo, sino moría asfixiado por aquel turbio gas, era eliminado por uno de los youkais que vigilaban los alrededores, en el centro de la isla se encontraba un gran castillo que era donde habitaban los dueños de tan peligroso territorio, bueno solo los youkais de alta categoría eran los únicos que podían respirar sin ninguna dificultad ahí.

-Ratsuyuko-sama su madre los está esperando- dice un youkai leopardo a un joven alto de cabellera verde oscuro, ojos rojos y dos pronunciadas franjas en cada mejilla y en la frente de color negro, marcas de herencia que reflejaban su alto estatus de príncipe.

El joven se dirige al cuarto que su sirviente le indica, a su alrededor se pueden apreciar la bella arquitectura que tenia ese palacio, con un andar muy lento el youkai llega al final del pasillo de la habitación donde se encontraba una enorme silla y en ella una mujer con el aspecto similar al de sus hijo con la única diferencia que sus ojos era de color morado y estos producían miedo en quien los viese menos al joven youkai que se acercaba a ella.

-Hn… como estas madre?-

-cuando vas a buscar la tumba de tu padre? Sabes que su poder es lo único que necesitas para poder eliminar a quien le dio muerte-

-no te preocupes eso no lo he olvidado madre ya me estoy encargando de esa situación-

-mmm… a que te refieres Ratsuyuko-

-digamos que le he enviado varios presentes a mis victimas-

-no juegues tanto hijo y apresura a vengar la muerte de tu padre que esos asquerosos seres…-

El joven con una sonrisa macabra sale del lugar para dirigirse a su objetivo, la tumba de su padre…

_**continuara...**_

_**aawww ya, hasta aqui se los dejos por hoy, espero que le guste este capitulo... quien cree que es este sujeto? hahahah lo sabran en el proximo, gracias por leer y no se les olvide comentar...**_

_**ah gracias a todos los que ya siguen este fic y brindan apoyo con sus comentarios**____**:**_

_**Steph A**_

_**Veruto Kaname**_

_**Azucena45**_

_**Alondra**_

_**Rosedrama**_

_**Sesshomeforever**_

_**Sasunaka doki**_

_Anon._

_**Sayonara!**_


	4. El clan dragón

**HOLA! Les traigo el siguiente capitulo, antes que nada le agradezco todos los comentarios que han dejado aunque la mayoría no este… bueno una aclaración para una de mis lectoras: el misterioso joven del capitulo pasado no era ningún leopardo ese era su sirviente, la naturaleza de ese personaje aun no la he puesto pero aquí se enteraran de quien es… ahora si lo que les prometí… disfruten!**

**ACLARACIONES: los pensamientos en comillas (´´´´)**

**Las conversaciones entre guion ( -** **)**

**Cambio de escena: puntos y asteriscos (...****...)**

**DECLAIMER: pues como saben ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen de ser así ya fuera unido a esta pareja en la serie un tiempo... son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi. si hiciera milagros haría a Sesshoumaru de carne y hueso y lo clonaría para todas... Hahahaha**** disfruten**

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA Y UN NUEVO AMOR**

**CAPITULO IV: EL CLAN DRAGON.**

Los primeros rayos del sol daban de lleno sobre aquella pequeña aldea entrando por la ventana de una vieja cabaña donde se encuentra una azabache preparando todo para seguir con su viaje, aquella joven metió todo lo que necesitaría en su bolso y dando un ultimo vistazo al sitio, salió de ahí en busca de su caballo que seguramente el pequeño niño ya había tomado para alimentarlo, mientras recorría la zona pensaba en como extrañaría a estos niños que en tan poco tiempo se habían ganado su corazón, bueno realmente ella solía encariñarse muy rápido con las personas, sus pensamientos se desviaron a como estaría su madre, su abuelo y su hermano…

´´como quisiera poder hablar con ellos, verlos, saber si están bien… Souta debe estar irreconocible de lo grande´´-pensaba la miko con nostalgia al recordar su familia- mama… abuelo como los extraño…-

La joven iba tan metida en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta cuando el niño que buscaba estaba al frente de ella.

-Kagome-sama buenos días, mire aquí esta su caballo ya lo alimente- decía el jovencito mientras tiraba un poco del caballo para acercarlo a la joven.

-Arigatou Kioshi, has cuidado muy bien de el mientras he estado en la aldea te lo agradezco mucho- dice la miko con un guiño haciendo sonrojar al niño.

-no tiene que agradecerme nada Kagome-sama soy yo quien estaré eternamente agradecido por salvarme y curar a mi madre…-dice mientras se rasca un poco la cabeza aun apenado- ya se va Kagome-sama?-

-Si Kioshi, cuídate mucho si? Y cuida a tu madre-

-Hai señorita- dice el niño con una voz de tristeza. La joven lo abraza y le dedica una gran sonrisa que el niño responde.

-adiós… gracias por todo- dice la chica a los aldeanos que fueron rápidamente a despedirla.

La muchacha se sube al animal y este comienza su andar de nuevo al bosque hacia una aldea que le llevaría un par de días encontrar según sus cálculos

….*******************************************…

Los cuervos volaban sobre aquel tenebroso lugar que en la cima de una rocosa montaña se encontraba, era un territorio desolado ya que nadie se atrevía a poner un pie encima si apreciaban su vida, lo que pocos sabían era que allí lo único que ahora se encontraban eran los restos de un enorme y poderoso Taiyoukai dragón llamado Ryukotsusei en cuyo pecho aun se encontraba lo que parecía una enorme garra enterrada que lo mantuvo sellado hasta que Naraku se la saco e Inuyasha se enfrento a el hasta darle muerte. A lo lejos se divisan tres figuras acercándose al lugar, el youkai del medio parecía el líder de este extraño trio.

El joven del medio se acerca a los restos de aquel Dragón y dice – Tiempo sin verte Padre- el peli verde da un salto y se posiciona en una roca cercana al corazón de la bestia donde se encontraba una enorme garra atravesándolo.

-así que es aquí, donde Inu Taisho sello a nuestro señor- dice una demonio de pelo lila, ojos rojos y dos franjas en su frente muy parecida a las de su líder y a las del joven a su lado.

-Hmph, pero no fue el quien le dio muerte, en la tierra aun se siente el aroma de ese mitad bestia- le responde un joven pelinegro, ojos rojos y franjas en su mentón y mejillas color verde a la chica a su lado ambos tenían rasgos parecidos a los de su líder indicando con esto que eran de la misma estirpe.

-ustedes dos, dejen de hablar tanto y vengan aquí- dice el líder de estos que se encontraba al lado de donde estaba el corazón del Taiyoukai. Ambos jóvenes asienten y de un salto se sitúan a un lado del príncipe.

-a que vinimos a la tumba de tu padre Ratsuyuko?- pregunta la demonio

- a lo único que me interesa de este montón de huesos- diciendo esto el peli verde saca la garra del corazón de su padre y una luz color naranja emerge del pecho del cadáver, el joven pone sus manos en el orificio donde sale el resplandor y comienza a absorberlo por completo, al terminar, del cuerpo de aquel dragón ya no quedaba nada. –he terminado ahora si podre tomar venganza-

-que has hecho Ratsuyuko? Donde esta el cuerpo del nuestro señor?- pregunta el youkai al peli verde.

-solo absorbí toda la energía de mi padre que era lo único que quedaba en ese cadáver, con esto mi poder ha crecido increíblemente y ha superado a la de este Dragón esto será mas que suficiente para enviar al infierno a los hijos de Inu Taisho- dice el joven príncipe que cuyos ojos rojos solo se veía maldad.

-los dos?- interroga la joven dragón – fue el Hanyou que acabo con la vida del señor-

-Hmph, creo que tu olfato te falla Akira, aun se puede oler el aroma de un Youkai con un olor muy parecido al que desprende el Hanyou, lo que significa que los dos estuvieron aquí, además es necesario eliminarlo a los dos para cumplir el objetivo por el cual murió mi padre, las tierras del Oeste- dice Ratsuyuko. (Recuerden que después de que Inuyasha mata al espíritu Dragón y se va, al rato aparece Sesshoumaru en el lugar es por eso que perciben su aroma en ese terreno, ah y Inu Taisho sella a Ryukotsusei porque este se quería apoderar de sus tierras).

- y cuando atacaremos- pregunta el youkai dragón a su líder.

-espera un poco mas, los tenemos que hacer venir hasta la isla- con una sonrisa dice el príncipe- Akira averigua donde se encuentra el Hanyou y tu Atsuko encárgate de jugar un poco con Sesshoumaru-

-será fácil encontrar a Inuyasha, tengo entendido que vive con una sacerdotisa en una aldea de humanos- dice Akira

-así que una sacerdotisa…- dice Ratsuyuko planeando algo.

-si y no cualquiera escuche que ella era la sacerdotisa de la Shikon no Tama y junto a otras personas acabaron con aquel ser llamado Naraku- dice la joven dragón.

-hare las cosas mas divertidas, Akira has lo que te ordene ve donde se encuentra ese Hanyou y me traes a la sacerdotisa, será entretenido hacerlo sufrir al ver como acabo con la vida de esa Humana antes de matarlo- dice el joven Taiyoukai con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Ambos súbitos dragones partieron del lugar a cumplir con las órdenes que se les había dado, por supuesto para ellos no iba a ser difícil localizar a los hermanos ya sabia que uno estaba hace tiempo en busca de ellos puesto que eran los que enviaban centenares de demonios a atacarlo con frecuencia y el otro simplemente estaba establecido en una aldea ¿como la harían venir al hanyou a pelear contra el príncipe? fácil la sacerdotisa seria el señuelo perfecto.

….************************************…..

El aroma salino llegaba hasta su fosas nasales lo podía sentir estaba cerca de su objetivo, aquel joven de traje rojo apresuro aun mas su paso, necesitaba terminar con todo esto rápido si quería conseguir obtener el poder de esas gemas que evitarían que se transformara otra vez, debía darse prisa ya tenia unas dos semanas y media que se había marchado de la aldea y en su mente una imagen rondaba a cada momento… era la sonrisa de Kagome, la estaba extrañando, tenia ansias de estar nuevamente a su lado, abrazarla y no tener que alejarse de ella por ningún motivo, es cierto se había encariñado con ella desde que inicio su viaje en busca de los fragmentos de la perla pero ahora el sentimiento era mas fuerte ella ahora vivía a su lado para siempre, de algún modo la sentía suya aunque en realidad no lo fuera puesto que ellos no eran una pareja pero aun así el siempre la necesito cerca, su sola presencia lo tranquilizaba y ahora llevaba un tiempo sin verla eso lo hacia sentir como aquellos tres años en que creyó que jamás la volvería a ver, se sentía solo, tenia que darse prisa en terminar con todo esto si quería volver a ver a la miko. Llego a la orilla del mar y saltando sobre aquellas rocas que sobresalían del agua se acerca a su objetivo.

-amo Inuyasha ya estamos llegando prepárese para romper el campo de energía con colmillo de acero- la pulga lo asombro, al parecer se quedo a su lado por primera vez en una situación riesgosa.

-entendido- el hanyou desenvaina su espada mientras aun corre y esta comienza a brillar de color rojo con un salto y un golpe certero el joven abre un orificio en aquella barrera y se dispone a entran junto a su pequeño acompañante.

El miedo se apodero de la pulga cuyas patas comenzaron a temblar al entrar a ese extraño lugar cubierto solo con neblina y un frio recorrió todo su cuerpo al escuchar a su acompañante provocar a aquel ser.

-Aparece de una buena vez- grita un impaciente hanyou que siente la presencia de la deidad cerca, pero esta no se muestra aun.

El silencio invadió el lugar y el ambiente se sentía cada vez mas pesado, ¿ese ser que pretendía que no se mostraba aun? no tenia tiempo para jugar, así que el mitad bestia decidió ir a al encuentro de aquella criatura pero se queda inmóvil al ver un enorme cuerpo rojo salir de aquella densa niebla que cubría todo.

-Quien se atreve a irrumpir en este lugar- pregunta la criatura.

-YO- exclama el hanyou con una sonrisa –tranquilo no estaré mucho tiempo solo necesito tu energía sagrada.

-Un hibrido como tu se atreve a enfrentarme, Hahahaha se te será imposible salir con vida después de enfrentar a la deidad del fuego- dice aquel ser lanzando uno de sus enormes puños sobre el cuerpo del hanyou.

Inuyasha rápidamente esquiva el ataque y se lanza al enorme cuerpo para cortarlo con su espada lo que no logra ver es el momento en que la deidad despareció del frente, ¿como semejante cuerpo puede desaparecer así? el joven da un salto al sentir un presencia atrás suyo voltea y ve como aquel ser bota un enorme rayo de luz de su boca el intenta con mucho esfuerzo esquivarlo pero no ha parpadeado cuando tiene a la criatura encima tratando de darle con sus enormes garras, el hanyou logra a duras penas escapar del ataque.

-ya te cansaste bestia?- ríe sarcásticamente la deidad al ver al orejas de perro respirando agitadamente

-FEH! No te distraigas!- el hanyou se abalanza nuevamente sobre el.

Inuyasha trata de cortarlo innumerables veces pero le es inútil nunca lo consigue, tenia que pensar rápido en un plan de lo contrario no saldría de ese sitio y usar el viento cortante o alguna técnica de su espada era estúpido porque si lo desintegraba su espada jamás adquiriría ese poder, su viaje llegaría a su fin automáticamente y sin haber logrado conseguir el poder de aquellas piedras para parar esas transformaciones. Sin darse cuenta la deidad con una de sus enormes manos le pega un puñetazo en el cuerpo de aquel Hanyou que solo esquivaba sus ataques. Inuyasha debido a semejante impacto cae varios metros lejos de aquel ser de color rojo, inconsciente….

-lo sabia… Hahaha un patético mitad bestia como tu es incapaz de vencerme ni siquiera puedes soportar el golpe- ríe la deidad del fuego al ver una clara victoria.

-te equivocas…- dice un deteriorado Hanyou mientras intenta levantarse al parecer Totosai tenia razón un ataque de este sujeto podría matar al cualquiera pero no al el, si había algo que le hacia hervir la sangre era que lo creyeran inferior por su mezcla de sangres, el joven consigue ponerse de pie - me las pagaras- pero ocurre algo toda esa rabia lo estaban transformando nuevamente y antes de perder el conocimiento debido a su transformación se percata de que no tenia a Tessaiga en sus manos, grave error, ¿en que momento la perdió? No lo sabe… tras este vistazo a su mano cae completamente bajo el control de su demonio interno, sus ojos se tornan rojos y solo se ve las ansias de sangre en ellos.

La Deidad estaba sorprendido al ver como aquel hibrido se había parado después de su ataque pero se percata de algo, la apariencia de el ha cambiado en su descuido no nota cuando Inuyasha salta sobre el y le da de lleno con sus garras provocando una enorme herida en su abdomen.

-Amo Inuyasha reaccione, si lo mata colmillo de acero no va adquirir ningún poder- grita la pulga que aparece nuevamente escondida bajo los plateados cabellos del joven.

-Grrr- el Hanyou solo ruge al escuchar esa molesta voz a su lado, voltea pero no ve nada, cunado vuelve a fijar su vista en su victima nota que esta desapareció de donde estaba, desesperadamente voltea a todos lados hasta que recibe por respuesta las garras de la Deidad que cayeron sobre todo su cuerpo, el hanyou sale volando lejos nuevamente y cae al suelo inconsciente esta vez no solo por el impacto sino por el daño que habían hecho esas enormes garras en su cuerpo, lo que nadie nota es que cae encima de Tessaiga que estaba tirada en ese mismo lugar.

-esta muerte te la mereces hibrido, por dañarme y creer que podrías ganarme- aquel enorme ser proclamaba su victoria cuando… la espada que se encontraba bajo el cuerpo del moribundo hanyou comenzó a palpitar, Inuyasha la sintió y lentamente abrió sus ojos que nuevamente volvían a su dorado original, era su Tessaiga tratando de que su dueño reaccionara, poco a poco se puso de pie ahora con su colmillo de acero en mano.

La deidad voltio a ver al hibrido que se había puesto de pie nuevamente – imposible…- fue lo único que pudo decir al ver la determinación en los ojos de aquel hanyou que había sobrevivido a dos de sus ataques y que a pesar de tener todo su cuerpo malherido una fuerza extraña lo tenia nuevamente de pie.

-ahora si te matare!- grito el hanyou corriendo rápidamente hacia la enorme criatura, ¿de donde había sacado fuerzas nuevamente? Ni el lo sabía pero tenía que aprovechar este momento de confusión de su oponente. Así fue la deidad estaba tan asombrada que no pudo esquivar a tiempo el ataque que le dio el hibrido con su espada, fue un corte lo suficientemente potente para partirlo en dos. Aquel sujeto de inmenso cuerpo cayo al suelo en dos partes, estaba muerto.

El hanyou cae sobre sus rodillas debido al cansancio ahora si estaba empezando a sentir el dolor que le producía todas esas heridas en su cuerpo. Sus ojos caen sobre la espada que tenia en manos y se abren del asombro al ver a colmillo de acero brillando con una luz blanca, lo había conseguido, tenia el poder que necesitaba, ahora si podría seguir con su objetivo, una voz lo saca de su asombro.

-lo consiguió amo Inuyasha, Tessaiga tiene el poder sagrado!- exclamaba la pulga que ya no estaba oculta, de repente fijo su vista donde estaba el enorme cuerpo de aquel ser – no era necesario que lo matara aunque a decir verdad no creía que saldrías vivo de aquí después de recibir sus ataques-

-KEH! Pues ya ves que si sobreviví anciano!- el hanyou se estaba molestando por la falta de confianza que tenia la pulga de el- ahora que ya tengo el poder podemos ir a enfrentar a los guardianes de las piedras-

-amo Inuyasha esta herido debe descansar para que se cierren esas heridas-

-Feh! No te preocupes Myoga cerraran en el camino, ahora vamos no podemos perder el tiempo- diciendo esto el joven hanyou sale de aquella isla para dirigirse a su objetivo principal buscar y destruir a los guardianes del inframundo que resguardan las poderosas gemas…

….******************************************…

El sol empezaba a esconderse poco a poco la oscuridad de la noche se hacia presente sobre ese bosque, ya llevaba dos días de viaje y otra vez parecía perdida, en su camino no encontró a nadie que la pudiera ayudar a encontrar la siguiente aldea simplemente esa parte del bosque estaba deshabitada ni siquiera yokais había visto ni sentido por la zona lo que era extraño ya que últimamente estaban apareciendo con mayor frecuencia normalmente para atacar pero el hecho de no haber visto alguno no era normal bueno por lo menos podía estar tranquila y descansar bajo cualquier árbol cuando quisiese ya que el peligro no se sentía por ningún lado lo único que veía con vida en su camino eran los animales que habitaban ese lugar, definitivamente el no hablar con alguien en dos días le estaba afectando ahora si empezaba a sentirse profundamente sola y comenzaba a pensar que si algo le ocurriera nadie se enteraría puesto que ¿quien llegaría a rescatarla? de pronto la joven mira hacia abajo a ver el caballo que estaba montando y piensa que por lo menos aquel animal era quien la estaba acompañando en su locura. La noche por fin cae y en el cielo aparece la primera estrella, la joven se sienta a la orilla de un claro a descansar por fin, mira al cielo aprecia la belleza que le da la luna a todo el lugar, cuando de pronto en dos largos días siente una presencia, lo bueno es que no era una maligna sino mas bien una muy pura, ¿acaso alguien mas se encontraba perdida en el bosque?, rápidamente se pone de pie, monta al animal y va a donde sintió aquella presencia por fin encontraría alguien que la pudiera ayudar a salir de ahí. Cabalgo lo mas rápido que el animal le permitía hasta que llego a donde se sentía aquella energía pura, bajo del caballo y comenzó a buscar hasta que de unos arbusto sale una anciana apuntando con una flecha.

-quien eres?- Pregunta la anciana apuntando a la joven.

La joven miko se pone extremamente nerviosa al ver a la señora apuntando hacia ella – tran.. Tranquilícese no le voy a hacer daño, mi nombre es Kagome- tartamudeo un poco la joven.

-mmm…. Porque confiaría en una desconocida como se que no eres un youkai escondiéndose tras una figura humana-

De pronto Kagome nota algo en la anciana, sus ropas eran de sacerdotisa, ella era una miko! Como era posible que pensara que ella era un youkai, es que no sentía su presencia. –usted es una sacerdotisa no? Mire yo soy una también, no puede sentir mi presencia?- pregunta la joven.

La anciana la observa y ve sus ropas la chica tenia razón eran un poco diferentes a las de ella pero era vestimenta de miko, lentamente baja el arco y dice – disculpa mi error, es que a mi edad me cuesta mucho sentir presencias, yo solo escuche un ruido y me prepare a atacar Hahaha lo siento mucho jovencita- la anciana ríe al darse cuenta de su pequeño error.

A Kagome una gota estilo anime baja por su nuca, no podía creer lo distraída que era esta anciana ´´error? Pero si casi me lanza la flecha…´´ pensaba la miko, hasta que decide preguntar – ¿de que aldea es señora? ¿Esta perdida?-

-eh? No muchacha mi mente me falla un poco pero jamás me perdería en este bosque, yo vivo aquí- dice la anciana tomando asiento sobre la grama.-

-¿enserio vive aquí? Y eso porque señora?-

- bueno fue mi decisión quedarme a vivir en este lugar, tengo mi refugio en aquella cueva que ves allá, la razón es simple es un lugar sumamente tranquilo por lo que puedo meditar sin ningún disturbio- dice la anciana.

-ya veo… cual es su nombre señora?-

-mi nombre es Naoko jovencita y tu que haces en un lugar como este?- pregunta la anciana.

-bueno estaba buscando una aldea pero llevo dos días así que al parecer estoy perdida- la joven suspira con esa afirmación.

-mmm… no estas perdida niña, estas a un día de salir de este bosque, no encuentras nada porque este es un lugar muy amplio… ¿que aldea buscas específicamente? tal vez te ayude en algo-

-pues en realidad quiero ver si en alguna hay una sacerdotisa que me ayude hacer Kakkais de gran magnitud- Kagome cae en cuenta de algo, la anciana tal vez la pueda ayudar.- ¿usted me podría enseñar?-

-eehhh? Podría pero seria necesario un pergamino con instrucciones- se rasca un poco la cabeza avergonzada- ya que hace mucho que no hago una y creo que se me olvido… hehehe…-

Kagome se va de espalda ante aquella confesión ´´que clase de miko es que no puede acordarse de lo que sabe´´ pensaba un poco frustrada la joven. – Tome conseguí este en una aldea- le pasa a la anciana el pergamino.

La anciana agarra el papel y lo empieza a leer, se asombra de lo que ve – jovencita este pergamino es de la sacerdotisa Shigemi, solo ella era capaz de hacer esta clase de Kekkai-

-si, estuve en su aldea hace poco, lamentablemente ella falleció hace unos meses por lo que el patriarca del lugar me dio esto- decía la joven miko – usted la conoció?-

La anciana suspira un poco – si, nos entrenamos juntas para ser sacerdotisas, fue la única de nosotras que pudo dominar una barrera a su antojo y agrandarla, es por eso que era famosa en su aldea esta siempre estaba protegida-

-aun lo esta- afirma la muchacha – dígame ¿puede enseñarme a crear una barrera tan grande como esa?-

-pues yo nunca aprendí a hacer barrera enorme, las que hago solo me protegen a mi pero con estas indicaciones escritas aquí y con el entrenamiento que nos dieron en esa época, estoy segura que la puedes aprender- dice la anciana con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Arigatou Naoko-sama, cuando empezamos- pregunta emocionada la joven miko.

-calma niña, esto no es algo que puedas controlar en un día necesito ver cuanto poder puedes utilizar y ahí veré si lo puedes lograr pero entrenaras conmigo por una temporada… ¿tienes apuro jovencita?-

Kagome empieza a pensar que de verdad no sabia porque estaba apurada en aprenderla es cierto que eso la iba a fortalecer pero se podía tomar el tiempo que necesitara, de esto se trataba este viaje ¿no? De hacer que sus poderes volvieran a crecer sin importar cuanto le tome – no Naoko-sama me quedare el tiempo que sea necesario para aprender hacer esa Kekkai-

-bien, entonces vamos a la cueva a que dejes tus cosas y te acomodes un poco ya que pasaras un tiempo conmigo como mi pupila, así que vamos para que comas algo que después comenzaremos tu entrenamiento.- dice la sacerdotisa poniéndose de pie para guiar a la muchacha.

Kagome se para agarra las riendas de su caballo y se dispone a seguir a la anciana aunque a decir verdad la señora era demasiado distraída, no sabia si en verdad la entrenaría bien pero bueno tantos años de experiencia no son en vano ¿cierto? Ella debía saber mucho así que confiaría en que todo saldría bien…

…***********************************…

El sol se asomaba en aquel lugar desierto en el cual se veía a un youkai que caminaba elegantemente por el territorio, el viento movía con gracia sus plateados cabellos, había transcurrido dos semanas mas de búsqueda, realmente se estaba cansando de esa situación con cada día que pasaba las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a quien le estuviera enviando esos demonios crecía cada vez mas. Hace un par de días encontró el rastro de esa persona y lo ha seguido desde entonces, si ahora esta tranquilamente caminando es porque la presencia del que ha estado buscando hace meses se esta acercando a el y ahora esta muy cerca por fin acabaría ese sujeto de una vez y podría volver a su vida normal junto a su sirviente. Se detiene al divisar la figura de un Youkai en la zona.

Una sonrisa de las que harían morir de un infarto a Jaken se dibuja en su rostro al ver al sujeto acercándose cada vez mas, por fin su búsqueda había terminado.

-así que tu eres Sesshoumaru…- afirma sarcásticamente un youkai dragón de pelo negro, ojos rojos y franjas verde en su mentón y mejillas – me presento soy Atsuko demonio Dragón-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hasta aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero lo disfruten y no me maten! Les prometo que a partir del próximo capitulo Sesshoumaru tendrá mucha mas participación y poco a poco comenzara a protagonizar la historia, disculpen pero como ya les he dicho quiero que los hechos se den lentamente, bueno se que lo entenderán ya que estoy tratando de hacer un fic largo, espero que les guste y no olviden COMENTAR como les pareció ya que gracias a su apoyo hago todo lo posible para actualizar rápido.**_

_**Un agradecimiento especial para la lectora Steph A . que ha aportado muy buenas ideas a este fic las cuales he tomado en cuenta y ahora están plasmada en el, no se les olviden que si quieren ver algo especifico en esta historia escriban a mi perfil y yo veo de que manera incorporo sus ideas también. Mientras comenten si les gusto el capitulo! Sayonara! nos leemos pronto. **_

**Pameliitha Uchiha Lainez: que bueno que te guste el fic! Espero que lo sigas leyendo! Saludos.**

**artemisa93: hahaha muchas gracias, cada dia me esfuerzo escribiendo por lectoras como ustedes.!**

**Sasunaka doki: gracia spor seguir este fic! Espero que te guste este capitulo…. Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ACLARACIONES: los pensamientos en comillas (´´´´)**

**Las conversaciones entre guion ( -** **)**

**Cambio de escena: puntos y asteriscos (...****...)**

**DECLAIMER: pues como saben ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen de ser así ya fuera unido a esta pareja en la serie un tiempo... son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi. si hiciera milagros haría a Sesshoumaru de carne y hueso y lo clonaría para todas... Hahahaha**** disfruten**

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA Y UN NUEVO AMOR**

**CAPITULO V: UN INESPERADO ENCUENTRO.**

_**El sol se asomaba en aquel lugar desierto en el cual se veía a un youkai que caminaba elegantemente por el territorio, el viento movía con gracia sus plateados cabellos, había transcurrido dos semanas mas de búsqueda, realmente se estaba cansando de esa situación con cada día que pasaba las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a quien le estuviera enviando esos demonios crecía cada vez mas. Hace un par de días encontró el rastro de esa persona y lo ha seguido desde entonces, si ahora esta tranquilamente caminando es porque la presencia del que ha estado buscando hace meses se esta acercando a el y ahora esta muy cerca por fin acabaría ese sujeto de una vez y podría volver a su vida normal junto a su sirviente. Se detiene al divisar la figura de un Youkai en la zona.**_

_**Una sonrisa de las que harían morir de un infarto a Jaken se dibuja en su rostro al ver al sujeto acercándose cada vez mas, por fin su búsqueda había terminado.**_

_**-así que tu eres Sesshoumaru…- afirma sarcásticamente el un youkai dragón de pelo negro, ojos rojos y franjas verde en su mentón y mejillas – me presento soy Atsuko demonio Dragón-**_

-Hmph, no me interesa tu nombre pero tu eres el que ha estado enviando a débiles demonios a atacarme pagaras tu estúpida broma- diciendo esto desenfunda a Bakusaiga.

-ja, veo que no te ha gustado nuestro pequeño regalo pero que mal agradecido eres, no importa jugare contigo un rato - Atsuko rápidamente desenfunda su espada y corre a atacar a Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru lo esquiva sin dificultad alguna y rápidamente vuelve a atacar con Bakusaiga, Atsuko bloque ese ataque con agilidad, ambas espadas chocaban con fuerza entre si, ninguno de sus dueños daría su brazo a torcer. Sesshoumaru decide que es hora de acabar con ese juego y lanza el poderoso ataque de su espada a su contrincante, el youkai dragón se percata a tiempo y lo bloquea con su espada, misteriosamente el resplandor verde proveniente de la espada del Inu youkai desaparece como si nunca lo fuera utilizado este mira al frente y ve una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del Youkai dragón.

-sorprendido Sesshoumaru?- dice Atsuko con una risa burlona en sus labios, el Taiyoukai lo ve con una gélida mirada sospechando de lo que había pasado – tranquilo te lo regresare- diciendo esto corre directamente hacia el y de pronto Sesshoumaru confirma la sospecha que tenia cuando ve la espada del joven Dragón brillando del mismo color que lo hacia la suya al utilizar su técnica, esa espada había absorbido su ataque y ahora se lo pensaba devolver con mayor intensidad. El rayo verde casi le da a Sesshoumaru, el sabe cuales son las consecuencias si se deja dar por su propio ataque, pero logra escapar a tiempo esta vez con mucha dificultad ya que Atsuko se encontraba demasiado cerca de el, mientras el resplandor verde de aquel ataque cegaba la casi toda la vista del Dragón, el Taiyoukai se posiciona justo atrás de este – No te distraigas- dice el peli plata y aprovecha para cortarlo con la espada, Atsuko no reacciono a tiempo y como consecuencia recibe un enorme corte a lo largo de su pecho, por suerte para el, Sesshoumaru no había utilizado su técnica especial por eso seguía con vida.

-Grrr…. Maldito Sesshoumaru me la cobrare- dice el joven Dragón y desaparece de la vista del Inu youkai.

Sesshoumaru sabe que el combate no se ha terminado aun, el sujeto no huyo lo sabe porque la presencia de este se encuentra por todo el lugar, solo que no puede sentir el lugar exacto donde esta, así que el peli plata recorre con su mirada el sitio con su espada en mano, alerta, tenia que ver donde aparecería su enemigo pero fue inútil, el youkai pelinegro apareció rápidamente atrás de el y con un solo golpe manda a volar a la espada de Sesshoumaru a varios metros de distancia, este trata de restarle importancia asi que en una fracción de segundos logra arrebatarle la espada al dragón con su látigo, la lanza lejos y se dispone a pelear con el sin ningún arma solo con sus garras, pero Atsuko no tenia la misma intención que el así que esquivo al Inuyoukai y rápidamente se posiciono al lado de su espada estaba a punto de tomarla cuando ve un gran resplandor verde acercándose velozmente a el, era el ataque de la espada de Sesshoumaru, este estaba esperando que el Dragón se distrajera para utilizar su ataque era la única forma de que no lo devolviera. Es tarde el pelinegro logro darse cuenta, mentalmente se preguntaba como el peli Plata llego a Bakusaiga tan rápido, Pero no tenia tiempo de pensar en eso, ahora tenia que regresárselo, así que se apresuro e interpuso su espada entre el y el resplandor verde haciendo que esta lo absorbiera nuevamente, Sesshoumaru noto esto, el sabia que se tenia que quitar de ese lugar rápido antes de que el ataque le fuera devuelto y así lo hizo de un salto logro ponerse a espaldas del Joven Dragón pero a una distancia prudente pero era muy tarde… Atsuko ya sabia donde aparecería así que dejo que su espada expulsara la técnica que había absorbido antes y esta velozmente se dirigía al cuerpo del Inuyoukai. Sesshoumaru se percata de aquel rayo verde tarde… no alcanzaría a esquivarlo a tiempo así que por reflejo mas que por cualquier otra cosa pone su espada al frente para tratar de bloquear el ataque. Aquel resplandor impacta de lleno contra Bakusaiga, al parecer esta logra parar el ataque pero no por completo ya que una parte de este dio en el brazo y pecho de Sesshoumaru.

Al fin aquel resplandor verde cegador desparece del lugar indicando con esto que el poder de este concluyo su curso, lo primero que ve Atsuko es Sesshoumaru vivo, por dentro se tranquiliza ya que su líder lo mando a ´´jugar´´ un poco con el no a matarlo puesto que de esto se encargaría el mismo.

-creo que ya me aburrí- dice el Youkai dragón mirando al Taiyoukai que se encontraba con una rodilla tocando la tierra y la otra flexionada mientras que con uno de sus brazos se sostenía de su espada la cual estaba enterrada en el suelo, entonces el pelinegro se percata de algo, Sesshoumaru esta herido al parecer no logro bloquear la técnica por completo.

-esto no se ha terminado- le dice Sesshoumaru con una mirada asesina al dragón antes que este se diera media vuelta, trata de ponerse de pie pero en el intento cae al piso, el poder de Bakusaiga estaba haciendo estragos en las partes heridas de su cuerpo pero agradeció no haber perdido ninguna extremidad ya que sabia que no la recuperaría.

-ja! Creo que se me paso la mano, me encantaría terminar con esta pelea pero no puedo, será en otra ocasión Sesshoumaru- dice sarcásticamente el sujeto- claro si sobrevives al los efectos de tu colmillo explosivo, lo que dudo mucho… por lo que se los ataques de tu espada no permiten que quien los reciba se regenere es decir tendrás un largo sufrimiento hasta que tu cuerpo sea desintegrado por los efectos del poder de Bakusaiga- Atsuko con una sonrisa da media vuelta y se dispone a marcharse cuando…

-maldito- logra decir Sesshoumaru mientras que con un solo salto trata de llegar hasta donde se encontraba el demonio Dragón, muy tarde el pelinegro había desaparecido del lugar, ahora si definitivo no se sentía su presencia por ningún lado.

-Hmph… no creas que has ganado, la próxima vez no saldrás vivo de nuestra batalla….- dice al viento el Sesshoumaru, de pie nuevamente e internándose en el bosque… debía haber una forma de contrarrestar el efecto que tenia el ataque de su propia espada en su cuerpo, tenia que existir alguna solución… cual era? Lo descubriría… el no moriría de esa forma tan Humillante, no sin darle muerte a ese sujeto….

….**************************************…

El astro rey se empezaba a ocultar dando la bienvenida a la oscuridad de la noche, la luna menguante se posaba sobre aquel verdoso paisaje, en el que lo único que se escuchaba era el sonar del viento contra los arboles, las hojas volando al compas de este y las fuertes pisadas se unos pies que por el ritmo al que sonaban se podía deducir que estaba corriendo a una increíble velocidad. El joven hanyou que portaba su inconfundible túnica roja ha tardado dos semanas en encontrar el primer portal para conseguir una de las gemas, pero esta esta tardanza no se debió a que no encontraba el rastro de este sino a que después de su batalla para obtener el poder sagrado en su colmillo, tuvo que descansar varios días para reponerse por completo de sus heridas, no porque el quisiera sino que la pequeña pulga que llevaba en su hombro no le dejo en paz hasta que hizo caso, ya que según el anciano tenia que estar en buenas condiciones para enfrentar al primer guardián, después de haberse recuperado siguió en su búsqueda por el sur del dichoso portal pero tuvo varios contratiempos en el camino, personas que tuvo que salvar de demonios que atacaban sus aldeas a decir verdad esa zona se había vuelto el centro de ataques para varios yokais sin razón aparente.

-lo encontramos Myoga gasta aquí llega el rastro…-dice el hanyou ansioso por su encuentro.

-así es amo Inuyasha… pero en donde esta el portal?- interroga la pulga mirando al hanyou que parecía haber fijado su vista en colmillo de acero –que tanto mira su espada?-

-Tessaiga… esta palpitando…-responde el orejas de perro fijando su vista al frente, donde no se apreciaba nada mas que aquel paisaje.- creo que…- desenvaina su espada y esta como siempre se transforma en el poderoso colmillo pero esta vez tiene un brillo diferente antes que pudiera hacer o decir algo su acompañante lo interrumpe.

-mire colmillo de acero esta brillando con el poder sagrado, quiere que la use! Dese prisa!-dice la pulga agitada.

-eso hare!- Inuyasha se inclina un poco para saltar – cortare aquí!- dice dándole un corte a la nada que estaba al frente de el.

-mire! Lo logro!- inmediatamente un circulo de de resplandor blanco aparece en el lugar- apresúrese a entrar.! Grita la pulga, pero era innecesario el hanyou ya había saltado al interior de aquel extraño portal.

En el interior todo estaba oscuro, a penas se veía lo que parecía una enorme estatua con algo brillando de color rojo en sus manos, el hanyou se acerco, pues imaginaba que esa era la piedra que tanto buscaba, al acercarse mas pudo observar con claridad la gran figura que sostenía la piedra. Era un enorme cuerpo peludo y con una calavera como cabeza, era imposible saber que especie de youkai era o había sido porque aquel ser de verdad se veía mas que muerto, el joven se acerca un poco mas…

-amo Inuyasha no se confié no puede llegar y tomar la gema así- dice la pulga hasta con el ultimo pelo de su cuerpo erizado.

-BAH! Myoga no te das cuenta que no hay ningún guardián y si lo había esta mas que muerto, no lo ves?….- dice un confiado hanyou tomando aquella piedra de resplandor rojo, en ese mismo instante a aquel cuerpo se le abren sus enormes ojos color rubí y empieza rápidamente a atacar, mandando lejos al mitad bestia haciendo que soltara la hermosa gema que le había quitado.

-creías que solo agarrarías la piedra y te irías hanyou? Ja! Yo soy el Guardián de la piedra Coralia si me matas será tuya- dice con una voz de ultratumba aquel ser peludo.

Inuyasha se quita varias rocas que le cayeron encima gracias al impacto que tuvo al chocar con lo que ahora nota es la pared de una cueva –Keh! Que bien porque seria aburrido llevármela si haber matado a su guardián- diciendo esto se lanza a atacarlo con la espada, aquel ser ni se mueve parece mas bien que esperara el ataque del mitad bestia, el cual no tarda en llegar y lo corta por la mitad.

El guardián se ríe tenebrosamente mientras dice –ningún arma mortal puede matarme hanyou- empieza a juntar su cuerpo rápidamente y lanzando un ataque al mitad bestia que lo enfrentaba.

El joven hanyou lo logra esquivar a tiempo pero no alcanza a zafarse del siguiente ataque que le lanza el peludo ser y vuelve a impactar con una de las paredes.

-amo Inuyasha que esta haciendo? Use el poder sagrado de colmillo de acero!- dice Myoga desde la parte de atrás del cuello del hanyou, escondido bajo esa cascada de cabellos plateados.

- eso ya lo se Myoga!- dice el orejas de perro poniéndose de pie nuevamente – pero tengo que esperar que se distraiga!- se lanza nuevamente al cuerpo del guardián mientras que este con movimientos torpes lo esquiva y lanza nuevos ataques, Inuyasha los esquiva uno a uno mientras espera a oportunidad perfecta para contraatacar. El demonio vuelve a lanzarse sobre el hanyou pero falla y su equilibrio lo abandona haciendo que comience a caer, oportunidad que no desaprovecha el mitad bestia porque se posiciona detrás de este, Tessaiga comienza a brillar con aquel resplandor blanco y antes de que su enemigo lo note Inuyasha corta a la bestia con su espada… inmediatamente desaparece….

-Amo Inuyasha lo consiguió! Mato al primer guardián!- dice la pulga saliendo de su escondite y colocándose en un lugar visible nuevamente.

-si… solo un ataque de la Tessaiga blanca lo desintegro por completo- dice dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaba la dichosa piedra. –que hago con esta… como dijo ese sujeto que se llamaba?-

-la piedra Coralia-dice Myoga aclarándose un poco la garganta- como puede ver es una exótica gema que guarda poderes increíbles puede ser usada de muchas formas al igual que la otra solo que en su caso será utilizada para ponerle fin a sus transformaciones- dice el anciano poniendo una de sus patas en el mentón –solo tiene que partirla en dos con Tessaiga ella absorberá el poder de esta-

-ya veo… así que eso es todo, bueno no perdamos mas el tiempo- diciendo esto da un fuerte golpe con su espada a aquella resplandeciente gema lo suficientemente potente para partirla en dos, al hacerlo todo el resplandor roja que estaba apresado en el interior de aquella gema fue absorbido por colmillo de acero.

-Bueno… ya no tenemos nada que hacer en este sitio- su espada vuelve a brillar de color blanco y rápidamente da un salto y hace un corte, aquel extraño portal que los trajo hasta ahí aparece de nuevo – a donde esta la ultima gema?- pregunta a su acompañante.

-al norte- dice su pequeño acompañante. Con estas ultimas palabras el joven Hanyou atraviesa el vórtice y llega nuevamente al verdoso lugar en el que estaba antes, rápidamente comienza su andar dirigiéndose al siguiente objetivo…

…*************************************…

En un tenebroso y lejano castillo se encontraba un joven de cabellos verde oscuro, piel bronceada, ojos rojos y singulares franjas en su rostro, vestido con un kimono negro con detalles grises en cuello y mangas, este estaba en un enorme salón poco iluminado, sentado en lo que parecía su trono a la espera de sus acompañantes que ya tenían varias semanas en busca de sus enemigos, hoy deberían de estar de regreso y con el encargo que el le exigió a uno de ellos, habían tardado mucho lo cual era extraño ellos eran yokais de alto rango y tan poderosos como el, claro solo que ahora el era el mas fuerte de todos, pero sus acompañantes no eran ningunos débiles, ya que eran parte de su familia y en esta ninguno demonio era débil, todos eran igual de fuertes solo el rey y su primogénito podrían superar los poderes de la familia y el es el príncipe que ahora tiene en sus cuerpo toda la fuerza de su padre que alguna vez fue el Taiyoukai dragón mas temido por todos,

Las puertas del salón se abren, dejando que las claridad de luna pase e ilumine un poco el lugar, a lo lejos solo se divisa una figura caminando hasta al final del pasillo, lo cual era raro el esperaba a sus dos compañeros. Aquel joven peli negro se acerca lentamente al gran trono donde yacía su jefe y haciendo una pequeña reverencia este lo interroga.

-Atsuko, te enfrentaste al hijo de Inu Taisho cierto?- pregunta algo que parece obvio pues las ropas del youkai están maltratadas y tienen rastros de su propia sangre.

-ah si es, es un demonio fuerte lo admito pero contra usted no tiene ninguna posibilidad de ganar- dice con una sonrisa el ´pelinegro – casi y no sobrevive a nuestro encuentro aunque realmente no se si sigue con vida…- dice esto riéndose mas ampliamente.

-a que te refieres?-pregunta con una voz demandante haciendo que el pelinegro que esta al frente suyo se le borre la sonrisa de su rostro…- Habla! Sabes bien que soy yo el que lo tiene que matar! Te dije que te divirtieras un poco con el no que acabaras matándolo!- exclama enojado al ver sus que sus ordenes no fueron cumplidas.

-….no se si esta muerto…. Solo se que se me paso la mano con ese tipo y este termino recibiendo el daño de su propia espada… y tu sabes las consecuencias de recibir el poder de Bakusaiga…- dice mirándolo fijamente- pero no se si sigue con vida después de eso, al irme lo estaba….-

El joven Taiyoukai entrecierra los ojos un poco en señal de una evidente molestia. –iras a ver si sigue con vida, si ese sujeto muere, pagaras con tu vida el haber desobedecido mis ordenes- dice de la forma mas fría, haciendo que el peli negro se pusiera nervioso ante aquella advertencia.

El sonido de una enorme puerta logra captar la atención de ambos youkais, inmediatamente estos fijan su vista en la silueta camina lentamente a donde se encontraban, al llegar, la joven youkai de cabello color lila se agacha un poco haciendo una reverencia.

-Akira hiciste lo que te pedí?- pregunta el joven príncipe, luego fija su vista a un lado de la youkai para ver si esta traía algo consigo – la sacerdotisa… porque no la has traído?-

La joven agacha un poco la cabeza y empieza a relatar los hechos. –Disculpa Ratsuyuko, hice todo lo que me ordenaste, busque la aldea en donde se establecía el mitad bestia con la sacerdotisa pero… al llegar ninguno de los dos estaba… le exigí a todos esos humanos que me digieran en donde se encontraban pero nadie sabia, solo logre sacarle a una anciana un poco de información, esta me dijo que ambos dejaron hace tiempo la aldea y se fueron por caminos distintos.- concluye la chica dragón.

-Mmmmm…. La búsqueda se nos ha dificultado un poco al parecer si ese mitad bestia no tiene a la humana a su lado será difícil encontrarla pero es necesario, es la única forma de traer al hanyou- dice el joven Taiyoukai.

-que planeas hacer ahora Ratsuyuko?- pregunta el youkai pelinegro.

El peli verde fija su vista en la demonio de cabello lila y ordena –Akira, encárgate de localizar al hanyou y dile que tenemos a su mujer en bajo nuestro poder- la chica asiente ante la petición del príncipe, este fija su vista en el otro acompañante –Atsuko, haz lo que te dije y reza para que ese demonio no este muerto, sino pagaras con tu vida.- le asegura con una fría mirada al pelinegro, este asiente nerviosamente, nadie que no fuera el mismo podría matar a los hijos de Inu Taisho, solo a el le correspondía esa venganza –yo me encargare de traer a la sacerdotisa- culmina finalmente.

-que?- preguntan ambos youkais al mismo tiempo.

-ya escucharon, yo me encargare de buscarla, disfrutare mucho ver al hanyou sufriendo por su muerte…- dice con una sonrisa malévola y parándose del lugar en donde se encontraba sentado. Los tres demonios salen del lugar cada uno a buscar una victima en particular pero con el mismo objetivo hacerlos venir a sus tierras donde cobrara venganza Ratsuyuko.

…************************************…

La luz de la luna alumbraba aquel claro donde una joven azabache con una yukata blanca estaba sumergida a su lado una miko anciana que la acompañaba, todo era absoluto silencio, la joven había estado entrenando con la señora por mas de dos semanas pero su esfuerzo estaba dando frutos, cada noche que practicaban la Kekkai que creaba era mas grande.

-concéntrate- dice en voz baja pero perceptible para la joven que estaba sentada dentro del agua. La azabache cierra sus ojos haciéndole caso a la anciana que estaba a su lado, casi instantáneamente una luz color roza empezó a salir de su cuerpo rodeándola hasta encerrarla en una enorme esfera –respira profundo- dice la miko anciana a la joven, esta acata la orden y con sus manos extendidas respira de nuevo profundamente acto seguido con cada respiración lenta que daba mas energía salía de su cuerpo haciendo que la Kekkai que la rodeaba aumentara de tamaño, esta ya no solo la estaba rodeando a ella sino también a su acompañante y casi cubría todo el claro donde se encontraba, cada vez el que practicaba la zona que cubría su barrera era mayor ya faltaba poco para alcanzar el tamaño deseado, lo importante era que estaba avanzando. Justo en el momento en que iba hacer que su Kekkai aumentara mas de tamaño, la joven azabache siente la presencia de un youkai en la zona, no estaba cerca del claro pero se encontraba a varios kilómetros de este, era raro sentir presencias ese bosque estaba completamente deshabitado, las únicas presencias que rara vez se sentían eran humana, era un sitio muy tranquilo como dijo la anciana.

´´ hay un youkai cerca de aquí, puede ser peligroso´´ pensaba la miko aun con los ojos cerrados intentando mantener la Kekkai ´´aunque… esta presencia se me hace familiar, no se de donde… puede que sea Inuyasha pero la de el no se siente así, además ya estuviera aquí a mi lado gritando por haber dejado la aldea si fuera el…. En cambio la presencia ha permanecido en el mismo lugar por un largo rato´´ la azabache estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su Kekkai se estaba disminuyendo por su falta de concentración, algo que su tutora noto y no tardo en hacérselo saber.

-CONCENTRATE MUCHACHA!-grita la anciana en el oído de la joven miko haciendo que esta perdiera cualquier tipo de concentración que tenia dando como resultado que la Kekkai desapareciera.

-uyyy….. Como quiere que me concentre si me esta gritando al oído!- dice la joven azabache enojada. – no vio que me faltaba poco para agrandar la barrera al tamaño que deseaba!-

-mmm…- la anciana entrecierra los ojos un poco mirándola de forma desconfiada – de que hablas niña, no se en que pensabas pero tu Kekkai estaba perdiendo fuerzas por eso te tuve que recordar que te CONCENTRARAS- estas ultimas palabras las resalta.

-enserio?-dice Kagome rascando su cabeza apenada a l que la anciana casi se va de espalda-

´´Después la distraída soy yo...´´ pensaba la vieja miko suspirando…. – bien fue todo por esta noche jovencita, mañana lo intentaremos de nuevo, ahora vamos a descansar.- dice la anciana dándose la vuelta.

-¿que? Pero… déjeme intentarlo otra vez- pide la azabache a su tutora.

-no, ya utilizaste mucha de tu energía en esa Kekkai, si lo vuelves a intentar es probable que quedes muy débil por el esfuerzo, y no necesito eso, recuerda que me tienes que buscar algunas hiervas que tengo que llevar a la aldea que voy mañana- dice la anciana con una sonrisita en su boca- recuerda que a mi edad me cuesta mucho identificar hiervas y mas en la noche, además este viejo cuerpo esta cansado….-

Una enorme gota estilo anime aparece en la frente de Kagome. ´´así que solo era por eso… anciana aprovechada…´´ pensaba la joven miko suspirando. –Naoko-sama dígame, de que esta cansada si todo el día yo soy las que hago todos sus deberes?- interroga sarcásticamente la joven.

-cof, cof, cof,- la vieja miko tose nerviosamente ante aquella pregunta. – Jovencita entrenarte a ti todo el día consume mucho mis energías, además mis deberes forman parte del entrenamiento- dice Naoko sonriendo a la joven

- pero que dice usted solo me entrena de noche…- le reclama la azabache con la ceja levantada y la mano en la cintura.

-bueno, dejemos de hablar que se esta haciendo muy tarde vámonos a la cueva- dice la vieja miko cambiando el tema de conversación.

´´Siempre es igual…´´ pensaba suspirando la miko. Sale del agua resignada y toma sus ropas y saca una yukata seca de estas, se quita la mojada que trae puesta y se pone la otra después toma sus trajes de sacerdotisa y se los pone rápidamente, se acerca a la anciana que la estaba esperando a varios metro y ambas comienzan a caminar al refugio.

En el camino de regreso a la cueva como siempre fue muy tranquilo, sin ningún inconveniente, como siempre eran los animales lo único que aparecía en su camino y claro lo único que se escuchaba por aquel bosque eran las historias que relataba la vieja miko a la joven en las cuales nunca terminaba de relatar porque la anciana se quedaba dormida en pleno relato y como siempre Kagome terminaba despertándola y estas empezaban con una pequeña discusión nuevamente. Al llegar al refugio, la miko Naoko se dispuso a descansar mientras la otra preparaba una enorme cesta para traer las plantas que llevaría al otro día la anciana a una de las aldeas que atendía.

La joven miko pone la enorme cesta vacía en su espalda, lista para partir – ya me voy, Naoko-sama hoy me imagino que tardare mas, son muchas plantas medicinales las que me encargo, volveré a media noche, buenas noches.- dice la joven pero no recibe respuesta alguna, se acerca al futon donde ya descansaba la anciana y nota que esta ya se había dormido. ´´ya se durmió…. Pero si se acaba de recostar, ¿como puede dormirse tan rápido…?´´ se preguntaba mentalmente la miko hasta que un fuerte sonido proveniente del cuerpo de la anciana la hace saltar. ´´y ya empezó a roncar…´´ pensó la miko mientras una enorme gota aparecía en su nuca, con un ultimo vistazo a la anciana, sale de la cueva para empezar a recolectar todas la hiervas.

ya habían transcurrido unas dos horas desde que inicio la recolección, la joven miko alza su vista al cielo y mirando la posición en la que se encontraba la hermosa luna de esa noche supo de inmediato que ya era tarde, casi era media noche y ella estaba lejos del refugio, se tenia que apresurar si quería llegar pronto a descansar, aquella anciana seguro la despertaría muy temprano y ella ya se encontraba muy agotada con el entrenamiento y con la búsqueda de plantas medicinales, como para dormir solo unas pocas horas.

La sacerdotisa estaban tan metida en sus pensamientos que cuando se dio cuenta estaba en aquel pequeño claro donde todas las noches entrenaba y a su mente llego un recuerdo de la presencia que antes había sentido, cerro lentamente los ojos para ver si la podía percibir nuevamente lo cual funciono –la puedo sentir, sigue en el mismo lugar pero… ¿quien? no puedo reconocerla bien- se decía así misma la joven ´´sin duda alguna es la presencia de un youkai, es extraño que permanezca en un solo lugar por tantas horas… tal vez si me acerco, podre ver si lo reconozco pero ¿si es un enemigo?´´ se debatía mentalmente la muchacha que se preguntaba si era seguro ir al lugar por solo curiosidad de que fuera algún conocido, dio vistazo a su carcaj y sabia que no estaba desarmada ´´al menos traje mis flechas conmigo, así que no será problema si el youkai intenta atacarme´´ y con este pensamiento se adentro mas al bosque donde estaba oculto aquel ser…

Cada paso que daba se preguntaba quien podría ser, es cierto que la presencia se le hacia familiar pero no sabia exactamente a quien podría pertenecer ´´¿y si es Kouga? Tengo tiempo sin verlo tal vez es por eso que no recuerdo muy bien su presencia… pero el nunca permanecería en un solo lugar tanto tiempo y mucho menos solo…. Y¿ si esta herido? No puede ser, tengo que apurarme…´´ ante aquella posibilidad de que fuera el joven lobo el que estuviera en ese sitio herido, apresuro su paso, ya no caminaba ahora se encontraba corriendo todo lo que podía, había dejado la cestas con las hiervas en la orilla del claro, así se le haría mas fácil desplazarse, debía llegar a tiempo si quería salvar al lobo, porque si era el esa era la única posibilidad de que permaneciera tanto rato solo en el mismo lugar, que estuviera herido…

Sentía el cansancio en todo su cuerpo pero no le importaba ya estaba cerca de su objetivo por fin podría ver si era Kouga el que estaba en ese sitio. ´´un poco mas…´´ pensaba la joven miko mientras llegaba donde se encontraba la presencia, movió un poco los arbusto y vio a alguien recostado de un enorme tronco, se acerco un poco mas y entonces lo vio… supo quien era…

…************************….

Con cada hora que pasaba sentía como su cuerpo perdía cada vez mas las fuerzas, sus heridas no eran muy grandes pero de estas aun brotaba sangre y como ya lo suponía no podía sanarlas, ni siquiera el, el gran Sesshoumaru podía detener el efecto que le dejo su propio ataque en su cuerpo, no era capaz de cerrarlas, esas heridas no estaban sanando, al contrario era como un veneno que comenzaba contaminar cada parte sana a su alrededor, creando un nuevo corte es su pálido pecho. Tenia pensado esperar a que cerraran y si esto no ocurría simplemente trataría de buscar a alguien que supiera como contrarrestar el efecto de su propia Bakusaiga, pero ya era tarde, después de esa batalla su cuerpo comenzó a deteriorarse rápidamente a duras penas logro adentrarse a un bosque, el cual sabia no estaba habitado y en este rara vez pasaba algún youkai, lo cual era bueno, nadie lo vería agonizar en ese momento, y ningún demonio se acercaría a aprovecharse de su situación para enfrentarlo, suficiente humillación tenia con dejarse herir por aquel demonio dragón, como para que algún débil youkai se acercara a ver su muerte o intentara matarlo para llenarse la boca diciendo que acabo con la vida del Taiyoukai de las tierras occidentales, incluso su muerte parecía mas humillante que la de su padre, ahora si el apellido Taisho quedaría manchado de por vida… no ni hablar el no moriría de una forma tan ridícula, debía ponerse de pie y buscar una solución rápido. Lo intento pero fue inútil, solo logro caer de nuevo contra el tronco de aquel árbol, su cuerpo ya no le respondía, dio una mirada a la luna que posaba sobre el y cerro sus ojos para mantener la poca calma que le estaba quedando, acaso ¿moriría sin haber matado a ese sujeto por su atrevimiento?. Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado cuando sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose a donde se encontraba, era una presencia muy pura y se acercaba a rápidamente hacia donde estaba, lo que faltaba que una miko lo fuera a purificar, ya no sabia si había algo mas humillante… pero el la mataría antes que se acerque. Los arbustos se movieron un poco dejando ver a la persona que había llegado al lugar….

´´es esa miko…´´ pensaba el Taiyoukai ´´¿que está haciendo la mujer del hibrido aquí?´´ se preguntaba mientras fijaba su mirada fría sobre la recién llegada, ambos se vieron por varios segundos, las orbes doradas que transmitían frialdad contra las chocolates que mostraban una gran sorpresa en ellos.

-Sesshoumaru….- dice con gran asombro la miko –que… que haces en este lugar?- flaquea al preguntar pero mas por su asombro que por cualquier otra cosa…. Y por supuesto el peli Plata aleja su vista de ella ignorándola al igual que su tonta pregunta, el no tenia porque darle explicaciones a esa humana.

La miko deja su cara de asombro al notar el desprecio que le hace Sesshoumaru, ahora si que se estaba enojando, estaba a punto de insultar al Taiyoukai cuando noto algo… era sangre en toda su ropa, el estaba herido. –¿estas herido? –pregunta la miko, el peli Plata le hace un nuevo desprecio ante su obvia pregunta, la azabache trata de ignorarlo y se acerca hasta quedar al frente de el – déjame ayudarte.- dice mientras sus manos se acercaban a las heridas del joven Taiyoukai.

-aléjate, no necesitó que una humana como tu tenga compasión de mi, no necesito tu ayuda- le dijo a la joven para quitársela de encima, esta hizo caso omiso a las palabras del Taiyoukai y acerco mas su mano a el kimono del peli plata para poder ver las heridas. Con un movimiento rápido Sesshoumaru atrapa la mano de la miko que lo pensaba tocar y la apretó hasta escuchar un quejido de dolor proveniente de ella. –te dije que te alejaras…- dice fríamente mientras pone mas fuerza en su agarre.

-suéltame Sesshoumaru…- le dice la miko apretando con fuerzas sus labios por el dolor que le estaba causando el Taiyoukai y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos demostrando su enojo. El peli Plata se queda viendo a la osada muchacha que lo mira desafiantemente y aprieta mas su mano para hacerla sufrir, Kagome logra aguantar el quejido que iba a salir de su boca, ella no le demostraría que le dolía. Sesshoumaru afinca sus garras a la mano de la chica.

-suel…-no logro terminar de hablar cuando sintió que el Taiyoukai aflojaba su agarre, esta voltea a verlo rápidamente y lo que ve la asombra… -¿Sesshoumaru?- pregunta al ver al youkai inconsciente, este había utilizado la poca y nada de fuerzas que le quedaba haciendo sufrir a la sacerdotisa. La joven miko fija su vista en el cuerpo del Taiyoukai y al ver sus ropas manchadas de sangre recordó que peli Plata estaba herido. ´´Sus heridas… se esta desangrando… por eso se desmayo…´´ pensaba la miko mientras lo veía. – tengo que darme prisa- dice la azabache mientras aprovecha el estado del youkai para sacarle la pesada armadura, y abrir su Kimono necesitaba ver que tan graves eran las heridas y que podía hacer. Quita la parte de arriba de la túnica del youkai y asombra al ver los múltiples cortes que tenia el peli Plata en su pecho y brazo derecho, de estos no solo brotaba gran cantidad de sangre sino que la piel parecía estar pudriéndose a su alrededor, ´´que le habrá sucedido?´´ se preguntaba preocupada mientras ponía sus manos de las cuales empezaba a salir un resplandor color rosa sobre las heridas del Taiyoukai, utilizaría sus poderes espirituales para curarlo, lo usaría en pequeñas dosis para no hacerle daño al joven peli Plata que estaba inconsciente.

Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor no podía ver absolutamente nada, es que acaso¿ ya estaba muerto?, no tenia otra respuesta para explicar el lugar en donde estaba, se maldecía mentalmente por haber muerto de una forma tan humillante, ni siquiera pudo darle muerte a aquel sujeto que le devolvió su ataque, su propio orgullo estaba hecho trizas por morir tan patéticamente, el, el Taiyoukai del Oeste muerto por un maldito dragón, no, si lo piensa mejor no fue por el que murió… fue por el propio ataque de su colmillo, ahora si que era patético, ni Naraku pudo derrotarlo y ahora moría así… hasta el idiota de su medio hermano seguía con vida y eso que solo era un hibrido cuyas fuerzas no se comparaban a las de el, por supuesto que no, el era mucho mas fuerte que ese tonto hanyou, sin embargo le toco una patética muerte. De pronto la imagen de su medio hermano aparece en la oscuridad.

-Inuyasha….- dice amargamente al ver la imagen pero pensando en que hacia el hanyou ahí…. De repente un pensamiento vino a su mente ´´la miko….¿ En donde esta?´´ es cierto el estaba con ella antes de aparecer en este lugar pero si el estaba muerto era obvio que no la encontraría ahí, vuelve a fijar su vista donde estaba la imagen su hermano pero esta ya había desaparecido. Una nueva imagen aparece en la oscuridad, era su pequeña protegida. – Rin- la llama pero esta no se mueve, -Rin- repite y la imagen comienza a desaparecer, el se dispone a seguirla pero antes de diera un paso, freno, al sentir un ardor en su pecho, inmediatamente recordó sus heridas, dio un vistazo a la zona viendo como un resplandor rosa salía de esta y lo envolvía por completo…. Después despertó….

Aun sentía aquel ardor en su pecho y parte de su brazo derecho, imagino que era sus heridas las cuales lo estaban desintegrando ya, ´´todo fue un sueño´´ pensó, al ver que no estaba muerto, sintió como poco a poco el ardor disminuía y comenzó a abrir los ojos para ver lo que esta sucediendo, acaso ¿estaba cicatrizando? , al abrir por completo sus parpados lo primero que vio fue una luz de color rosa en su pecho y… unas manos sobre el, subió mas su vista y observo a la joven miko que tenia sus ojos cerrados parecía concentrada, ella era la que estaba curándolo ´´imposible…´´ pensó, viendo sus heridas cerrar ´´entonces… sus poderes revirtieron los efectos del ataque...´´

-humana…- dice con un tono un poco amenazante para alejarla, la miko abre los ojos rápidamente al escuchar la voz del Taiyoukai.

-despertaste- dice mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa mientras mantiene sus manos sobre las pocas heridas que quedaban en el cuerpo del Taiyoukai –dame un momento mas, ya casi termino- dice concentrando su poder en los cortes del pecho de Sesshoumaru, este desvía su vista de ella en señal de aprobación y esperaría hasta que culminara.

-listo- dice la joven mientras de sus manos deja de salir el resplandor rosado, suspira, el Taiyoukai la voltea a ver y esta nota algo, que al parecer antes no pensó cuando estaba preocupada curando al youkai, sus manos aun permanecían sobre el pecho desnudo del peli Plata ´´ayy…. Que estoy haciendo)´´ piensa mientras rápidamente aparta sus manos y su rostro se pone rojo. ´´que vergüenza´´ no es que no fuera visto el pecho desnudo de alguien, pues con todas las batallas que tuvo junto a sus amigos siempre los había curado sobre todo a Inuyasha, solo que este es su medio hermano, no estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo tan cerca ni a tocarlo, incluso el podría acabar con su vida por ese atrevimiento. Sesshoumaru nota el cambio de la joven pero no le da importancia, le da un vistazo a su cuerpo notando que ya no tenia tantas heridas aun le quedaban algunas pero estas no le dolían como antes lo que quería decir que el efecto del ataque de su espada había sido purificado de su cuerpo, así que podría sanar normalmente, se pone nuevamente la parte de arriba de su Kimono y seguidamente la armadura. Kagome se pone de pie para alejarse un poco del Taiyoukai este no le había hecho nada pero eso no quería decir que fuera a cambiar de parecer.

-¿quien te hizo esas heridas Sesshoumaru?- pregunta al peli plata, este la voltea a ver nuevamente y Kagome sintió un escalofrió, rápidamente recordó las palabras de la pequeña Rin ´sus ojos lo dicen todo´ pero ella no veía nada a través de aquellas orbes doradas que la estaban viendo, solo frialdad, no transmitían nada mas.

-eso no te incumbe- responde secamente el Taiyoukai, no tenia porque contarle sus problemas a ella, si lo ayudo pero el no pidió su ayuda.

La miko se enoja al escuchar esa respuesta y lo mira fijamente pero aun ese mar dorado seguía tan impenetrable como siempre, volvió a recordar a la pequeña y al favor que le pidió, en ese momento no tenia el obsequio que le había dado la niña para entregárselo al Taiyoukai. ´´No importa, se lo traeré mañana´´ pensó la miko tenia que dárselo pues se comprometió con la pequeña volvió a fijar su vista en el peli Plata que aun estaba recostado de aquel gran árbol, ella sabia que aunque logro sacar el poder maligno que estaba pudriendo su piel, las heridas aun le dolían y era probable que le costara moverse, aunque eso el no lo demostraría. La voz del youkai la saco de su pensamiento.

-no creas que te daré las gracias por esto - dice fríamente el peli plata.

-tampoco lo estaba esperando- dice la joven mirándolo, un poco enojada por la actitud de youkai, pero era Sesshoumaru no se podía esperar nada mas de el.–Sesshoumaru, mañana temprano vendré para terminar de curarte-

-no es necesario- se apresura a decir el Taiyoukai. – sanaran solas- mientras ve algún lugar especifico del bosque.

-aun así vendré- dice sabiendo que las heridas costarían para cicatrizar.-es posible, que tenga que utilizar mis poderes para cerrarlas, así que descansa-

-te dije que no lo necesito, así que no regreses humana- dice secamente el Taiyoukai haciendo un desprecio a la joven

-no te estoy pidiendo permiso!- responde Kagome enojada dando media vuelta para alejarse de aquel youkai que la sacaba de quicio – Buenas Noches- fue lo ultimo que dijo y se interno nuevamente al bosque para buscar el camino que la llevaría de regreso al refugio ya estaba demasiado cansada había usado toda su energía curando a ese youkai que ni las gracias le dio. Sesshoumaru lo ultimo que vio fue a la joven que a duras pena podía caminar al parecer había usado mucho sus poderes de miko y ahora estaba débil, donde se dirigía? El no lo sabia y tampoco preguntaría, lo que le pareció extraño es no ver a su medio hermano con ella ni sentirlo alrededor, que estaba haciendo esa mujer en ese lugar?.

…*******************************…..

_**Continuara…**_

_**¿Como les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, como ven ya los junte por petición de mis lectoras tuve que hacerlo…. Hahaha la verdad me estaba tardando mucho, gracias por recordarlo. Gracias también por todos sus comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo y hacen que mi mente cree cosas nuevas para este fic y por supuesto me dan ánimos de actualizar pronto…. Disfruten y no se les olvide comentar!**_

_**Sayonara! Me despido por hoy… **_

_**SASUNAKA DOKI: gracias por no despegarte de mi fic, hehehe me alagas mucho, espero te haya gustado la continuación.**_

_**Pameliitha Uchiha Lainez: Gracias por leer mi historia y por tener tiempo de comentar, espero que eso no se te olvide nunca... saludos!**_

_**ROSEDRAMA: Hahaha es cierto, a mi también es lo que mas me gusta de la personalidad de Inuyasha…**_

_**ARTEMISA93: Gracias por leer y como ves actualice lo mas pronto posible… saludos!**_

_**NIKKYS: como ves no esperaste muchos, gracias por seguir mi fic!**_

_**STEPH A: gracias a ti por las ideas y bueno espero te haya gustado el capitulo.**_


	6. LA ULTIMA GEMA

**Hola les traigo la continuación…. Espero que lo disfruten, tuve alguno inconvenientes por eso actualice un poco tarde pero aquí estoy de nuevo reportándome, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios me animan a seguir el fic! Gracias a las lectoras por seguir y comentar la historia-**

**Rosedrama-**

**Chovitap: bienvenida!**

**Sasunaka doki.**

**Nikkys.**

**Step A.**

**Pam.**

**ACLARACIONES: los pensamientos en comillas (´´´´)**

**Las conversaciones entre guion ( -** **)**

**Cambio de escena: puntos y asteriscos (...****...)**

**DECLAIMER: pues como saben ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen de ser así ya fuera unido a esta pareja en la serie un tiempo... son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi. si hiciera milagros haría a Sesshoumaru de carne y hueso y lo clonaría para todas... Hahahaha**** disfruten**

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA Y UN NUEVO AMOR**

**CAPITULO VI: LA ÚLTIMA GEMA.**

El camino de regreso a la cueva se le estaba haciendo sumamente largo, la joven azabache caminaba lo más que sus temblorosas piernas y su cansado cuerpo se lo permitían, pero estaba tan débil que utilizaba su arco como muleta para sostener su cuerpo, mientras seguía su camino, ´´tanto me aleje del refugio?´´ era la única pregunta que se hacia la miko, que ni siquiera había llegado donde dejo tirada la cesta con las hiervas medicinales que necesitaba la anciana. Miro la luna en el cielo y por su posición suponía que ya eran más de la media noche ´´ya es muy tarde´´ suspiro amargamente al recordar que no descansaría mucho al llegar a la cueva, la joven no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo había transcurrido mientras curaba al Taiyoukai, un suceso que recuerda fue muy corto pero todo indica que paso varias horas utilizando su poder espiritual, por eso es que estaba tan exhausta eso sin contar todo la energía que había utilizado entrenando con la vieja miko, pero si lo piensa mejor, aun no caía desmayada por abusar de sus poderes de miko, eso quería decir que estaba avanzando, el entrenamiento estaba funcionando, no había otra forma de explicar que sus poderes estuvieran creciendo de nuevo ya que ella recuerde la ultimas vez se desmayo por poner mucha de su energía en una flecha sagrada y eso se debía a que sus poderes habían sufrido una especie de bloqueo, y por eso cada vez que intentaba explotarlos al máximo algo no se lo permitía y caía totalmente agotada al suelo, o al menos eso era lo que le dijo Kaede. La joven comienza a notar que estaba llegando al claro donde entrenaba -por fin llegue, al menos ahora se me hará mas fácil orientarme hacia la cueva- decía mientras un suspiro de alivio se escapaba de su boca –solo un poco mas- se decía a si misma mientras trataba de colocarse la canasta llena de plantas medicinales en la espalda, no pesaba mucho pero a decir verdad su cuerpo no estaba para soportar más peso que el suyo propio, nuevamente se afinco firmemente su arco al suelo para ponerse de pie y seguir su camino, calculaba que solo le faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar al refugio, como deseaba haber venido con su caballo pero ella jamás imagino que se alejaría tanto de la zona y ni en sus sueños más locos imagino que se encontraría a Sesshoumaru en este lugar mucho menos herido ´´ ¿que le habrá pasado?´´ se preguntaba mentalmente mientras trataba de encontrar alguna respuesta lógica, si en algo estaba segura es que esas heridas la había obtenido de un combate, pero ¿quién?… ni ella se podría imaginar quien logro dañar tanto al Taiyoukai, no es que él nunca fuera sido herido pero no de esa magnitud ella jamás se imagino que alguien lo pudiera dejar en ese estado, prácticamente a punto de morir si ella no fuera llegado a ayudarlo es probable que el no fuera sobrevivido. ´´¿quien es capaz de hacer ese tipo de heridas?´´ se preguntaba la miko al creer que ese tipo de corte tan extraño le era familiar… -es muy parecido a… el de Bakusaiga- dice la joven – pero eso es imposible, ese ataque solo le pertenece a Sesshoumaru- pensando en que aunque las heridas de su cuerpo parecían haber sido hechas por su colmillo explosivo, esto no era lógico, el tenia su espada cuando ella lo curo y era imposible que otro Youkai tuviera la misma técnica. La azabache no encontraba ninguna respuesta de cómo el Taiyoukai se encontraba herido por su propio ataque, claro ella no estaba totalmente segura de que fuera el de él , ni mucho menos que Sesshoumaru se hiriera a el mismo, simplemente nada tenía lógica,´´ tal vez mañana le pregunte´´ pensaba la joven sabiendo que lo más probable era que Youkai no le respondiera suspiro pesadamente al imaginar lo que sucedería. Estaba tan entretenida en sus pensamientos que se olvido un poco del cansancio y fijo su vista al frente –por fin…- dice con una sonrisa vencedora en los labios, al divisar la cueva donde descansaría, entro al lugar y dio un vistazo a la miko que estaba plácidamente dormida ´´al menos ya dejo de roncar´´ agradeciendo mentalmente a los kamis de que fuera así, dejo caer la enorme cesta de su espalda y camino hasta su Futon para por fin recostarse en él se tapo con las mantas y cerro sus ojos, no tenía ni fuerzas en ese momento para pensar en todo lo que le sucedió en el día y mucho menos imaginar cómo logro volver hasta el refugio, rápidamente la miko cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

…..*********************************…

Faltaban pocas horas para que los primeros rayos del sol se asomaran por aquellas enormes colinas. Un joven peli plata con unas extrañas orejas y un inconfundible túnica roja, corría a todas prisa a la cima de una montaña, había tardado solo pocos días para llegar a la región del Norte donde se encontraba la siguiente gema que necesitaba, ahora solo estaba a unos Kilómetros de llegar a su objetivo, cada paso que daba era impulsado por la imagen de aquella azabache que tanto quería y que ahora le hacía mucha falta, solo quería terminar pronto con toda esta búsqueda para correr lo más rápido posible a la aldea donde se encontraba la persona que tanto añoraba y que seguramente estaría preocupada por él.

-es aquí amo Inuyasha, hasta aquí llega la esencia- dice la pulga que iba firmemente apretada de sus ropajes.

-si también lo note- responde el joven hanyou, desvainando su espada – ahora terminemos con esto de una buena vez!- exclama mientras salta hacia la nada y hace un corte al aire con su espada que ahora brillaba con un resplandor blanco. Inmediatamente un orificio color blanco con una gran luz cegadora aparece ante ellos, el joven rápidamente se dispone a entras al portal acompañado por la vieja pulga que ahora se había escondido tras la larga melena plateada del hibrido.

Una vez dentro, se encuentran en un lugar completamente desconocido, este no se parecía en nada al oscuro sitio que había encontrado al traspasar el primer portal, todo lo contrario, en esta dimensión había mucha claridad, era un paisaje totalmente hermoso muy diferente a donde habían conseguido la primera piedra. Bajos sus pies se encontraba un suelo cubierto con una gran variedad de flores que parecía crecían por toda la zona, en el aire no se detectaba ningún signo de maldad solo una dulce fragancia. El joven hanyou se dispuso a caminar por el lugar para ver si encontraba rastro alguno del guardián que habitaba ahí.

-Myouga que es todo esto?-interroga a su compañero el cual sale rápidamente de su escondite y se posa en su hombro. – no puedo sentir ningún tipo de presencia aquí-

-mmm… no estoy seguro de lo que está ocurriendo, puede que sea algún tipo de ilusión- dice mientras su rostro se tornaba serio mirando a sus alrededores – pero no estoy seguro.-

El hanyou camina por un largo rato hasta que a lo lejos divisa un resplandor de color verde esmeralda, y velozmente corre hacia el –La encontré- dice mientras se acerca cada vez más a aquella luz, cuando llego al lugar lo primero que vio fue una pequeña capilla en cuyo interior reposaba sobre unas telas una hermosa y verdosa piedra, este se acerco para tomarla pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Tenga cuidado amo Inuyasha, podría ser una trampa como la ultima vez- decía la vieja pulga recordando que aquella vez gracias al precipitado hanyou se metieron en problemas, pero era tarde el joven hibrido no había hecho caso alguno a sus palabras y ahora tenía la brillante gema en las manos.

-Feh! Myouga, por que debería de tener cuidado, de todas formas tendré que matar a su guardián para llevármela- dice con un tono arrogante el hibrido, de inmediato la pulga se volvió a esconder tras la larga cabellera del joven, el sabia que las acciones del hanyou traerían terribles consecuencias, no era la primera vez que se metían en problemas por la conducta de Inuyasha.

Al tener la brillante piedra entre sus manos casi de inmediato todo se oscureció, el hermosos paisaje que antes observaban se desvaneció, era cierto todo formaba parte de una ilusión. Todo quedo en tinieblas lo único que brindaba su luz era la gema que ahora se hallaba en sus manos, nada se veía alrededor, solo oscuridad, hasta que… unas enormes orbes color rojo aparecieron en el sombrío lugar, Inuyasha supo de inmediato de quien se trataba así que guardo la verdosa piedra en sus manos y rápidamente desenvaino a Tessaiga pero antes que pudiera atacar, noto que el lugar se estaba haciendo visible, claro no estaba tan iluminado, pero esa luz tenue era suficiente para distinguir en donde se encontraba, el suelo bajo sus pies eran una montaña de restos de youkai, en realidad estos estaban por todo el lugar, a penas vio esto su nariz capto el putrefacto olor que había allí, sus ojos rápidamente se fijaros en aquellos enormes ojos color Rojo, y pudo observar el cuerpo de la bestia, era mucho más alto que él y no poseía un aspecto Humano, en realidad jamás había visto algo como eso, una criatura de aproximadamente tres metros de alto, con toda su espalda encorvada, haciendo que esta pareciera una joroba, con un cuerpo totalmente esquelético, se podían notar todos sus huesos pero sin que estos estuvieran visible totalmente, gracias a la delgada y putrefacta piel de color oliva que cubría todo su cuerpo, sus patas igual de magras solo tenían tres largos y enormes dedos con unas garras de mayor tamaño que estos, sus largos brazos eran puntiagudos sin mano alguna en ellos y con un aspecto de ser extremamente filosos, parecían un par de Katanas que cualquier otra cosa, en su rostro aparte de sus enormes ojos rojos, tenía una gran protuberancia de boca, haciendo que se pareciera un poco a una trompa solo que esta no era tan larga, en ella se podían apreciar sus enormes colmillos.

Inuyasha trago saliva al ver la asquerosa apariencia del guardián, rápidamente se reincorporo y se dispuso atacar a ese ser… este, con movimientos muy torpes lo esquivo, al parecer su enorme tamaño dificultaba la velocidad de su cuerpo

-te devorare sino sueltas la moscovita, hanyou…-dice la bestia con una voz sepulcral, aunque sus labios parecían no moverse al hablar.

-Ja- el hanyou se mete la mano a sus ropas y saca nuevamente la piedra- te refieres a esto?- pregunta sarcásticamente mientras la vuelve a guardar.

-dámela!- dice el guardián mientras lanza sus enormes cuchillas contra el cuerpo del hanyou, Inuyasha logra esquivarlo pero se da cuenta como la velocidad de su enemigo había incrementado, mientras analizaba esto la enorme bestia seguía atacando con sus puntiagudos brazos, al joven hibrido le estaba empezando a costar cada vez más con cada ataque esquivar a su contrincante, tenía que actuar rápido antes que cortaran su cuerpo, así que de un solo movimiento volvió a sacar a Tessaiga y esta comenzó a brillar con un resplandor blanco ya conocido, se lanzo al cuerpo de la bestia pero fue inútil este estaba esperando el ataque y lo esquivo, el hanyou tenia que pensar rápido en un plan…. Hasta que a su mente llego una idea, metió la manos en sus túnicas, saco la moscovita (la gema) y la lanzo lejos ante esta acción el guardián reacciono y cambio de objetivo.

-es mía…- dice el asqueroso ser y como si de un perro tras una pelota se tratase salió rápidamente tras la piedra que estaba a punto de caer sobre aquel suelo cubierto de cadáveres. Todo había salido de acuerdo a como lo planeo, Inuyasha vuelve a invocar el resplandor sagrado en su espada y se apresura a atacar al guardián, este ni se percata de los movimientos del hanyou y es cortado por la mitad con colmillo de acero ambas partes del enorme cuerpo se desploman en el suelo y casi de inmediato se rompe en mil pedazos desapareciendo del lugar.

La montaña de cadáveres desaparecen y en su lugar todo el suelo se vuelve a rodear de diversas flores, la claridad del día regresa y todo se ilumina nuevamente. El hanyou se acerca aun con Tessaiga fuera de su funda se acerca a donde cayó la verdosa gema. Se posiciona frente a esta y con un fuerte golpe de su espada sobre la piedra esta se fragmenta en cientos de pedazos soltando un gran resplandor verde, Inuyasha estira a colmillo de acero y esta comienza a absorber toda aquella energía, tomando el mismo color de esta y finalmente volviendo a su apariencia normal.

-por fin lo consiguió! Amo Inuyasha, no se tendrá que preocupar más de sus transformaciones- decía la pulga saliendo debajo de la plateada cabellera del hanyou y poniéndose nuevamente sobre su hombro saltando de alegría- el poder de la gema moscovita era lo último que le hacía falta para poder controlarse-

-como que para controlarme? No se suponía que no me transformaría mas…?- pregunta con la ceja levantada.

-pues….- Myouga se comienza a poner nervioso – usted va a seguir sufriendo sus transformaciones debido a su naturaleza pero gracias al poder que ahora tiene Tessaiga en su interior jamás perderá el conocimiento aun cuando este bajo el control de su parte demonio, aunque sus ojos se pongan rojos y su rostro adopte apariencia de youkai siempre estará consciente de todo, podrá controlarse.

-¿como un youkai puro?-

La pulga se aclara la garganta y le corrige – como si lo fuera pero sin serlo, esto solo durara lo que dura su transformación es decir hasta que lo necesite, después volverá a ser el mismo hanyou se siempre-

-entiendo…- dice un poco cabizbajo, por su mente había aparecido una esperanza de que el se había transformado finalmente en un youkai pero las palabras del anciano le hicieron ver que eso no había sucedido y probablemente jamás ocurra. – bueno… no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.- dice el hanyou mientras da unos cuantos pasos y salta cortando el aire con su espada, haciendo que de inmediato apareciera el portal que lo devolvería a su dimensión.

-es hora de irnos- su pequeño acompañante asiente y con un salto ambos salen de aquel extraño lugar. Ya no había mas nada por buscar, ya tenía lo que necesitaba ahora solo le faltaba ver de nuevo la sonrisa de aquella azabache y para eso solo tenía que regresar a la aldea, donde probablemente ella lo esperaba. (uyyy si supiera… xD)

…**********************************…

Hace menos de un hora que el sol ya había salido, sus rayos a travesaban la espesura de aquellos enormes arboles para iluminar por completo ese deshabitado bosque, donde en una pequeña cueva se encontraba una vieja miko preparando todo lo que necesitaría en la aldea que visitaría ese día, aquella anciana estaba pensando seriamente si iría, no tenía ganas de caminar tanto rato para ir a llevar la medicina que había elaborado rápidamente con las hiervas que la noche anterior había recolectado su joven pupila la cual aun estaba profundamente dormida, parecía muy cansada por eso no se preocupo en despertarla, creyó que la azabache probablemente había vuelto muy tarde en la noche y eso era lo único que la tenia agotada, como sea, ella tenía que evitar la visita que haría ese mismo día a una aldea pero… ¿como lo haría? Sin dejar de llevar sus brebajes que seguro muchos necesitaban en el lugar, como se podría zafar de esa sabiendo que era probable que hubiera gente enferma en ese aldea que necesitaría sus conocimientos y poderes de miko para sanarse. La anciana volteo a ver a la joven que aun estaba durmiendo cómodamente en el futon y se lo ocurrió algo ´´jejeje no tengo necesidad de ir… puede que convenza a esta niña para que lleve todo esto por mi… si, no es necesario que yo vaya…´´ pensaba la vieja sacerdotisa con una gran sonrisa en su cara por el plan que se le había ocurrido pero… ¿cómo haría para que la joven accediera? Pensó un rato más, hasta que se supo como lo lograría. Si, su idea era perfecta total aquella joven tenía un corazón bondadoso y no se negaría hacerlo después de decirle el porqué no podía ir ella. La anciana se acerco a donde descansaba la azabache aun con una sonrisa en su rostro por lo que iba hacer.

-oye jovencita…- dice con una voz débil mientras movía un poco a la joven miko que dormía, esta lentamente abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con el peculiar cansado rostro de la anciana.

-eh?- dice mientras se estruja un poco los ojos y se sienta para escucharla –que sucede Naoko-sama?-

-veras… cof, cof, cof!- tosió fuertemente la anciana, encorvando un poco su espalda para disimular bien. La azabache vio esto y rápidamente se puso de pie a ayudar a Naoko que parecía que no estaba nada bien.

-¿se siente bien?- pregunta la joven mientras ayuda a sentar a la anciana, esta pone un rostro más demacrado para iniciar con su plan.

- en verdad no, niña… cof, cof, cof- fingió nuevamente.- creo que no podre llevar las medicinas a la aldea, amanecí enferma y no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para ir y venir- decía Naoko mientras ponía su mano sobre su frente para dramatizar mejor su ´´enfermedad´´.

-no se preocupe descanse, yo le preparare un té con algunas hiervas para que se sienta mejor- dice la azabache poniéndose de pie pero la detiene la mano de la anciana.

-espera jovencita… no te preocupes por mí, con dormir un poco me sentiré mejor pero es necesario que estas medicinas se lleven a la aldea, podría haber personas muriendo en este momento- le explica la anciana causando el efecto que quería en la joven azabache que esta se preocupara bastante.

-yo las llevare.- dice decidida Kagome, mientras iba a la dirección donde estaba su caballo amarrado para acomodar los brebajes que llevaría a la aldea.

.muchas gracias Kagome…- dice la anciana riendo por dentro de que aquella joven fueran tan ingenua que le había creído toda su enfermedad.- mucha gente se salvara gracias a ti… recuerda, no te desvíes en ningún lado, solo deja eso en la aldea y regresa, es la única forma de volver antes de que anochezca-

-si eso hare…- dice mientras se sube en el animal recordando algo que se le había olvidado ´´ aunque…. Le dije a Sesshoumaru que iría a curarlo a primera hora´´ pensaba un poco angustiada por olvidar aquel detalle ´´ pero lo iré a ver cuando regrese de todas formas el no podrá salir de aquí todavía´´ la joven sabia que aunque ella había revertido el efecto de la ataque en el organismo del Taiyoukai igual estaba muy herido incluso para caminar, así que probablemente estaría en sentado en el miso árbol que lo vio la noche anterior, esas heridas su cuerpo la cerraría en tres días pero si ella iba a brindarle nuevamente sus poderes lo más probable es que estas cerraran de inmediato.

La luz del sol se debilitaba poco a poco indicando que en un par de horas se escondería, el cantar de las aves era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel bosque donde yacía un Taiyoukai de cabellera plateada y unos inigualables ojos dorados, sentado en el tronco de un gran y viejo árbol que había en ese lugar, harto de tener que esperar que su cuerpo se recuperara solo, hastiado de esperar que aquella miko volviera para terminar su trabajo y utilizar sus poderes para cerrar esas heridas y odiándose de tener que depender de una humana en estos momentos para sanar rápido su cuerpo. Ella le había asegurado que volvería a primera hora por más que él se negó, ella igual vendría pero faltaba poco para que anocheciera y aquella miko no había aparecido. Sesshoumaru comenzaba a pensar que aquella humana solo se había en cierta forma burlado de él, no existía a su parecer otra explicación para esto, ¿fue engañado por una insignificante humana?... No pero eso no se quedaría así, cuando su cuerpo sane jura a si mismo que acabara con la vida de la miko por haberse burlado de él, incluso la mataría antes que a él despreciable dragón que lo dejo en ese patético estado, no importaba que su tonto hermano después intentara matarlo por haber matado a su mujer, no importaba el acabaría con la vida de ese hanyou también, si eso ocurriera. Con cada minuto que pasaba la ira del youkai aumentaba y las ganas de asesinar a la miko también pero había algo que lo estaba sacando de quicio en ese momento, su cuerpo y su ropas estaban impregnadas del olor de esa mujer, simplemente eso lo estaba irritando aun mas.

´´no lo soporto…´´ pensaba el Taiyoukai tratando de ponerse de pie, tenía que pararse de ese lugar ya no esperaría mas a la humana, logro levantarse e inmediatamente comenzó a dar pasos lentos, eso bastaría para alejarse de ese sitio.

Camino unos veinte metros hasta que su fino oído capto el sonido de una cascada, cambio de dirección para ir a donde provenía el sonido, no estaba muy lejos solo a unos pocos metros, no era un lugar my amplio, solo se trataba de un claro con una pequeña cascada que impactaba en este. Sesshoumaru decidió quedarse en ese lugar hasta que su cuerpo sanara, la verdad era que el sonido y el aroma del agua lo tranquilizaba mucho pero tenía algo que hacer antes de recostarse en el tronco de cualquier árbol, el debía desaparecer de su cuerpo el desagradable olor de aquella mujer, solo así descansaría tranquilo. Se mete al claro con todo y sus ropas y se sienta debajo de la cascada. ´´ahora no tendré que soportar más el repugnante olor de esa miko´´ pensaba mientras el agua de caía sobre todo su cuerpo, y hacia su trabajo, desaparecer cualquier aroma de este. Una vez que termino, el peli plata se levanta y sale de aquel claro, camina un poco hasta recostar su espalda de un frondoso árbol, y cierra sus orbes doradas, no dormiría puesto que el siempre debía estar alerta y más en su estado, solo descansaría su cuerpo hasta que este se recuperara

…..*****************************…

la noche ya había caído, y todo estaba completamente oscuro, era luna Nueva y todo a su alrededor parecían tinieblas, los arboles que la rodeaban tenían un aspecto espeluznante que solo esa oscuridad podía ofrecerles, solo se escuchaba el cantar de uno que otro búho en raras ocasiones y el sonar de las continuas pisadas del animal que montaba. Si, se le había hecho tarde, a decir verdad demasiado pero la aldea le había consumido mucho tiempo, esas personas no solo necesitaban de medicinas sino también de muchos cuidados, al llegar ahí planeaba dejar solo la cesta con las medicinas a los aldeanos pero al ver cuanto la necesitaban tuvo que acceder a quedarse a sanar a varios enfermos, parecía que un youkai había atacado la aldea, porque habían muchos heridos, lo extraño era que todos esos humanos habían sobrevivido, normalmente cuando youkai atacaban algún lugar llenos de humanos era para comérselos o matarlos a todos pero esto parecía la excepción todos estaban vivos, claro con muchas heridas pero seguían con vida, era como si el demonio buscase algo pero ¿qué?, en su mente no encontraba respuesta alguna pero lo más seguro era que el youkai estuviera buscando alguna reliquia que se resguardara en la aldea, era lo más lógico según ella, nunca pregunto a los aldeanos por quien habían sido atacados, su día había transcurrido poniendo vendajes, curando a unos enfermos, atendiendo a dos mujeres que dieron a luz ese día, claro en ese momento había sido ayudada por otras señoras de la aldea ya que ella era muy novata en eso de asistir un parto, todo un completo caos y cuando termino de ayudarlos se dio cuenta que ponto anochecería, le ofrecieron que pasara la noche en la aldea, ella se tuvo que negar porque sabía que debía regresar ese mismo día al bosque donde seguro la aperaba una anciana y un Taiyoukai al cual le prometió que regresaría para terminar de sanar sus heridas, claro el no lo pidió pero ella se sentía comprometida de alguna manera, dio su palabra y no podía faltar….miro a su alrededor notando que desde que entro al bosque todo parecía igual, es como si estuviera recorriendo el mismo trayecto una y otra vez, ella de día reconocía muy bien el camino de regreso pero ahora que todo está oscuro su sentido de la orientación le falla, lo que menos quería es estar perdida en ese lugar. Suspira al verse totalmente desorientada pero debía seguir cabalgando puede que no estuviera tan lejos del refugio como imaginaba, además no podía pararse en ese lugar porque aunque sabía que era un bosque deshabitado, eso no aseguraba que algún youkai la atacara, y no quería tener que enfrentar a uno en estos momentos, estaba demasiado cansada y debía guardar energías, además tampoco se quedaría en un lugar tan tenebroso como se había transformado ese con la completa oscuridad de la noche. Dirigió su mirada al cielo para distraerse un poco pero lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se abriera desmesuradamente –¿qué es eso?- dijo a si misma observando la enorme bestia que volaba en el oscuro cielo, se trataba de un demonio de eso estaba segura pero un youkai en su verdadera forma y su silueta dejaba ver a que especie pertenecía. –es un Dragón- se aseguro a sí misma, era extraño nunca se había topado con un youkai dragón, solo con uno y este estaba muerto, no es que no existieran sino que no era para nada común verlos por cualquier lado. Ver esa gran bestia la puso un poco nerviosa, apuro mas el andar de su caballo, no quería ser la cena de esa criatura, los demonios en su verdadera forma solían ser muy poderosos, la mayoría pero este si lo parecía. Desvió su mirada y la enfoco nuevamente en el bosque, debía llegar pronto a su refugio pero unas voces hicieron que ella y el animal pararan bruscamente. Eran varios hombres.

-detente niña.- dice uno de ellos atravesándose en su camino, si su vista no le fallaba conto que habían unos seis, Kagome freno bruscamente y el caballo se para en dos patas haciendo caer a su jinete al suelo.

-pero que tenemos aquí- dice otro.

-es una hermosa dama- dice el más alto mirando a la joven que se ponía de pie.

-y una muy linda…- dice otro dándole una mirada pervertida a todo el cuerpo de la azabache, esta se estaba empezando a poner muy nerviosa por la forma que la miraban.

-¿quiénes son y que quieren?- interroga mientras saca una de sus flechas y la tensa en el arco, no pensaba matarlos pero si asuntarlos para que estos se alejaran.

-quienes somos no importa y lo que queremos ya lo sabrás- dice uno mientras se acerca más a la joven sin importarle que esta los estuviera apuntando pero es detenido por la voz del más joven de aquel grupo de bandidos.

-es una sacerdotisa- dice el joven, al ver lo que planeaba hacer su compañero con ella, este voltea y le responde.

-sí y eso es bueno… esta jovencita debe ser pura- dice volviendo a fijar su vista en el cuerpo de la azabache y acercándose de nuevo. Kagome estaba a punto de soltar la flecha cuando escuchan otra voz detrás de los hombres.

-Aléjate de ella Senji- dice otro hombre alto, pelo negro con una Katana amarrada a su cintura, parecía el líder de estos.

-¿de que hablas Maoro? No podemos dejar que se vaya, sin antes haberla disfrutado, no crees hermano?- dice Senji.

-yo no dije que la dejaríamos ir- dice este caminando hacia la azabache pasando a su hermano –pero yo la usare primero- dice mirando lujuriosamente a la miko que se había paralizado ante tales palabras, detrás de Maoro se oían solamente las quejas de sus compañeros, que de todas formas le harían caso a su líder.

-No me toques!- grita Kagome mientras suelta su flecha pero esta solo atraviesa una manga del kimono del hombre. Al ver que fallo rápidamente intenta correr pero es detenida por otros dos. Kagome pone en práctica los movimientos que le enseño Sango y con un par de puñetazos y patadas en sus zonas bajas, logra liberarse, intenta correr nuevamente pero es agarrada por dos hombres más los cuales habían apresado un brazo cada uno.

-suéltenme! – grita pero Los otros dos que habían sido golpeados por la miko se acercan a donde la tenían agarrada, la abofetean varias veces y dan un par de patadas en el estomago de la chica, haciendo que un hilito de sangre emerja de su boca.

-ya basta.- ordena Maoro al ver que se les estaba pasando la mano, se pone al frente de la miko – ya la ensuciaron- dice pasando bruscamente un pedazo de tela por el rostro de la azabache, despareciendo la poca sangre que salía de su boca. –ahora si- dijo mirando el rostro de la joven y quitando lentamente el haori de la parte de arriba del cuerpo de la muchacha.

-No te atrevas!.- grita Kagome mientras le da una patada en la ingle al hombre, esta la soporta y clava una fuerte bofetada en el rostro de la joven, haciendo que nuevamente saliera sangre de su boca.

- no tendré compasión contigo sacerdotisa- dice Maoro mientras desgarra el hakama (la parte de abajo del traje de miko) de la chica y pega su cuerpo con el de ella para terminar de desvestirla pero algo lo detiene.

-ALEJATE!-dice Kagome poniendo sus manos en aquel hombre mientras de estas brotaba un resplandor rosa, aquel sujeto se alejo a una distancia prudente.

-maldita bruja!-dice Maoro alejándose más, el resto de su grupo miraban con terror a la miko.

-desaparezcan de aquí sino quieren morir!- dice Kagome apuntando nuevamente con una flecha a todo el grupo, en su cara se veía la rabia y que estaba hablando enserio.

Aquel grupo de bandidos no dijeron nada y rápidamente echaron a correr a lo profundo del bosque no sin antes llevarse unas pertenencias de la chica que previamente habían tomado y su caballo con el que huyo el líder de ellos. A la azabache no le importaba lo que se habían llevado, lo único que le importaba es que había logrado zafarse de eso tipos que la querían violar.

La joven miko iba caminando por el bosque, aun con su dolorido cuerpo tenía que llegar a un lugar seguro, no quería que un evento como el que le sucedió hace unas horas se repitiera, se había dado cuenta de que ese sitio no era tan seguro como pensaba. Siguió caminando hasta que diviso algo conocido para ella, ´´al fin´´ pensó la joven al observar que había llegado a la cueva que compartía con la anciana, se apresuro a entrar pero no quería que la vieja miko se preocupara al verla, lo pensó un poco hasta que se decidió a pasar a la cueva, para su sorpresa la anciana estaba profundamente dormida ´´está dormida, creí que estaría despierta esperando´´ pensó la miko hasta que recordó algo ´´aun se debe sentir mal… es lo más seguro…´´ se acerco a donde estaba su bolso y saco otro traje de sacerdotisa se tenía que cambiar, aun debía ir a ver a Sesshoumaru y por supuesto no iba a ir prácticamente desnuda, así que primero se detendría a tomar una baño en el claro para quitar la suciedad y la sangre de su cuerpo y luego iría donde la noche pasada dejos al Taiyoukai ´´puede esperar un poco mas´´ pensaba mientras salía dirección al lago.

Ya había caminado por unos veinte minutos, el lugar no estaba tan lejos pero en su estado le costaba dar pasos, aun no creía lo que le había sucedido en el día, lo que estuvo a punto de sucederle, simplemente la imagen de aquellos viles hombres mirándola de esa manera aun estaba en su mente, lo peor es que en ese momento se dio cuenta lo sola que se encontraba…nadie llego a auxiliarla, nadie sabía lo que le había pasado, nadie…-Inuyasha- de sus labios solo salió ese nombre, si él hubiera estado jamás nada de esto le habría pasado, nunca lo fuese permitido, el era capaz de matar a esos hombres si fuera llegado en ese momento pero… él nunca llego, Inuyasha estaba lejos de ella ni siquiera sabía en donde se encontraba y menos el hanyou conocía el paradero de la miko, estaba simplemente sola… la azabache estaba a punto de llorar cuando sus ojos divisaron el claro que hacía rato buscaba. Saco la tristeza de su mente y se saco lo que quedaba de su haori , ya que su hakama no había quedado nada, puso su túnica limpia en la orilla, se termino de desvestir sacando su ropa interior propias de su antigua época, aun las conservaba para ella eran indispensable y rápidamente se sumergió en el agua, nado un poco en el fondo hasta que por falta de aire subió a la superficie, se fue a la zona más baja del lago donde se sentó y el agua cubría todo su cuerpo y se dispuso a terminar de asearse, comenzó frotando sus manos por todo su cuerpo para eliminar cualquier rastro de sangre, aunque le dolían varias zonas del cuerpo debido a todos los golpes, estaba tan ocupada aseándose que no noto la presencia de alguien a unos metros recostado a un tronco.

-vete de aquí, no soporto tu presencia- dijo fríamente el Taiyoukai desde donde descansaba, el había tenido sus ojos cerrados todos el tiempo, no hacía falta tenerlos abiertos para saber que aquella miko había llegado hace varios minutos con el desagradable olor de mas humanos en su piel y que ahora se estaba dando un baño.

Kagome se pone de pie de un solo salto al escuchar esa voz que ya sabía a quien pertenecía. –Sesshoumaru-dice un poco incrédula, aun dentro de agua camina un poco en dirección donde estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados el youkai, el nivel del agua era suficientemente profundo para cubrirla hasta las caderas y ella con sus manos se cubría la parte de arriba de su cuerpo mientras se acercaba mas, en realidad no creía que el Taiyoukai estuviera en ese lugar, estaba muy lejos de donde lo dejos la ultima vez y el no estaba en condiciones aun de caminar tanto.

-te dije que te fueras humana- dice sin verla aun.

-¿eh? Que dices, si vine a terminar de cerrar tus heridas Sesshoumaru!- le dice alzando una ceja, no entendía el comportamiento del peli plata, es verdad siempre era así pero el ya sabía que ella vendría ¿no?

-no es necesario, llegas tarde- dice haciendo un desprecio.

Inmediatamente Kagome sabia a lo que se refería, lo había hecho esperar, el creyó que había roto su palabra por eso no dejaba que se acercara. -Sesshoumaru, tuve algunos inconvenientes por eso…- no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida.

-no me interesa… lárgate- dice por fin viendo y dedicándole la más fría mirada (si es que se puede mas) – si aprecias tu vida huma…- no pudo continuar porque vio la cantidad de moretones y raspones en los brazos y abdomen de la miko, incluso su cara estaba hinchada y en su mentón había rastro de sangre.

-¿quien te hizo eso en el cuerpo?- pregunto olvidándose de cualquier enojo en contra de ella en ese momento. En su mente formulaba una posible respuesta de lo que le pudo haber sucedido, se podía haber caído de algún lugar y hecho todo ese daño pero descarta esa posibilidad al saber que no se trataba de ninguna caída, esos hematomas se notaban que habían sido provocados por alguien, además recordó todos los olores que la miko tenía encima de su cuerpo.

Kagome solo fijo su vista a otro lado, sus lagrimas querían escapar de sus achocolatados ojos, era el primero que le preguntaba lo que le había sucedido, claro era el único que la había visto en ese estado. Se mantuvo en silencio, sabía que si empezaba a contarle lo sucedido se desplomaría.

-si no quieres decirlo, no lo hagas.- dice el Taiyoukai quitando su vista del cuerpo de la mujer mientras un nuevo enojo por razones que desconocía aparece en su interior. ¿Quien le había hecho eso a esa miko.?

Kagome salió del claro y se puse tras una roca para vestirse aunque ella sabía que Taiyoukai no la estaba mirando, una vez vestida fue a donde estaba el peli plata recostado del árbol, se paro frente a él, dispuesta a cambiar el tema y terminar de curarlo pero antes debía averiguar algo.

Miro al youkai a los ojos dispuesta a formular su pregunta. –como fue que…- pero el Taiyoukai la interrumpió el sabia que pretendía preguntar.

-camine - corto enseguida las palabras de la miko y respondiendo su duda– no soy débil como ustedes los humanos- volteo su gélida mirada en ella- me puedo mover sin ninguna dificultad.

Kagome no salía de su asombro entonces el ¿ya había sanado? Porque con esos cortes no se movería con tanta facilidad como dice el– eso quiere decir…- fue nuevamente interrumpida por el Taiyoukai.

-no- dijo secamente, al notar que la joven no entendió sus primeras palabras y creyó que el había sanado –no han cicatrizado- aclaro.

-ya veo…- dice agachándose a su altura para terminar de curarlo, así el youkai se iría de ese bosque y ella volvería a sus entrenamientos.- ¿puedes…?- dice mientras ponía sus manos en su armadura para hacerle entender que se la sacara.

Sesshoumaru ni se molesto en responderle con su brazo sano se saco la pesada pieza, la dejo a un lado mientras abría un poco la parte de arriba de su túnica hasta dejar la zona del pecho y el brazo donde aun tenia las heridas, al descubierto, estas parecían solo haber cerrado un poco desde la noche anterior, y siguió con su mirada fija a lo profundo del bosque como si fuera los más entretenido del mundo. La miko coloco sus manos sobre los cortes que quedaban en el cuerpo del youkai y cerro sus ojos para concentrarse, de inmediato un conocido resplandor rosado comenzó a salir de sus mano. El Taiyoukai ni se inmuto al sentir aquel escozor sobre su piel, sabía que aunque era energía pura a él no le haría daño.

Habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que la sacerdotisa lo empezó a curar, y su mente era casi un caos, habían muchas preguntas en su cabeza que según él no deberían importarle, ¿qué hacia esa humana viviendo en ese bosque?, ¿qué le había pasado? Porque el hibrido no estaba con ella? ´´acaso…´´un nuevo pensamiento cruzo rápidamente por su cabeza ´´¿murió?´´ , comenzaba a creer que su medio hermano estaba muerto, no había una respuesta lógica de porque había dejado esa humana a la deriva, el siempre la protegía con su vida, nunca la dejaba sola, ni él ni su extraño grupo, entonces algo como eso tuvo que haber pasado para que la humana divagara sola pero…. El sabía que si su medio hermano estuviera muerto el ya se habría enterado. Fijo su vista hacia abajo mirando a la miko que estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía pero él tenía que saber si el idiota de hermano ya estaba muerto. Estaba dispuesto a preguntar cuando observo aquella mancha carmesí en el mentón de la joven, era un rastro de sangre, por una momento se le había olvidado que la humana estaba herida, miro el hinchado rostro e la joven en el cual se notaban las marcas de varias manos sobre sus mejillas así como algunos moretones, sintió como un deja vú, esta escena le recordaba mucho a cuando conoció a su pequeña protegida, ella también tenía algunos golpes en su rostro. El Taiyoukai estaba tan metido en sus recuerdos que inconscientemente alzo su brazo sano, lentamente acerco su mano al rostro de la joven, le dio un agarre suave al mentón de la chica y con su dedo pulgar para limpiar la molesta mancha de sangre que persistentemente se había quedado ahí.

Kagome abrió sus ojos rápidamente al sentir aquel contacto y lo que vieron estos jamás pensó verlo, frente a ella estaban esas orbes doradas mirándola, perdidas en pensamientos y en ellos se veía un poco de preocupación, era esa mirada… que le fuera dirigido su mama si la fuera visto así, era esa mirada… con la cual Inuyasha la había visto en muchas ocasiones cuando le sucedía algo y que seguramente si la viera en ese estado también se la dedicaría, era la misma mirada… que le daba Sango cuando veía que sufría, era una mirada de preocupación la que ahora veía en esos ojos que siempre reflejaban frialdad y parecían impenetrables para ver que decía su dueño, pero ¿porque la estaba viendo así? Kagome comenzaba a pensar que tal vez Sesshoumaru estuviera delirando por la cantidad de energía espiritual que estaba usando. La joven bajo su vista para encontrarse con la mano del peli plata sujeta a su mentón y se sonrojo, el parecía quitar algo de este, entonces recordó…. Era sangre, aun le había quedado una mancha carmesí de la sangre que broto de su boca al ser pateada por esos hombre. Esos recuerdos que parecían habían sido olvidado por un momento llegaron a su mente haciéndole sentir el dolor nuevamente por todo su cuerpo y recordando el miedo que tuvo en ese momento, simplemente no soporto mas agacho su cabeza de manera que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos, y sin hacerse esperar las lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus orbes, ya no podía retenerlas, no tenía fuerzas para eso, solo dejo que estas escaparan.

Lo que pareció un momento eterno solo había sucedido en pocos segundos, Sesshoumaru inconscientemente quito la mancha del mentón de la miko y retiro su mano, luego fue que se dio cuenta lo que había hecho y solo se pudo maldecir internamente, el rostro hinchado de la miko le había recordado el día en que conoció a Rin, y por estar recordando eso, fue que cometió un acto tan estúpido, el no tenia porque preocuparle esa humana, tal vez Rin sí, pero ella no…alejo su vista de ella, hasta que su agudo olfato capto un olor salino muy cerca de el, nuevamente ve a la miko y nota que esta, estaba llorando, ¿que le sucedía? No tenía idea pero no preguntaría. Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la voz de la miko ya que esta hace un momento parecía ni siquiera poder hablar.

-esta mañana- comenzó la joven mirando tristemente a la nada mientras relataba, el youkai solo la miraba escuchando atento lo que le iba a contar, el sospechaba que lo que le iba a decir tenía que ver con lo que paso, Kagome tomo un poco de aire para hablar mejor –cuando desperté, planee venir a terminar de curarte como te lo dije anoche pero la anciana sacerdotisa que me entrena, enfermo, me pidió que llevara unas medicinas que había preparado a una aldea un poco lejos, accedí a ayudarla y me marche rápido para poder volver lo más pronto que pudiera- tomo otra bocanada de aire y continuo – se me hizo tarde y en el camino de regreso anocheció, por un momento me creí perdida, pues debido a la oscuridad nada se me parecía conocido en este bosque- para un momento para pensar si quería contar todo y continuo- seguí adentrándome en este lugar, debía llegar pronto, sabía que te había dado mi palabra de cerrar esas heridas, unos bandidos aparecieron frente a mí, iban a robar mis pertenencias pero cambiaron de opinión-toma aire para tranquilizarse al recordar eso nuevamente – querían abusar de mi- dijo con un tono casi imperceptible pero que el oído del Taiyoukai logro captar, Sesshoumaru ante ese palabras entrecerró un poco sus ojos con signos de molestia en ellos, la miko continuo mirando a otra dirección y siguió su relato – logre escapar- esto Sesshoumaru ya lo sabía su olor seguía igual, si le fuera sucedido algo todo su cuerpo aun tuviera el aroma de todos eso humanos aun después de asearse- pero no ilesa cómo puedes observar- lo miro y le dio una triste sonrisa – el resto ya lo sabes-

Sesshoumaru sentía como la rabia corría en todo su cuerpo al escuchar ese relato, por eso odiaba a los humanos, eran los único de hacer actos tan bajo como esos, si él ha matado a muchos, siempre porque osaban a desafiarlo, pero el no iba vagando por la región violando mujeres. Solo escorias como esas eran capaces de hacer actos tan repulsivos como esos, el odiaba a los humanos por todo las cosas bajas que hacían, esa especie jamás tuvo que haber existido en la tierra, solo eran estorbos, que causaban problemas y cometían actos viles que no tenían nada de honor. Se maldijo nuevamente por enojarse al escuchar lo que esa mujer le conto, a el no debía importarle lo que sucediera con ella, quito rápidamente ese pensamiento reemplazándolo por otro, el en realidad no se preocupaba de ella, todo el rabia que tiene se debería al odio que tenía en ese momento a los humanos, pero el sabía que no todos eran actuaban así, el protegía a una humana pero ella no era cualquiera, esa pequeña era diferente al montón de basura que representaban esas escorias llamadas humanos, Rin era la excepción de todo eso ´´ella y…´´ detuvo su pensamiento rápidamente, ´´no importa´´ se decía mentalmente a él no le debía importar que pasara a esa miko, eso era responsabilidad de el estúpido hanyou, ella era su compañera… aunque, él sabía que no olía como tal, ella no tenía el aroma del hanyou mezclado al suyo pero estaba seguro que ellos están juntos o al menos lo estaban. Su mente recordó su otra interrogante.

-Inuyasha…-solo dijo el Taiyoukai mirando con su particular mirada fría a la joven, esta entendió de inmediato a que se refería.

-no sé en donde se encuentra- dijo ella, pero Sesshoumaru entrecerró mas sus ojos indicándole que no estaba entendiendo. Ella vio la duda y se explico.

-hace dos meses se fue de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, iba a buscar unas gemas que le darían el poder suficiente para frenar sus constantes transformaciones- dijo ella, el Taiyoukai sabia a que se refería, ella hablaba de cuando Inuyasha perdía el control y olía como demonio puro, ella continuo.-el no quería que me pasara nada por eso no me llevo, el anciano Myouga se fue con el ya que el sabia la ubicación exacta de las gemas.- lo volvió a mirar y siguió.- desde ese día no sé nada de él- la duda de Sesshoumaru se había resuelto, su medio hermano aun estaba con vida ´´las molestias como el son eternas…´´ pensaba amargamente el peli plata, pero ese relato no resolvía todas sus dudas, si Inuyasha la dejo en la aldea, entonces ¿que hacia esa humana ahí?.

Kagome adivino la pregunta que probablemente se estaba haciendo el demonio y la respondió tomando por sorpresa al peli plata.

-yo me fui de la aldea.- dice la miko mirando al cielo, Sesshoumaru se asombro pero sin dejarlo ver, esa mujer le había leído la mente y contestado su pregunta, acaso ¿era bruja? La siguió mirando y ella continuo.- necesitaba entrenar, por eso me fui- decía mientras su mirada se torna triste – Inuyasha no sabe que me marche- concluye pero el Taiyoukai aun mira a otra dirección como si no estuviera escuchando pero ella sabía que si estaba .hubo un largo silencio, no tenían nada que discutir, Kagome ya había terminado de curar el cuerpo del peli plata y ahora solo estaba sentada mirando al cielo, repasando algunas cosas. A su mente llego una interrogante, realmente no sabía si youkai tendría la respuesta o simplemente no le contestaría, lo pensó solo un momento.

-Sesshoumaru…-comienza ella, el youkai sin mover su cabeza, solo voltea sus ojos en dirección a donde estaba sentada la miko, haciendo que esta tomara esto como aprobación para continuar. –¿sabes algo de porque han aparecido tantos youkais últimamente? Las aldeas son atacadas con mayor frecuencia.

El duda en responder pero finalmente lo hace –la muerte de Naraku- dice mirando a otro lado –ha provocado que todos los youkais salgan de su escondite al no sentir ningún tipo de amenaza-

-ummm…- es todo lo que dijo poniendo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y luego acomodando su mentón sobre sus manos- no hay lugar seguro- dice retomando el tema – incluso este bosque ha sido visitado por youkais- dice ella recordando la enorme figura que vio en el cielo cuando regresaba

-Hn… -Sesshoumaru voltea su vista a ella ese comentario lo dejo intrigado el no había sentido ninguna presencia en los alrededores.

Kagome voltea a verlo y nota que youkai la mira, ella se imaginaba que él no había entendido lo que dijo- hace unas horas vi a uno enorme volar por los cielos- Sesshoumaru no interrumpió simplemente desvió un poco su mira de ella hacia un arbusto detrás de la joven, esta prosiguió- parecía un dragón…- ante esto el youkai se le tenso todo el cuerpo, el sabia de quien se trataba, lo buscaban a él y el no había sentido la presencia de su enemigo cerca, no tenía tiempo que perder tenía que levantarse e irse a buscar a ese maldito para hacerle pagar con su vida lo que hizo.

El peli plata da por terminada esa conversación, se acomoda su traje, se coloca la pesada armadura y se pone de pie, su cuerpo estaba renovado, las heridas habían cerrado, y ya no sentía ningún dolor, se podía mover con toda tranquilidad así que ahora se podía marchar no tenia por que seguir en ese lugar, ya no necesitaría de los poderes de aquella mujer.

Kagome noto como el Taiyoukai se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse no dijo nada sabía, que ya no había nada que le impidiera moverse así que podía irse pero ella debía entregarle un recado primero, metió la mano en su traje y saco el collar que la pequeña Rin le había dado para que le entregara a su señor si lo veía, las flores estaban ya marchitas ´´tanto tiempo guardado´´…. Pensaba la joven hace meses que lo tenía era obvio que se marchitaran la flores, pero no importaba ella sabia como arreglarlo, apretó el collar en sus manos y con un poco de su poder espiritual logro devolverle la vida a esas flores, el objeto había recuperado toda su belleza, estaba como justo como el día en que se lo entrego.

-Sesshoumaru- lo llamo este volteo un poco la cabeza para ver que quería. – toma- dijo ella acercándose a donde estaba con un la mano extendida y el collar en ella, el peli plata dio una mirada a lo que la joven tenía en su palma – lo hizo Rin-chan para ti.- Sesshoumaru no hizo nada simplemente se quedo en la misma posición viendo lo que había en la palma de la miko , esta se desespero un poco al ver que este parecía no reaccionar, toma su mano (arrepintiéndose de ese acto por el que le podrían quitar la vida) y coloco el collar en su mano , el Taiyoukai levanta el objeto hasta ponerlo frente a sus ojos y lo observa, pensando si la miko le estaba mintiendo, desecho esa idea porque aun estaba el aroma de rin en el. –Ella te extraña mucho…- dice ella para llamar un poco su atención, el youkai no responde. ´´al menos debiera tener la amabilidad se contestar…. ´´ piensa suspirando cansadamente Kagome al verse ignorada nuevamente, es sacada de su pensamiento al escuchar un gruñido del youkai y una conocida voz proveniente del cielo.

-SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!- gritaba mientras el verde youkai y de baja estatura desciende del cielo montando al dragón de dos cabezas, rápidamente salta de este y corre hacia su amo, el cual seguía inmóvil – amo bonito… por fin lo encuentro…- dice Jaken mientras chorros del lagrimas salían de sus enormes ojos- estaba muy preocupado por usted amo…- Sesshoumaru sin que nadie lo notara guardo el collar entre sus ropas y dio media vuela hacia donde se encontraba su sirviente y comenzó a caminar mandando a volar a Jaken con una patada.

-tardaste- le afirmo el Inuyoukai a su sirviente mientras este se para de donde cayó y corre a la dirección de su amo. Kagome solo pudo reír al ver la escena.

-amo bonito, espéreme- dice este corriendo tras él, pero se detiene al escuchar la una fémina voz a su espalda, de la cual no se había percatado.

-adiós Sesshoumaru…- grita al ver que youkai se alejaba, este no responde pero Jaken se voltea para ver de quien se trataba.

-ah… pero si es la humana despreciable!-exclama Jaken al ver a la ´´miko del hibrido´´.

Kagome voltea su vista enojada hacia el pequeño youkai- como me llamaste renacuajo?- dice enfurecida apuntándolo con un puño, Jaken estaba apunto de responderle cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Jaken- dijo Sesshoumaru en tono de advertencia a diez metros de los dos que discutían, a el pobre Jaken se quedo inmóvil del miedo al escuchar a su amo y rápidamente volteo hacia el.

-ya voy amo-dice el renacuajo lanzando una mirada asesina a Kagome y luego corriendo la dirección donde su amos se había desaparecido hace segundos.

Aquel sirviente siguió a su amo el cual solo tenia un objetivo en mente, acabar con la vida de aquel dragón. La miko los miro marcharse, para después alejarse del lugar y dirigirse a su refugio a pesar de todo lo que le había ocurrido, una parte de ella estaba mas tranquila, tal vez el contarle todo al youkai la hizo sentir un poco mejor, con una pequeña sonrisa Kagome se fue del lugar.

…..**************************…

Vuela por el oscuro cielo, una impotente figura, cuyos rasgos son casi imperceptibles bajo la oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna. Aquel extraño ser desciende a sus territorios los cuales estaban ocultos bajo una densa y oscura nube, la cual no solo escondía la isla que ahí se hallaba, también evitaba que cualquier humano o Youkai de bajo rango pisaran sus territorios de lo contrario morían por aquel potente veneno oculto en esa turbia nube. El enorme cuerpo pisa tierra e inmediatamente des morfa de esa apariencia adoptando un muy humana, con paso lentos se comienza a dirigir a su castillo cuando es detenido por una voz.

-conseguiste obtener el poder de tu padre?- pregunta una mujer saliendo de las sombras. Voltea a verla no tan sorprendido.

-pensé que ya lo habías notado, no veo el porqué de tu duda, madre…- dice este sin ningún rastro de sentimiento con la mención de esa última palabra.

- Hn… si lo note, tu presencia es el doble de fuerte, incluso tu youki supera a la de Ryukotsusei, tu apariencia en dragón también cambio pero…-

-pero qué?-

-no es suficiente.- responde tranquilamente la madre del joven

-Hn… de que hablas, en este momento no hay youkai que supere mi poder- dice cerrando un poco sus ojos rojos, demostrando la molestia ante las palabras de su progenitora.-dentro de poco por estos mismo terrenos rodara las cabezas de los hijos de Inu Taisho-

La mujer sonríe y le dice- ¿porque esperas tanto para traerlos hasta acá? ¿Se dificulto tu plan?-

-Hn, no es eso… Sesshoumaru vendrá solo, el no necesita de muchas razones para venir a este lugar, la simple idea de enfrentar a un oponente fuerte lo mueve, el hanyou es el que no ha sido encontrado aun pero el vendrá aquí-

-como estas tan seguro Ratsuyuko?-

-ja! Porque tendrá un motivo para venir a enfrentarme… secuestrare a su compañera, una miko y la matare antes sus ojos.-

-la miko de la Shikon no Tama…-dice la madre con una sarcástica sonrisa en sus labios.

-como sabes de esa humana?-

-Hn… no es cualquier miko… pero veo que tampoco la has encontrado-

-no reconozco la esencia de esa humana pero no tardare, la traeré y la matare junto a los hijos de Inu Taisho-

-lo dudo… estoy segura que puedes matar al hanyou, incluso Tal vez a Sesshoumaru pero una sola flecha de esa sacerdotisa te podría dejar agonizando o muerto, aun te hace falta más poder…-

-¿acaso dejaras que absorba el tuyo?, madre…- dice mientras sonríe de medio lado.

-jamás... pero si absorbes el de esa miko, no habrá poder que acabe contigo, Ni siquiera el sagrado. –

-moriría si absorbo su energía pura-

-no, yo me encargare de eso, tu solo consigue a la miko de la Shikon no Tama… hare que obtengas ese poder y con el ningún poder sagrado podrá hacerte daño.-

Ahora que su madre le había dado esa información, sus objetivos cambiaron, su prioridad era conseguir a esa miko, esa se había vuelto su pieza más valiosa, ya que le podría quitar sus poderes para su beneficio, después acabaría con el youkai y el hibrido que mataron a su padre y él se quedaría con el oeste.

-traeré a la miko- dice desviando su camino del castillo y elevándose en los cielos- la matare y me quedare con su poder- dice Ratsuyuko antes de alejarse de la isla.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hasta aquí se los dejo, como ven lo hice largo para disculparme por la tardanza… espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews! Digan como les pareció… nos leemos pronto..**_

_**Sayonara….**_

.


	7. EL regreso de inuyasha

**GOMEN NE! POR LA TARDANZA… TUVE UN MES UN POCO PROBLEMÁTICO… PERO BUENO LES TRAIGO ESTE CAPITULO QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE… ENTONCES NO SE DIGA MAS…A LEER!**

**ACLARACIONES: los pensamientos en comillas (´´´´)**

**Las conversaciones entre guion ( -** **)**

**Cambio de escena: puntos y asteriscos (...****...)**

**DECLAIMER: pues como saben ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen de ser así ya fuera unido a esta pareja en la serie un tiempo... son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi. si hiciera milagros haría a Sesshoumaru de carne y hueso y lo clonaría para todas... Hahahaha**** disfruten**

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA Y UN NUEVO AMOR**

**CAPITULO VII: EL REGRESO DE INUYASHA Y UN FATIDICO ENCUENTRO.**

El astro rey comenzaba hacer presencia a lo largo del horizonte, iluminando cado rincón oculto bajo el manto oscuro que proporciono la noche pasada por todo el lugar. dos figuras surcaban el claro cielo matinal. Hacía ya varias horas que había dejado aquel extraño bosque y hace menos de dos su nariz capto un olor desagradablemente conocido, por fin había encontrado el rastro de ese dragón. A sus espaldas volaban AH-UHN el dragón de dos cabezas y sobre este su fiel sirviente el cual no había viajado a su lado por varios meses. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del aire impactando con fuerza sobre los youkais que volaban a una velocidad increíble por los cielos. En la mente del pequeño youkai había muchas dudas sobre lo que sucedió con su amo y tras quien estaba, el simplemente no sabía nada hacía meses que lo estuvo buscando y ahora él no estaba al tanto de ninguno de los planes de su amo.

-AMO SESSHOUMARU!- grita Jaken ante la distancia que hay de Sesshoumaru y del Dragón que lo seguía unos 4 metros atrás.- ¿DETRÁS DE QUIEN ESTAMOS AMO!- pregunta gritando el pequeño youkai, pero como era de esperarse nadie responde. ´´tal vez no me escucha…´´ –AH-UHN acérquense más al amo - ambos dragones gruñen en señal de aprobación y aumentando un poco la velocidad logran ubicarse casi al lado del Taiyoukai, Jaken lo mira y vuelve hablarle-¿ amo Sesshoumaru… a quien busca?- el Taiyoukai le mira por el rabillo del ojo, el youkai sapo lo estaba desesperando con tantas preguntas, el no tenía tiempo de explicarle tanto a su sirviente pero probablemente el seguiría con sus preguntas tontas.

-a un conocido al que le tengo su muerte asegurada….-responde el Taiyoukai mientras un diminuto y casi imperceptible movimiento de sus labios hacia a un lado aparece en su rostro. Jaken traga fuerte al escuchar a su amo pero el ver la diminuta sonrisa en su boca hizo que su corazón se parara un minuto, el pequeño youkai sabía que nada bueno sucedería, prefirió no preguntar nada más. Jaken se calla por varios minutos hasta que su nariz detecta un aroma extraño que antes no había captado. ´´este olor…´´ se dice a si mismo mientras arruga la nariz ´´es el de esa desagradable humana pero…. Porque está cerca?´´ cierra sus ojos y olfatea un poco mas hasta que logra encontrar la fuente del olor, abre sus ojos pero casi se cae de AH-UHN al ver que ese aroma provenía de su amo. ´´el amo Sesshoumaru es el que tiene ese desagradable olor encima´´ piensa arrugando aun mas su rostro. El Taiyoukai al ver los gestos que hizo su sirviente pudo imaginar que pensaba.

-Jaken..- el mencionado casi se cae al ser sorprendido por su amo quien lo estaba mirando de una forma asesina, sabía que probablemente había escuchado sus pensamientos.

-s….ssi amo?-

-calla.- sentencio el Taiyoukai dejando a su fiel sirviente lo suficiente asustado como para seguir con sus pensamientos.

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que el pequeño youkai no continuara pensando en el motivo por el cual su amo traía el aroma de la humana aunque aun le intrigaba saber el porque pero por su bien era mejor dejar el tema hasta ahí. Sesshoumaru en cambio siguió concentrado en el rastro del dragón, estaba cada vez mas cerca, probablemente pronto lo alcanzaría ya que noto que la presencia de este ya no se alejaba ahora se había quedado en un solo lugar como si lo esperase, miro de reojo a su lado donde estaba su sirviente montado sobre Ah-Uhn, el no quería que nadie estorbara en esa batalla cosa en la que su sirviente era bueno haciendo, no lo pensó mucho para aumentar la velocidad de su vuelo, y sin dirigirle ninguna palabra a su sirviente se alejo de ellos, dejando boquiabierta al el pequeño sapo.

-Amo Sesshoumaru! Espérenos!-grito al viento Jaken al ver a su amo esfumarse entre las nubes, el no podría alcanzarlo tan rápido Ah-Uhn por mas youkai que fuera no alcanzaría esa clase de velocidad, dando un suspiro de resignación siguió el camino por el cual su amo se perdió…

Ya estaba llegando lo podía sentir, ese desagradable olor se hacia mas fuerte a medida que se acercaba. Vuela un par de minutos cuando ve una conocida silueta abajo esperándolo, disminuye abruptamente la velocidad y desciende poco a poco hasta que sus pies tocan la tierra a pocos metros del youkai que lo esperaba, manteniendo su gélida mirada sobre este.

-Sesshoumaru! Es un placer ver que sigues con vida- dice con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-Hmp… nunca moriría a manos de un ser tan débil como tu-dice mientras estrecha sus ojos.

-a que debo tu visita…-dice con sarcasmo Atsuko.

-no vine a hablar- dice Sesshoumaru mientras desenvaina a Bakusaiga y salta sobre el youkai, el cual esquiva su ataque. –Tengo algo pendiente y vine a ponerle fin- concluye observando con una media sonrisa al youkai en frente de el. Se abalanza nuevamente sobre el joven dragón, el cual esperaba llegada de su ataque con su espada afuera lista para atacar, el impacto de ambas espadas no se hizo esperar, ambas chocaban con fuerzas mientras eran agitadas por sus dueños, ninguno desistiría, pero con un fuerte golpe el Taiyoukai logra mandar lejos la Katana de su contrincante haciendo que este quede totalmente desarmado e indefenso.

-maldito…- logra decir Atsuko ante de salir a buscar su arma la cual reposaba en el suelo a pocos metros de distancia, antes de llegar a esta, Sesshoumaru se atravesó en su camino dispuesto a cortarlo con su colmillo, el joven Dragón no se esperaba dicha velocidad del Taiyoukai por algún motivo era mas rápido que la vez anterior tanto que a duras penas logro esquivar su ataque recogiendo por fin del suelo su Katana y dando un salto hacia atrás para hacer distancia entre ambos y prepararse para el próximo ataque de su contrincante.

Un diminuta sonrisa se forma en los labios del Taiyoukai al ver a su oponente con evidentes signos de cansancio- esa espada te será inútil, no volveré a caer en tu trampa.- dice finalmente antes de correr velozmente hacia el youkai para atacar, Atsuko corre hacia el también haciendo que sus espadas impacten nuevamente, al Taiyoukai un idea se le paso por la mente y decide realizarla de una vez, comenzó a agitar con mucha fuerza su colmillo haciendo que el choque entre las espadas fuera mas fuerte, haciendo que el joven Dragón retroceda unos pasos notando el incremento de fuerza que había puesto el Taiyoukai en sus ataques. Con un golpe mas potente aun, Sesshoumaru logro su objetivo, la espada de su oponente no resistió por mucho tiempo sus ataques y se rompió por la mitad dejándola completamente inservible y a su amo completamente desarmado.-Hn…- fue lo único que se escucho del Taiyoukai mientras veía la cara de asombro de Atsuko y respiraba su evidente victoria.

-me temo… que no has ganado aun…- dice Atsuko mitras sus rojos ojos se oscurecían hasta ponerse completamente negros y su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar de forma y su energía demoniaca aumentaba considerablemente, Sesshoumaru de una vez supo que aquel youkai se estaba transformando, el simplemente no quería seguir perdiendo su tiempo con ese youkai, así que rápidamente se acerco a el y clavo sus garras entorno al cuello de Atsuko y de estas comenzaron a brotar veneno, haciendo que el youkai saliera de ese trance e impidiéndole transformarse.

-¿quien te envió?- cuestiono Sesshoumaru a el youkai Dragón que estaba empezando a retorcerse por el veneno que entraba en su cuerpo, el Taiyoukai sabia que ese youkai no actuaba solo.

-ja!-rio Atsuko, enfureciendo al Taiyoukai, haciendo que apretara mas su cuello inyectando mas veneno en su organismo –agrr… pronto lo sabrás- dijo a duras penas pero con una sonrisa burlona en su boca.

-Habla- ordeno el Taiyoukai apretándolo aun mas –quien te mando?-

-acaso… me perdonaras la vida si lo digo- dijo burlonamente Atsuko.

-No- sentencio Sesshoumaru.

-Hmp… esta bien…-dice burlonamente disimulando un poco el ardor que le provocaba el veneno que comenzaba a circular por su organismo.- mi querido primo, el príncipe del Este, el hijo de nuestro señor Ryukotsusei.- el Taiyoukai afloja el agarre tirando al moribundo dragón al piso, el cual aun reía al notar la ligera impresión en el rostro de Sesshoumaru.

-¿un hijo?-

-ah… pero si no lo sabias, si, nuestro señor tuvo un heredero mucho antes de que fuera sellado- dice con tono de burla Atsuko el cual tenia una de sus manos en su cuello herido- el es el Taiyoukai mas poderoso que existe te aconsejaría que desaparezcas sus objetivos son tu y el hanyou.- culmina con una risa.

-Hmp…. Tonterías- agita la espada, y el resplandor verde del ataque de Bakusaiga no se hace esperar, sale el Mortal rayo del colmillo impactando y rápidamente desintegrando el cuerpo del Dragón que tenia al frente.

Solo las cenizas volaron un momento con el viento para después desaparecer completamente de la tierra, luego… todo volvió a la calma, no había rastro alguno de aquel Dragón, solo su olor el cual no tardaría muchas horas en desaparecer. el Taiyoukai envaino su espada al ver a su enemigo desintegrarse tras su ataque, acabo con aquel Youkai el cual lo había dejado hace días en pésimo estado pero de eso no quedaba nada, limpio su honor por completo ese ser que osó herirlo ya había pagado caro su error, estaba mas que muerto. Dio media vuelta y retomo su andar para abandonar aquel lugar, ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese sitio. Una conocida voz grito en los cielos.

-Sesshoumaru-sama!- dice el sapo descendiendo del cielo sobre Ah-Uhn –lo estaba buscando- dice el pequeño Youkai mientras baja del dragón y ve la marcas en el suelo de una evidente batalla- uy… pero ¿que fue lo que paso en este lugar?- dice mientras trata de no caer en los grandes agujeros en el suelo que había dejado el ataque de Bakusaiga. Sesshoumaru solo se limito a escuchar al parlanchín de su sirviente mientras seguía caminando y el youkai tras el nuevamente lo seguía, sujetando por las riendas al Dragón. El Taiyoukai siguió caminando sabiendo que a su espalda ya se encontraba Jaken siguiéndolo como siempre, ahora tenia ciertas respuestas que encontrar, el jamás se entero de que Ryukotsusei fuera tenido descendencia, ya sabia que haría, le daría un visita a los viejos y fieles sirvientes de su padre alguno de esos dos podrían confirmar si era cierto o no, lo que le dijo aquel Dragón.

….********************************…

La luz del sol se hacia presente en todos lados anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día, penetrando por el frondoso bosque para iluminar cualquier espacio incluyendo una gran cueva que se encontraba en ese lugar, en la cual dos miko de edades muy diferentes yacían durmiendo en esta. Los rayos solares comenzaron a colarse lentamente por la gran entrada de la cueva, haciendo que la claridad llegara al interior del lugar, provocando con esto el despertar de una de las mujeres que descansaba ahí. La miko de mayor fue la primera en ser afectada por la luz matinal, levantándose lentamente nota a un lado del rocoso sitio a la joven chica que aun dormía plácidamente en su futon bajo grandes mantas. –parece que alguien llego muy tarde anoche- decía la anciana con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que la joven miko había llegado bien después de llevar las cosas a la aldea, aunque no sabia porque la joven se había tardado tanto en volver, ella la estaba esperando pero apenas oscureció se imagino que Kagome había decidido pasar la noche en esa aldea, jamás creyó que la joven se atrevería a viajar de noche por todo el bosque. ´´creo que la voy a dejar que descanse un poco, se lo merece después de haber hecho ese viaje a la aldea y creerse mi enfermedad jejeje´´ piensa la vieja miko con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara y rascando su cabeza un poco avergonzada al recordar la pequeña mentira que le había tenido que decir a la chica para que esta hiciera su trabajo por ella. Finalmente se puso de pie arreglo todo lo que utilizo para dormir y salió de la cueva a buscar algo para desayunar no sin antes darle un rápido vistazo a la joven que aun se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Después de una hora la anciana regresa con algunas frutas y verduras que recolecto en el bosque y un par de pescados que tras largo intento pudo atrapar, al entrar noto que su aprendiz aun dormía –aaff… aun no despierta.- dice la anciana soltando un suspiro por el cansancio y viendo a la joven miko que parecía no inmutarse ante la gran claridad del sol que estaba presente en toda la cueva, dejo en el suelo la cesta en la cual llevaba los alimentos recién recolectado y fue donde la noche pasada estaba la fogata, lanzo varios leños y encendió el fuego colando sobre este una gran cacerola llena de agua para preparar una sopa.

La joven miko se empezó a retorcer en las sabanas, evidentemente soñando mientras susurraba algunas palabras sin sentido.

-Aléjense…-susurraba la joven con los ojos muy presionados, la anciana rápidamente volteo a verla al escucharla hablar, al ver que hablaba dormida se puso de pie y se acerco a ella para intentar despertarla pero la voz de la joven la detiene – n… no me toquen…- decía mientras se movía con desesperación bajo las mantas que la envolvían. –ayúdame… Inu…ya… sha.- seguía susurrando mientras apretaba los puños y seguía retorciéndose en el futon, Naoko al notar que la joven estaba sufriendo en el sueño rápidamente comenzó a moverla para despertarla.

-despierta jovencita.- le decía mientras movía el hombro de la chica para que esta despertara pero no parecía funcionar.

-Ses… Sesshoumaru…- susurro la joven aun dormida, nada de lo que decía tenia sentido para la vieja miko, pero al ver a la chica retorcerse mientras soñaba hizo que siguiera agitándola para despertarla de ese sueño.

-Kagome despierta ya!- dijo Naoko con un tono de voz alto.

-No!- grito la joven despertando inmediatamente, y quedando sentada mientras respiraba agitadamente, abrió mas sus ojos y observo su alrededor al notar que todo había sido una pesadilla, sintió un pequeño peso en su hombro y giro a ver que era, encontrándose con la mano de la vieja miko en este y mirándola con preocupación. –Naoko-sama…- dijo la joven sorprendida –buenos días.- dice reincorporándose, la anciana no respondió parecía no escuchar a la joven su mirada estaba fija en el rostro de la joven el cual tenia algunos moretones, miro un poco mas abajo notando algunos raspones en su pecho que se podían apreciar gracias a la forma en V de su haori y debido a que este estaba un poco flojo dejando ver un poco mas de piel, la cansado mirada de la anciana bajo hasta las manos de la miko las cuales también tenían raspones, aun sin decir nada Naoko tomo la mano de Kagome alzando rápidamente su brazo sin notar la mueca de dolor que se formo en la cara de la chica por tan repentino movimiento, la maga del Kimono se deslizo por el brazo de la joven dejando a la vista varios moretones en sus brazos.

-mi niña ¿que fue lo te paso?- pregunta la anciana con una mirada de evidente preocupación, la miko había olvidado que su cuerpo estaba maltratado por unos minutos pero al ver el ceño fruncido de la Sacerdotisa mayor recordó el suceso de la noche pasada y todo el dolor volvió a su cuerpo.

-fui atacadas por unos bandidos anoche- decía mientras delicadamente se deshacía del agarre de la anciana, para volver a cubrir su brazo.

-pero mira cómo has quedado… ¿que tanto te hicieron esos salvajes?.- pregunta la vieja miko, preocupada de que le hayan hecho algo mas que esas heridas.

-tranquilícese Naoko-sama, solo robaron algunas pertenencias que llevaba conmigo, estos moratones los gane al tratar de escapar de ellos, no es tan grave se quitaran en algunos días- dice Kagome dedicándole una débil sonrisa a la anciana para que esta se calmara, por supuesto omitiría muchas partes de la historia solo para no preocupar mas la vieja miko.

-¿como que no es tan grave?- exclama la miko mayor con una ceja levantada, por la tranquilidad de la joven ante la situación -Tienes muchos moretones y eso que solo vi tu brazo, me puedo imaginar que debes estar igual de golpeada por todo el cuerpo- la anciana se pone de pie y se dirige a una parte de la cueva donde hay varios recipientes con brebajes hechos por ella y otras medicinas, toma un pequeño envase hecho de barro y retira la tapa de este, se acerca a la joven miko que la mira de forma interrogante.

-¿que es eso Naoko-sama?-

- es una mescla de hiervas hecha por mi, sirve para refrescar y desinflamar algunas heridas como las tuyas- dice acercando el recipiente a su cara para olerlo, luego mete sus dedos y saca el contenido viscoso de este. –déjame ver todos tus moretones para aplicarte esto-

-no se preocupe, están bien ya no duelen tanto-

La anciana alzo una ceja ante la respuesta de la chica. –Mmmmm… no te creo, recuerda que tenemos que seguir practicando tu Kekkai por eso necesito que sanes pronto, además esto sirve para que no te duelan las heridas, lo cual es bueno así podemos seguir con el entrenamiento esta noche-

La joven lanzo un largo suspiro de resignación y se coloco puso de pie – esta bien…- la anciana sonrió ante la respuesta de la muchacha. La joven miko se despojo de la parte de su haori dejando ver su maltratado torso, la expresión de preocupación de la anciana se agrando, ella no creía que podía estar tan grave, la chica sabia disimular bien el dolor porque actuaba como si de verdad no tuviera nada, la viejo miko sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, se sentía culpable de lo que le había sucedido a la joven, si ella no le hubiese mentido sobre que estaba enferma ese día, nada de eso le fuera sucedido a Kagome, respiro profundo y se acerco a la joven miko para comenzar a aplicarle la pomada.

-discúlpame Kagome…- dice mientras le aplica la mezcla a la joven.

-mmm? ¿Porque se disculpa Naoko-sama? La que debería disculparse soy yo por causarle tantas molestias- la joven le dedica una sonrisa aun sin entender lo que la anciana le diría.

-no es ninguna molestia niña, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, no debiste ir a la aldea ese día…-

-eh? Pero que dice, esa pobre gente necesitaba de una sacerdotisa ese día y usted no podía ir porque estaba enferma, es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted después que accedió a entrenarme…- decía la joven animosamente a pesar de su estado, mientras ponía su dedo en su mentón de forma pensativa- por cierto… ¿como se encuentra hoy Naoko-sama? Ayer parecía estar muy grave…- la joven le echa una rápida examinada a la anciana que parece estar tan normal como siempre.

-pues…- dice mientras amarra una venda sobre una pequeña herida en el brazo la vieja miko temía decirle la verdad a la joven, puesto que seguramente se enojaría –yo…- finalmente decidió decirlo. – nunca estuve enferma Kagome…-

-eh? Pero si ayer…- decía la joven que aun no entendía las palabras de la anciana, no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida.

-no estaba enferma jovencita, fue una pequeña mentira, en realidad no tenia ganas de ir, pensé que seguro tu accederías a ir si te decía que estaba enferma…- dice la anciana chocando la punta de sus dedos como una niña apenada… Kagome proceso esas palabras lentamente, tratando de creer que era una broma que la vieja miko le estaba haciendo, reacciono y vio a la anciana jugar un poco con sus dedos, avergonzada como si de una niña se tratase… entonces… exploto.

-QQUUEE!- grita la joven, espantando a cualquier animal que habitaba en el bosque, mientras su rostro se ensombrecía, de tal forma que asusto a la anciana que tenia al frente- ¿COMO QUE UNA ´´PEQUEÑA MENTIRA´´?- resalta la ultima frase.

-tranquilízate jovencita… hablemos calmadamente…- decía Naoko mientras agitaba sus manos nerviosamente. ´´mejor no se lo fuera dicho…´´

-que me tranquilice!- exclama la chica- como quiere que este tranquila si mire como termine por su ´´PEQUEÑA MENTIRA!´´- pone énfasis en las ultimas palabras.

-lo siento…-dice la anciana agitando sus manos como si así fuera a calmar la ira de la joven. –jamás imagine que algo como eso te fuera a suceder…. Créeme..-

La azabache da un largo suspiro tratando de calmar su enojo, al final en eso la anciana tenia razón ella no sabia que algo como eso le fuera a suceder. Respiro profundo nuevamente tratando de controlarse para después decir. –es cierto… disculpe mi comportamiento Naoko-sama…-

La vieja miko quedo perpleja ante la disculpa de la chica y el cambio tan radical de su estado de animo, hace unos segundos le gritaba y ahora se disculpaba… -no te disculpes mi niña, yo en parte tuve culpe de que ahora estés así…-

-no es su culpa, usted tiene razón, no sabia que algo como esto sucedería…pero.. ESA NO ES RAZON PARA HACERME CREER QUE ESTABA ENFERMA!- grita la joven nuevamente alterada al sentirse tan ingenua al caer en la mentira de la anciana.

-jejejeje- ríe nerviosamente la anciana ´´parece que sigue enfadada…´´ pensaba la miko con una gota en su cabeza.- se que no era necesario pero tenia que asegurarme de que me hicieras el favor de ir por mi a esa aldea…y… creo que no se me ocurrió otra idea… jejeje- Kagome casi se va de espalda al escuchar esa parte, esa anciana si que era problemática.

-bueno, dejemos de hablar de esto y vayamos a desayunar, me imagino que estas hambrienta- dice la vieja miko cambiando de tema, para distraer a la joven.

-hai, ya voy- responde la chica cubriéndose el torso nuevamente con su kimono y siguiendo a la anciana que la esperaba sentada en la entrada de la cueva, al lado del caldero que contenía una sopa preparada por la anciana con las verduras que recolecto en la mañana, estaba montada sobre el fuego y alrededor de este un par de pescados asándose. La joven llego a la entrada de la cueva y se sentó al lado de la vieja miko, tomo uno de los pescado que se estaba asando y le dio un mordisco. La anciana le dio un pequeño vistazo a la joven hambrienta y se puso de pie tomo una pequeña taza de barro y la lleno con la sopa que estaba en el caldero, luego se la paso a la joven que casi terminaba de comer su pescado.

-Arigatou Naoko-sama- dijo la joven mientras tragaba la porción de comida que tenia en la boca para posteriormente recibir la taza con el liquido caliente.

-Kagome… ¿con que soñabas? Parecías estar sufriendo mucho mientras dormía…-dice la anciana mirando fijamente a la azabache.

-¿hmmm? ¿Que con que soñaba?-pregunta la joven mientras trata de hacer memoria de lo que soñó, piensa un poco tratando de recordar ese sueño que parecía haberse desintegrado completamente de su mente cuando despertó hasta que por fin recordó….-ya recordé- exclama enérgicamente la joven pero es invadida nuevamente por la tristeza trata de ocultarla para que la anciana no se percate pero esta nota como el brillo de sus ojos despareció fugazmente por unos segundos.-no fue nada importante solo reviví en sueños el suceso de anoche pero no es nada para preocuparse es normal después de ese horrible encuentro con esos bandidos- mintió un poco pero eso fue prácticamente lo que soñó no daría muchos detalles a la vieja miko.

-mmm…es cierto, no es raro que hayas tenido un pesadilla después de lo de anoche- dice la miko mas tranquila, sabiendo que eso era normal pero en su mente aun estaban los dos nombres que menciono la joven mientras dormía, la curiosidad la carcomía así que decidió seguir con el interrogatorio.- también mencionaste aun tal Inuyasha en tus sueños, dime ¿ese era el nombre de uno de esos hombres?- pregunta la anciana mirando insistentemente a kagome esperando que respondiera todas sus dudas.

Kagome soltó un suspiro largo, solo quería estrellar su cabeza en el árbol mas cercano ¿Por qué hasta dormida hablaba demás? Dejo de regañarse mentalmente cuando noto la mirada de suplica en los ojos de la anciana, debía responderle, ella no la dejaría en paz hasta que contestara todo.-no, Inuyasha es el nombre de mi…-no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpida rápidamente por la vieja miko.

-¿de tu novio? No sabia que tenias pareja jovencita…-dice la anciana mirando con una picara sonrisa a la azabache.- ¿y donde esta? ¿Como es?- preguntaba Naoko con cierta emoción.

A kagome una gota estilo anime le bajaba por el cuello, no podía creer que Naoko a pesar de sus años aun parecía una niña hablando de estos temas, esa señora estaba llena de sorpresas.- no exactamente y bueno el es un hanyou al cual he acompañado en innumerables viajes junto a mis otros amigos.-

-¿un hanyou dices?- pregunta la anciana un poco aturdida parecía un poco temerosa- no es normal que las miko se junten con youkais o mitad bestia- kagome frunce un poco el ceño ante esas palabras- no he escuchado de ninguna que haya hecho eso, las miko estamos para matar demonios y defender a las personas- su cara se puso seria con lo dicho.

-yo no lo veo así, las miko estamos para para proteger a las personas, ayudar a quien lo necesite y matar a los youkais que quieran hacer daño, no a todos, solo a aquellos llenos de maldad-

-¿y que youkai no esta lleno de maldad niña?- pregunta la anciana sarcásticamente al no comprender a la joven.

-se equivoca Naoko-sama, el hanyou que conozco siempre nos ayuda a derrotar a youkais que intentan atacarnos, incluso cuando viajábamos todos, el en muchas ocasiones ayudo a muchas personas, es brusco e impaciente pero jamás fue un ser malvado, además conozco a muchos youkais de los que me he hecho amiga, entre ellos un pequeño youkai kitsune que vive en la aldea donde vivo y es como un pequeño hermano y muchos otros de los cuales soy amiga y ninguno de ellos es malo y apostaría que jamás harían daño a un inocente.- culmina la joven, dejando un una expresión de un tanto de asombro en el rostro de la vieja sacerdotisa.

-nunca oí hablar de una miko que fuera amiga de youkais pero te creo cuando dices que no harían daño a nadie, debe ser ese el motivo de tu gran poder, posees un corazón tan noble y puro que cualquier otra miko porque cualquier sacerdotisa a pesar de su pureza siempre tienen un pequeño rastro de odio hacia algo, pocas miko son como tu, aunque a decir verdad jamás escuche de una igual- dice la vieja miko haciendo que la joven se sonroje un poco ante tantos elogios, Naoko sirve un poco del caliente caldo y se sienta al lado de la joven dispuesta a desayunar, Kagome suspiro tranquilamente al lograr hacer entender a la anciana que no todos los youkais eran enemigos, creyó que por fin acabaría el interrogatorio pero se equivoco…

-así que tu compañero es un hanyou…- menciona la anciana volteando su mirada a Kagome – es extraño que un hanyou sobreviva ya que siempre son asesinados junto con su madre cuando este aun esta en el vientre y los que logran nacer quedan abandonados, indefensos y son comidos por algún youkai. ¿que clase de hanyou es?-

-eh? ¿Que clase?- pregunta la joven un poco desconcertada al seguir siendo bombardeada de preguntas.

-si, es decir su parte youkai a que especie pertenece? Mira que a pesar de todo es raro escuchar sobre la existencia de uno…-

-su padre era un poderoso demonio perro…-contesta Kagome, respondiendo indirectamente la pregunta de la anciana.

-es el hijo de la princesa Izayoi…-dice muy asombrada la anciana, a lo que Kagome solo asiente para confirmarlo.- pero a el lo sello una sacerdotisa…-

´´creo que a estado demasiado tiempo aislada en este lugar´´ pensó la miko, no es que ellos fueran una especie de celebridad en esa época pero después de tanto tiempo que viajaron por todo el sengoku, ayudaron a muchos aldeanos, acabaran con Naraku e hicieran desaparecer la Shikon no tama, ellos eran conocidos por la mayoría de las personas en esa época, claro tampoco a tal punto de rendirle un tributo pero si habían escuchados sobre ellos, pero esa anciana no sabia sobre nada que haya transcurrido en los últimos años a pesar que de vez en cuando visitara aldeas para ofrecer sus servicios de sacerdotisa, Kagome pensó que incluso Jamás escucho de Naraku, la joven salió de sus pensamientos recordando que aun tenia que responderle a la anciana. – el estaba sellado… hace aproximadamente 5 años que yo elimine ese sello, ¿conoció a Izayoi-sama?-

-si, pero yo era solo una niña de 6 años, ya a esa edad me estaban entrenando para ser sacerdotisa, la aldea donde vivía con las demás niñas y jóvenes que entrenaban para ser miko, quedaba muy cerca del castillo de la princesa, ocasionalmente la veíamos por los alrededores caminando, hasta que pronto nos enteramos que estaba embarazada de un poderoso inu Taiyoukai y la miko que nos entrenaba nos hizo cambiar de aldea para entrenar porque decía que esa zona ya no era segura… a los meses nos enteramos de que el castillo fue quemado, pero milagrosamente la princesa y su hijo hanyou sobrevivieron al incendio, después no escuche mas nada sobre ellos hasta hace mas de 50 años que escuche que fue sellado- Kagome no le presto mucha atención a la historia que ella conocía, por su mente solo pasaba la cantidad de años que debía tener esa miko para haber vivido todo eso.

-¿todo eso usted lo vivido?- fue una inocente pregunta que se escapo de los labios la joven miko que aun no creía en la historia de la anciana.

-si… ¿acaso no me crees jovencita?- dice la anciana alzando una ceja.

-si- mintió – pero todo eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo ¿Qué edad tiene usted Naoko-sama? – Kagome no sabia con exactitud hace cuantos años sucedió el romance de los padres de Inuyasha ni tampoco recordaba haberle preguntado a el sobre su edad puesto que siempre lucia de la misma edad que ella, claro que ella sabia que se debía a que el era mitad bestia y que probablemente tardaría siglos en que su rostro cambiara a uno mas maduro, pero eso era ahora que su rostro tardaría en cambiar, ella no sabia si en su infancia el había crecido a la misma velocidad que la de un humano, por eso no podía deducir cuantos años tenia el hanyou y en el pasado nunca paso por su mente preguntarle tal cosa, solo sabia que todo eso había sucedido mucho antes de que Inuyasha conociera a Kikyou, hace mas de 55 años que se enamoro de ella y esta lo sello al Goshimboku, pero toda esa historia sucedió muchos años antes que eso pasara, esa era la cifra que desconocía, el tiempo que transcurrió desde el nacimiento del hanyou hasta su primer encuentro con Kikyou, si lo supiera, probablemente sabría la edad de la mujer, pero aun así ella no aparentaba mas de 60 años, se veía muy parecida en edad a Kaede.

-una anciana como yo no revela jamás su edad- dice la vieja miko cerrando sus ojos con un poco de molestia al pensar que la joven miko estaba insinuando que era muy vieja, kagome suspiro resignada al parecer no iba a sacarle mas información a la anciana, así que la joven se dispuso a terminar su desayuno, pasaron varios minutos en silencio comiendo hasta que la anciana volvió a hablar.

-y… quien es Sessho…Sessho…- la anciana trataba de recordar bien el segundo nombre que la joven había mencionado en sus sueños, pero no lograba recordarlo bien ya por todo el tiempo que había pasado desde ese momento y la desviación que tuvo su conversación pasada.

-¿Sesshoumaru?- termino la miko, notando el nombre que quería mencionar la anciana.

-si! Ese era el otro nombre!-exclama la anciana- ¿quien es? ¿También es otro hanyou amigo tuyo?-

´´¿el otro nombre? ¿De que habla?´´ - eh… no, el es un Taiyoukai y no es un ´´amigo´´ que digamos…- dijo la joven recordando las múltiples veces que casi mata a su medio hermano e incluso a ella. ´´aunque el es como mi cuñado…No, tonta Kagome como puedes pensar eso si tu relación con Inuyasha no existió…´´pensaba la miko regañándose y a la vez entristeciéndose recordando que entre el hanyou y ella no había nada mas que una especie de amistad. ´´aunque eso no fuera lo que me hizo creer cuando regrese de mi época´´ Kagome recordaba el momento en que la beso por primera vez y su regreso al Sengoku cuando creía que iba a estar por siempre al lado del hanyou… y así había sido hasta ahora pero no de la forma que quería. ´´y ese beso…´´ pensó la joven recordando aquel beso que el hanyou le dio antes de partir, uno que nunca se explico el porque, ya que aunque ellos no fueran hablado de su ´´relación´´ sabia que no había tal cosa entre ellos, no porque Kagome no quisiera mas bien porque Inuyasha aun recordaba y amaba a Kikyou, pero no había razón para que el hanyou la besara y aun así lo hizo. ´´Inuyasha eres un tonto!´´ pensaba furiosa la miko ya que el hanyou solo la seguía confundiendo mas. Dejo sus pensamientos para volver a la conversación con la anciana, no entendía porque sabia el nombre de aquel youkai. –¿donde escucho de el?-

-eh?- la anciana miro confundida a Kagome, hasta que recordó que esta lo había mencionado mientras dormía. – Pues… fue el otro nombre que mencionaste mientras tenías ese sueño-

Sin que Kagome lo pudiera controlar un leve sonrojo se formo en su cara, no podía creer que hablara tanto dormía y mucho menos que mencionara a Sesshoumaru mientras dormía, de Inuyasha lo creyó porque este estaba presente en la pesadilla que tuvo pero no de aquel frio Taiyoukai. -¿en…enserio? Yo no recuerdo haber soñado con el….- la anciana no noto el nerviosismo de la joven pero casi se cae de espalda al escuchar la respuesta de la azabache.

-bueno entonces creo que no escuche bien… los años no pasan en vano…-dice la anciana poniéndose de pie con una ligera sonrisa. –que te parece si vamos a entrenar? Ya te hizo efecto la pomada cierto?-

Kagome se puso de pie también y comenzó a mover sus brazos y su torso notando que el dolor había disminuido notablemente –si, creo que estoy lista… pero no tiene nada que hacer? Usted siempre me entrena de noche-

-bueno… nos vendría bien un cambio, hoy entrenaremos todo el día, mira que ya casi aprendes hacer la enorme Kekkai que querías… así que vamos a entrenar…-

-Hai! Naoko-sama!- dice la miko siguiendo a la anciana por el bosque.

( **Tres días después…)**

Los pájaros canturreaban y el sol estaba en su punto mas alto brindando su luz y calor en sobre aquel tranquilo bosque donde el sonar de una diminuta cascada era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel pequeño claro, en el cual dos sacerdotisas, una de edad avanzada y la otra joven, se encontraban en aquel lugar en total silencio. La joven miko, tenia puesta solo una delgada yukata blanca y estaba sentada dentro del claro, con el cuerpo semi-sumergido de manera que el agua le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la cintura, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados tratando que concentrar gran parte de su energía, la miko mayor se encontraba en la orilla del lago sentada esperando que la joven sacerdotisa se terminara de concentrar…

-ahora Kagome concéntrate- dijo la anciana, a lo cual no obtuvo ninguna respuesta verbal por parte de la mencionada, un resplandor rosa comenzó a rodear a la joven, este resplandor fue disminuyendo su brillo, convirtiéndose así en una esfera rosa transparente que rodeaba el cuerpo de la joven, Kagome estiro sus brazos hacia adelante con las mas extendidas, dando como resultado que la esfera que la rodeaba se ensanchara considerablemente en menos un segundo, esta no solo cubría a la joven, sino que también a la anciana a su lado, al claro en donde se encontraban y parte del bosque. – abre los ojos…- dijo la anciana, la joven hizo caso, notando la gran barrera que había creado a su alrededor, esta sin duda alguna era la mas grande que había hecho, tal como la quería, bajo sus brazos y voltio a ver a la miko mayor, la cual la miraba con mucho orgullo y admiración, de verdad aquella muchacha tenia un poder increíble, ella solo conoció a una sacerdotisa que logro una Kekkai como esta, y ella ya había muerto hace poco, ni ella podía agrandar la Kekkai, a penas podía mantener una pequeña barrera que la protegía a ella nada mas, solo pocas y realmente muy pocas tenían un poder tan grande para dominar esta técnica a la perfección, cosa que su joven pupila había conseguido. – lo has logrado Kagome…-

La azabache contenta se pone de pie y observa, como la barrera se mantiene. – es perfecta…- dice la joven observando su gran logro y saliendo del claro. –¿pero como es que aun se mantiene si no estoy concentrada en este momento?- pregunta la joven-

-la meditación es solo una técnica que te hice usar para lograr que hicieras esta enorme barrera mas no es necesaria para que la crees, ahora que la dominas, puedes usarla cuando lo desees, tal y como creabas la otra de menor tamaño, ten en cuenta que aunque no lo sientas estas barreras consumen tu energía, así que si utilizas tus poderes de miko en exceso de otra forma y mantienes una Kekkai como esta, es probable que te agotes muy rápido. Así que utiliza tus poderes con moderación…- culmina la anciana.

-lo se Naoko-sama…- dice mientras cierra sus ojos para concentrarse rápidamente, haciendo que la barrera alrededor desapareciera tan rápido como se origino, voltea a ver a la anciana y le dedica una sonrisa – arigato, por ayudarme con la Kekkai Naoko-sama-

-no es nada niña… yo solo te di las instrucciones necesarias tu lo lograste sola…- dice La anciana agitando una de sus manos.- me imagino que ahora te marcharas… ¿cierto?-

-si…- dice la joven con una ligera sonrisa. –quiero seguir con mi viaje y ver que tanto aprendo con las sacerdotisas de otras aldeas.- ´´aunque ahora me costara mucho llegar a una, sin el caballo´´ piensa la miko mientras deja escapar un amargo suspiro al imaginar todo lo que caminara… pero estaba decidida continuaría su viaje, aun no creía haber explotado sus poderes al máximo, a pesar de que sus poderes y resistencia aumentaron mucho sin que lo notara, y simplemente no creía estar lista para volver….

-que te pareces si te quedas unos días mas… te prometo enseñarte otras técnicas y controlar mejor tus poderes espirituales… además, necesitare ayuda para recolectar plantas para nuevas medicinas. ¿Que dices?-

-esta bien, me quedare, además no están demás algunas lecciones mas…- responde la miko guiñándole un ojo a la anciana, tal vez esas lecciones que le daría la miko no serian de tanta ayuda, pero ya se había encariñado con aquella anciana, así que al menos se quedaría a ayudarla un poco.

Así pasaron dos largas semanas en las cuales Kagome aprendió a dominar mucho mas sus poderes, al contrario de lo que antes pensaba, ella avanzo mucho, se podía decir que tenia un control total de sus poderes los cuales aun crecían según lo sentía la vieja miko, no le hacia falta aprender nada mas respecto al uso de sus poderes espirituales los cuales eran cada vez mas fuertes, ella ya sabia controlarlos y lo único que le faltaba aprender se lo enseño aquella anciana hace unas semanas atrás, era fuerte, la vieja miko lo había notado, la cual no dudaba que sus poderes espirituales fueran tan impresionante como lo eran los de la gran sacerdotisa Midoriko, la chica no creía ser tan fuerte como se lo había mencionado la anciana, pero estaba orgullosa de que sus poderes volvieran a retomar su crecimiento, sabia que ahora podía defenderse con mas facilidad de algún youkai si lo necesitara, pero ella quería continuar viajando, conociendo nuevas aldeas y otras miko que tal vez le enseñen algo nuevo, sentía que había vuelto a aquellos días donde viajaba al lado de sus amigos recolectando cada fragmento de la perla conociendo nuevos lugares y haciéndose de amigos a su paso, continuar con su viaje y sentir como eso la hacia volver al pasado la hacia sentir de nuevo con mucha vida, aunque después la nostalgia la invadiera al volver a la realidad y no ver a su alrededor a ninguno de sus amigos, ni al testarudo hanyou… ella ahora viajaba sola, pero de igual forma había conocido a personas muy buenas a través del casi par de meses que llevaba recorriendo el Sengoku. Ahora todo esto debía continuar, aunque extrañaría inmensamente a la vieja y olvidadiza miko que le ayudo mucho.

-gracias por todo Naoko-sama, prometo que vendré a visitarla pronto- dice la joven dándole un fuerte abrazo a la anciana.

-te extrañare mucho niña… también espero volver a verte muy pronto- contesto la vieja miko respondiendo al abrazo de la muchacha. –cuídate mucho Kagome…. Casi lo olvido- dice la anciana sacando un carcaj de mayor tamaño al que llevaba la azabache lleno de flechas.- toma este es para ti-

La chica toma el carcaj con las flecha y dice – Arigatou Naoko-sama, no era necesario…-

-claro que lo es jovencita, ahora que no tienes caballo y caminaras por tantos lugares lo mejor es que estés preparada para defenderte- la joven asintió a lo dicho por la anciana y agarro su nuevo carcaj y con un poco de dificultad lo acomodo en su espalda en la cual llevaba su bolso con sus pertenencias, medicinas necesarias (algunas hechas por Naoko), y varias frutas para su viaje.

-hasta pronto Naoko-sama- dice la joven alejándose del lugar mientras agita su mano para despedirse, acto que repite la anciana para despedirse de ella. Así Nuevamente la figura de Kagome desapareció por el frondoso bosque, buscando la salida de este para seguir su rumbo.

….*****************************….

Una fuerte brisa mecía las hojas de los arboles, el cielo comenzaba a llenarse de oscuras nubes anunciando la pronta llegada de una tormenta, ocultando aquel radiante sol de esa tarde que solo pocas horas atrás resplandecía fuertemente, era la primera lluvia que caía ese caluroso verano, el cual ya se estaba despidiendo para darle paso a el fresco otoño. Un joven peli plata de vestimenta roja corría a toda velocidad a través de los campos, hacia una dirección en especial, estaba a solo minutos de llegar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, por fin después de casi dos meses volvería a ver a sus amigos y el sonriente rostro de la joven miko que tanto extraño y que seguro aun esperaba su regreso, ahora si estaba dispuesto a formar una vida al lado de aquella sacerdotisa del futuro, todas las dudas que tenia con respecto a eso, y al luto que guardaba a Kikyou, desaparecieron, al ver cuanta falta le hacia Kagome en su vida, la necesitaba a su lado, siempre la necesito solo que la muerte de la miko de barro y huesos lo cegó inmensamente y aunque creyó que lo había superado cuando la azabache volvió de sus época, no fue así, porque después la recordaba al verla a ella pero ahora todo era distinto por fin se había aclarado su mente, era cierto jamás olvidaría a Kikyou su primer amor y mucho menos dejaría de sentir amor hacia ella, pero también era cierto que amaba profundamente a Kagome y todo este tiempo que volvió solo la había hecho sufrir, aunque ella jamás lo demostró, porque siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa, pero el sabia que sufría porque en cierta parte ella volvió para estar con el y sus amigos en esta época, y aunque así hubiese sido durante un año, no del modo en que la miko quería y el lo sabia, pero ya no perdería mas su tiempo, debía seguir con su vida y lo haría al lado de la persona que siempre estuvo ahí para el a pesar de todo, esa miko que le hacia tanta falta y necesitaba siempre a su lado.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia pronto caerían sobre aquella aldea en donde las personas comenzaban a resguardarse en sus cabañas de la tormenta que se avecinaba, afuera solo quedaban algunos niños jugando, en espera de la lluvia para divertirse un poco.

-niños, entren a la cabaña que pronto comenzara a llover- dijo una anciana, desde el interior del lugar.

-ya vamos Kaede-sama!- grita la azabache mas alta del grupo.- vamos adentro niñas que seguro ya esta lista la cena- dice esta, a las mas pequeñas, a lo que las menores asiente y sale corriendo al interior de la cabaña donde estaba su madre también. La mayor se queda viendo como las niñas se van corriendo y antes de seguirla le da un vistazo al peli rojo que estaba sentado a unos pasos de ellas, mirando al cielo, pensativo.- Shippo-chan ¿no vas a entrar?. -Pregunta la niña al Kitsune.

-ah? Si ya voy Rin-chan.- dice poniéndose de pie y caminando a donde se encontraba, la joven niña esperándolo, esta no preguntaría porque estaba tan triste su amigo zorro, ella sabia puesto que desde que Kagome se había marchado todos estaban un poco tristes puesto que el vacio que habían dejado el hanyou y la miko al marcharse era grande, ya que todos le tenían aprecio pero sabia que al Kitsune en cierta forma le afectaba mas ya que este estaba muy encariñado con la sacerdotisa a la que veía casi como a una madre. Ambos niños se dirigieron al interior del lugar a reunirse con el resto, Shippo estaba casi del mismo tamaño que Rin, de una día a otro estaba creciendo mucho, pero así eran algunos youkais cachorros podían tardar un siglo en aumentar de tamaño pero también podía llegar una temporada en el cual crecieran excesivamente rápido, hasta que después ese crecimiento se volviera detener hasta que le tocara nuevamente otra temporada para llegar a su tamaño final.

En el interior del lugar, se encontraban, la vieja sacerdotisa Kaede. La ex-taijiya terminando de preparar la cena, a los alrededores se encontraban dos gemelas correteando por toda la cabaña tras la cría de kitsune y una jovencita azabache jugando con un pequeño bebe de al menos año y medio que daba pequeños pasos por el lugar, ese día se habían reunido todos para la cena, aunque el tiempo no ayudara mucho a dicha convivencia.

-Miroku ya se ha tardado mucho ¿no cree anciana Kaede?-

-no te preocupes, Sango el joven monje ya debe estar por llegar…- decía Kaede, mientras revolvía un poco el caldo del caldero. La joven dio un suspiro y asintió levemente, no es que creyera que Miroku no se supiera defender, es solo que desde que perdió su Kazana, lo cree un poco más vulnerable a ser herido y ahora sin el hanyou a su lado para ayudarlo más…

-ya llegue…!- dice un sonriente monje corriendo la pesada cortina que hacia de puerta en la cabaña. –espero no haber llegado tarde para la cena..- dice el joven sabiendo la respuesta, ya que la anciana aun revolvía la sopa.

-PAPA!- gritan al unísono las gemelas, corriendo y saltando sobre su padre, al igual que el pequeño que muy lentamente se dirigía al mismo lugar.

-jajaja¿ como se portaron mis pequeñas hoy?- a lo que las menores respondieron con un ´´bien´´ y por lo bajo shippou respondió con un ´´fatal´´, el monje sonrió y las bajo de su regazo. –las extrañe mucho…. Y a ti también- dice alzando al bebe que hasta ahora había llegado donde se encontraba el monje, le da un abrazo y lo coloca nuevamente en el suelo.-mmm… pero que bien huele- dice acercándose a su mujer y rodeándole la cintura con su brazo haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Sango lo hizo especialmente para ti- dice la anciana, provocando que la castaña se sonroje aun mas.

El monje solo sonríe al notar el rojo en las mejillas de su mujer.-entonces debe estar delicioso…- dice bajando su mano a la parte trasera de la chica, haciendo que el sonrojo de esta desaparezca rápidamente para ser remplazado por un rojo mayor pero de furia….

-PLAAF!- resonó por todo el lugar la gran cachetada que le había dado Sango al monje.

-Hentai!-exclamo la castaña con evidente rabia, al monje, definitivamente el nunca cambiaria, seguía con sus mismos malos hábitos de siempre claro que ahora era solo con ella, gracias a Kami, sino seguramente el no estuviera con vida ahora.-guarda bien tu mano Houshi!-

-Sanguito mi mano se resbalo… no la pude aguantar- dice el monje sobándose la mejilla donde ahora estaba plasmada la mano de Sango, esta lo fulmino con la mirada puesto que siempre usaba las mismas tontas excusas.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, solo se oían las risas de las niñas y las voces de los mayores, al terminar, Sango fue a dormir a los niños a su cabaña ya que estos se estaban quedando dormidos, después de haber jugado todo el día, Rin y Shippou se quedaron con Kaede y Miroku en la cabaña, estos al ser mas grande no les daba sueño tan rápido, además ahí era donde vivía Rin, y cuando Shippo volvía de sus entrenamientos se quedaba con Kagome, ahora que no estaba dormía en donde Kaede.

La lluvia no se hizo esperar mas y comenzó a caer fuertemente sobre toda la aldea, el hanyou ya había llegado al lugar pero antes de entrar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede olfateo el aire, el aroma de Kagome se sentía muy débil, como si no estuviera en la aldea pero no se preocupo mucho ya que podía ser la lluvia que comenzaba a borrar cualquier olor que hubiera en ese sitio, se apresuro y entro a la cabaña.

-hola anciana, regrese!- dice el hanyou rodando la cortina y entrando al lugar notando que dentro de la cabaña se encontraban, Miroku hablando con esta, y Rin seguramente enseñándole un nuevo juego a Shippo.

-INUYAHSA Volviste!- grita Shippo contento abalanzándose encima de este y haciéndolo caer debido a lo grande que estaba.

-pero mira que grande estas mapache!- dice el hanyou no tardando en empezar una pelea con este, revolviendo el pelo del Kitsune.

-Soy un zorro! Perro tonto…- dice Shippo poniéndose de pie y haciéndole un desprecio al hanyou por su comentario. Los presentes solo pudieron reír ante esa escena que tanto extrañaban.

-que bueno que estés de regreso Inuyasha.- dice el monje colocándose de pie para recibir a su amigo.

-y con vida muchacho- completa la frase la anciana.

-Feh! Por supuesto que vivo, esos demonios no pudieron conmigo- dice altaneramente el peli plata.

-entonces… ¿lograste conseguir esas gemas?- pregunta Miroku.

-si, no era tan difícil después de todo- dice el hanyou sentándose al igual que el resto olvidando por unos minutos a alguien que faltaba en esa escena.

-eso quiere decir ¿que no sufrirás mas tus transformaciones cierto?- se adelanta preguntando la anciana sirviéndole un poco de caldo que había sobrado al hanyou recién llegado, todos notando que el peli plata aun no había preguntado por aquella que no estaba, pero nadie hablaría, dejaría que el solo lo notara.

-seguiré transformándome, pero podre controlarme.- contesta el peli plata aceptando la taza de sopa que le ofrecía la anciana.

-ya veo… así que era para eso que servían las poderosas gemas…- dice el monje colocando un dedo en su mentón analizando.- ¿Y en donde esta Myouga?-

-no lo se esa pulga me abandono cuando conseguí la ultima piedra, me imagino que habrá ido a informarle a Totosai, que conseguí ambas gemas.- dice el hanyou tomándose de un solo sorbo todo el liquido del recipiente, hasta que por fin lo noto, Kagome no estaba en ese lugar, claro no era tan estúpido para darse cuenta que a simple vista no estaba ahí, pero creía que probablemente estaba dormida en una de las habitaciones, hasta que su olfato no detecto su aroma ahí, no lo había notado porque estuvo distraído unos minutos con el interrogatorio del monje y la anciana.

-¿y Kagome?-pregunto nerviosamente al no verla allí, porque en donde estaría, ella no se quedaría sola en la cabaña que compartían, ´´al menos que este enferma…´´ pensaba el joven descartando esa opción, ya que si así fuera ella estuviera aquí al cuidado de la anciana, comenzó a pensar que algo le había pasado hasta que noto algo, ´´con Sango…´´ claro debía estar con su amiga que ahora que se daba cuenta tampoco estaba en el lugar los mas seguro es que estuviera con ella en su cabaña ´´pero…´´ pensó mientras posaba su mirada en el Kitsune y la niña, que se encontraban en silencio en una esquina del lugar ante la pregunta echa por el hanyou, esos dos jamás se le separaban a Kagome, así que si ella estuviera con Sango ellos no estarían aquí… peores ideas pasaban por su mente, realmente se estaba poniendo nervioso y el que aun nadie contestara lo hacia ponerse peor- ¿en donde esta Kagome…?- volvió a preguntar obteniendo solo silencio por parte de los demás.- ¿le sucedió algo?- pregunto alzando mas la voz y mostrando el nerviosismo en sus palabras.

-Inuyasha…-comenzó a decir el monje, en realidad no sabia como darle esa noticia al hanyou.

-ella se marcho- termino de decir la anciana, haciendo que Shippo reventara el llanto que estaba intentando controlar y que Rin se pusiera triste ante la escena.

-¿Q…Que?- Inuyasha estaba tratando de asimilar lo que le habían dicho pero con mucha dificultad.-¿A…donde fue…?-

-la señorita Kagome se marcho por voluntad propia…- dijo el monje

-pero ¿P…Porque?- interrogo el peli plata no entendiendo nada.

-ella, quiso irse a entrenar a otras aldeas, por recomendación mía, yo le conté que sus poderes habían dejado de crecer y no sabia porque, así que ella decidió viajar sola a conseguir algunas respuesta sobre eso, y lograr encontrar alguien que la ayudara a controlar mejor sus poderes espirituales.- dice la anciana haciéndose responsable de la idea de viajar sola de la chica.

-¿Que? ¿Pero cuando se fue?- fijo su vista en la anciana. –acaso ¿no la podías seguir entrenando tu anciana Kaede?-

-los poderes de Kagome se bloquearon misteriosamente hace ya varios meses, yo no se lo dije para no preocuparla, intente todo lo que pude para hacer que estos retomaran su crecimiento pero debido a que mis entrenamientos no ayudaron mucho, le recomendé hacer este viaje y que fuera a donde una sacerdotisa que tal vez la podía ayudar.- dice la anciana moviendo la leña con un palo –ella se marcho a la mañana siguiente de tu partida.

-eso quiere decir que ella ya tenia planeado ese viaje- solo tuvo como respuesta un asentimiento de la anciana. –porque no me dijo! Yo la fuera acompañado!- dice el hanyou colocándose de pie en un salto, ya estaba muy alterado, no sabia el porque la miko no se lo había dicho.

-Kagome sabia, que seguro la ibas acompañar pero tu debías cumplir tu misión de conseguir las gemas ella simplemente no quería echar atrás tus planes porque sabia que realmente necesitabas ese poder para prevenir tus transformaciones- dice la anciana.

-esa tonta- dice Inuyasha entre dientes. –pues entonces debió esperarme! No debió marcharse sola, es muy peligroso!- grita el hanyou notablemente alterado.

-cálmate Inuyasha estoy seguro que la señorita Kagome se sabe defender muy bien sola si estuviera en peligro- dice Miroku tratando de apaciguar la rabia de su amigo, cosa que no resulto. Todos ya sabían lo fuerte que se había hecho la joven miko, solo el hanyou no lo notaba aun.

-¿que me calme!- dice el hanyou gritando – ella podía estar en grave peligro ahora o… o… podría….- no, no quería ni imaginar que ella estuviera muerta. – la voy a buscar…- dijo mas calmado dándose media vuela para retirarse pero un gran estruendo afuera hizo que se detuviera. Todos se alarmaron y salieron rápidamente de la cabaña a ver que sucedía. Encontraron varios arboles caído y grandes cráteres en el suelo hechos por alguna especie de ataque al igual que un par de cabañas destrozadas.

-¿quien diablos eres?- grita el hanyou desenfundando a colmillo de acero, mirando al igual que el resto a la joven youkai cabello lila que se encontraba en medio de un cráter, ella era la responsable de semejante desastre.

La youkai esboza una maquiavélica sonrisa – al fin te encontré Inuyasha…- dice Akira con cierta burla en sus palabras.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Como estuvo el capitulo? Un poco largo lo se… pero es que cada vez que creo que un capitulo saldrá corto, eso no sucede porque mi mente toma vida propia y crea muchas ideas nuevas… también lo hice largo para compensarle el tiempo que tarde en actualizar, no volverá a suceder tratare de no pasar de dos semanas la próxima vez, muchas gracias por leer y no lo olviden DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! Con su regaños y buenas criticas Hahaha. Ah… casi lo olvido, disculpen! Por no haber juntado nuevamente a Sesshoumaru y Kagome en este capítulo pero con lo largo que me salió no quería agregarle más, si así fuera sucedido habría de seguro unas 15mil palabras en este capitulo y no quiero que se aburran tanto leyendo hahaha… en realidad tenia pensado juntarlos nuevamente no iba dejar el capitulo hasta aquí pero tuve que hacerlo, para el próximo seguro los complaceré… espero leernos pronto!**_

_**SAMI KIRYUU: gracias! Me alegro que te gustara esta historia, bienvenida a este fic!**_

_**KIRAH SOHMA: hahahha muchas gracias, que bueno que te gustara, saludos!**_

_**ROSEDRAMA: hola Rose! Si lo se… eso estúpidos como fueron hacerle eso a kagome! tranquila, poco a poco y sin que lo noten sentimientos van creciendo en ellos y conmigo de escritora es un hecho… hahaha tranquila en el próximo sabrás como se juntan de nuevo… con seguridad!**_

_**SASUNAKA DOKI: hola! Créeme que también quiero que los aniquile, pero esos pronto pagaran por sus actos hehehhe! Saludos!**_

_**Y gracias a todas las lectoras que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar! Sigan haciéndolo que yo seguiré escribiendo para ustedes! Espero que sepan quien es la youkai que apareció al final… hahaha ya que a mi casi se me olvida…**_

_**SAYONARA…! **_


	8. LA MALDICION DEL DRAGON

**Como se los prometí… después de 2 semanas y mas de 11 mil palabras… regrese con la continuación…**

**ACLARACIONES: los pensamientos en comillas (´´´´)**

**Las conversaciones entre guion ( -** **)**

**Cambio de escena: puntos y asteriscos (...****...)**

**DECLAIMER: pues como saben ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen de ser así ya fuera unido a esta pareja en la serie un tiempo... son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi. si hiciera milagros haría a Sesshoumaru de carne y hueso y lo clonaría para todas... Hahahaha**** disfruten**

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA Y UN NUEVO AMOR**

**CAPITULO VIII: LA MALDICION DEL DRAGON.**

**La youkai esboza una maquiavélica sonrisa – al fin te encontré Inuyasha…- dice Akira con cierta burla en sus palabras.**

-que es lo que quieres!- pregunta el peli plata al ser ignorada su primera pregunta-

La joven youkai solo sonríe…-no sirve de nada que la ocultes…- dice, olfateando el aire… a pesar de que la lluvia se había llevado cualquier aroma, aun estaba el olor de aquellos que permanecían ocultos de la lluvia, bajo sus techos. Ella no conocía el aroma de la miko, pero supo de inmediato cual era al sentir el olor de Inuyasha mesclado con el de una humana en cuya fragancia también habían rastros de energía pura, dedujo que ese aroma pertenecía a la miko que su amo buscaba, puesto que lo único que sabían era que ese hanyou se había establecido en la aldea con una sacerdotisa.

-no se de que hablas!- grita el hanyou mientras da un gran salto para atacar a la youkai con colmillo de acero, esta se percata del rápido movimiento del peli plata y lo esquiva, dirigiéndose ahora hacia una de las cabañas que estaba algo apartada, todos los presentes incluyendo Inuyasha se fijan en la dirección a la que se dirige la youkai sin conocer aun el motivo. El hanyou temiendo que esta haga mas daño a la aldea, corre tras ella para atacarla nuevamente con su espada.

La youkai velozmente lo esquiva y lanza con un extraño resplandor con su Katana, provocando que la cabaña quedara echa añicos, la joven dragón sonríe de lado al creer que había conseguido por fin a la miko, al disiparse toda la nube de polvo que se levanto por el derrumbe, la sonrisa de la youkai se borro, al ver que en el interior de ese lugar no había absolutamente nadie.

-Hiraikotsu!- grita soltando el enorme boomerang aquella castaña, que había salido al escuchar el alboroto, el arma rozo el brazo de la youkai que aun estaba distraída ante su evidente error, esta se reincorporo rápidamente al sentir el tibio liquido color carmesí correr por todo su brazo, la exterminadora, había logrado levemente herirla. – Miroku, lleva a Shippou y Rin a la cabaña con los niños y Kaede, protégelos…- el monje asintió, haciendo lo que su esposa le había dicho, el no podía hacer mucho en esa batalla, tal vez Sango tampoco pero con Kirara serian de mas ayuda para el hanyou. El monje entro con la anciana, el pelirrojo y la azabache a la cabaña donde se encontraban los otro menores, a su alrededor creo un campo de energía para protegerlos.

-maldita me las pagaras…- dice enojada la youkai mientras rápidamente iba a donde estaba la castaña dispuesta a atacarla.

-Kaze No Kizu!- el hanyou intervino a tiempo con su ataque evitando que su compañera fuera herida.

-maldición…!- exclama la youkai, casi fue alcanzada por el ataque del peli plata, esta no se arriesgaría a entablar una batalla con el hanyou, pues sabia que estaba en evidente desventaja, ella solo vino acatando ordenes de encontrar a la sacerdotisa, cosa que no consiguió, pero al menos ahora sabia el paradero de Inuyasha que era algo que se lo habían pedido de un principio, el regreso a la aldea pero la miko no esta con el, esa era otra novedad, la youkai dio un salto hacia atrás colocándose sobres los escombros de la cabaña destruida, todos, el peli plata y la exterminadora tenían su vista en la joven que parecía no contraatacar. La dragón se agacho sacando de entre los escombro un haori perteneciente al traje de una miko, aspiro un poco el aroma y supo que pertenecía al de la sacerdotisa que buscaba su amo. – me llevare esto conmigo.-dice elevándose lentamente del suelo y con una sonrisa macabra, al menos ya sabia el aroma de la miko, le llevaría esa prenda a su amo el cual estaba en busca de esa mujer. Los presentes solo miraron con duda la escena.

-¿que demonios estas planeando?, para que quieres la ropa de Kagome!- reacciono el hanyou al notar que la youkai se estaba marchando con aquella prenda en sus manos.

-Hn.- sonrió de lado. –con que así se llama la sacerdotisa.-Dice mirando con burla al hanyou la miraba con mucha ira.-si tanto te preocupa esa mujer, ve a las tierras del este, el territorio de mi señor, allí te estará esperando mi amo y tal vez puedas salvarle la vida a la miko…- dice riendo y despareciendo completamente del lugar.

-grrr….- Inuyasha solo gruñía de rabia e impotencia, Kagome estaba en peligro y el no estaba a su lado para protegerla.

-¿esa mujer tiene a Kagome?- pregunta la castaña consternada, bajando de Kirara, sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas al imaginar que algo muy malo le estaba pasando a su amiga en este momento.

-¿que fue lo que sucedió?- interroga el monje saliendo del interior de la cabaña seguido del resto- ¿que era lo que quería esa youkai?- cuestiono nuevamente el azabache.

El hanyou bajo su cabeza tapando con su fleco su mirada del resto de sus compañeros, apretó con fuerzas sus puños y sus colmillos a tal punto de incrustar sus garras en sus palmas, sentía tanta impotencia en ese momento. ´´si fuera estado a su lado…´´ pensaba nostálgicamente el peli plata.-ellos… tienen a Kagome- por fin dijo dejando asombrados a todos los presentes con excepción a Sango que no pudo aguantar mas y dejo escapar varias lagrimas silenciosamente.

-QUE! Quien tiene a Kagome!- el primero en reaccionar fue el kitzune, el cual estaba muy alterado al saber que su querida amiga podía estar en peligro. El pequeño zorro solo salto hasta la altura de Inuyasha moviéndolo bruscamente desde su brazo para que este contestara, pero era ignorado por el hanyou.

-Inuyasha…-dice el monje notando lo mal que estaba el peli plata- ¿que fue lo que sucedió con la señorita Kagome?.- pregunta acercándose, el Kitsune ya había dejado de zangolotearlo y estaba sentado en el suelo llorando, aun si conocer bien lo sucedido.

-esa youkai…- dijo lentamente el hanyou. –dijo que ellos tenían a Kagome… y que debía ir a las tierras del este a salvarla…-

-¿ellos?- cuestiona el monje a no entender a quienes exactamente se refería.

-si… la youkai parece ser solo una súbdita que sigue órdenes de alguien más- responde el peli plata dándole a entender al monje porque decía ´´ellos´´

-ya veo… -contesta el houshi analizando la situación.

-así que por eso quieres que vayas a las tierras que pertenecían a Ryukotsusei…- dice Kaede, quien había escuchado todo y también sacaba sus conclusiones.

-eh?-todos, incluyendo Inuyasha habían quedado sorprendidos por las palabras de la anciana, puesto a que ninguno había caído en cuenta al lugar donde iría el hanyou.

-¿eso es todo, lo que te vino a decir esa youkai?- pregunto la anciana al peli plata, el cual asintió como respuesta.

-esperen…- interviene Sango, secando las lagrimas de su rostro, ella a pesar de estar llorando aun escuchaba todo y había algo que al hanyou se le había pasado decirle al resto.- ella, se llevo una prenda de Kagome que saco de los escombros….- dijo llamando la atención de todos los presentes menos del hanyou el cual no veía la importancia de lo que la castaña estaba diciendo.

-aun no la tienen- se apresuro a decir la anciana, todos menos el monje quien había sacado la misma conclusión, se le quedaron viendo, incluso el peli plata que no entendía exactamente a que se refería Kaede.

-¿a que te refieres anciana Kaede?- cuestiono el hanyou.

-ellos aun no han capturado a la señorita Kagome- se aventuro a responder el monje.- ese demonio se llevo una pertenencia de la señorita, lo cual quiere decir quería saber cual era su aroma para poder encontrarla. Shippou comenzó a frotar sus ojos secándose las lagrimas que salían de estos, aun había esperanzas de encontrar a Kagome a salvo. Inuyasha simplemente estaba sin palabras era cierto, el monje tenia razón… no había motivo para que la youkai se llevara una pertenencia de Kagome, solo quería saber el aroma de la joven así seria mas sencillo saber su paradero.

-entonces… debo encontrarla antes que ellos la capturen…- dice decidió el peli plata, dispuesto a partir de una vez.

-espera Inuyasha, nosotros iremos contigo…-dice el monje a lo cual Sango asiente.

-si, yo también voy… debemos encontrar rápido a Kagome…- decía el kitzune que había dejado el llanto de lado y tenia un nuevo optimismo plantado en el rostro.

-no lo harán…- responde al hanyou cerrando sus ojos, cruzándose de brazos, el sabia que sus amigos tenían responsabilidades ahora, no podía dejar que ellos dejaran a sus hijos solo para que lo acompañen.-ustedes no pueden marcharse de aquí, tienen muchas responsabilidades en este lugar, volveré con Kagome pronto, se los prometo.-

-deja que vaya contigo….! Ahora soy mas fuerte….- suplicaba el Kitzune, jalando la manga de su traje.

-no Shippou tu también debes quedarte, iré solo… será mas fácil encontrarla…-dice el hanyou dándose media vuelta nuevamente.

-pero no sabes en donde esta…- seguía reprochando el pequeño zorro.

-aun así debo darme prisa y encontrarla…-

-se dirigió al suroeste…- dijo la Kaede tranquilamente interviniendo.- a la aldea de la sacerdotisa Shigemi.

-eh? ¿Como sabes anciana?- pregunta el hanyou.

-yo misma le di indicaciones de que fuera primero a esa aldea, esa sacerdotisa es muy famosa y probablemente la puede ayudar a seguir haciendo crecer sus poderes espirituales, no se si aun se encuentra allí, pero date prisa Inuyasha…- culmino la anciana.

-esta bien… prometo traer a Kagome a salvo…- dijo el peli plata para finalmente emprender una carrera hacia el bosque, perdiéndose tras los enormes arboles y la oscuridad de la noche que comenzaba aparecer en el lugar. Por alguna razón no hizo caso a las instrucciones de anciana, ya que no creía que Kagome estuviera aun en esa aldea, prefirió seguir el rastro que había dejado aquella youkai, ella iría a donde estuviera su amo y si lograba derrotarlos, ellos no le harían daño a su preciada miko y así el tendría mas tiempo de encontrarla, prefería acabar primero con aquellos que amenazaban en matar a la azabache.

La noche ya estaba presente en el cielo, no había luna puesto que estaba oculta bajo las oscuras nubes de la lluvia que había cesado hace unas horas, después de la partida del hanyou, analizaron la situación y lo mejor era esperar a que todo saliera bien y que Inuyasha llegara primero a Kagome que los youkais, todos regresaron a sus cabañas, a la siguiente mañana arreglarían todo los estragos que hizo el demonio en la aldea. Sango y Miroku volvieron a lado de sus hijos en la cabaña, Kohaku recién había llegado de su entrenamiento y había sido informado de todo lo ocurrido, ahora también estaba en casa de su hermana, pasaría la noche ahí y probablemente se quedaría un par de días antes de irse a entrenar nuevamente y ahora llevarse a Kirara con el puesto que el lugar donde entrenaría quedaba muy alejado de la aldea. La anciana Kaede se encontraba junto a los dos niños de los cuales ella cuidaba ahora, todos en la aldea se encontraban ya descansando, todos, excepto la joven niña azabache que no lograba conciliar el sueño, Rin se movía de una lado al otro del futon donde estaba, en su mente aun estaban todos los sucesos de ese día, ella también le preocupaba lo que pudiera suceder con aquella miko a la que había tomado mucho cariño en ese año que convivio a su lado, deseaba poder hacer algo para ayudar también ¿pero como? Ella no tenia grandes habilidades como las de un hanyou o youkai, hasta ahora estaba aprendiendo lo básico del entrenamiento de sacerdotisa, no podía hacer mucho aunque quisiese.

-¿tu tampoco puedes dormir verdad?- esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos ella creyó que era la única despierta, se voltio para ver el origen de la voz, encontrando a su amigo Kitzune fuera de su futon que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, este se encontraba sentado sobre aquel viejo piso de madera mirando la nada preocupado también por aquella azabache la que veía casi como una segunda madre, hasta que noto, por el aroma de la jovencita a su lado que no era el único despierto y preocupado por la situación.

-Shippou-chan, ¿que haces despierto?- pregunta la joven niña sentándose en el futon.

-tampoco puedo dormir… Kagome me preocupa mucho…- dice el zorro cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-si… a mi también…. Pero hay que confiar en que el señor Inuyasha traerá bien a Kagome-sama!-dice la niña tratando de sonar lo mas optimista posible, quería creerse sus propias palabras.

-Inuyasha es un tonto…-dijo el kitzune, estaba molesto pues el hanyou jamás debió separarse de la miko, ni ella debía haberse marchado de esa aldea, pero si el peli plata no se fuera ido Kagome no estaría en semejante peligro ahora. Rin solo sonrió al ver el mohín de su amigo.

-pero seguro llegara a tiempo a la señorita Kagome…-dice la menor tratando de calmar al pelirrojo con sus palabras. Cosa que no lograba, el pequeño Kitzune a cada minuto de espera, le daban ganas de poner en marcha su plan.

-yo también la iré a buscar- dijo al fin, levantándose, dejando completamente desconcertada a la niña a su lado.

-pe… pero como llegaras? Es muy peligroso…-

-no te preocupes, yo soy un youkai recuerdas, puedo buscarla por su olor ´´aunque sea difícil´´- pensó el joven zorro –además mis entrenamientos me han ayudado mucho, no me pierdo tan fácil, y ahora soy mas fuerte, no tanto como Inuyasha pero tampoco soy débil…- dice el Kitzune decidió, caminando hacia la salida de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa y un ´´adiós´´ a la niña de la que se había hecho muy amigo pero antes de salir la vos de la azabache lo detuvo.

-yo voy contigo- dijo decidida Rin, parándose y llegando rápidamente al lado del Kitzune que estaba frente a pesada cortina, listo para marchar. Ella también deseaba ver y saber como se encontraba la miko.

-no Rin-chan, debes quedarte… seria muy riesgoso para ti…- dijo el ojos verde mirando fijamente a la niña azabache haciendo que esta frunciera un poco el entrecejo.- además, si vas tardaríamos mucho mas en llegar, porque caminaríamos, yo me podría transformar pero no por tanto tiempo…- dice el Kitzune intentando que su amiga piense mejor su decisión.

-Kohaku…-dijo la joven niña, que se encontraba pensando en una solución a la excusa de su amigo. El Kitzune la miro un poco atónito, porque había mencionado al joven exterminador en ese momento, en realidad ellos no hablaban de nada que tuviera que ver con este.

-¿que sucede con Kohaku?- pregunta confundido el pelirrojo.

-el nos puede prestar a Kirara un rato para buscar a Kagome-sama!- ahora si el pequeño zorro había entendido el objetivo de su acompañante.

-si… pero nadie debe saber que vamos a buscar a Kagome… si se enteran, no nos dejaran ir…-

-mmm… Kohaku- kun no le dirá a nadie… además, es de noche, todos están dormidos, no notaran que no estamos…. Así que vamos.- dijo en voz baja la azabache para posteriormente agarrar de la mano al Kitsune y jalarlo hasta la salida de la cabaña de Kaede, por supuesto sin hacer ningún ruido que pudiera despertar a la anciana que se encontraba durmiendo en su futon, casi en la entrada de la cabaña.

Ambos, salieron silenciosamente, una vez fuera del lugar echaron a correr hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la cabaña que compartía Sango y el monje con sus hijos, donde seguro, estaría el joven que estaban buscando y la pequeña Mononoke… Shippou se detuvo a unos metros de la cabaña.

-pero… si entramos a buscarlo es probable que todos se despierten- dijo un poco nervioso el Kitzune, el sabia que tanto el monje como la ex taijiya, tenían un buen oído, ya que debido a tantos conflictos de esta época, todos siempre estaban alerta. La azabache que lo acompañaba, también se quedo pensando en esa posibilidad, si eran descubiertos ellos no podrían hacer nada mas. Pero la voz de un tercero los saco a ambos de su preocupación.

-¿que están haciendo?- pregunta un joven azabache, con ojos marrones tras ellos. Ambos voltearon entre asustados y sorprendidos, no conocieron esa voz en ese momento.

-Kohaku – kun!- la primera en reaccionar fue Rin, que se abalanzo, hacia el joven a abrazarlo, cosa que hizo sonrojar al chico, ella sabia que el había llegado esa noche a la aldea pero no pudo saludarlo, pues Kaede los había llamado a dormir, así que estaba muy contenta de verlo, hacia varias semanas que el joven no regresaba de sus entrenamientos, además sintió mucho alivio al igual que el pelirrojo de que fuera el y no alguien mas quien los descubriera…. Si no estarían en problemas.

-Te buscábamos a ti!-dijo animosamente la joven separándose del chico, sin hacer tanto ruido, el kitzune solo suspiro, si que el exterminador les había dado un buen susto.

-mmm?¿ A mi?-

-si, es que necesitamos que nos ayude- se aventuro a decir Shippou, debían ir al grano de una vez, no podían perder tanto tiempo, aun faltaban varias horas para ser media noche, pero ellos no sabían que tan lejos podía estar la miko.

-¿y en que los ayudo?- pregunto, el joven un poco confundido, esos dos se traían algo y aun no terminaban de decirlo.

-¿nos puedes prestar a Kirara?- pregunto la azabache con una sonrisa.

-¿Kirara?-cuestiono el joven mientras la nombrada daba un salto al hombro de este, maullando en saludo. Antes del que chico continuara, el pelirrojo se apresuro a decir el resto.

-si, es que queremos ir a buscar a Kagome, solo será un momento- (mintió) el joven zorro no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo seria, pero supuso que si le decía al exterminador que tardarían mas de un día se podía negar, ellos no sabían cuanto se podía tardar… la gata de dos colas era rápida pero…¿Qué tan lejos estaba la miko que buscaban?

-ustedes solos… eso es muy peligroso…sobre todo si es de noche…-decía el exterminador, sabiendo que los ataques de youkais se daban mas cuando el sol se ocultaba.

-onegai… Kohaku…- decía la azabache mirándolo con suplica.- regresaremos antes que amanezca y se den cuenta…- seguía diciendo moviendo un poco el brazo del joven insistentemente, provocando que nuevamente este se sonrojara por el acto de la joven Rin.

-si, Kohaku… si vamos con Kirara podemos encontrar rápido a Kagome- continuaba Shippou, sabiendo que la gata tenia un olfato mas agudo que el mismo, ya que esta había tenido siglos para desarrollarlo mejor.

-de acuerdo…-dijo resignado el azabache, ante las suplicas de ambos, si lo pensaba bien, era mejor que Kirara los acompañase, tal vez llegarían rápido, y esta los protegería a toda costa, el sabia que el Kitzune no solo había crecido de estatura, si no que sus poderes también pero no confiaba mucho en lo que el joven zorro pudiera hacer para proteger a Rin y sabia que la Mononoke seria de mucha ayuda al momento de algún enfrentamiento con un youkai en el camino, el no quería que nada le pasara a la joven niña azabache, que tenia al frente, se había encariñado mucho, tal vez mas de lo debido…-estas de acuerdo ¿cierto Kirara?- cuestionaba el joven a la gata en su hombro, haciendo que esta diera un maullido de aceptación y diera un salto hacia el suelo transformándose. El joven los acompañaría, pero el no entraba en el lomo de la Moonoke, ya que con Rin y el estirado de Shippou irían incomodos, además en caso de que no volviesen antes del amanecer (cosa que estaba seguro que sucedería, solo que los jóvenes no se lo mencionaron) alguien tendría que explicarle al resto para que no se preocuparan.

-Gracias Kirara!.-decía el zorro subiéndose de un salto a la gata, la cual solo contesto con un alegre gruñido.- a ti también Kohaku…-dice el ojos verde sonriendo al exterminador.

-arigato Kohaku!.-dice Rin dándole un pequeño abrazo al joven para después correr hacia Kirara y con ayuda de Shippou subirse.-volveremos pronto.-decía mientras se despedía con una sonrisa.

-eh, si….- contesto el joven desconcertado y algo ruborizado por el comportamiento de la (no tanto) niña azabache. Solo vio como la gata ascendía a los cielos para rápidamente desaparecer con ambos niños.

El sol comenzaba a salir de su escondite, irradiando con su luz todo el lugar, provocando que los habitantes de esa aldea, despertaran para comenzar un nuevo día. Una mujer castaña empuja la puerta corrediza, haciendo que la luz entrara con fuerzas al interior de la cómoda cabaña, con este acto, dos pequeña salieron corriendo al exterior a jugar, todas las mañanas hacían lo mismo, apenas despertaban las gemelas salían lo mas pronto posible del hogar para seguro meterse en algún nuevo lio.

-buenos días- saludo el azabache ojos azules, a la castaña que estaba recargada en la puerta observando a las pequeñas, se acerco mas a ella depositando un beso sobre sus labios, si… a pesar de los nuevos problemas que tenían ahora, siempre se relajaba ante aquella escena, diciéndose así mismo que jamás se cansaría de ver a su mujer.

-Buenos días- contestaba con un susurro y levemente sonrojada la castaña, si que ese monje la descontrolaba… el bebe aun se encontraba dormido sobre un futon, ambos se miraron por varios segundos a los ojos pero la tranquilidad del momento fue interrumpida por el grito de las gemelas.

-Buenos días Kaede-oba chan!- gritaron al unísono las enérgicas niñas, recibiendo un saludo por parte de la anciana, Sango y Miroku salieron de la cabaña para recibir a la vieja miko… era raro que viniera a visitarlos y sobre todo tan temprano.

-¿como amaneció… Kaede-sama?- el monje fue el primero en hablar recibiendo con una sonrisa a la recién llegada.

-muy bien… pero vine a ver si aquí se encontraban los niños…-dice, para después mirar alrededor notando que todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, cosa que no sucedería si estuvieran todos esos chiquillos juntos. Ambos sabían a quienes la vieja miko se refería.

-no, ellos no han venido hoy…- contesta Sango Tranquilamente. La anciana solo frunce el ceño, no sabia lo que sucedía.- suelen venir mas tarde…-eso Kaede lo sabia ya que ambos despertaban y la ayudaban con algunos labores, después solían ir a visitar a Sango y al monje y hacer un caos junto a las gemelas.

-pero ¿no los vio salir anciana Kaede?- preguntaba el monje con una ceja levantada, nadie entendía que sucedía.

-no, cuando desperté, ellos ya no estaban…. Y nadie en la aldea los ha visto- la anciana cierra los ojos tratando de calmarse, pues ya estaba preocupada.

-es extraño… ¿a donde se fueron?- se preguntaba así misma la taijiya.

-no se preocupe, iremos a buscarlo al bosque- dijo el monje, ya que si ambos no estaban, era probable que anduvieran recolectando bayas o jugando en el lago, no se podían poner a pensar en cosas peores si no los buscaban por los alrededores primero. Como respuesta solo tuvieron el asentimiento de la anciana para después, ambos salir a buscarlos pero cuando estaban por alejarse del lugar, el joven exterminador los detuvo.

-no los encontraran…- dijo Kohaku mientras se acercaba a donde estaban todos mirándolo y con cara de sorpresa ante sus palabras. El azabache evidentemente venia del bosque, traía su arma en manos, dando a entender que se encontraba practicando como lo hacia siempre.

-¿porque lo dices…? ¿Sabes en donde están Kohaku?- pregunto Sango.

-se fueron a buscar a Kagome…-todos tenían una clara impresión en sus rostro, no podían creer que ese par se hayan escapado para ir a buscar a la miko.- Kirara también fue con ellos, volverán pronto, eso me dijeron-

-¿como? Eso es muy peligroso… porque no nos dijeron… nosotros no hubiésemos dejado que fueran solos…- decía la castaña, aunque el hanyou no quisiera ellos fueran hecho otro grupo para buscar a su amiga.

-probablemente creyeron que no los dejaríamos ir….- dice el monje saliendo de su asombro y analizando todo.

-tenemos que ir…- dice la castaña decidida, no dejaría que nadie mas corriera peligro.

-no…hay que dejarlos, aseguraron volver pronto- dijo la anciana interviniendo, era lo mas lógico quedarse…- además, ellos marcharon con Kirara, están protegidos y ustedes no tienen una forma rápida de llegar a donde están…. Ni un youkai que los guie, lo mejor es que esperemos a que regresen…- el monje solo asintió ante lo dicho, de la anciana y la castaña. No dijo nada, solo se veía la gran preocupación en su rostro pero era mejor que esperaran, Kaede tenia razón, sin un olfato desarrollado que los acompañase, no encontrarían a ninguno de ellos, además de que se irían caminando y seria difícil saber sobre el paradero de alguno.-

…*************…..

Era de día aun y por los cielos volaba una silueta, ya no estaba en su forma Dragón, no, era muy arriesgado llamar tanto la atención cuando evidentemente era buscado además, estar en su forma humanoide hacia que fuera casi invisible debido a la gran velocidad que iba, ya se encontraba llegando al solitario bosque, en el cual su madre le aseguro que estaba la miko que necesitaba, tenia que llegar a ella pronto, acabar con la vida de la joven y adquirir sus poderes, ya no seria el Taiyoukai mas poderoso que hay, ahora seria completamente invencible, inmune ante cualquier ataque espiritual y su poder demoniaco seria mas grande que el de cualquier otro youkai, si ansiaba tener mas poder en sus manos, luego se encargaría de los hijos del Inu Taiyoukai Inu Taisho. Voló por varios minutos hasta que en su camino se había atravesado alguien que no había sentido.

-¿que es lo que quieres Akira…?- pregunta el peli negro con el ceño fruncido a la youkai que estaba al frente obstruyéndole el paso.

-pero que humorcito traes hoy, Ratsuyuko…- dice la joven con mucha burla, haciendo que la ira del joven crezca.

-no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías…. Y deja la confianza conmigo.-dice el Dragón para retomar su camino pero la voz de la joven lo detiene.

-disculpa mi comportamiento señor… creo que me deje llevar por mi emoción ante lo que tengo para usted.- el peli negro volteo a verla, quería ver que era eso tan importante que había conseguido, la youkai saco las prendas que había guardado en su armadura y se la lanza al Taiyoukai. –aquí esta, el aroma de la sacerdotisa de nombre Kagome.- el dragón solo pudo ensanchar la sonrisa maquiavélica que tenia en su rostro, al menos su súbita había conseguido algo bueno.- la miko no esta en la aldea con el hanyou… esta sola ahora.-

-lo se… tengo que llegar a ella rápido, buen trabajo Akira…también vengaremos la muerte de Atsuko.- dice el pelinegro enterrando su nariz en la prenda que tenia en la mano, debía grabárselo bien para buscar a la miko. Ambos youkais estaban tan metido en la conversación que no notaron que eran vigilados, por un joven peli plata.

-¿m… mi… hermanos esta muerto?- la youkai , estaba con una mano en el pecho, no lo podía creer, no tenia ni idea de semejante noticia.- ¿Cu… cuando murió?.- algunas lagrimas se estaban empezando a formar en sus ojo.

-Sesshoumaru lo mato…- dice secamente el peli negro sin hacer caso alguno al dolor de la joven dragón. Al escuchar esto la youkai solo apretó sus puños con mucha rabia, ella viviría para hacerle pagar a esos dos la muerte de su hermano, por suerte aun tenia a su señor de su lado, el la ayudaría a vengarse. La joven pudo pensar en nada mas pues un fuerte ataque la mando al suelo.

-Kaze no Kizu!- el hanyou de vestimenta roja, había salido al ataque, siguió a la youkai pues como imaginaba esta iba a informarle a su amo sobre algo.

-al parecer trajiste visita…- dice el Taiyoukai, que aun flotaba en el aire, el había esquivado el ataque.- Inuyasha-sama… a que debo su presencia…- decía con mucha burla en cada palabra mencionada, haciendo que el hanyou le hirviera la sangre. Solo se escuchaba el gruñido de Akira, que se estaba poniendo en pie lista para atacar si así se lo ordenaban.

-¿tu eres Ratsuyuko cierto?- era mas una afirmación que pregunta.- ¿porque enviaste a esta mujer a atacar?¿ Que es lo que quieres de Kagome!- pregunta el peli plata agarrando fuertemente el mango de su espada, listo para lanzar otro ataque.

-veo que conoces mi nombre príncipe…- dice el Taiyoukai soltando una risa con sus palabras.- lamentablemente ahora no lo puedo atender… lo estaré esperando en mi castillo.- concluye para marcharse no sin antes mirar a la youkai.-Akira…- esta asintió, sabia lo que le estaba ordenando, que se encargase del hanyou, mientras se marchaba, mas el palpita al ver las intenciones de escapar del pelinegro se lanzo al ataque, para desgracia de Inuyasha, el joven dragón se había dado cuenta antes, y volteando rápidamente, agarra la cuchilla de Tessaiga, deteniendo el ataque del hanyou.-creo que no fui claro…- decía mientras asestaba sus garras en el abdomen del peli plata y con la otra aun sostenía a colmillo de acero. Todo fue muy rápido el hanyou no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, no supo en que momento el Taiyoukai le había clavado las garras, ahora se encontraba sangrando por la gran herida en su abdomen, iba a devolverle el golpe, pero al intentarlo fue sorprendido por Ratsuyuko, quien le había arrebatado a Tessaiga, y le había dado una patada tan fuerte que lo mando a metros de distancia. El youkai solo se quedo observando su mano la cual estaba ardiendo, la espada lo estaba rechazando, no aguanto mucho y lanzo a Tessaiga lejos, cayendo al lado de su dueño.-nos volveremos a encontrar Inuyasha-sama pero esta vez tendrá mas razones para intentar acabar conmigo- dijo soltando una baja carcajada, y desaparecer de ese lugar, debía encontrar a la sacerdotisa pronto, pues sabia que Akira no aguantaría tanto con el hanyou, esta no era fuerte como su hermano, así que aspirando profundamente se percata de que estaba mas cerca, de la miko de lo que creía.

El hanyou se estaba poniendo de pie, simplemente no dejaría que llegara antes que el donde estaba Kagome, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba solo aun, pues la youkai seguía ahí, esperando que se levantara para pelear.

-quítate de mi camino- dijo el peli plata haciéndose aun lado y correr hacia su destino, pero Akira se le volvió atravesar.

-no interferirás con los planes del señor…- dijo sacando una delgada Katana. Estaba dispuesta a pelear.

-ggrrr…primero acabare contigo…- dice el hanyou cayendo en el juego, y dispuesto a terminar esa batalla pronto para buscar rápido a la miko.

Lo olía en el aire, estaba demasiado cerca y lo sabia, el olor de la sacerdotisa estaba casi por todo el bosque, fue descendiendo poco a poco perdiéndose en la maleza, era ahí donde estaba mas fuerte el olor de la joven, aterrizo delicadamente sin ruido alguno, no debía alertar a la miko, así que bajo la intensidad de su youki, casi hasta desaparecerlo, y camino hasta la dirección que debía estar la humana, escucho risas, eran voces de hombres, también los podía oler, supuso que no estaba sola, pero eso no importaba pues eran solo humanos, apresuro el paso, hasta que de un salto llego a donde se escuchaba el alboroto.

-¿quien eres?- preguntaba una de los hombres poniéndose de pie y apuntándolo con su lanza, siendo seguido por los demás.

-¿en donde esta la mujer?- pregunta, secamente al notar que no se encontraba ahí como su olor indicaba.

-¿de que hablas! Lárgate de aquí si no quieres problemas idiota.- dijo el que parecía el jefe, el youkai noto que eran bandido, lo confirmaban el montón de cosas recolectadas y algunas pertenencias de mujer, que imagino pertenecían a esa sacerdotisa, no había otra forma de que su olor estuviera aquí, su sangre hirvió, el no tenia tiempo para equivocarse, mucho menos para perder con esas escorias que lo estaban burlando.

-imbéciles…- dijo haciendo tronar sus nudillos, afilando sus garras, para después lanzarse a atacar a todos los humanos que trataban inútilmente de asustarlo, corto y degolló a los cinco bandidos ahí presentes, le había hecho perder mas tiempo, después de asegurarse que estuvieran todos muertos, se elevo lentamente para retirarse del lugar, debía seguir buscando…

….*********************….

Estaba atardeciendo, el cielo se coloreo de aun fuerte naranja manchado con algunas partes roja, solo faltaban horas para que anocheciera, y estaban asustados, llevaban dos días buscando a Kagome, Kirara había logrado captar el aroma de la miko, pero este estaba esparcido por ese bosque desolado, siguieron el rastro hasta que este los llevo a la salida de ese tenebroso lugar, la joven ya no se encontraba ahí… el día pasado había caído una tormenta haciendo que de la tierra desapareciera cualquier aroma, eso les dificulto todo, pues tenían que empezar de cero otra vez. Hoy en la mañana la Mononoke logro conseguir el aroma de Kagome, pero lo habían seguido casi todo el día y aun no la encontraban. Pronto anochecería y ellos tenían que descansar y comer algo, mañana seguirían de nuevo el rastro, se sentía cansados de volar en el lomo de Kirara todo el día, y ni hablar de la pobre gatita que segura estaba mas cansada que ellos por aguantar su peso.

-buscare algunas bayas…- dijo la joven niña, mientras se internaba tras los arboles.

-esta bien, yo hare la fogata- contesto animosamente el Kitzune, recolectando algunas ramas que estaban a los alrededores para encender el fuego, estaba en un campo amplio, tal vez seria un poco peligroso pues estaban expuestos a ser atacados, pero se veía un lugar muy tranquilo con varios arboles a los alrededores para esconderse en caso de algún peligro. –Kirara ¿me ayudas…?- pedía el niño zorro, apuntando a la montaña de ramas que había hecho, oyó un maullido de la gata como asentimiento, y después esta se transformo para lanzar fuego de su hocico, luego volvió a su forma de ´´pequeña gata´´.- gracias!- dijo alegre el pelirrojo frotando sus manos, para ponerlas sobre el fuego. –Rin ya se tardo, que te parece si la buscamos Kirara? Así podremos pescar algo para la cena de regreso…- se escucho un maullido de la gata y así ambos se perdieron tras los arboles justo por donde se había ido la niña.

Se encontraba caminando sin un rumbo bien definido pero no de regreso, después que se marcho de donde la anciana Naoko, logro conseguir la salida del bosque ´´gracias a Kami´´, estuvo un par de días en una aldea que había conseguido después de un día de andar sola, la acogieron muy bien, pues no tenían sacerdotisa ahí, y necesitaban con urgencia de los servicios de una, parecía que las miko estaban escasas pues las aldeas a donde ha estado, ninguna tenia una sacerdotisa pero era un poco de suerte para ella pues los habitantes siempre se ofrecían a darle alojamiento como siempre ella aceptaba, pues dormir siempre a la intemperie no era bueno y menos cuando llovía, no permaneció mucho tiempo en esa aldea pues debía seguir su viaje y de nuevo a pie, ya que no pudo conseguir que le regalaran un caballo, ahora se encontraba vagando por los arboles, mientras a cada momento todo se oscurecía mas, su sentido de la orientación le volvió a fallar, intentaba torpemente llegar a la dirección que le habían dado en aquella aldea, según a donde la enviaban se encontraba una miko muy buena, pero ya no sabia si iba en el camino correcto al parecer se había desviado hace un buen rato.

-ayy no… me perdí- soltaba la miko mientras suspiraba profundamente. ´´ahora tendré que dormir aquí´´ pensaba la joven, mirando los alrededores, se veía tranquilo y despejado pero no tanto ya que los arboles hacían un buen trabajo al rodearla, así no corría riesgo de ser atacada, soltó el pesado bolso que traía en la espalda, y por un momento lo miro con nostalgia, ese era el único recuerdo de su época, eso y las ropas que trajo el día que volvió, cuanto extrañaba a su familia, cuanto daría para que el pozo volviera a funcionar de nuevo y ver a sus seres queridos una vez mas, saber como estaban, y que pudiera volver al sengoku como los viejos tiempos…. Pero ´´eso ya no es posible….´´ pensaba tristemente, el pozo respondió ante sus sentimientos por Inuyasha esa vez, le dio la oportunidad de volver al Japón feudal pero solo esa vez… no había vuelta atrás, ella irremediablemente siempre tenia que perder algo, ahora dudaba que por mas que fueran sus ganas de volver, el pozo se reabriera y de ser así ¿volvería? Esa era una pregunta que podía evadir, pues estaba segura de que lo que pensaba era casi imposible. Saco unas cobijas y algunas frutas que tenía en el bolso y se dispuso a comer, después iría a buscar algo de leña, para intentar hacer una fogata. En todo el tiempo que estuvo viajando, nunca pensó en buscar a alguien que la ayudara a activar el pozo, porque la perla no es lo único que se necesitaba para que este funcionara, de ser así ella jamás fuera vuelto al Sengoku pues, el pozo se fuera sellado para siempre pero no, ella pudo volver y sin ayuda de la perla, alguien debía saber como reactivarlo aunque dudaba que la pudieran ayudar, ¿que diría?

-´´ hola vengo desde el futuro, llegue hasta acá por un pozo que funciona como portal, se cerro y ahora no puedo regresar, me podía ayudar.? Sabe algo de la magia de los pozos?''- simplemente sonaba ridículo pensar que alguien le creería, o la ayudaría, aunque debía admitir que en el futuro la fueran dado de loca, hay si que nadie le creería pues, la magia no existe en el futuro por lo menos en esta época las personas creían en youkais, los veían y les temían pues era la única amenaza para ellos, pero allá no había nada de eso. Si, tal vez su idea no era tan descabellada después de todo, alguien debería saber de ese tipo de magia, para reactivar el pozo, solo que no tenia idea de quien?. Una miko, una bruja, un youkai, ¿quien podía saber esa información?. La joven suspiro amargamente, debía dejar de pensar en eso, e ir por un poco de leña, así que se interno tras los arboles, para recolectarla.

Llevaba unos minutos recolectando leños, hasta que escucho la corriente de un rio, podía ir a buscar agua y tal vez darse un baño, de todas formas no se había alejado mucho de su improvisado campamento y ya faltaba poco para que oscureciera, apresuro su paso para llegar a la orilla del rio pero un grito la detuvo.

-ayúdenme!- se escuchaba el grito, era evidentemente una joven, preparo su arco y flechas y corrió en dirección de la voz.

-fuego mágico- gritaba el pelirrojo mientras lanzaba varias llamas azules en dirección del youkai, no lo mataría pero al menos lo distraería. –¿Rin estas bien?- preguntaba el zorrito mientras ayudaba a levantar a su a compañera, la joven niña asintió poniéndose de pie.

-cuidado- advirtió la niña azabache al Kitzune pues el youkai estaba tras ellos dispuesto a atacarlos, escucharon un gruñido, era Kirara que había atacado al youkai, tenia sus grandes colmillos enterrado en uno de los brazos de este, haciendo que olvidara a los niños que intentaban escapar y se concentra en la gata de fuego.

-no escaparan- el youkai le dio un fuerte golpe a la gata haciendo que esta aterrizara lejos, nuevamente fijando su atención en ambos niños que estaban asustados, esperando el ataque. Una flecha le rozo la nariz al youkai haciendo que volteara en esa dirección.

-no te atrevas…- dijo, la miko templando otra flecha en el arco.

- Kagome, Kagome-sama!- gritaron ambos niños, saltando de la impresión.

-tu serás mi cena y esos pequeños el postre-

-ve…!- exclamo la joven soltando la flecha que atravesó el pecho del youkai ogro, desintegrando casi todo su cuerpo a excepción de uno de los brazos que siguió flotando hasta agarrar firmemente el cuerpo de la miko, asfixiándola…- maldito- apenas pudo decir por la falta de oxigeno, llevo su mano con mucha dificultad hasta la cintura donde por suerte tenia aun su Katana, y con todas su fuerzas la saco, haciendo que esta resplandeciera color rosa, debido a el poder espiritual que Kagome había pasado a esta, al sacarla destruyo por completo la mano que la agarraba, terminando al fin con el youkai, la joven se dejo caer de rodillas… -estuvo cerca- dijo para si misma la miko.

-Kagome!- gritaron ambos lanzándose encima de la joven haciendo que esta terminara de caer al suelo.- te extrañe mucho!- decía el Kitzune con varias lagrimas en sus ojos esmeralda.

-la extrañe señorita…- dice Rin abrazando a la miko y ambos siendo correspondidos por esta que los abrazaba fuertemente, una lagrima se quería escapar, ella también los había echado de menos.

-¿que están haciendo acá? ¿Donde están los demás?- preguntaba, con un poco de emoción en sus palabras, ya quería verlos a todos y que vieran que estaba bien…

-este…- los dos chicos no sabían como explicar.- es que nosotros vinimos solos a buscarte.- se aventuro a decir Shippou bajando un poco la cabeza apenado.

-¿QUE? ¿Ustedes solos? ¿Pero porque?- la azabache mayor si que estaba asombrada de que ambos niños fueran a buscarla, sobre todo que estaban bien.

-Kagome es que una youkai ataco la aldea y te esta buscando, no sabemos porque, pero no era para algo bueno…- el kitzune trataba de explicarse lo mas rápido posible.- Inuyasha salió en tu búsqueda pero nosotros estábamos muy preocupados y vinimos a buscarte sin decirle a nadie-

-Gomen ne Kagome-sama!- dijo la joven niña, después de la breve explicación de su compañero. Esperaban que la miko no se molestara mucho con ellos.

-¿Inuyasha?... ¿el… regreso…?-

-si señorita y fue a buscarla….-Rin fue la primera en reaccionar y responderle.

.pero como vez, sigue siendo un perro tonto… porque no ha llegado aun…- decía el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

-así que esta bien… - decía la joven en tono de voz bajo. 'y vino a buscarme´´ pensaba, estaba tranquila de que haya regresado con vida de su misión y sobre todo que la haya ido a buscar.

-si Kagome, pero no tenemos tiempo! Debes volver con nosotros, una youkai te esta buscando y es mejor salir de aquí rápido!- el pequeño zorro se había puesto nerviosos y movía el hombro de la azabache mayor de un lado para otro, el chiquillo media lo mismo que el torso de Kagome, provocando que su fuerza fuera mayor para mover a la sacerdotisa. La Mononoke salto a su regazo, maullando, de acuerdo con lo dicho por el pelirrojo.

-Kirara ¿como estas?- decía acariciando el pelaje de esta- descuiden… no he sentido ninguna presencia maligna en los alrededores- soltándose un poco del insistente agarre del kitzune.-podemos descansar aquí esta noche, es mas peligrosos viajar cuando esta oscuro- mirando al cielo viendo como la luna les brindaba claridad con su luz. – acompáñenme a buscar mis cosas y vamos a donde esta su campamento.- decía, la miko poniéndose de pie, siendo ayudada por ambos niños.

Caminaron algunos metros, hasta donde la sacerdotisa había dejado su bolso, con unas mantas, las tomaron y se fueron hasta donde se encontraban la fogata que habían encendido los niños. Al llegar la joven nota, que los niños hicieron su campamento a la salida de los arboles, quedando expuestos de cierta forma, miro al suelo la gran fogata que habían armado con algunas frutas a los lados y un carcaj y flechas.

-Rin-chan porque no tenias tu arco y flechas cuando fuiste atacada.- decía la azabache mayor a la mas joven que se veía un poco apenada.. la niña estaba siendo instruida para ser sacerdotisa en el futuro, Kaede y ella la entrenaban todas las tardes, era bueno mantener a Rin ocupada con algo, además le seria muy útil en el futuro para defenderse si decidía marcharse de la aldea cuando fuera mas grande, hace algunos meses le habían regalado su primer arco y desde entonces la enseñaban a usarlo sin muchos avances, era complicado, fue difícil incluso para la miko mayor y eso que era unos años mayor que la niña cuando se vio obligada a aprender a usarlo.

-es que… solo iba a ir por más bayas y algo de agua no me tardaría mucho…. Además…- seguía la niña mientras jugaba con sus dedos.- aun no lo domino muy bien Kagome-sama.- la mayor se enterneció al escuchar la confesión de la niña, no podría molestarse con ella, no era su culpa que usar el arco fuera tan complicado.

- esta bien…pero no vuelvas a salir sin tu arco- decía la joven, acariciando la cabeza de la menor. –Ahora, a dormir, mañana tendremos un largo viaje de regreso.- decía sacando otras cobijas de su bolso puesto que lo niños no habían llevado ninguna para ellos. Colocaron una en el suelo y se acostaron sobre esta, Kagome quedo en el medio de ambos, con Rin a su izquierda y el kitzune a su derecha este se encontraba con la cabeza recostada sobre ella, Kagome solo miraba tranquila la escena, por mas que el pelirrojo se fuera estirado, por dentro seguía siendo el mismo pequeño que le encantaba dormir abrazado a ella. Con esta ultima visión cerro sus ojos marrones para descansar.

La luna estaba en la mitad del cielo, indicando que ya había transcurrido la mitad de la noche, pero el no descansaba tranquilo, se encontraba siguiendo un rastro muy familiar para el, no estuviera dirigiéndose a la dirección donde estaba el aroma, si no fuera por hace algunas horas, capto el aroma de un youkai dragón que no conocía dirigiéndose exactamente al mismo sitio. El peli plata se encontraba camino a ´´visitar´´ a Totosai para confirmar lo que le había dicho el dragón que mato hace días, cuando sintió su respuesta acercándose al mismo lugar donde se encontraba el olor de su protegida, sabia que la joven niña no estaba sola se sentía con ella el olor conocido del kitzune, que también vivía en la aldea y…. el de esa mujer, no sabia que hacia su protegida tan lejos de la seguridad de la aldea, ahora ella y sus acompañantes estaban en peligro, ya que el youkai que sintió se dirigía exactamente a ellos, se debía dar prisa pues ese dragón le llevaba ventaja, sabia que era probable de que se tratara del youkai que buscaba, solo debía llegar a tiempo. Miro hacia atrás notando que aun no era alcanzado por su sirviente, pensando en que debió enviarlo a velar por el bienestar de su ´protegida en vez de dejarlo seguirlo en su búsqueda….

Se despertó al sentir dos presencias malignas acercándose a ellos, una era vagamente conocida y la otro era totalmente desconocida para ella, miro al cielo notando que aun era de noche y probablemente era media noche…cuidadosamente para no despertar a los niños se puso de pie y corrió hasta donde estaba su arco y flechas, después tomo la Katana y se la acomodo a un lado, debía estar preparada si el peligro se estaba tan cerca, dio un vistazo a la azabache y el pelirrojo que aun dormía y no quiso despertarlos pero si corrían peligro debía hacerlo para que estos se resguardaran en un lugar seguro.

-Rin, Shippou-chan despierten… decía suavemente moviendo a ambos niños logrando despertarlos.

-uhm…? ¿Que sucede Kagome…?- preguntaba Shippou frotándose sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Tienen que buscar un lugar seguro, se acerca una presencia maligna, apresúrense!-

-¿que? Tenemos que marcharnos rápido Kagome, ya te encontraron…!- decía el Kitzune parándose de un salto. Kagome no los expondría a tanto peligro, sabia que no había tiempo de huir, y si era ella a quien buscaban debía dejar que los niños se fueran con Kirara a un lugar seguro.

-no hay tiempo Shippou deben regresar sin mi, Kirara- la mencionada se coloca a su lado transformándose rápidamente- vamos suban…- les decía ayudando a Rin a subir.- Shippou…-

-no te dejare sola Kagome…- decía agitando fuertemente su cabeza en negación. –Si te pasa algo…- no logro terminar.

-nada va a pasar , solo, váyanse después los alcanzo…- decía, haciendo que el pelirrojo la mirara con ojos lloroso y se montara sobre Kirara, tampoco quería Kagome se preocupara de protegerlo si era atacada, sabia que era muy fuerte… pero ¿que tanto?, nadie aseguraba que saliera con vida si era a ella a quien buscaban esos sujetos. Kirara se elevo para retirarse cuando una voz conocida los hizo parar.

-Kagome!- era el hanyou que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Inu… ya… sha…- sentía como su corazón latía rápido, al verlo, el estaba vivo y la había encontrado… pero… algo no estaba bien, algo que hizo que la joven reaccionara rápido y sacara una flecha del carcaj y la templara en el arco, lista para atacar al recién llegado.

-pe… pero ¿que es lo que estas haciendo Kagome…?- tartamudeo, el ´´hanyou´´ no esperaba tal acto de la miko.

- ¿Kagome porque le apuntas a Inuyasha?…- gritaba el zorrito de donde se encontraba, el no se había percatado tampoco, hasta que el rugido de Kirara mirando con rabia al peli plata evito que continuara hablando. –¿Que te sucede Kirara?- si, la Mononoke también lo noto.

-¿quien eres?- pregunto templando mas el arco, lo que hizo que reaccionara fue recordar que en ningún momento sintió la presencia del hanyou acercándose a ellos y mucho menos la sentía ahora que ´´estaba´´ de frente a ella, ese era un impostor.

-veo que he sido descubierto…-decía con una sonrisa, cambiando el aspecto del hanyou por su verdadera forma, un joven youkai azabache, con ojos rojos, y piel pálida, vestía un hakama y haori negro con algunos detalles.- que astuta eres… Kagome…- decía mientras se acercaba más a ella.

-cuidado Kagome!.- grito el Kitzune pero la miko había soltado la flecha sagrada que solo rasgo la manga del traje del youkai, este lo había esquivado a tiempo.

-casi…- dijo ensanchando su macabra sonrisa y lanzándose a atacar a la miko, pero Kirara interviene rápido. –estúpido Mononoke.- dice dándole un fuerte golpe, haciendo que la gata se estrelle contra el suelo y sus acompañantes caigan a un lado de la miko.

-están bien…?- preguntaba mientras ayudaba a parar a la niña que solo se había ganado algunos raspones por el aterrizaje igual que el pelirrojo, pero este samaria rápido.

-si señorita…- decía, al fin de pie.

-salgan de aquí…- decía, ambos dudaron pero decidieron hacerle caso a la miko.

-no se irán….- decía el youkai acercándose a ellos.- serán testigo de la muerte de esta sacerdotisa, ustedes se encargaran de informarle al hibrido de su muerte…- antes de que pudiera siquiera agarrar a la miko, un látigo verde lo impidió rasgando la piel de su brazo. Sesshoumaru llego a tiempo, y no se equivoco pues el youkai andaba tras alguien de ese grupo, antes de que el youkai reaccionara, el peli plata agarro con Mokomoko (su estola) a los tres que casi eran atacados, soltándolos rápidamente tras el.

-Sesshoumaru-sama!- la primera en reaccionar fue la niña, mas era la alegría de volver a ver a su señor que el miedo ante el otro youkai, pues sabia que nada les sucedería si estaba su señor.

-Sesshoumaru…-dijo por lo bajo, la miko que aun no lo podía creer. Este le dedico una de sus frías miradas pero ella lo sabia, había captado el mensaje que le dio, tenían que alejarse de ahí y buscar un sitio seguro.- vamos…- dijo agarrándolos de la manos para salir rápido de ahí, llegaron tras unos arboles donde había caído la Mononoke que estaba levantando.

-¿a que debo su interrupción joven lord?-

-¿quien eres?- ignorando totalmente su pregunta, desenfundando lentamente a Bakusaiga, su olor lo delataba era otro youkai dragón de eso estaba seguro pero no sabia si el era quien buscaba.

El youkai lanza una carcajada antes de responder…- pero que modales los míos…. Mi nombre es Ratsuyuko, lord de las tierras del este…- dijo mirando que efecto tenia en la Taiyoukai, pero este seguía con un semblante firme e inquebrantable.- y tú eres el hijo mayor de Inu No Taisho, el heredero del oeste…-

Sesshoumaru solo quería cortarle la cabeza a ese sujeto, no soportaba la arrogancia en cada una de sus palabras, la burla en ellas. Lo que mas le impresionaba era confirmar su sospecha, el youkai que tenia al frente de el, era el descendiente Ryukotsusei, el nunca fue informado de que dicho heredero estuviera con vida, de ser así el estuviera preparado, porque algo que era seguro solo seria un enemigo para el.

-entonces… suficiente de presentaciones- el peli plata se había lanzado al ataque pero fue rápidamente esquivado por el azabache, aumentando la ira de Sesshoumaru.

-no me parece lugar para nuestra batalla y mas si falta tu asqueroso hermano, además, no he venido por ti…. Mi objetivo principal es la sacerdotisa…- dice lanzando una mirada al lugar donde se encontraba la miko ocultando al par de niños y a la Mononoke, el peli plata entrecerró sus ojos, no entendía que tenia que ver esa mujer en esto.

-¿por que la quieres a ella?- preguntaba preparando su espada nuevamente.

-me temo que esa pregunta no la puedo contestar…- dice con una sonrisa, solo el debía saber eso.-dejaremos esta batalla para el próximo encuentro, ahora me llevare a la miko…- Ratsuyuko había dado un gran salto al lugar donde estaba refugiada la sacerdotisa.

-no lo harás….- Sesshoumaru se había atravesado en el medio, evitando que se acercara, atacándolo con su espada, el youkai logro retroceder pero tenia delgado corte en su rostro por el cual comenzaba a salir la sangre.

-¿la proteges Sesshoumaru?- decía riéndose mientras con su manga limpiaba el hilo de sangre que tenia en su rostro. Sacando su Katana para comenzar la pelea, era obvio que no se iba a acercar si este estaba protegiéndolos.

-yo no protejo a nadie…- decía estrechando sus ojos mirando asesinamente al youkai, que solo reía.- pero no te daré el gusto de que te lleves lo que quieras…-

La pelea había comenzado, el choque de las espadas resonaba en todo el lugar, el peli plata solo quería terminar lo mas rápido posible con esa escoria, pero el dragón también era un Taiyoukai, era fuerte, claro para Sesshoumaru no había ser mas poderoso que el mismo y de eso estaba seguro cuando consiguió a Bakusaiga y su nuevo brazo, haciéndolo entender que había sobrepasado hasta su propio padre el legendario Inu No Taisho en poder…..

Un poco alejado del lugar de batalla, se encontraban dos humanas y dos youkai observando todo desde la lejanía, escondidos tras varios arboles. Estaban concentrados viendo la pelea pero una voz los saco de su distracción.

-Rin!- Jaken venia corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba la pequeña, trayéndose a sus espaldas al dragón de dos cabezas. El pequeño youkai había notado que su amo estaba ocupado con un enemigo, así que prefirió aterrizar lejos e ir al cuidado de la protegida de su amo.

-Jaken-sama! Ah- Uhm- la niña se había lanzado sobre el renacuajo a abrazarlo.

-niña tonta ¿que haces en este lugar? deberías estar en la aldea de humanos!- decía el youkai verdoso soltándose del efusivo abrazo de la niña.

-Rin vino a buscar a la señorita que estaba en peligro…- decía refiriéndose a la azabache mayor a sus espaldas.

-ah… pero si es la tonta humana del hibrido…-

-¿que dijiste sapo feo?- levantando su puño haciendo que el pequeño youkai tragara fuerte al ver el resplandor de energía pura saliendo de su mano…

-na… nada…- esa humana a veces le daba miedo… todos fueron sacados de su discusión al escuchar un gran estruendo, los curiosos ojos se asomaron tras los arbole para ver que había sucedido notando al peli plata en el suelo, levantándose, al parecer no estaban saliendo muy bien las cosas…

-Jaken cuiden a Rin y a Shippou- decía agarrando su arco y flechas.

-no recibo ordenes de una humana como tu!- decía el renacuajo apuntándola con su báculo pero casi cae de espaldas al notar que estaba siendo ignorado completamente por la azabache.

-Kagome ¿a donde vas?- el Kitzune estaba muy preocupado.

-quédense, enseguida vengo… Kirara.- la mencionada apareció delante de ella transformada, la azabache se sube en la gata para ir en dirección a la batalla.

La pelea en el campo estaba muy pareja, ambos Taiyoukai eran fuertes y ninguno bajaría la guardia hasta acabar con esto. Las espadas seguían sonando ante cada golpe, hasta que el peli plata logra encestarle un rodillazo en el abdomen al youkai aprovechándolas milésimas de segundos enterró y saco fuertemente a Bakusaiga en el pecho del azabache, mandándolo lejos y herido…

-maldito…- el pelinegro se encontraba cubriendo con su mano el gran orificio de su pecho, para detener la sangre, el peli plata solo sonrió de lado ante su evidente victoria.

-le daré fin a esto de una buena vez…- decía mientras levantaba su espada.- Bakusaiga!- un verdoso rayo se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el azabache, que de un momento a otro cambio su cara de dolor por una sonrisa…

El youkai había desaparecido de allí evitando que el ataque llegara a el, y apreciando rápidamente frente el peli plata que no se había percatado de tan rápido movimiento siendo cortado por la filosa arma del azabache y siendo Sesshoumaru quien ahora cayera al suelo.

-te confiaste Sesshoumaru…- decía con su malévola risa.- solo adelantas tu muerte…- el azabache se lanzo a toda velocidad sobre el Taiyoukai que se estaba poniendo de pie y parecía que no lograría esquivar el ataque. El youkai estaba cada vez mas cerca pero es detenido abruptamente por una flecha sagrada que estuvo a punto de atravesarlo, mas esta hizo un gran corte en su pecho cuando lo rozo…

-arrggg…- el azabache sentía como su pecho quemaba debido al poder puro de la flecha.- te matare- dijo el youkai lanzándose a atacar a la miko, la cual trataba de preparar otra flecha para lanzar pero debido a la velocidad del enemigo era claro que no lo lograría a tiempo, de repente el dragón estaba casi al frente de ella afilando sus garras para asesinarla, solo por reflejo tapo su rostro con sus brazos, como si de esta manera lo le pasara nada y solo espero…. Nada ocurrió, abrió sus ojos con mucha velocidad y se encontró a Sesshoumaru al frente de ella, el fue el que detuvo ese ataque.

-tu enemigo soy yo- decía sacando sus garras venenosas que había enterrado en el abdomen del youkai, rasgando todo su interior. Mando lejos al azabache para obtener un poco mas de tiempo, pues había dejado a Bakusaiga lejos debido a lo rápido que tuvo que ir para que la humana de su medio hermano no fuera destrozada, miro hacia atrás y vio la mirada de la miko la cual no salía de la impresión.- vete, esta batalla no te incumbe…- dijo mirándola seriamente y a la vez con tono amenazante, ella no debía volver a irrumpir en esa pelea.

La miko dudo un momento su decisión al ver la clara amenaza en los ojos del Taiyoukai pero no se dejaría, ella seguiría ahí.- no me iré… estas muy herido, yo lo purificare…- dijo templando otra fecha en su arco apuntando al youkai que nuevamente se estaba poniendo de pie.

-´´terca humana…´´ pensaba sumamente molesto el peli plata, como se atrevía a contradecirlo con esa advertencia? ´´seré mas claro…´´.

Antes de que la miko lanzara su flecha sintió que algo atrapaba su cintura miro rápidamente, temiendo que fuera un nuevo enemigo, viéndose rodeada por la estola del Taiyoukai. ´´un momento….mis pies…´´ si ella ya no se encontraba en tierra sino que volando, el peli plata aterrizo bruscamente cerca de donde estaban el resto oculto y la soltó, provocando que esta cayera sentada, cuando iba a reclamarle sintió las garras de Sesshoumaru alrededor de su cuello al mismo tiempo que su espalda chocaba fuertemente con un árbol.

-no me subestimes miko…que te quede claro…- decía mientras apretaba mas el cuello de la joven- no te metas, este asunto no es tuyo, si vuelves a desobedecerme seré yo quien te destroce…- apretó un poco mas, mientras que ella trataba de aguantar y no demostrarle dolor al frio peli plata, solo se limitaba a verlo y según el retarlo con la mirada, la soltó sin ninguna delicadeza dejando que el cuerpo de la chica aterrizara fuertemente contra el suelo, luego se marcho a terminar con su enemigo.

-señorita Kagome! ¿esta bien?- decía Rin siendo seguida por el grupo, ellos habían observado todo pero ninguno se atrevió a interrumpir.

La azabache asintió.- Si Rin-chan… - masajeando su cuello, seguro se le haría un moratón al día siguiente.

-Kagome… enserio ¿no te paso nada malo?- preguntaba el pelirrojo pues el había visto como el Taiyoukai apretaba fuertemente a su querida miko.

-el amo Sesshoumaru casi le arranca el cuello… eso le pasa por ofenderlo…-decía Jaken muy contento de que su amo haya puesto en su lugar a la humana, todos vieron como Kagome se paraba con el rostro ensombrecido, sus ojos ocultos por su flequillo, Rin, Shippou y hasta el mismo Jaken se asustaron al ver la expresión en el rostro de la miko, una que el pelirrojo conocía muy bien, pues siempre la veía cuando Inuyasha hacia algo muy malo…

-¿ofendido?-susurraba apretando los dientes la joven miko, ella no le había dicho nada, el solo se molesto porque lo ayudo, debería estar agradecido… miro al cielo y grito a todo pulmón. –ERES UN IDIOTA!- todas las aves del lugar salieron volando ante semejante grito, esta frase no paso desapercibida para el peli plata que seguía luchando, a pesar de que estabas a muchos metros de distancia la escucho como si lo estuviera gritando en su oído, ante tal comentario de la miko, solo gruño y se enfoco de nuevo en la pelea.

Seguían luchando, parecía que la batalla no terminaría pronto, ambos tenían sus cuerpos dañados pero ninguno se rendiría.

-basta de juego, Sesshoumaru…-decía el azabache dando un salto hacia atrás, para tomar distancia. – Peleemos de verdad…- las ébanos fibras de su cabellera comenzaron a flotar solas sus ojos se tornaron completamente morados, Ratsuyuko se estaba transformando.

-Hmp…-quería luchar así, pues seguiría su juego, el también pelearía en su verdadera forma… concentro toda su energía, sus plateados cabellos quedaron suspendidos en el aire, su ojos pasaron de un bello dorado a un rojo carmesí, su boca estaba tomando la forma de un hocico, sus dientes y garras crecían considerablemente.

La batalla no se hizo esperar mucho, dos bestia colosales peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo, sus únicas armas eran las heredadas desde su nacimiento, las garras y colmillos. Sesshoumaru a pesar de razonar poco con su mente debido a su transformación, estaba asombrado por el tamaño de su enemigo, pues este dragón era mucho más grande de lo que alguna vez fue Ryukotsusei, ¿que sucedía? no lo entendía, y no podía analizarlo en ese momento.

El enorme Dragón enrollo con su cola todo el cuerpo del perro blanco que intentaba atacarlo, lo apretó hasta sacar un fuerte gruñido de este y lo lanzo lejos. Ratsuyuko le ganaba en tamaño sin dudarlo, era mucho más grande de lo que fue su propio padre. El gran perro se levanto de nuevo y se lanzo al ataque…

A lo lejos se encontraban todos observando la pelea de colosales bestias, Sesshoumaru parecía estar en clara desventaja pues a cada momento era lanzado lejos por Ratsuyuko y eran muy pocos los ataques que había logrado proporcionarle a enemigo.

-Sesshoumaru-sama esta siendo herido- decía la niña nerviosa, pues no había visto a su señor con desventaja hace mucho tiempo.

-calla niña chillona, el amo Sesshoumaru es muy fuerte y le ganara a ese sujeto- decía Jaken tratando que la pequeña azabache se calmara, sin lograrlo, pues sus palabras también sonaban muy preocupado…

Kirara comenzó a rascarse su oreja con la pata, sacando al el huésped que acaba de llegar. Solo dio un maullido como saludo y todos voltearon.

-anciano Myoga ¿que hace aquí?- pregunta la miko, aplastando a la pulga que estaba tomando de su cuello.

-vine a confirmar si los rumores del hijo de Ryukotsusei eran ciertos, ya veo que si… aunque…-dice volteando a ver la batalla.- Parece mas bien el padre en vez del hijo.- el anciano, tampoco entendía a que se debía el tamaño descomunal de ese Dragón.

-ese dragón quiere a Kagome…- dice Shippou haciendo que la pulga mire sorprendido a la sacerdotisa…

-¿a Kagome-sama…? ¿Para que la busca? – dice mirando a la miko.

-en realidad no lo se…- dice preocupada mirando el desarrollo de la batalla…

-Totosai llegara en cualquier momento…- informo la pulga al resto.- también viene a ver al heredero de Ryukotsusei, pues no lo podíamos creer cuando lo escuchamos ya que ese heredero había muerto hace años según escuchamos….-

-¿muerto?- preguntaban todos, pues ahora no tenia coherencia nada… solo tuvieron un asentimiento de la pulga.

Sesshoumaru trataba una y otra vez de acertar sus ataques, pero era pocos los que lograban hacerle daño al enorme dragón que lo mandaba al suelo una y otra vez, haciendo que en cada caída su cuerpo quedara mas lastimado. Ambas bestias peleaban, con movimientos torpes pues debido a su gran tamaño y a sus verdaderas formas no había muchas técnicas que pudieran utilizar.

Sesshoumaru lleno de veneno sus colmillo y se lanzo hacia el cuerpo del Dragón, mordiendo el largo cuello muy cerca de su corazón, se escucho un rugido de dolor, de parte de Ratsuyuko, y este rápidamente atravesó con una de sus largas garras el cuerpo colosal del perro blanco, provocando un fuerte gruñido… con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a Sesshoumaru se lanzo a enterrar sus garras (que se veían pequeñas en comparación al enorme cuerpo del youkai.) y rasgar a lo largo el gran cuerpo del Dragón, haciendo que este se desplomara en el suelo volviendo al igual que Sesshoumaru a su forma humanoide.

Cuando el polvo levantado por tantos estruendos se disipo, todos lograron ver las grandes heridas en los cuerpos de ambos Taiyoukai, Ratsuyuko, se agarraba el pecho debido al gran dolor que provocaba el veneno del Inugami en su cuerpo, el peli plata por su parte se encontraba sosteniendo su pecho, ahí, donde la garra del dragón lo había perforado, ahí donde ahora escapaba grandes cantidades de liquido carmesí.

-terminemos con esto, -decía Sesshoumaru, desenvainando a Bakusaiga y aprovechando que su enemigo no podría esquivar un ataque mas, cuando iba a agitar su espada, algo lo detuvo…. Sentía el fuerte latido de su corazón, parecía que este iba reventarse, el Inugami solo abrió con asombro sus ojos, pues con esas fuertes palpitaciones vino algo mas… un dolor tan agudo que lo hizo caer de rodillas. El azabache solo miro la escena mientras una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en su rostro, al ver al peli plata soportando el dolor había aparecido hace poco.

-Morirás igual que tu padre…-esas palabras hicieron que las orbes doradas enfocaran su mirada en el azabache que se estaba riendo.- te descuidaste joven lord…- decía con mucha burla, mientras mostraba sus garras, haciendo que el peli plata captara y a la vez no lo que quería decir.

-¿a que te refieres?- no, no podía cierto lo que imaginaba.

-mi veneno… no fue lo único que inyecte en tu cuerpo…-decía mientras su risa se ensanchaba.- el conjuro que causo la muerte de tu padre, también esta en tu cuerpo ahora…-

-imposible- decía, mientras ejercía más presión en la zona donde estaba la gran herida.

-no lo es…- decía mientras agarraba su Katana y la envainaba nuevamente.- digamos… que adquirí todo el poder de mi padre… y con eso la posibilidad de crear esa maldición que aprendió hace mucho tiempo, esa magia negra combinada con el veneno de un poderoso Dragón que es capaz de acabar con la vida hasta del ser mas fuerte…- el azabache miraba de forma triunfante al peli plata que estaba soportando el dolor.- Inu no Taisho… fue incapaz de curarse… y murió…- dio media vuelta, para marcharse, pues el también estaba sumamente herido, esa no era la forma en que quería acabar con ese Taiyoukai pero no le dejo otra opción… después vendría por esa sacerdotisa, pues ella era muy fuerte con su poder espiritual y el dudaba poder esquivar y aguantar un ataque mas y antes que sus planes se estropearan por completo, prefirió huir no si antes dedicarle las ultimas palabras al Taiyoukai…-nos volveremos a ver…. Claro… si sobrevives… algo que dudo…- se elevo en el aire con las últimas energías para desaparecer de ese lugar…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ufff…. Hasta aquí les dejo la historia por hoy… espero que les haya gustado y dejen Sus REVIEWS!, que siempre me dan ánimos para seguir….. gracias a mis lectoras… SAMI KIRYUU, ROSEDRAMA, SASUNAKA DOKI, KIRAH SOHMA, CHOVITAP, NIKKYS Y PAMELIITHA… que han seguido este fic y sobre todo dejando sus opiniones… gracias.**_

_**Espero sus REVIEWS!**_

_**Sayonara… no tardare mucho en publicar…**_


	9. LAS TIERRAS DEL OESTE

**Mil disculpas por el retraso, me apena mucho demorarme tanto pero mi hermana llego de vacaciones y estuve dos semanas distraída completamente, es difícil concentrarse con visitas en la casa, así que fue poco lo que escribí esas semanas pero ya que se fue, pude concentrarme en el fic, espero que les guste… a leer!**

**ACLARACIONES: los pensamientos en comillas (´´´´)**

**Las conversaciones entre guion ( -** **)**

**Cambio de escena: puntos y asteriscos (...****...)**

**DECLAIMER: pues como saben ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen de ser así ya fuera unido a esta pareja en la serie un tiempo... son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi. si hiciera milagros haría a Sesshoumaru de carne y hueso y lo clonaría para todas... Hahahaha**** disfruten**

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA Y UN NUEVO AMOR**

**CAPITULO IX: LAS TIERRAS DEL OESTE.**

**-mi veneno… no fue lo único que inyecte en tu cuerpo…-decía mientras su risa se ensanchaba.- el conjuro que causo la muerte de tu padre, también esta en tu cuerpo ahora…-**

**-imposible- decía, mientras ejercía más presión en la zona donde estaba la gran herida.**

**-no lo es…- decía mientras agarraba su Katana y la envainaba nuevamente.- digamos… que adquirí todo el poder de mi padre… y con eso la posibilidad de crear esa maldición que aprendió hace mucho tiempo, esa magia negra combinada con el veneno de un poderoso Dragón que es capaz de acabar con la vida hasta del ser mas fuerte…- el azabache miraba de forma triunfante al peli plata que estaba soportando el dolor.- Inu no Taisho… fue incapaz de curarse… y murió…- dio media vuelta, para marcharse, pues el también estaba sumamente herido, esa no era la forma en que quería acabar con ese Taiyoukai pero no le dejo otra opción… después vendría por esa sacerdotisa, pues ella era muy fuerte con su poder espiritual y el dudaba poder esquivar y aguantar un ataque mas y antes que sus planes se estropearan por completo, prefirió huir no si antes dedicarle las ultimas palabras al Taiyoukai…-nos volveremos a ver…. Claro… si sobrevives… algo que dudo…- se elevo en el aire con las últimas energías para desaparecer de ese lugar…**

**-imbécil… aarrgg…- el dolor era mas insoportable a cada minuto, debía darse prisa y encontrar una solución sino quería que se repitiera la historia… no, el no moriría como su padre, el si soportaría el conjuro en su cuerpo pero… el maldito dolor no lo dejaba siquiera moverse. Entreabrió un poco su haori para ver la el estado en que se encontraba la herida con el veneno, alrededor del orificio solo había una gran mancha negra con tonos violetas extendiéndose cada vez mas por su pecho y de la gran herida solo brotaba grandes cantidades de sangre. Se cubrió rápidamente no deseaba ver como su piel se podría de esa manera y eso que ni siquiera se molesto en ver el resto de sus heridas, no quería confirmar que a cada respiro su vida se iba. Se levanto nuevamente, sin tener muy claro que hacer… si, alguien podía saber como revertir la maldición pero tenia al menos un siglo sin ver a quien podría ser la única que tuviera respuestas para el y no estaba seguro de poder entrar acceder a donde estaba. Solo alcanzo a dar dos pasos para caer sobre sus rodillas de nuevo, el simplemente ya no controlaba su propio cuerpo.**

-SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!-

-SESSHOUMARU!-

Todos salieron del escondite, gritando el nombre del peli plata, corriendo rápidamente a donde se encontraba, ellos lo habían visto todo, pero no sabían exactamente porque Sesshoumaru le costaba tanto ponerse de pie… el no era así… por mas herido que estuviera nunca demostraba dolor pero ahora solo parecía no soportarlo…

-¿Amo bonito que le paso?- Jaken ya tenia los ojos lloroso al ver a su amo en esas condiciones, pero solo se gano una mirada asesina por parte del peli plata haciéndolo callar de inmediato.

-Sesshoumaru-sama… - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Rin en susurro, al ver como el blanco haori de su señor pasaba a un carmesí…

-¿Myoga que le sucede a Sesshoumaru?- preguntaba angustiada la miko, era la primera vez que veía al Taiyoukai así.

-no estoy muy seguro… pero espero que no sea lo que creo…-Myouga sabia, recordaba perfectamente como se veía su señor antes de morir, se veía exactamente como Sesshoumaru en ese momento pero… era imposible que sea la misma maldición, pues solo la poseía Ryukotsusei pero al ver el estado del peli plata hacia que creyera que moriría igual, que su difunto padre. La azabache iba a cuestionar cuando sintieron el ruido de un martillo seguido por el sonido de un vaca… todos voltearon encontrándose con el recién llegado.

-anciano Totosai!- dijo la miko y la pulga recibiendo al viejo youkai.

-así que era cierto…- decía mientras se acercaba a donde estaban todos.- el hijo de Ryukotsusei esta vivo…-

-Totosai…- alcanzo a decir por lo bajo el peli plata colocándose de pie nuevamente. El anciano no le saco la mirada de encima en ningún momento.

-Sesshoumaru… tienes la maldición de tu padre en tu cuerpo…- decía, mientras observaba al mencionado y este solo soltaba un bufido.

-¿Totosai pero como es posible? Ese poder solo le pertenecía a Ryukotsusei, no puede ser heredado…- decía Myouga mientras saltaba hasta el hombro del youkai

-lo se… pero ese cachorro ha jugado sucio para conseguir los poderes de su padre…-

-¿Sesshoumaru morirá?- pregunta la miko, quien al igual que todos escuchaban la conversación de los ancianos.- debe haber una forma de deshacer la maldición…-

-y la hay…-responde Totosai, quien se estaba empezando a preocupar.

-pero, pensé que el no podría….- Myouga no alcanzo a terminar, cuando fue interrumpido por Totosai nuevamente.

-debemos intentarlo… - responde, no estando muy convencido de esa opción.

-¿a que se refieren?- pregunta la azabache confundida, los ancianos parecían hablar en clave, pero una que Sesshoumaru había entendió muy bien, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a elevarse en el aire, el no aceptaría ayuda de nadie, y si esa era la opción que tenia, pues el mismo la iría a buscar. No pudo soportar mucho, cuando nuevamente cayó al suelo.

-Sesshoumaru!-

-Sesshoumaru-sama!-

La primera en llegar fue la miko, que no entendía la terquedad de ese youkai, que insistía en moverse con esas heridas. Le pasó su brazo por la espalda para ayudar a sentarlo pero fue rechazada por el peli plata que la miraba molesto.

-no, necesito de tu ayuda miko…- dijo cortantemente pero fue ignorado por la azabache, que no estaba dispuesta a caer en esa discusión de nuevo, había algo mas importante en que pensar.

-¿como deshacemos la maldición?- pregunta la azabache viendo a los ancianos.

-la bruja Makoto, es la única que nos puede ayudar…- decía Totosai, mientras Myouga se tensaba, no por miedo, sino que temía que no funcionara esa opción y el peli plata muriera,,,

-entonces vamos…- dijo decidida la miko.

-eh?- dijeron Jaken, Shippou y Rin, al ver como la joven miko se incluía sola en el problema.

-¿Kagome vas a ir?- preguntaba preocupado el Kitzune.

-si, Shippou iré y será mejor que tu y Rin se regresen a la aldea no quiero que vuelvan a estar en peligro…-

-entonces, marchémonos pronto…- decía Totosai subiendo a el buey youkai.

-¿y donde ira Sesshoumaru?- preguntaba la miko, escuchando un gruñido por parte del mencionado, simplemente no soportaba la ´´ayuda´´ ni de esa mujer, ni de nadie pero parecía que el ya no era dueño de su propio cuerpo pues intento mas veces colocarse de pie pero no lo lograba. la miko encontró su respuesta al ver el dragón de dos cabezas en ese lugar. se levanto rápidamente para ir donde se encontraba sostenido de las riendas por Jaken. –ayúdame a subirlo en el lomo de….-

-Ah- Uhm señorita…-le recordó Rin. Recibiendo una sonrisa de la mayor.

-Arigato Rin-chan…-decía arrastrando el dragón hasta donde se encontraba el Taiyoukai sentado con los ojos cerrados, ignorando a todos los presentes.- Sesshoumaru puedes…-

-ya te he dicho que no necesito que me ayudes humana…- interrumpió, el peli plata colocándose de pie con las casi nula fuerza que le quedaba subiéndose en el Dragón, definitivamente no se rebajaría a ser alzado por alguien y menos por un humano… la azabache solo suspiro resignada, ante el comportamiento del Taiyoukai.

La joven miko solo frunció el ceño, por lo que para ella era un berrinche del peli plata. ´´uy… pero que orgulloso´´ pensaba amargamente, viendo como a duras penas subía en el la espalda del dragón de dos cabezas.

-Kirara lleva a Shippou y a Rin de regreso a la aldea por favor…- a lo que la gata se transformaba para que ambos niños suban.

-pero Kagome, ¿donde iras tu? Kirara debe ir contigo…- decía el pelirrojo.

-tranquilo Shippou, yo me voy con el anciano Totosai, ustedes son los que deben irse con Kirara, es mas seguro…- le explicaba tranquilamente, recibiendo un asentimiento y un efusivo abrazo del kitzune.

-señorita Kagome, prométame que salvara a Sesshoumaru-sama…- decía la joven niña en un susurro mientras se despedía con un abrazo de la azabache mayor, sin recordar que las palabras de ella fueron escuchadas por todos los oídos desarrollados que se encontraban en ese lugar. Sesshoumaru solo pudo soltar un gruñido por lo bajo, su protegida estaba preocupada por el y le encargo su bienestar a la miko, que estaba empezando a odiar, sabia que esas palabras jamás se las diría a el porque lo conocía y no quería que se molestara por creerlo vulnerable en su estado pero la niña no recordaba que gracias a su fino oído pudo escuchar ese favor que pidió a la miko que cumpliera… solo hacia que el peli plata maldijera internamente una vez mas al sentirse de nuevo estúpidamente débil por no coordinar bien ningún movimiento.

-te lo prometo Rin, Sesshoumaru se pondrá bien… ahora regresa a la aldea todos deben estar preocupados por ustedes.- la niña asintió y se subió al lomo de Kirara junto el pequeño Kitsune no sin antes despedirse de su Señor.

-Sesshoumaru-sama recupérese pronto…. Rin lo estará esperando. –decía la niña mientras agitaba su mano y le dedicaba una sonrisa al Taiyoukai que solo pudo mirarla y dar un imperceptible asentimiento uno que la niña conocía bien… la pequeña azabache se dirigía a subirse en a Kirara.

-hay que darnos prisa- recordó Myouga, haciendo que la miko asintiera, y se dirigiera hacia Totosai.

-yo me encargare de llevar al amo Sesshoumaru- decía el youkai sapo acercándose a donde se encontraba el peli plata sentado sobre el dragón de dos cabezas.

-Jaken…-dijo en el tono mas serio que le salió.

-si…. Amo?-

-acompaña a Rin y quédate con ella hasta que regrese…- sentencio, el peli plata, haciendo que al pequeño Youkai se le cristalizaran los ojos.

-pero amo bonito, déjeme ir con usted…-chillaba Jaken, mientras se lanzaba a abrazar la pierna de su señor. solo obtuvo una patada de respuesta, haciendo que cayera al lado de la Mononoke que se le quedo viendo junto con los niños que estaban sobre ella.

-ya te dije…- miro seriamente al renacuajo para que no le quedaran ganas de volver a donde estaba.

-Amo Sesshoumaru…- el verdoso youkai, comenzó a chillar pero esta vez no se acerco al peli plata pues aunque estuviera en ese estado era capaz de matarlo si lo desobedecía, solo le quedo llorar sentado, era probable que no volviera a ver a su amo… ante ese pensamiento el peli plata le dirigió una mirada asesina, haciéndole saber que sabia que pensaba, el youkai sapo se llego a poner morado al ver la mirada de su amo. Solo escucho un gruñido miro hacia abajo y se vio flotando, volteo hacia arriba, encontrándose con los grandes colmillos de Kirara sosteniéndolo de su vestimenta y llevándoselo con ellos. Jaken solo suspiro resignado, mientras Rin, se despedía de todos con su mano.

-Bien, es hora de irnos- dijo la miko, subiéndose en el buey youkai junto a Totosai, que la miraba un poco confundido, Myouga ya había saltado al hombro de la joven sacerdotisa, Por su parte Sesshoumaru se encontraba solo en el lomo de Ah-Uhm.

-no creo que Mo-Mo soporte todo el viaje…- decía Totosai mirando a Kagome al igual que Myouga.

-si, son tres personas sobre el, es mucho peso- concordaba la vieja pulga… haciendo que un gota en la frente le apareciera a Kagome por ese comentario….. – y el amo Sesshoumaru no creo que pueda guiar a Ah-Uhm al destino-

Kagome volteo a mirar al peli plata, viendo que este tenia los ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente, no creía que siguiera consciente -´´solo quieren que yo vaya con Sesshoumaru…´´ pensaba la miko mientras oía las excusas de esos dos. ´´ancianos cobardes…´´ - ella lo había notado, era obvio que alguien debía guiar al dragón, pero ninguno de esos dos se atrevía a estar cerca de Sesshoumaru, debido al terror que le inspiraba el peli plata, mas en ese estado, que podría transformarse como reacción de su cuerpo para intentar sobrevivir. Claro y como ninguno de esos dos se atrevía a estar cerca de el, la querían lanzar a ´´la jaula del león´´ a ella… pero no les daría el gusto, además, el Taiyoukai rechazaría que se acercara de nuevo.

-entonces, el anciano Myouga debería ir con Sesshoumaru…- dice la miko, haciendo que la vieja pulga se paralice…

-es cierto… es lo mas recomendable…- decía Totosai, apoyando a la joven ´´traicionando´´ a su amigo para no ser el quien arriesgue su pellejo. La verdad es que ambos ancianos eran muy cobardes. A la vieja pulga no le toco de otra y con un salto se posiciono sobre la cabeza de Uhm, y se dispuso hacer que este volara, mirando nervioso de vez en cuando al peli plata que parecía inconsciente a sus espaldas.

Mo-Mo también se elevo en el aire, con sus dos acompañantes sobre el, guiando el camino.

Llevaban alrededor de 5 horas volando, al parecer el lugar hacia donde se dirigían se encontraba muy lejos y aun no había señal de que estuvieran cerca, era un viaje muy silencioso pues en ocasiones era Kagome quien por lo general hablaba sobre algo para tratar de distraerlos un poco, cosa que no parecía funcionar mucho porque incluso la vieja pulga Myouga no se encontraba hablando tanto como de costumbre y Totosai era muy poco lo que se metía en la conversación, era probable que todos estuvieran muy preocupados (incluyendo a la azabache) de que Sesshoumaru no soportara mucho y perdiera la batalla contra ese conjuro, se sentía mucha tensión en el aire, aunque Kagome estaba mas que segura que si Myouga no estaba tan parlanchín se debía a lo cercano que se encontraba el ´peli plata de el, quien a cada momento dejaba escapar Grandes cantidades de su youki, inconscientemente era una defensa de su cuerpo para alejar a cualquier Youkai de menor rango, esto provocaba que los que estaban a su alrededor se le erizaran la piel, sobre todo Myouga que parecía palidecer y querer saltar de la cabeza del dragón cada vez que esto ocurría, ambos Youkai ancianos era a los que mas le perjudicaba esto pues no solo sentía esa inmensa energía demoniaca erizando cada poro de su piel sino que el olor de esta era casi insoportable para su agudo olfato, solo la joven miko, tenia la ventaja de sentir la incrementación de la esencia demoniaca del palpita cada vez que esto ocurría, provocando solo que hasta el ultimo pelo de su cuerpo se erizara y su cuerpo se tensara ante tan dominante energía.

-¿hacia donde nos dirigimos exactamente?- preguntaba la azabache a ambos ancianos, puesto que esto estaban evitando esa pregunta hace horas.

-Al oeste- respondió Totosai, al considerar que la joven debía estar enterada hacia donde iba, ya estaba involucrada con esto y era mejor contarle todo. –son las Tierras que pertenecieron a al gran general perro Inu No Taisho.- contestaba tranquilamente el anciano.

-¿el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru?- tuvo como respuesta un asentimiento de ambos ancianos.- ¿es ahí donde se encuentra la bruja Makoto?-

- si, ella fue una fiel sirviente del General era la única capaz de curar cualquier maleficio o envenenamiento, ella al igual que algunos sirvientes de Inu No Taisho, aun son fieles a su memoria y viven en el castillo del Oeste, cuidando de este y protegiéndolo al igual que sus tierras.

-´´un castillo…´´ pensó la miko volteando a ver al inconsciente Taiyoukai que viajaba sobre el dragón de dos cabezas, ella no tenia idea de que el padre de Inuyasha tuviera un castillo y sus propias tierras, solo sabia que había sido un poderoso guerrero, tal ves ni el mismo hanyou lo sepa…- no sabia que el padre de Inuyasha, fuera dueño de esas tierras….- contesto sinceramente.

- si, Inu Taisho-sama fue el Gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, así como Ryukotsusei lo fue de las del Este….- respondió la pulga quien ya se le había pasado la tensión, gracias a que Sesshoumaru volvió a controlar su youki.

- en ese caso, esa Tierras pertenecen a sus hijos… porque no es Sesshoumaru quien protege el Oeste, sino los sirvientes de Inu Taisho-sama?- pregunta la azabache un tanto confundida, ella jamás vio que el peli plata defendiera o protegiera unas tierras especificas al menos nunca se entero de eso y en cuanto a Inuyasha era probable que ni siquiera supiera que su padre dejo un castillo para sus hijos, en el cual estaba mas que segura el único aceptado seria el peli lata mayor, por ser un youkai completo.

-Sesshoumaru, no ha pisado el castillo del Oeste desde la muerte de su señor padre…- contesto la pulga.

-¿porque?- ahora si nada sonaba lógico. Ambos ancianos sudaron un poco dudosos de seguir respondiendo las interrogantes de la chica, pero decidieron seguir.

-Inu Taisho-sama se encargo de dejar una barrera alrededor de estas tierras para evitar que cualquier enemigo y su propio hijo pasara…. – ante la cara de incredulidad de la joven Totosai continuo…

-era necesario… Sesshoumaru en ese entonces era el doble des despiadado de lo que es ahora, su señor padre, no quería dejar en sus manos las tierras del Oeste ya que su hijo no se comportaba como el Taiyoukai que era, el cachorro nunca tuvo respeto alguno por la vida humana, ni siquiera por su misma especie, para Inu Taisho era algo inaceptable el comportamiento de su primogénito, a medida que Sesshoumaru crecía su ambición de poder también, tanto que era el quien quería ser el único que destronara a su padre y así heredar las tres espadas legendarias del señor…- Totousai hizo una ligera pausa para que la chica analizara todo.

La joven estaba escuchando todo el relato del anciano y su mirada sin querer se desvió al inconsciente Taiyoukai, que a pesar de respirar agitadamente por el dolor tenia un semblante tranquilo en su cara…´´desterrado de su hogar por su propio padre…´´ pensó la miko, con su mirada fija en el peli plata, salió de su trance al escuchar que el viejo herrero se aclaraba la garganta.- ¿porque Sesshoumaru nunca adquirió los principios de su padre, si el fue quien lo entreno…?- esa parte no tenia lógica, pues siendo Inu Taisho tan correcto y con respeto a la vida tanto hu7mana como youkai, porque su hijo nunca adquirió esa parte…

-Inu Taisho-sama dejo a la madre de Sesshoumaru, Irasue-sama, siendo este muy cachorro, la señora se fue a su castillo llevándose al joven Sesshoumaru con ella, el adquirió todo de su madre, su frialdad, su falta de tacto hacia la vida, todo. La señora jamás se mostro interesada en criar a su hijo, como a cualquiera, para ella era mas una responsabilidad criarlo y así lo hizo de una forma que Inu Taisho jamás acepto. Sesshoumaru fue criado para ser el heredero de las tierras de Oeste, tenia que ser un ser poderoso y sobrepasar a su mismo padre, o al menos fue lo que le inculco Irasue-sama pero no de la forma que Inu Taisho fuera querido, pues su hijo era incapaz de sentir respeto por cualquier vida.-

-¿porque su padre no hizo nada para cambiarlo?…- preguntaba la azabache quien se había metido mucho en esa conversación.

-ya era muy tarde- contesto el viejo herrero y prosiguió- Inu Taisho era un Taiyoukai muy ocupado, normalmente siempre viajaba, pues su posición así lo obligaba, mientras Sesshoumaru era cachorro, fue poca las veces que pudo visitarlo, normalmente para entrenar puesto que habían ciertas cosas que ningún tutor que no fuera su propio padre le podía enseñar, lamentablemente el señor nunca logro cambiar la personalidad del cachorro, ya su madre había creado al ser frio que conocemos hoy…-

-las cosas empeoraron cuando Sesshoumaru fue avisado de que su padre tendría otro heredero y se asqueo al enterarse que ese hijo era de una humana…-la pulga dio una ligera pausa y continuo. -Un hanyou… el poco respeto que tenia a su padre, desapareció, ahora sus ganas de vencerlo para heredar sus espadas aumentaron… la noche en que el amo Inuyasha nació, Inu Taisho-sama había tenido un gran enfrentamiento con Ryukotsusei, este quedo sellado, pero el amo quedo con la maldición en su cuerpo, el no tenia tiempo para que la bruja Makoto, deshiciera el conjuro, pues la vida de su futuro hijo y el de .Izayoi-sama estaba en peligro, antes de partir el general visito sus tierras por ultima vez, encontrando a su primogénito en ese lugar, exigiéndole que le diera sus espada algo que por herencia le pertenecía, mi señor no pudo estar mas decepcionado de su hijo, porque al final, no logro cambiar nada de el. Tomo una decisión drástica y fue encerrar las Tierras del Oeste con un campo de energía, así nadie incluyendo al joven Sesshoumaru, podrían entrar a hacer daño a ese lugar. El cachorro estaba tan resentido con su señor padre que era capaz de acabar con todo.

La mirada de la miko se volvió a fijar, en el peli lata, no paraba de pensar en como era posible que ni su propio padre quisiera dejarlo a cargo de las tierras.- y si Sesshoumaru estaba tan enojado con su padre, porque nunca le hizo daño a Inuyasha aun siendo un bebe? El tenía ventaja, pudo haberlo hecho…-

-porque a pesar de ser tan despiadado, Sesshoumaru se rige por el honor… jamás busco a Inuyasha aun sabiendo donde se encontraba, pues no le encontraba sentido matar a alguien que ni siquiera podía hablar… no te niego que un par de veces tuve que ocultar a Izayoi-sama, puesto que Sesshoumaru en un principió la busco para asesinarla a ella pero después de un tiempo desistió de la idea, no solo porque Myouga y yo, nos encargábamos de velar por la seguridad de ambos sino porque entendió que la madre de Inuyasha no viviría por tanto tiempo como su hijo, pues era humana…- concluyo Totosai….

-ya el resto de la historia lo conoces Kagome, pues Sesshoumaru-sama comenzó a seguir a Inuyasha para matarlo cuando ya este había crecido y mas cuando se entero de que Tessaiga era para el….-

-ya veo….- solo alcanzo a decir la joven, pues estaba pensando en toda la historia que le habían relatado, al igual que los otros ancianos que se comenzaron a divagar en los recuerdos de aquellos días…

De pronto una fuerte brisa soplo, haciendo que todos salieran de sus pensamientos y se enfocaran en la nueva presencia que no habían sentido por estar tan distraídos.

-son aves del paraíso!- la joven fue la primera en reaccionar buscando una flecha en su carcaj para alistarla.-¿porque nos siguen?- pregunto a los ancianos, mientras soltaba la flecha, que impacto directamente en una de las tres aves, haciendo que esta se desintegrara por completo.

-el olor a sangre las guio- exclamo el viejo herrero un tanto nervioso, Myouga por reflejo ante el peligro salto rápidamente al hombro de Totosai.

-Ve!- la joven soltó otra flecha. Acertándole al enemigo, los ancianos no quisieron intervenir pues Kagome tenia bajo control la situación pero antes de soltar la tercera flecha para darle al ave que se acercaba a ellos, Ah-Uhm ataco a una de las aves lanzando un gran rayo de su boca, destruyéndola, el dragón había atacado sin que nadie le ordenara, ya que Myouga quien lo estaba ´´controlando´´ lo dejo, haciendo que el dragón buscara defenderse solo.

-Ah-Uhm! Cuidado…!-grito la miko, al notar que por tanto movimiento el inconsciente peli plata se estaba resbalando de su lomo, el dragón lo noto, y se acerco raídamente a Mo-Mo ya que el no podía hacer nada para sostener a su amo, el Taiyoukai estaba a punto de caer, cuando, la miko lo agarro fuertemente de un brazo, quedando el cuerpo del youkai suspendido en el aire.

´´uy… como pesa´´ pensó la azabache incapaz de emitir una palabra por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al tratar de montar nuevamente al peli plata al lomo del Dragón.

-resista Kagome-sama!- grito la pulga ´´ayudando´´ a la miko a subir al Taiyoukai, igual que el viejo herrero, logrando por fin devolverlo al lomo del dragón de nuevo.

La miko dio un gran suspiro de cansancio al igual que todos.-ANCIANO MYOUGA NO DEBISTE ABANDONAR A AH-UHM!- encaro la miko a la pulga cobarde.

El anciano de un salto, se escondió en la vestimenta de su viejo amigo, al ver el enojo de la joven. La verdad es que esa miko podía ser muy temida cuando se enojaba…

-este… yo no lo deje, fui a asegúrame de que todo estuviera bien con ustedes…- dice muy nerviosa la pulga tratando de emendar su error.

.no te creo…- contesto la miko, girando su cabeza hacia el otro lado, como niña pequeña enojada, mientras Totosai miraba entretenidamente a su tembloroso y cobarde amigo.

-Kagome-sama… debería ser usted quien vaya en Ah-Uhm… si esto se vuelve a repetir, Sesshoumaru no correrá el riesgo de caer, mientras usted este ahí para impedirlo-dice la pulga tratando, de cambiar la conversación para lograr que la azabache olvide su enojo, lográndolo, captando la atención de esta y del viejo herrero.

-mmm… Myouga tiene razón Kagome- decía el viejo, con un dedo en su mentón, pensando en la idea, tal vez no fuera la mas segura para la azabache, pues, corría el riesgo que Sesshoumaru despertase y la tratara de matar, no solo por estar tan cerca de el, sino porque quien despertaría no seria un Sesshoumaru consciente sino su youkai interno tratando se sobrevivir.- es mas seguro, que vayas en el dragón….-

La miko vio dudosamente a ambos ancianos… -también podrías ir tu anciano Totosai, podrías levantarlo rápido si, esto se volviera a repetir…- sabia que los ancianos cobardes no irían con Sesshoumaru por el terror que le tenían, pero si era ella quien tenia que ir con el, por lo menos quería escuchar que tantas excusas ponían ellos.

-este… es que...- el herrero no sabia que excusas inventar… y menos bajo la mirada acusatoria de la miko.- es que no me doy mucho, con los dragones….- contesto junto con una carcajada que dejo soltar, para parecer lo mas convincente posible.-además, el dragón te hizo caso, cuando le ordenaste que se acercara, es notable que le caes mejor…- la azabache estrecho un poco sus ojos, sabiendo que ambos ancianos podían inventar mil y una excusa con tal de no ser ninguno de los dos.

-yo iré…- contesta la miko, arreglándose bien su carcaj para que no se le cayera al igual que su bolso y gracias a que Ah-Uhm estaba muy cerca de Mo-Mo logro saltar y caer con éxito en su lomo, sujetando las riendas de este, dando un pequeños vistazos de ves en cuando al peli plata que estaba sentado a su espalada pero inconsciente, (aunque ella sospechaba que no estaba aun del todo pues no se había dejado caer por completo en el lomo del dragón) respirando agitadamente con varias gotas de sudor, recorriendo su piel… del otro lado, ambos ancianos notaron, los frecuentes vistazos que daba la preocupada sacerdotisa hacia el demonio inconsciente tras ella, los dos se miraron confundido si entender mucho, y volvieron su vista hacia el camino.

-entonces… - comenzó la miko captando la atención de ambos ancianos-como están seguros de que podremos salvar a Sesshoumaru si la bruja Makoto, esta tras la barrera que protege el Oeste y el no puede pasarla…-sus palabras le sonaron extraño, parecía… muy preocupada de que no lo lograsen, pero no se quiso poner a pensar en el porque….opto por la opción mas lógica, era que ella se sentía en cierta parte culpable de que terminara en ese estado, si el dragón se la fuera llevado, el nunca fuera recibido esa maldición pero… quien podía detener a Sesshoumaru, cuando sentía que alguien lo retaba…

-tenemos confianza de que esta vez, si podrá cruzarla…- responde, esa parte tomo por sorpresa a la miko.

-¿porque?... ustedes dijeron que…- fue interrumpida por el herrero.

-si… que su señor padre había dejado esa barrera para evitar que el pasara pero esa clausura tiene sus excepciones y no era para siempre…- ahora si la miko no entendía al anciano.

-¿hasta cuando la barrera rechazaría a Sesshoumaru? ¿Como están tan seguros de que si podrá atravesarla…?-

-Sesshoumaru-sama ha cambiado mucho, desde ese entonces…. Muestra de eso, es que logro sacar a Bakusaiga que se encontraba en su interior, superando a su padre, logro que tenseiga aprendiera todas las técnicas ocultas, aunque esto no sirvió de mucho al final porque Tessaiga se quedo con todas, pero gracias a todo eso, Sesshoumaru dejo por completo su ambición por las espada de su padre, por el poder, por así decirlo…-concluía la pulga.

-Inu Taisho, se encargo de dejar, varias pruebas para asegurarse que su hijo cambiara y cuando este se comportara como un Taiyoukai, solo ese día podría regresar y gobernar las tierras del Oeste.- finalizo Totousai.

-ya veo… Sesshoumaru, ha superado todo eso, incluyendo a su padre… por eso están seguros de que ahora es posible que entre… -la joven volvió a posar su vista en el compañero inconsciente de atrás, viendo como este, a pesar de estar muriendo, no formaba ninguna mueca de dolor en su rostro, de vez en cuando soltaba pequeños gruñidos, que hacían pensar a la joven, que tal vez el youkai estaba escuchando toda la conversación pero como no podía moverse, no podrían callar al par de ancianos que hablaban de su vida.

-si, esperamos que funcione…- decía la vieja pulga con optimismo, mirando a la joven, quedando sin palabras al ver lo que sucedía, palideció tanto, que el herrero lo sintió y volteo a ver hacia la misma dirección, abriendo mucho más sus orbes… Kagome, los miro confundida un segundo, hasta que en su espalda sintió un peso extra y con este una descarga que paralizaba todo su cuerpo.

-Kagome-sama…-murmuro por lo bajo Myouga, al escuchar el quejido de la azabache.- no ponga mucha resistencia, esto no durara mucho…- dijo volviendo a su estado normal, teniendo como respuesta un asentimiento de la joven.- si trata de usar sus poderes espirituales, la sangre youkai de Sesshoumaru se sentirá mas amenazada, y liberara mas su youki.-

Sesshoumaru en su estado de inconsciencia dejo caer el peso de su torso en la espalda de la miko que iba al frente de el, con este acto, volvió a soltar grandes cantidades de su youki, envolviendo a la joven y causando dolor en su cuerpo, ante tal contacto con tanta energía maligna. No paso mucho Tiempo hasta que el youkai interno del peli plata volviera a tranquilizarse, dejando de expulsar su poder. Dejando Kagome un tanto agotada y adolorida pero solo se limito a fijar su vista en el camino, sin decir nada, ni mencionar el hecho de que el peli plata se encontraba reposando sobre su espalda.

-te encuentras bien jovencita…- pregunta el herrero, sabiendo que ya era doloroso para su propia raza estar en contacto con tanto youkai de otro youkai, no se imaginaba como estaría la joven….-

-si, no se preocupen…- mentía… pero no dejaría saber que tan adolorida estaba, eso no era importante en ese momento para ella, lo importante era llegar rápido al castillo y esperar poder atravesar la barrera, les dedico una sonrisa a los ancianos haciendo que estos se relajaran y siguieran con el viaje.

Habían pasado dos horas mas de viaje pero ya estaban cerca, o al menos eso le dijeron los ancianos a pesar de ser de día, hacia mucho frio esa mañana, debido a que las nubes entorpecían el trabajo del sol de calentar y dar claridad, parecía que pronto llovería y hacia mas frio de lo normal porque ya el verano se había acabado y el otoño estaba iniciando, al menos no sentía frio, aunque su traje de sacerdotisa no fuera el mas indicado para recibir el duro invierno que se avecinaba , por el momento la protegía de las fuertes y frías ráfagas de viento, eso….. y gracias al calor que proporcionaba el youkai dormido en su espalda, había tenido suerte, de que no volviera a soltar su youki, pero ese contacto del cual ella era la única consciente la estaba empezando a incomodar, haciendo que cada vez que recordara que o quien proporcionaba ese calor tras de ella, un leve sonrojo adornara sus mejillas, sintiendo que de repente esa mañana no hacia tanto frio después de todo.

-es ahí- dijo Myouga, sacando de sus pensamientos a Kagome, que mentalmente daba gracias de ello, pues no le gustaban las ideas absurdas que comenzaba a crear su mente.

-eso es…- solo tuvo como respuesta un asentimiento de ambos ancianos, froto un poco sus cansados ojos para asegurarse de estar viendo bien, ahí bajo ellos, se encontraba una enorme isla, con un proponente castillo en el medio, todo estaba protegido por una casi imperceptible barrera que cubría todo el terreno, dejando que lo único que toque la aldea, sea el viento y las insistentes olas que golpeaban las orillas-es hermosos..-

-parece que después de un siglo, esto no ha cambiado nada…-dice el herrero teniendo un ´´si´´ de parte de su viejo amigo.-el aspecto que le dio Inu No Taisho a estas tierras aun permanece… como si siguiera el vivo…- concluía el viejo herrero, tanto el como Myouga se sentían dichosos de volver a pisar estas tierras y ver que nada se había venido abajo, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaban.

-ya es momento…-decía Myouga.

-si descenderemos…-

Tanto el buey youkai Mo-Mo como Ah-Uhm descendieron lentamente hacia la isla, debían ser precavidos no querían ser rechazados por la barrera… bajaron unos metros, hasta llegar a donde iniciaba la protección de la isla, bajaron un poco mas, hasta notar que su plan no había fallado, ellos habían atravesado sin problemas la isla, sus conclusiones después de todo no estaban erradas.

-lo logramos….!- dijo contenta la azabache, mirando como atravesaban la barrera, los ancianos sonrieron también ahora era posible salvar a Sesshoumaru, la parte que mas dudaban ya la habían pasado, ahora todo estaría en manos de Makoto.

Tocaron tierra firme, los pies de las bestias eran mojados por las olas que impactaban en las orillas, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que sintieron los arboles moverse y presencias muy fuertes acercarse a donde estaban, Kagome ya se había asustado, así que para prevenir cualquier cosa, todavía montada en el dragón, saco rápidamente una flecha y la preparo en su arco, lista para atacar, los ancianos solo sonrieron aspirando el fresco aire, hacia tiempo que no sentían esas presencias…

-Totosai, Myouga-sama!-dice un joven youkai acercándose a ellos, su cabello color azabache, largo, amarrado con una coleta alta, piel blanca y ojos dorado intenso, vestía haori y Hakama azul oscuro, con una armadura sobre su pecho, era un Inuyoukai sin duda su franja marrón a cada lado de las mejillas lo delataba. El joven hace una reverencia y se acerca a los ancianos- mucho tiempo sin verlos…-

-Hatsuriu pero mira que grande estas muchacho… -decía la pulga emocionada, saltando hacia un e las mejillas del azabache y succionando sangre, acto que fue detenido, por las garras del youkai, alejándolo de ahí….

- y usted sigue igual…-

-Hatsoriu…!- una voz interrumpió el encuentro y con esta una presencia fuerte y conocida por los ancianos se acercaba. Una figura femenina y mayor aparecía tras los arboles. Cabello azabache, con ojos color esmeralda, piel ligeramente morena y una franja a cada costado de sus mejillas en forma de zigzag, era una Inuyoukai madura, su rostro con algunas arrugas así lo mostraba.- pero que…- la youkai se quedo sin palabras al ver a los recién llegados.- Totousai-sama! Myouga-sama!- la Inuyoukai rápidamente llego a donde estaba el resto y con una reverencia.- es un placer ver que siguen con vida y han vuelto a las tierras de nuestro difunto señor…. Pero como…?-

-siempre es bueno estar de regreso a este lugar… pero por los momentos no hay tiempo para conversar Hiyori-san…-decía Totosai con un tono serio.

-es cierto… tenemos una emergencia! Necesitamos de la ayuda de la bruja Makoto lo mas pronto posible!- decía Myouga saltando alterado, agitando sus patas.

- ¿pero que sucede?- pregunta ya preocupada la youkai, Kagome, quien hasta el momento había sido ignorada por los recién llegados, aclaro su garganta lo suficiente fuerte para que ambos youkai voltearan hacia ella, notando por primera vez a la humana que montaba el dragón de dos cabezas que se les era demasiado familiar, la joven se rodo un poco dejando ver al peli plata inconsciente recostado en su espalada.- Sesshoumaru-sama!- dijo alterada la youkai, mientras el otro joven también ponía expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.- pero ¿como….?- se volteo a ver a los ancianos.

-no tenemos tiempo…- decía Totosai, sabiendo que ambos youkais no podían creer que Sesshoumaru hubiera podido atravesar la barrera- Sesshoumaru esta muriendo, el hijo de Ryukotsusei, ha puesto el conjuro en el, el mismo que su padre uso con Inu No Taisho cuando murió…. Necesitamos que Makoto nos diga una cura lo más rápido posible.-

-Hatsoriu…- dijo la youkai mirando preocupada y sorprendida al azabache.- rápido… ve y trae a Makoto al castillo.- el joven youkai que se encontraba en el mismo estado que la mayor, solo asintió, perdiéndose rápidamente tras los arboles.- síganme- dijo mas para la extraña humana que montaba al dragón que para los ancianos quien ya sabían la ubicación el castillo.

Caminaron unos diez minutos, hasta llegar al gran castillo, no quedaba tan cerca pero una vez que la youkai desapareció tras los arboles ellos tuvieron que ir a su misma velocidad para alcanzarla, no se menciono palabra alguna en el corto trayecto, Hiyori estaba demasiado preocupada por el hijo de su señor para entablar cualquier tipo de conversación con los recién llegados, los ancianos tampoco habían intentado romper el silencio puesto que al igual que la joven miko una sola interrogante surcaba en sus mente, ¿podría la bruja ayudar a Sesshoumaru?.

-entremos- decía la youkai mientras un par de demonios de baja categoría habrían las enormes puertas de la entrada.

De nuevo todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, recordaba este desolado lugar pues no había pasado mucho tiempo en que estuvo de nuevo en la misma situación, el solo se podía maldecir por eso, por descuidarse, si no fuera subestimado tanto al bastardo ese, no se encontraría de nuevo ahí. Pero la nueva pregunta era si esta vez había muerto de verdad o solo estaba de paso como aquella vez, esperaba que fuera la ultima opción ya que apenas salga de esto, salaria en busca del desgraciado ese, ese youkai si que jugo sucio, no era su fuerza la que usaba eran los poderes de su padre lo que lo hacían tan fuerte, el muy bastardo había conseguido de alguna manera adquirir los poderes de su padre. Una ronca y familiar voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Bienvenido hijo…- su voz era tan pasible como lo recordaba, alguien que por mas firme y estricto que fuera era muy difícil de alterar, era la voz de su padre la que le hablaba cuya figura borrosa y luminosa se encontraba justo de frente a el, lo hubiera conocido a kilómetros si lo fuera visto, sin responder aun, analizo cuidadosamente las palabras que su padre le había dicho hace algunos segundos y entonces… temió lo peor.

-padre, ¿he muerto?- ´´imposible…´´ se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, no quería creer esa posibilidad pero la figura de su padre al frente de el no le daban nada bueno que imaginar….

Inu Taisho solo rio ante el comentario de su hijo y mas al ver por primera vez una pequeña expresión de sorpresa en el inquebrantable rostro de su frio cachorro ´´´en verdad has cambiado… Sesshoumaru…´´ pensó el peli plata mayor ante de desaparecer de la vista de su hijo, dejando a este ultimo con mas dudas que respuestas. Dudas que fueron resuelta cuando una luz blanca lo cegó… lo entendió… el aun estaba vivo…

Un suave olor a flores silvestre inundo sus fosas nasales, era extraño debía sentir el olor metálico por todos lados, pues acaba de combatir y no salió muy bien de esa batalla. Su cabeza esta apoyada en algo extrañamente sedoso y blando, no estaba seguro de que era pero sabia que esa era la fuente de aquella fragancia, había entrado en una especie de trance debido a ese aroma pues no había querido abrir sus ojos para revisar los alrededores, se reprocho por eso, el debía conseguir una solución al conjuro y solo moriría si se quedaba en ese estado. Lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose una cascada azabache frente a el, el estaba recostado sobre eso. Aspiro un poco mas hasta que su cerebro logro procesar bien los aromas a su alrededor estos eran muy conocidos a su pesar, dos voces confirmaron la peor e sus sospechas.

-hay que depositar a Sesshoumaru-sama aquí, pronto llegara Makoto a atenderlo- decía la youkai, quien junto a Hatsoriu quien ya había regresado con ellos, se acercaban al dragón de dos cabezas.

-de acuerdo- respondió la miko, volteando su vista hacia atrás, sintiendo como lentamente el peso en su espalda desaparecía, encontrándose con un gélido mar dorado observándola con desprecio, la joven dio un gemido de sorpresa que murió en su boca no solo por ver que Sesshoumaru había despertado, sino por la mirada que le daba… si las miradas mataran todos los presentes estuvieran mas que muertos a excepción del dueño de las orbes doradas.

Para su pesar sus malditas sospechas eran ciertas, lo habían traído al castillo de su padre, este probablemente era el ultimo lugar donde deseara estar, ahora comprendía la ironía en las palabras de su difunto padre… y esa… (Mirando a la miko) seria la ultima persona sobre la que fuera querido caer inconsciente y estaba seguro de que probablemente esa humana encabezaba junto al el detestable hanyou en la lista de las cosas que mas detestaba hasta el momento y lo peor era la dueña de tan horrible olor.

-Sesshoumaru-sama! Reacciono!- decía la Inuyoukai mirándolo para posteriormente al igual que el youkai azabache a su lado hacer una reverencia.- bienvenido a casa joven…- solo escucho un bufido por parte del Taiyoukai quien rápidamente bajo del lomo de Ah-Uhm para retirarse pero al hacerlo un el terrible dolor lo volvió a invadir hasta lograr que cayeras de rodillas.-deje que lo ayudemos joven Sesshoumaru…- decía la youkai acercándose al igual que su acompañante rápidamente a el para socorrerlo.

-NO- sentencio el peli plata haciendo que ambos desistieran la absurda idea de querer cárgalo, al diablo con el dolor, el se marcharía en ese instante de ese lugar, lentamente se levanto soportando el dolor lo mejor posible y así lo demostraba su rostro que permanecía sereno pero con varias gotas de sudor adornándolo como pequeños cristales, comenzó su andar, bajo la mirada de preocupación de todos.

-es un placer volverlo a ver… Sesshoumaru-sama, aunque no en las mejores condiciones supongo…- una youkai anciana con ojos color zafiro en los cuales por su tono tan intenso y exótico se notaba que era un ser sobrenatural, de tez blanca, vestía un traje muy similar al de sacerdotisa, con un hakama negro y un haori color crema con algunos detalles dorados en las mangas, en su cuello colgaba un collar con piedras muy extrañas y tenia sus blancos cabellos recogidos con una cinta. El peli plata no pareció inmutarse frente a la llegada de la bruja que vagamente conocía, paso por su lado con normales pasos lentos que le costaba mantener y sin mirarla, la verdad es que no quería permanecer ni tener que ver con nada de esas tierras.-no es necesario que finja que no le duele… acá todos sabemos el estado en que se encuentra- dijo mirando a los presentes que permanecían en silencio ante el tenso ambiente, a Kagome se le parecía conocida esa youkai, solo que en ese momento no podía recordar con total claridad a quien, el peli plata simplemente siguió caminando…-pero por sobre todos yo soy la que mas puedo sentir el estado en el que estas, estas muriendo Sesshoumaru- esto hizo que el Taiyoukai detuviera su andar y volteara su rostro mirando firmemente y con enojo a la anciana, que permanecía serena…

-no tienes que decirme algo que ya se-respondió cortante.

-no me parece que supieras la gravedad de tu propio estado… -

-Hn…- solo escucho otro bufido, mientras el retomaba su camino pero es detenido nuevamente por la voz de la bruja.

-yo se como revertir el conjuro- el peli plata paro en seco, esa información si era de su interés, lentamente volteo a verla de nuevo.-aun estas a tiempo de sobrevivir Sesshoumaru… no es tan tarde como lo fue para tu padre….-

-¿ que debo hacer?- pregunta directamente el peli plata, la anciana solo muestra una pequeña sonrisa complacida de su victoria.

-¿recuerdas la parte norte de las tierras? Aquella que esta protegida?- no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo un estrechamiento de ojos por parte del Inugami que le indico que debía proseguir.- solo debemos ir al lago de esa parte- la bruja vio como el youkai soltó un bufido, y se disponía a marcharse nuevamente.- es indispensable estar ahí, para revertir tu conjuro… -

-Hn… ¿eso es todo?- dijo en tono sarcástico, el conocía ese lugar y no tenia nada especial para que la bruja lo quisiera llevar.

-todo lo que necesito para revertirlo, lo traigo conmigo… y llego hasta aquí…- dice mirando a la joven azabache que al igual que el resto no se atrevían a interrumpir, Kagome noto la extraña mirada que le dio la bruja, Sesshoumaru también lo noto, solo frunció el ceño sin saber a que se refería.

-vamos-dijo secamente volteando y retomando el rumbo hacia la salida, pero su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando de nuevo, el dolor se hacia insoportable y aunque su rostro siguiera tan impávido como siempre, no lo estaba soportando y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no desplomarse pero fallo, no fue suficiente. Ah-Uhm salió como rayo al ver como su amo se desplomaba y logro llegar para servirle de soporte. La bruja lentamente se acerco a ellos, hasta llegar y poner una mano en la frente del Inugami, saliendo de sus palmas una casi imperceptible luz purpura que desapareció rápidamente, pero que Kagome había logrado observar.

-Cachorro terco…-dijo en susurro- es mejor tenerlo inconsciente hasta que lleguemos a la parte norte- decía viendo a el resto que solo asintió.

-vamos tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo la Inuyoukai, el joven youkai se acerco hasta donde estaba el dragón que en su lomo cargaba a Sesshoumaru, lo agarro de las riendas y lo guio a la salida siendo seguidos por el resto.

Habían pasado unos 15 minutos eso fue lo que duraron llegando a la salida del castillo, podrían ir mas rápido gracias a su naturaleza youkai pero dejarían atrás a la humana que iba en ese grupo, lo que a los ojos de la youkai azabache era inaceptable, Sesshoumaru había quedado recostado sobre el lomo del dragón por lo que Kagome decidió caminar junto al resto pero sentía que tardaban mucho y sabia que era por ella que no apresuraban el paso, solo que se preguntaba, porque la esperaban, ellos podían adelantarse y llegar rápido al norte de las tierras en vez de esperarla, ella podría llegar después o incluso Myouga se podría quedar con ella y guiarla hasta ese lugar, lo único que paso por su mente fue que esos youkais que acaba de conocer eran muy amables pero no quería ser un estorbo.

-disculpen…- dijo la joven, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.-hay que llegar pronto al lago, a este paso no llegaremos a tiempo, ustedes pueden adelantarse yo los alcanzo luego con el anciano Myouga.- dijo volteando a ver al la pulga que se encontraba en el hombro del herrero.

-lo siento señora, no podemos dejarla atrás, el joven Sesshoumaru no aprobaría eso.- dijo la Inuyoukai tranquilamente.

-¿señora?- que era lo que le sucedía a esos youkais, Myouga y Totousai quedaron sorprendidos con las palabras de la youkai, ellos habían entendido mejor lo que quiso decir.

-este… no, eh…- la pulga salto rápidamente al hombro de la youkai, intentando explicar la situación.-Hiyori, te equivocas… Sesshoumaru-sama sigue odiando a los humanos- esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro para evitar que la miko escuchase.- ellos no son nada… Kagome es una sacerdotisa y conocida nuestra que nos acompaña.-dice en la puntiaguda oreja de la youkai aclarando todo, mientras la joven miko seguía esperando una explicación…

-eh… disculpe miko-sama me confundí…- dice, dejando con la interrogante a la joven,- Hatsoriu, ayuda a la sacerdotisa a llegar. Debemos apurarnos.- dice emprendiendo una carrera, siendo seguida por Ah-Uhm y por Mo-Mo quien llevaba en su lomo al anciano Totosai, la bruja y a Myouga. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos habían desaparecidos, dejándola sola con aquel joven de ojos dorado intenso.

-yo la llevare miko-sama…- dice el joven acercándose.

-Kagome- aclara la azabache.

-bien, Kagome-sama- dice pasando rápidamente sus brazos, uno por la espalda de la joven y el otro por debajo de sus piernas para alzarla finalmente, sorprendiendo a azabache, que no alcanzo a asimilar este acto cuando sintió con todo su cabello comenzaba a volar y como el aire le estaba empezando a faltar por la velocidad a la que iba el joven. Sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, comenzó a retorcerse en los brazos del azabache hasta que de pronto sintió de nuevo el aire pasar por sus pulmones, el se había detenido, tenia pensado reclamarle, pero este la detuvo.-ya llegamos.- le informa haciendo que voltee a mirar alrededor, como todos esperaban tranquilamente, el joven la deposito delicadamente sobre el suelo, y se acerco al grupo que lo esperaba.

La Inuyoukai de nombre Hiyori le dio algunas instrucciones al azabache, el cual no dudo en acatarlas, se acerco tranquilamente al dragón de dos cabezas donde yacía el peli plata inconsciente.

-tranquilo Ah-Uhm…-dijo en un tono calmado mientras frotaba la cabeza de Uhm, este contesto con un gruñido bajo, indicándole que lo había reconocido a pesar de los años, se acerco hasta el lomo de este y bajo al Taiyoukai de ahí, pasando uno de sus brazos por su cuello, para evitar de cierta forma cargarlo, solo que estuviera apoyado de el.

-introdúcelo al agua- ordeno Makoto al joven, este lo hizo sin dudarlo, lo introdujo al lago, dejando su cuerpo recostado de una piedra lisa que sobresalía en el lugar. Todos se mantenían a cierta distancia observando con detalle lo que ocurría. Una vez que el peli plata quedo depositado en el lago, el azabache se retiro junto al resto para que la bruja terminara de hacer lo suyo. Se acerco lentamente a la orilla agachándose y colocando una mano sobre la frente del inconsciente Taiyoukai, Kagome volvió a percatarse de peculiar y casi invisible brillo que salía de sus manos, no sabia si el resto también lo había notado, pero nadie parecía decir nada. Sesshoumaru lentamente abrió sus ojos, para su sorpresa encontrarse en un lugar diferente del ultimo en el que recordaba hace segundos estar, lo sabia, esa bruja le había hecho algo para dormirlo y le molestaba en sobremanera el hecho de que esa anciana se aprovechara de ese estado para utilizar sus poderes en el.

-que no se te ocurra volverlo a hacer…- dijo fríamente el Inuyoukai dedicándole una asesina mirada a la bruja que parecía no hacerle caso al joven.- o olvidare que eres la única que sabe como revertir el conjuro y te matare- nuevamente sus palabras no parecía tener efecto en la vieja mujer, en cambio el par de ancianos a pocos metros se encontraban temblando con dichas advertencias.

Makoto sin inmutarse frente las palabras del joven lord, siguió con lo suyo de sus vestimentas saco una hermosa y mediana esfera que parecía contener algo en su interior, así como algunas yerbas que Kagome juraría jamás visto en su vida. Saco un pequeño recipiente de barro donde introdujo las hojas y con un poco de agua del lago las mezclo, agarro la esfera y esta comenzó a cambiar de color hasta ponerse casi transparente dejando apreciar mas el color carmín del liquido dentro de esta, con un suave apretón la rompió, vertiendo todo el rojizo liquido sobre el lago. Sesshoumaru sintió como su cuerpo y el lago palpitaban, hasta que el cielo sobre ellos se oscureció de golpe, al igual que agua del lago, de esta comenzaron a salir pequeñas luces blancas que parecían andar por el aire al ritmo del suave viento que lograba pasar por ahí, estas entraban y salían del agua, dándole a los espectadores una vista hermosa, y dejando al Inugami confundido al no saber jamás el secreto e esa aguas.

-es hermoso…- dijo la miko, quien fue la única e los espectadores que logro mencionar una palabra ya que todos estaban extasiados con la imagen y el olor que captaban sus agudas narices.-¿que son?- dice mirando como una de las luces se le acerca hasta posarse sobre su mano y muy juguetonamente saltar de ahí.

-son almas…-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿almas?- pregunto la azabache confundida.

-son las almas de todos los Inuyoukai caídos, los antepasados de Sesshoumaru, ellos prestaran su poder para ayudarnos a revertir el conjuro.- explico la bruja calmadamente, la miko juraría que a esa mujer la había visto en algún lado, aun no recordaba donde…

-así que son almas.-dijo el Taiyoukai, que se encontraba semi sumergido en el agua, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de la bruja, que observo como este parecía luchar contra algo mas que el veneno en su cuerpo.

-veo que sigues consciente joven….- dice, captando la atención de la miko, pero no la del demonio que sabia a lo que se refería.

-no me dormirás con ese repugnante olor…-dijo fríamente, curvando ligeramente un lado de su boca hacia arriba, en forma de burla. La miko voltea hacia atrás, encontrándose, con el resto de los youkais que la acompañaban, inconscientes, ellos se habían quedado dormidos, no sabia por que a ella no le había afectado en nada, ni si quiera había percatado ningún olor.

-es porque funciona solo para los youkais- dice la bruja, mirando y contestando la pregunta silenciosa de la miko, esta se sorprendió por el acto y Sesshoumaru solo frunció el ceño hasta que el dolor lo volvió a dominar, soltando un gruñido. Makoto agarro entre sus manos la taza de barro donde estaban las hierbas y un fuego purpura salió de esta, haciendo que con esto ultimo, la mezcla comenzara a botar una fragancia, la cual el Taiyoukai intento resistir pero no pudo mas y quedo inconsciente como el resto.- sabia que con este cachorro necesitaría algo mas fuerte- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. La miko solo miro un tanto extrañada todo.

-¿porque lo hizo?-

-es mas fácil tratarlo inconsciente, este cachorro es muy terco cuando se lo propone, se opondría a lo que hare para revertir el conjuro…- responde calmadamente mientras, acomoda bien, al peli plata, y va quitando la pesada armadura de este.

-pero y ellos?... no era necesario.-

-lo se pero no fui yo la que los durmió, es el aroma que desprende el lago o mejor dicho las almas en este- la azabache miraba atentamente a la anciana esperando que continuara.- es una forma de protección por así decirlo, protege de cualquier intruso este lugar, Sesshoumaru al ser un Taiyoukai y poseer la misma sangre que poseyeron alguna vez ellos, no fue muy afectado, por eso me traje las plantas, esto si lo dejaría inconsciente por un momento- dijo quitando ahora el ensangrentado y mullido haori del peli plata.

-y porque nosotras no fuimos afectadas…?- pregunta la azabache mientras se acerca mas al lado de la bruja.

-porque fui yo, quien invoco a estas almas con la sangre que se encontraba en la esfera, me la dio Inu No Taisho días antes de morir…- la bruja enjuago con el mismo Haori las múltiples heridas en el cuerpo del Taiyoukai.- al parecer, el señor ya presentía su muerte antes de que esta sucediera…- volteo a mirar a la joven, quien estaba atenta escuchando.-fue el árbol sabio quien tuvo una visión y le advirtió que alguien muy cercano le lanzaría un conjuro letal, del cual se podría salvar... luego le dio unas instrucciones e Inu Taisho acudió a mi con su sangre en una esfera para que yo hiciera con ella una cura.- tiro a un lado la mojada prenda y se puso de pie.- Lamentablemente, murió antes de poder volver a este lugar.- fijo su mirada en la joven nuevamente.- normalmente, este olor tiene algunos efectos en los humanos pero si no sientes nada, debe ser por el poder que posees.- dice mirando sus vestimentas de miko.

Kagome entendió a lo que se refería, por tener poderes espirituales no fue afectada por el lago.- cuanto tardara la cura y las almas en revertir el conjuro?- pregunto desviando un poco el tema.

-no lo podrán revertir por si solos…-dijo tranquilamente observando a la joven que ahora tenia una cara de sorpresa ante lo dicho por la anciana, esta solo prosiguió.- nunca pude terminar la cura de la maldición, pues era necesario Sangre del que la hizo e Inu No Taisho jamás regreso con esta.

-pero…. Usted dijo que si podría revertirlo…- ahora la cara de la azabache había cambiado a una de evidente preocupación.

-solo dije que concia la manera de hacerlo, no que pudiera….-

-¿entonces morirá? Todo el este viaje para nada…-

-eso depende de ti joven miko.-

-¿que?- ahora si no entendía que tramaba esa bruja, eran muchas emociones en tan corto tiempo.

-tienes un gran poder espiritual, de eso me doy cuenta… puedo notar que no eres una simple miko, tu poder va mas allá, hace siglos no encontraba alguien como tu…. No por nada eras la sacerdotisa de la Shikon no Tama ¿cierto?- la anciana dejo ver una sutil sonrisa.- si quieres salvar a este youkai, solo tienes que usar tus poderes para revertir el conjuro.-

-yo…- la azabache no se creía tan fuerte como la bruja lo afirmaba, ´´pero y si no lo logro…´´ pensaba la miko, preocupada de fracasar y dejar morir al peli plata por su culpa.-si no es suficiente…?-

-Tranquila Kagome tendrás la ayuda de todas las almas de los antiguos Taiyoukai de estas tierras.-la miko había quedado sorprendida por lo mencionado de la anciana pero mas cuando pronuncio su nombre… ella jamás lo menciono pero ella lo sabia…

-es tu decisión joven miko- corrigió al notar, como esta se había distraído por la mención de su nombre.-¿lo salvaras?- pregunto, haciendo que la miko cayera de nuevo en la realidad y fijara su mirada en el Inugami inconsciente en la turbia agua, recordando la gravedad del asunto.

_**Continuara…**_

_**No quería dejarlo hasta ahí pero me tardaría mas en publicar si no lo hacia hahahah…. Espero que este capitulo haya sido se su agrado… que la espera haya valido algo… me estaré reportando pronto otra vez pues ya tengo el titulo del próximo capitulo que es lo único que les adelantare se titulara: EN EL CORAZON DE SESSHOUMARU. Es una de las primeras partes que se me ocurrió cuando decidí hacer este fic…así que mucho de ese capitulo ya tiene tiempo en mi mente, agradezco sinceramente los Reviews que me dejan…. Me animan mucho y el capitulo pasado tuvo varios comentarios, eso me encanto, así como muchos nuevos lectores. Gracias a Artemisa93, Iztrela Taisho, Roxii C, Orkidea 16, Sasunaka doki, Marlene Vasquez, Sami Kiryuu, Lovu15 por tomerse el tiempo de dejar sus opiniones, espero que les guste el capitulo. **_

_**Nos leeremos pronto… Dejen SUS REVIEWS!**_

_**SAYONARA…**_


	10. EL CORAZON DE SESSHOUMARU

**Hola! Me vuelvo a reportar… disculpa se que tarde un poco pero se los recompensare con lo largo del capitulo, espero lo disfruten! A leer!**

**ACLARACIONES: los pensamientos en comillas (´´´´)**

**Las conversaciones entre guion ( -** **)**

**Cambio de escena: puntos y asteriscos (...****...)**

**DECLAIMER: pues como saben ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen de ser así ya fuera unido a esta pareja en la serie un tiempo... son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi. si hiciera milagros haría a Sesshoumaru de carne y hueso y lo clonaría para todas... Hahahaha**** disfruten**

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA Y UN NUEVO AMOR**

**CAPITULO X: EL CORAZON DE SESSHOUMARU.**

**-es tu decisión joven miko- corrigió al notar, como esta se había distraído por la mención de su nombre.-lo salvaras?- pregunto, haciendo que la miko cayera de nuevo en la realidad , y fijara su mirada en el Inugami inconsciente en la turbia agua, recordando la gravedad del asunto.**

-si-contesto asintiendo, este vez decidida- hare todo lo que pueda para ayudarlo.-decía segura de su decisión, ella no se rendiría, no podía dejar que alguien muriera por su culpa, si podía ayudar lo haría, no tenia mucho que pensar o no quería pensar en nada en ese momento. La anciana dio una ligera sonrisa, al oír la respuesta de la miko, ella se la esperaba sin duda.

-de acuerdo joven miko, entra al lago.- la azabache rápidamente se desprendió de su traje de sacerdotisa, para quedar solamente con la fina yukata que tenia debajo. Lentamente introdujo un pie en el agua, sintiéndola endemoniadamente helada y enviándole una leve descarga a través del todo el cuerpo que hizo que sacara su pie rápidamente.

-que fue eso?-pregunto la joven mas para si misma que para el resto.

-tranquila…es solo energía, este lago ha sellado los poderes demoniacos de Sesshoumaru por un momento, así no te hará daño al sentir tus poderes espirituales…- dijo tranquilamente la anciana.

la miko introdujo su pie nuevamente sintiendo la misma descarga de la vez pasada, pero debía ser fuerte si quería salvarlo, así que rápidamente introdujo el resto de su cuerpo al agua, sintiendo una fuerte descarga que le causo un gran dolor, dolor que desapareció a los pocos segundos.

-el lago te acepto.- aclara la anciana, la miko solo asiente y se acerca al peli plata inconsciente, comenzando a sentir como su cuerpo temblaba debido a la fría agua y el viento que soplaba no la favorecía en nada.-solo pon tus manos sobre el agujero, olvídate del resto, es ahí donde inicia el conjuro.-

Esta bien…-la miko se acerca mas, detallando deliberadamente el bien formado torso del Taiyoukai, haciéndola pensar que tal vez no había visto tantas cosas en sus vidas o tal vez no había vivido los suficiente para verlas… un orificio en el blanco pecho del peli plata la había hecho volver a la realidad del asunto, regañando a su mente por ponerse a imaginar esas cosas en momentos tan críticos, dio una nueva mirada todo parecía extremamente grave, alrededor de la herida se veía una gran mancha color violeta con tonos negros que poco a poco se iba expandiendo, tenia varios cortes en los brazos y en el resto de su torso, pero sin duda esa herida le quitaba importancia al resto.

-no tenemos mucho tiempo.- recordó la bruja al notar como la joven detallaba las heridas del Taiyoukai. Sacándola de su trance.

-si- dijo para finalmente acortar la distancia, poniendo sus manos sobre el orificio, del cual comenzaba a brotar sangre de nuevo, el resplandor rosa en sus manos no se hizo esperar, posteriormente cerro los ojos para concentrarse lo mejor posible, sin que lo controlara una enorme Kekkai se formo alrededor del lago dejándolos a ellos tres a salvo dentro del campo de energía y al resto inconscientemente afuera. Sintió como el agua comenzada a tapar su cabeza, abrió de nuevo los ojos para ver como ambos descendía al fondo, no supo en que momento se habían resbalado de la roca, intento moverse para salir por oxigeno el cual ya le estaba faltando, pero sus manos no pudieron separarse del pecho del peli plata, así como su cuerpo tampoco respondía a sus ordenes, simplemente no podía moverse.

-tranquila estarán bien…- dijo una ronca voz, que Kagome creyó alguna vez escuchado pero que ahora en este instante era imposible de recordar.

lo inevitable paso, no soporto mas y abrió la boca para buscar instintivamente oxigeno, sabia que no lo conseguiría y moriría ahogada, para su sorpresa eso no sucedió, estaba respirando tranquilamente, abrió los ojos viendo donde se encontraba, notando como habían llegado al fondo del lago, mirando hacia arriba, detallo la borrosa figura de la bruja, todo a su alrededor estaba completamente oscuro, el lago era tan negro como se veía desde afuera, dio un vistazo a su compañero el cual pareciera no haber sentido ningún tipo de cambio. Cerro sus ojos nuevamente concentrando su energía, viendo como su mente y cuerpo entraban en una especie de trance, estaba viendo recuerdos que no le pertenecían a su memoria, estaba compartiendo pensamientos con el Taiyoukai, trato de abrir los ojos y no lo logro, solo pudo observar las imágenes que comenzaban a filtrarse a su mente.

Se encontraba en un bosque, este le era muy familiar pues, si no se equivocaba su mente era el que había recorrido hace algunas horas, en estas tierras... Escucho dos voces conocidas una que imposiblemente olvidaría y la otra era muy similar a la que le acaba de hablar. Se acerco para ver si podía escuchar mejor y mirar a los dueños de esas voces, alejo algunos arbustos y los vio. En esa escena estaba Sesshoumaru tal y como lo imaginaba pero este era un poco diferente al que recordaba, aquí estaba mas joven, su pelo estaba recogido con una trenza que le llegaba a la cintura pero sus facciones y su voz lo delataban, era el sin duda alguna, aun se veía adulto pero un poco mas joven del Sesshoumaru que conocía, estaba discutiendo con la otra figura, que reconoció inmediatamente como el padre del Taiyoukai y el hanyou, era Inu Taisho el que estaba frente a el aunque de este solo viera la espalda, pero recordó de quien era esa voz. Se movió un poco mas. Buscando una mejor vista ante la escena que miraban sus ojos, encontrándola rápidamente pero tropezando y cayendo sin poder evitarlo. Su identidad había quedado expuesta de alguna forma, sabia que ahora que no estaba en sus escondite debía responder muchas preguntas por parte de ambos peli platas, pero ellos parecían no haberse inmutado ante el estruendo que causo la sacerdotisa, a Kagome le pareció extraño puesto que ellos la habrían detectado, mucho antes gracias a su agudo olfato pero era como si no estuviera ahí, entonces lo recordó, esto no era real, al menos alguna vez lo fue pero para ella no, ella estaba viendo recuerdos ajenos, llego a la conclusión que no importara lo que hiciera solo seria una espectadora, ya que era imposible que cambiara algo, que ya había sucedido en esos recuerdos. Se acerco mas, esta vez, se puso al lado de ambos youkai, lo suficientemente cerca para poder oír el motivo de su discusión.

-¿Ahora traes, sucios humanos al castillo, padre?- interroga sarcásticamente el joven dejando ver su enojo en sus palabras, el peli plata mayor lo ignoro.

-es una sola Humana Sesshoumaru… no tengo porqué pedirte permiso para hacerlo.- dijo tranquilamente, mirando una flor creciendo en unos de los arboles.

-Hn… solo manchas el honor de nuestra especie con tus actos… nadie le respetara a un Taiyoukai que tiene a humanos bajo su tutela…- decía tajante, era obvio que no estaba de acuerdo con ninguna de las decisiones de su padre.

-te equivocas Sesshoumaru… Mancharía nuestro honor si no la fuera ayudado, di mi palabra a sus padres de que la protegería y la cumplo, como todo lo que digo.-seguía impasible el youkai mayor, exasperando más a su hijo.

-solo usted padre, es capaz de dar su palabra a unos humanos que apenas llego ver, solo usted cometería una tontería como tal….-contesto el Inugami menor, ganándose ahora una mirada de su padre.

-ya esta decidido Sesshoumaru…ella se quedara… tus palabras no harán que cambie mi decisión…velare por la seguridad de esa joven y tu también lo harás…- culmino, comenzando a caminar hacia otra dirección, dando por terminada esa conversación, era una orden y su hijo la tendría que acatar quisiera o no, tal vez no le fuera dado esa responsabilidad sino fuera reprochado sus actos, poco a poco haría entender a su hijo que su forma de pensar hacia la vida humana era muy errada….

La azabache, solo se quedo observando como el peli plata mayor se alejaba de su hijo y como este quedaba con una evidente molestia por la decisión de su padre, ella no sabia que no era la única espectadora de esa escena, unas orbes doradas miraban a lo lejos la misma escena, preguntándose que hacia la azabache en ese lugar, que hacia ella en sus recuerdos o peor aun porque no había sentido su presencia, tenia pensado acercarse para confrontarla, pues el sabia que ella lo debería ver, sabia que nadie mas se percataría de ellos, pues lo que estaba delante suyo eran puras ilusiones, recuerdos muy antiguos de su vida, en un solo instante todo el panorama se oscureció, para posteriormente comenzar a mostrarles un nuevo recuerdo, uno que Sesshoumaru sabia bien no era suyo y tampoco pertenecía a la miko, que solo observaba como todo cambiaba a su alrededor.

Era de noche, había fuego por todos lados, el castillo como el resto de las cabañas de esa aldea, eran consumidos por el fuego, habían niños llorando, personas corriendo asustados tratando de escapar de las ardientes llamas, el olor a muerte estaba en todo el lugar. Sesshoumaru, solo observaba como todo se destruía pues el sabia que no podía cambiar nada siendo solo recuerdo ajeno a ellos lo que estaban viendo en ese momento, la miko a unos metros delante de el capto su atención, esta se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, gritando y tratando en vano de ayudar a varios aldeanos heridos y a punto de morir, se podía ver la desesperación en achocolatados ojos , ella quería ayudar pero bien sabia el, ella no podría hacer nada, se acerco lentamente hasta colocarse a sus espaldas.

-Miko…- trato de captar su atención, lográndolo, haciendo que la joven sacerdotisa saltara del asombro al escuchar su voz.

-Sesshoumaru…- tartamudeó un poco al mencionar su nombre, pues le sorprendía encontrar al actual Sesshoumaru, en ese lugar, el mencionado solo desvió su vista de ella mirando nuevamente como toda la madera crujía al quemarse con el fuego.

-no pierdas tu tiempo, no podrás ayudarlos…- le dijo fríamente pero tratando de sonar lo menos cruel posible fallando, gracias a que su tono de voz era el mismo. La sacerdotisa volteo de nuevo a ver a los aldeanos, corriendo y algunos muriendo en sus narices pero ella no podía hacer nada, ella no pertenecía a este tiempo igual que la escena que vio hace pocos segundos, no la podían ver porque ella no existía en ese momento, no pertenecía a ese recuerdo, lo mismo ocurría ahora, solo podía ver como las personas morían lentamente y como esa gran aldea era consumida.

-lo se… yo solo…- no pudo continuar, escondió sus ojos bajo su fleco, sus lagrimas querían salir ante la impotencia, pero ella evitaba que estas se escaparan, le daba dolor lo que presenciaba pero tenia que aceptar que no podría cambiar nada y no quería parecer mas patética ante el Inugami a su lado. Sesshoumaru, pudo sentir el aroma salino acercándose, sabia que la miko solo retenía las lagrimas que causaban aquellas imágenes pero el no le diría nada… a el no le afectaba en nada ese tipo de imágenes a la cual estaba acostumbrado pero algo en su interior estaba evitando que se sintiera completamente tranquilo en ese momento.

- ese maldito se escapo…-escucharon una ronca y familiar voz detrás de ellos, era Inu No Taisho quien llegaba a la aldea.- Hatsoriu… lleva a estos humanos a otro lugar, yo me encargo de los youkai que quedan.- ordeno a un mas joven Hatsoriu, el cual no dudo en acatar su orden, guiando a varios humanos ocultos y rescatando a las pocas personas que quedaban en las cabañas vivas. El gran general se acerco rápidamente a donde sentía el aroma de un par de ogros que aun no se había marchado de ahí, estaban en lo que era un castillo de la época que pertenecía a esa aldea, este no era muy grande pero de el no quedaba mucho, ya que el fuego se había consumido gran parte, el grito de una mujer se escucho, el peli plata no dudo en ir hasta el lugar, encontrándose con uno de los youkais ogros, asesinando salvajemente a un hombre, miro a su alrededor y vio a una mujer temblorosa a unos metros, se imagino que ella era la dueña del grito, pero se equivocaba otro grito de dolor resonó en el lugar.

-Papa!- una jovencita, que se encontraba oculta detrás de el cuerpo de la mujer salió corriendo con sus ojos empapados de lagrimas hacia su padre quien había sido asesinado por uno de los youkai, fue detenida por la mujer que la protegía…-suéltame!- grito la joven niña, tratando de zafarse del agarre de la mujer. Kagome y Sesshoumaru seguían observando todo, una sin saber a donde la llevarían esos recuerdos y el otro frunciendo el ceño al reconocer a la joven, que era sostenida por la mujer, lo sabia ese era un recuerdo de su padre pero no sabia el porque el lo estaba viendo, aunque fue algo que jamás supo con certeza la llegada de ella a sus tierras.

-no, Misaki-Hime… es peligroso, no la puedo dejar ir, su padre me pidió que cuidara de usted.- decía, mientras con un fuerte jalón, atrajo a la jovencita a su pecho quien no dudo en seguir llorando, ante lo que acababan de ver. La mujer que tenia a la joven niña en sus brazos, se percato, de como los cuerpos de los youkais caían despedazados al piso, busco rápidamente con la vista quien había hecho eso, encontrándose con el peli plata que las miraba, sin mucha expresión en su rostro. –No, Nos haga daño…-suplico la mujer.

-no lo hare…-respondió tranquilamente.- huyan rápido de la aldea antes que el fuego se los impida- ordenó, la mujer mayor no dudo en acatar la orden llevándose a la jovencita de ahí, quien no quería dejar el cuerpo de su padre en ese lugar.

-escucho, al hombre tosiendo, sabia que estaba vivo, pero no le dijo nada, a las humanas porque no podrían hacer mucho, a ese humano se le escapaba rápidamente la vida de las manos.

-Gracias señor…-escucho, el peli plata quien no dudo en acercarse al hombre moribundo.

-no es necesario que me lo agradezca- respondió, observando al humano a sus pies, acostado, con una herida de la cual no paraba de brotar sangre, sin duda este hombre no seguiría vivo por mucho tiempo, no habían mensajeros del inframundo a su alrededor, esperando que muriera para llevarse su alma. Era extraño-¿quieres vivir?- parecía una pregunta obvia, sobre todo para alguien en esas condiciones, el podía revivirlo con Tenseiga, no es que siempre la usara pues bien sabia no todas las muertes la podía evitar pero esa joven princesa se quedaría sin su padre, sola sin nada, con aquella mujer que parecía ser su nana, el podía darle una segunda oportunidad a ese humano pero la respuesta de este lo sorprendió.

-no señor, no puedo ser revivido…- respondió sorprendiendo al Taiyoukai, quien sostenía a Tenseiga y notaba como esta no palpitaba para ser usada, corroborando la respuesta del humano…

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con un deje de preocupación en sus palabras.

-Protéjalas, solo eso le pido, proteja a mi hija.- dijo el hombre, mientras su respiración iba despareciendo con cada palabra.

-la protegeré…-responde, haciendo que en el rostro del humano se forme una sonrisa y con esto se termine de ir su vida. Un nuevo grito, llamo su atención, cuando llego al lugar vio, como la mujer luchaba inútilmente con un youkai ogro que nunca capto su nariz, esta trataba de proteger a la joven niña, siendo gravemente herida por las garras del youkai.

-Yuuna-sama! – jovencita salió corriendo, hacia donde había caído el cuerpo de la mujer, Inu No Taisho, con su espada acabo rápidamente con la vida del miserable ogro, se acerco, a donde estaba la joven, llorando sobre el ahora cuerpo inerte de la mujer…

-señor ayúdeme a llevarla a otro lugar, para poder curarla…-pidió entre sollozos la joven, el Inugami solo pudo estrechar sus ojos ligeramente con un poco de tristeza por la escena, la mujer estaba muerta y la joven niña no lo había notado aun.

-niña… ella esta muerta...- respondió suavemente, ganándose la mirada de los vidriosos ojos de la joven, de los cuales no tardo mucho en seguir soltando lagrimas. El Inugami, lo sabia, ella ahora era su responsabilidad, no solo porque se lo había prometido al padre de la niña, sino porque el se había ligado a su seguridad al protegerla en dos ocasiones, no se lo podía explicar en ese momento, seguramente la joven opondría rotundamente resistencia a dejar ese lugar, donde estaban los cuerpos de dos personas muy queridas para ella. La joven, se lanzo sobre el inerte cuerpo e la mujer y comenzó a sollozar fuertemente, no podía creer como le habían arrebatado la vida a sus únicas dos personas mas queridas. Eran muchas desgracias en un solo momento y mas para una joven que parecía estar entrando en la adolescencia. Inu Taisho debía llevársela pronto de ese lugar, así que sigilosamente se acerco, a la joven niña que estaba dándole la espalda y con la menor fuerza posible para no dañarla le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca, dejándola completamente inconsciente, tomando su cuerpo antes que esta impactara con el suelo, era la única forma en que se la podía llevar, esa jovencita no quería salir e ahí, miro nuevamente con tristeza ahora reflejada en sus ojos a la chica inconsciente en sus brazos, tenia un largo cabello castaño claro, su piel pálida, pero sin opacar sus mejillas ligeramente rosa, ojos (por lo que vio) color oliva, sin duda alguna era muy diferente de las jóvenes que vivían en la aldea, sus ropas indudablemente eran de una princesa, una princesa humana…

Sesshoumaru no podía creer lo que aun veía, el recordaba bien a esa joven, jamás supo por todo lo que paso para antes llegar a las tierras de su padre, Inu Taisho sin duda era el que le estaba mostrando ese recuerdo, el porque no lo sabia pero se imaginaba que era por las tantas veces que en el pasado reprocho sobre la estancia de ella en el castillo pero no fue siempre… un olor a sal, llego rápidamente a su nariz, le pertenecía a la miko a su lado sin duda alguna, esta no pudo retener mas sus lagrimas, una de ellas escapo de sus ojos que permanecían cerrados, tratando de tranquilizarse, no lográndolo por completo, se seco rápidamente la única lagrima sobre su mejilla, no queriendo en el fondo que el Inugami lo notara, demasiado tarde, pero el peli plata no dio nada.

-porque estamos viendo estos recuerdos…?- preguntaba con voz baja la miko peri sin voltear a ver al Inugami.

-se porqué me encuentro aquí…. No se porqué tu lo estas…- respondió, tranquilo evitando, la mirada de la miko, obviamente su padre quería que recordara algo que el había tratado de no recordar hace mas de un siglo, si eran sus recuerdos, pero sabia que el que acababa de ver era ajeno a el, debía ser su padre quien trataba de explicarle, algo pero esa sacerdotisa no tendría porqué estar ahí, viendo cosa tan privadas, que murieron en su mente hace ya tanto tiempo. La miko sintió un leve calor en sus manos, dio un rápido vistazo a estas, recordando el motivo que la llevo hasta ahí, un ligero resplandor rosa salía de sus palmas, ese era el motivo por el cual estaba conectada con la mente del Inugami, ella estaba intentando deshacer el conjuro, solo que por razones no lógicas, ella había quedado conectada con el, observando todo lo que estaba pasando en la inconsciente mente del peli plata, aunque ella tampoco pareciera estar consciente pues las visiones que compartía con el Taiyoukai así lo indicaba, ella también estaba en una especie de trance pero no había dejado jamás su labor de quitar la maldición, eso lo pudo notar al ver el resplandor en sus manos.

…*****************…..

Comenzaba a caer la tarde, la temperatura comenzaba a descender lentamente a pesar del que el sol trataba inútilmente de proporcionar calor, llevaban varias horas viajando sobre el lomo de Kirara, no habían podido dormir en lo que resto de noche, bueno al menos shippou, no había podido pegar un ojo puesto que estaba pendiente del camino y que Rin, no se cayera, ya que la joven niña no aguanto mucho mas y se quedo profundamente dormida, aunque sabia que Jaken no la dejaría caer, pues era capaz de dar su vida por Rin , no solo por el afecto que sabia sentía por la azabache y que no admitía sino porqué de igual forma perdería su vida sino la salvaba pues Sesshoumaru lo mataría. No hubo mucha conversación durante el viaje, pues la niña se había dormido rápido y Jaken no conversaba pues el youkai sapo parecía muy deprimido todavía tanto que en el largo trayecto no había refunfuñado nada, ni había armado una pelea con el kitsune. El pelirrojo por su parte estaba muy concentrado en el camino, esperando que todo saliera bien, que Kagome estuviera bien y en como le explicaría la situación al resto, ya estaban a unos pocos kilómetros de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, Kirara iba descendiendo poco a poco. Las frías brisas hicieron que la niña comenzara abrir sus ojos, parpadeando un par de veces y frotando un poco sus ojos para poder mejorar su visión.

-¿ya estamos llegando?- pregunto mientras bostezaba.

-si Rin-chan, falta poco…-contesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-buenos días Jaken-sama…!-le dice volteando a ver al pequeño youkai a sus espaldas.

-hola Rin…- es lo único que pudo decir, en realidad se veía bastante triste, tanto que este no le contestaba con sus regaños cotidianos, ella debería estar igual que el pero confiaba en que Kagome no la defraudaría, si la miko había dicho que salvaría a su señor pues era cierto, ella no le mentiría. Aunque sabia que Jaken no confiaba en las palabras de nadie para el Sesshoumaru no sobreviviría.

-serán buenas tardes Rin, duermes mucho…- reclamo el kitsune, atrayendo la atención de la jovencita, no quería que su amiga se pusiera tan triste como el sapo que los acompañaba, así que mejor era entretenerla, aunque sea por un poco.

-eh?... es tan tarde…-miro el cielo para corroborarlo, viendo como debían ser al menos las 3 de la tarde ya.-Gomen ne!- se disculpo la muchacha. El gruñido de Kirara atrajo su atención.

-ya llegamos- dice el zorro, mientras la Mononoke desciende a la aldea.

Todos notaron cuando Kirara comenzaba a descender, así que rápidamente salieron a recibir a los niños, que se habían escapado.

-Rin, Shippou-chan!- la primera en llegar fue sango, seguida de cerca por el monje quien llego con Kohaku y de ultimo Kaede quien había llegado en un caballo para alcanzar a los jóvenes.

-creo que estamos en problemas…- dijo por lo bajo el kitsune, a la niña quien asintió con lo dicho, mientras la Mononoke terminaba de tocar tierra.

-¿se encuentran bien…?- pregunto la castaña detallándolos, ambos chicos estaban bajando del lomo de Kirara.

-si, estamos bien-contesto el pelirrojo quien no pudo continuar, porque la castaña exploto..

-¿como se les ocurre irse solos a buscar a Kagome!?- ambos niños tragaron saliva, ya se esperaban ese tipo de reacción por parte de Sango.

-es cierto fue una mala decisión, les pudo haber ocurrido algo- intervino el monje, calmando, a su esposa ero sin dejar de sonar serio… el gruñido de Kirara atrajo la atención de todos, ella mostraba al verdoso youkai quien no había bajado aun de su lomo.

-Kirara que…-no pudo concluir cuando observaron la que la gata de dos colas le mostraba.

-es Jaken..- dijo el monje sorprendido, Kirara se sacudió, logrando que el pequeño youkai cayera de boca al suelo y su báculo sobre el…

-oye! Ten mas cuidado gato!-reclamaba el verdoso youkai, volviendo a su estado de siempre por unos momentos. Obteniendo un gruñido por parte de la Mononoke.

-¿encontraron a Kagome?- pregunto, la anciana acercándose a donde estaban los recién llegados, cuando el kitsune iba a contestar, una voz, mejor dicho un grito intervino.

-Kagome!- una mancha roja se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad, era el hanyou indudablemente, quien, no había encontrado a la azabache y había regresado a la aldea, para ver si ella había vuelto, si estaba bien o si al menos alguien sabia de ella, iba desistir de la idea de regresar a la aldea, cuando sintió el aroma de la miko mesclado con el de los niños, eso fue lo que lo hizo salir como loco y regresar, ella podía estar con ellos.-¿donde esta Kagome?- pregunto mirando a los chicos, obviando el hecho de que Jaken los acompañaba.

-Inuyasha…- mencionaron los tres adultos aun sin creer que el hanyou había regresado.

-ella… ella...-comenzó a balbucear Rin, que no sabia como contestar ante la insistente y desesperada mirada del hanyou sobre ellos.

-ella no ha regresado…- se adelanta a aclararle, el monje, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Tsk…! ellos huelen a Kagome… se que se encontraron con ella…-dice el hanyou un tanto alterado al pensar que tal vez le querían ocultar algo.

-Ellos fueron a buscarla hace un par de días, el mismo día en que te fuiste….- contesto el monje tranquilo.

-Y al parecer si pudieron encontrarla…- dijo Sango un tanto molesta por el comportamiento del hanyou, recordándole que un par de niños habían conseguido lo que el no…

-Keh! –soltó, ignorando el comentario de la Taijiya, mirando de nuevo a los niños.- ¿porque no regreso con ustedes…?-pregunto un poco mas calmado el peli plata.-¿en donde esta?-

-nos encontramos con ella al suroeste, en un bosque, fue ella quien nos salvo de un youkai que trato de atacarnos, así fue que la encontramos…-dijo el kitsune comenzando a relatar los hechos…

-ella iba a regresar con nosotros para asegurarse que estuviéramos bien, pero…- Rin no sabia como continuar exactamente.

-un youkai dragón muy fuerte, apareció para atacarnos y tu perro tonto, no estabas ahí para enfrentarlo, se suponías que llegarías a ella primero!- Inuyasha frunce el ceño ante esas palabras.

-ese maldito, la pudo encontrar…-dijo para si mismo el hanyou, ero el resto pudo escuchar ese comentario claramente, iban a preguntar pero el peli plata interrumpió de nuevo.- ¿Kagome esta bien? ¿No le paso nada?- preguntaba con mucha preocupación en sus palabras, dudando de querer escuchar la respuesta, porque si algo le pasaba era por su culpa, como lo había afirmado el kitsune.

-si, esta bien… y no gracias a ti precisamente.- respondió molesto el joven zorro, dejando un tanto sorprendido a los mayores por su comportamiento.

-Sesshoumaru-sama llego a tiempo para salvarnos!-dijo la Rin muy animada al recordar ese instante, pues el era su héroe, siempre lo seria…

-¿Sesshoumaru?- preguntaron todos al unísono creyeron haber escuchado mal, aunque la idea no parecía tan ilógica pues Rin estaba con ellos.

-si, el llego en el momento en que ese tal Ratsuyuko se quería llevar a Kagome…-continuo, el kitsune, dejando a todos sorprendidos y al hanyou, molesto al saber que aquel sujeto pudo encontrar a la azabache.

-entonces, Sesshoumaru acabo con el…-dijo el monje, Inuyasha le molesto ese comentario, pues su hermano siempre se metía en cosas que no debía, aunque en el fondo estaba agradecido de que matara a ese youkai que quería hacerle daño a la miko. Un llanto se escucho, Inuyasha por primera vez noto la presencia de Jaken, que estaba tirado en el suelo chillando.

-por culpa de esa humana, mi amo bonito se esta muriendo!- dijo Jaken en un mar de lagrimas.

-no diga eso, Jaken-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama lo hizo para protegernos a todos incluyéndolo a usted…- dice, la niña inocentemente.

-solo tenia que darle a la humana… si lo fuera hecho, nada de esto fuera pasado…- dice, soltando otro ruidoso llanto, de los que solo el sabe soltar.

-¿de que estas hablando renacuajo…?- Inuyasha, tomo del traje al pequeño youkai, quien no paraba de llorar pero ahora también estaba asustado de lo que le fuera hacer el medio hermano de su amo.

-el youkai Dragón no murió, solo quedo muy herido y logro poner una maldición letal, sobre Sesshoumaru- el peli lata vuelve afijar su vista en el kitsune pero con Jaken en sus manos aun..- el esta muriendo…-concluyo el kitsune.

´´así que ni Sesshoumaru pudo acabar con ese desgraciado…´´ pensaba molesto el hanyou, soltando bruscamente a Jaken para darse media vuelta.- me sorprendes que no conozcas a testarudo de Sesshoumaru, renacuajo, sabes que si lo provocan no habrá poder que lo detenga de pelear.- aclaro el peli plata tratando un poco de calmar al chillón sirviente de su hermano.

-la señorita Kagome, se fue con ellos…- dijo la niña continuando el relato del pelirrojo.

-¿ellos?- repitió el hanyou mirando a la pequeña azabache.

-si, es que Totosai y Myouga iban a buscar a una bruja que deshiciera el conjuro de Sesshoumaru.-aclaro rápidamente el niño zorro.

-al parecer las cosas están muy complicadas…- dijo el monje interviniendo, teniendo un asentimiento de la anciana y de su esposa.

-Si Kagome se quiso ir con ellos, es porque es algo muy grave o tal vez se sienta culpable…- dice Sango pensativa..

-es que ella tuvo gran parte de la culpa!- vuelve a escupir el verdoso youkai, ganándose un chichón proporcionado por el hanyou.

-Feh! De que hablas Sango, ella no tuvo la culpa de nada….- dice el hanyou ignorando a Jaken quien se seguía quejando.

-conoces a Kagome, ella no dejaría solo a alguien que estuviera en esas condiciones.- dijo Kaede, sin querer mencionar la palabra muerte porque Rin estaba muy segura de que su señor se curaría y el fastidioso sapo Youkai, no paraba de chillar, ella no quería empeorar las cosas con esa palabra.

-Keh! Esa tonta, no tenia que haberse involucrado en ese problema, es de Sesshoumaru de quien estamos hablando, no de un indefenso youkai o humano…-dijo el hanyou con un poco de molestia, ganándose la mirada acusatoria de todos.

-Inuyasha…- dijo el monje seriamente.

-¿que?- dice el hanyou, inconsciente de sus palabras, el monje señala con la vista a la joven niña, que ahora tenia una mirada triste, todos sabían que se debía a las palabras del peli plata pues para ella su señor no era malo.

-en estos momentos, es en que desearía que estuviera Kagome aquí para que lo enviara tres metros bajo tierra…- dijo la taijiya, con molestia haciéndole un desprecio al hanyou, que aun no entendía nada.

-¿de que están hablando? Tsk…! No importa, ¿saben como se llama bruja a donde fueron?- pregunta a los mas jóvenes, obteniendo una respuesta negativa de estos.

-no lo recuerdo…- responde Shippou, rascando su cabeza pensando.

-fueron a buscar a la bruja Makoto…-responde Jaken pero sin voltearlo a ver, sorprendiendo a todos por su colaboración con el hanyou.

-¿y… en donde queda?-pregunto un poco confundido el peli plata.

Jaken se voltea y lo ira incrédulo…- ¿no la conoces? ¿Acaso No sabes donde quedan las tierras de tu padre?- responde con cierta burla el verdoso youkai, quien al menos había dejado de chillar un momento volviendo a ser el mismo.

-¿las Tierras de mi padre…?-pregunta al igual de sorprendido que el resto por dicha información a excepción de una persona.

-Tierras del Oeste pertenecen al clan Inu, esas son la tierras de tu padre…- responde tranquilamente Kaede acercándose a ambos, para ella esa leyenda era antigua, también le sorprendía que el hanyou no la conociera.

-veo que no esta enterado de todo lo referente a su difunto padre…- decía, Jaken con burla ganándose otro chichón mas proporcionado por el hanyou.

-Totousai me menciona algo de eso hace mucho tiempo… pero nunca lo confirme, ya que según el no se odia acceder a ese lugar…-decía el hanyou con los ojos cerrados recordando y con un poco de molestia.-ese maldito de Sesshoumaru, de seguro si sabia de su existencia y ha vivido ahí todo el tiempo…-

-te equivocas Hanyou- dijo Jaken ganándose otro golpe mas del peli plata.- señor Inuyasha…-corrigió.- mi amo Sesshoumaru desde que lo conocí nunca pudo acceder a las tierras que por ley le corresponde…- decía Jaken, recordando vagamente la ultima vez que lo vio intentar destruir el campo de energía.-como ve el señor Inu Taisho fue muy cruel con mi amo bonito pues dejo una barrera para que nadie entrara a ese lugar…-concluyo Jaken.

-entonces… ¿Sesshoumaru morirá?- pregunta confundido.- si nadie puede acceder a ese lugar que hacen buscando a una bruja que se encuentra allá?-ante el simple hecho de recordar eso, el pequeño youkai se puso de nuevo a chillar, porque para el las palabras del hanyou eran cierta no tenia sentido que fueran a ese lugar si no odian acceder, Rin También entristeció su mirada al escuchar eso.

-No se!- respondió Jaken mientras chorros de lagrimas salían.-mi amo bonito morirá con la misma maldición que murió su señor padre..!- decía entre el llanto, el verdoso youkai, sorprendiendo a Inuyasha con esas palabras.

-Sesshoumaru-sama se pondrá bien Jaken-sama, ya vera!- dice la pequeña acercándose, tratando de sonar positiva pero no ayudaba en nada que el hanyou y el verdoso youkai fueran tan negativos, ella quería convencerse de sus palabras pero la conversación de estos solo la estaba haciendo dudar.-Kagome-san prometió ayudarlo, se que así será.- dijo la niña azabache sonando nuevamente segura de eso, al recordar la promesa.

-¿como que la maldición de mi padre…?- dijo Inuyasha, no queriendo creer lo que el sapo youkai le decía, ambos trataron de ignorar a la joven niña, que seguía atenta escuchando.-es imposible que ese maldito la haya creado.- el peli plata sabia de que forma murió su padre, si había muerto salvándolos pero el Taiyoukai fuera sobrevivido al fuego y a un montón de madera sobre el, incluyendo al humano que lo ataco pero ya su cuerpo estaba muy débil, el venia de una batalla con Ryuukotsusei donde este le dejo gran parte de su veneno en su cuerpo, así como muchas heridas y por ultimo el conjuro que terminaría rápido con su vida, murió porque el decidió salvarlos en vez de buscar una cura al conjuro.

-si la puede crear…- dijo Jaken volteándolo a ver.- mi amito se confió, no creyó que ese youkai pudiera hacer algo como eso pero la verdad es que parece que el ha robado todas las técnicas de su padre, por eso adquirió esa poder.

-maldición…-gruño, gruño el hanyou por lo bajo, se sentía algo impotente por no haber acabado con esos youkais cuando tuvo la oportunidad, el no debió dejar que este se escapara. Debía buscarlo y acabar con el de eso no tenia duda, era probable que para esta batalla estuviera solo, pues lo dicho por Jaken, no lo dejaba con otra forma de pensar, para el Sesshoumaru no sobreviviría al conjuro, si, el Taiyoukai era fuerte pero su padre también lo era y murió, no le agradaba mucho a la idea de enfrentarse a ese enemigo solo, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente los poderes del desgraciado de su hermano serian útiles y sabia que si unían fuerzas saldrían con una victoria segura, lo lograron con Naraku, este sujeto no seria la excepción, todo eso seria si sobreviviera, el hanyou era muy pesimista ante esa posibilidad, que si no lograban entrar a la tierras de su padre, no lo lograría. El tenia algo mas que hacer antes de buscar a el youkai Dragón.-iré por Kagome.-soltó un poco mas tranquilo, decía dejarla a ella a salvo primero, antes que a ese youkai se le ocurriera buscarla, debía dejarla fuera de todo este problema si quería que estuviera bien.

-es lo mejor en este momento…-dice, el monje mirándolo seriamente.

-si, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo estará a salvo, ese youkai puede regresar en cualquier momento para llevársela y no creo que Totousai y Myouga puedan hacer mucho mas que intentar escapar con ella,- dijo, Sango, haciendo que la niña azabache se tensara un poco, al notar que nadie estaba contando con la posibilidad de que su señor sobreviviera pero al menos Sango y Miroku no lo decían abiertamente,

-deja que te acompañemos Inuyasha, lo mejor en estos momentos es que estemos todos uniendo fuerzas,,,.- dijo sabiamente Miroku.

-Keh! De acuerdo pero que no se les ocurra intervenir en una batalla, no me perdonaría que algo malo les pasara, ahora que tienen a sus hijos.-contesto Inuyasha, mirando a otro lado, tratando de no sonar reocupado pero ambos lo conocían bien, sabia que el siempre había estado velando por el bienestar de todos. Ambos sonrieron y partieron a su cabaña a buscar lo necesario para el viaje.

-yo también voy…!-decía el kitsune un tanto alegre de ver al grupo como en los viejos tiempos.

-no Shippou tu te quedaras.-respondió el orejas de perro tranquilo, alejándose del lugar.

-pero ¿porqué? Sango y Miroku irán también, no seré un estorbo…-

-es peligroso para ti, además…-contesto ahora volteando a verlo seriamente.- quiero que tu quedes a cargo de la protección de la aldea en caso de que ocurra algún ataque.- el hanyou no tenia ganas de pelear con el pequeño zorro en estos momentos, así que le propuso algo que sabia al pelirrojo lo haría sentir útil y no lo haría sentir excluido de esa situación. El kitsune miro con un asombro a Inuyasha no creyendo haber escuchado bien, Kaede creyó que tampoco había escuchado bien le sorprendió lo maduro que se comporto el hanyou, en vez de como usualmente hacia pelear con el niño zorro.

-esta bien, no los decepcionare! -Decía mas contento el Kitsune, reflejando en su mirada seguridad, trasmitiéndola al mismos tiempo, el seguía siendo un niño a pesar de que ahora era casi tan alto como Rin, era bueno que conservara su ingenuidad.

Kaede por su parte, se llevo a Shippou, Rin y al nuevo y chillón integrante con ella, para distraerlos un poco, sabia que los tres estaban tristes y preocupados por diversos motivo, el sapo youkai era muy obvio que lloraba de antemano por la muerte de Sesshoumaru, Rin estaba triste porque aunque ella creía que el Taiyoukai se salvaría, la reciente conversación la dejo muy insegura. Shippou aunque era el que mas tranquilo se veía del ese grupo, la anciana sabia que le preocupaba mucho el bienestar de Kagome al igual que todos, el también quería que todos saliera bien de esta situación, incluyendo al frio peli plata pues de no ser así, su amiga estaría triste por mucho tiempo.

Miroku y Sango llegaron a donde Inuyasha los estaba esperando, dejaron a sus hijos a cargo de Kaede, esperando no tardar mucho en terminar con toda esta situación, ambos se montaron en Kirara y siguieron al hanyou a su nueva dirección, las tierras del oeste.

….**************************…

Ya habían transcurrido unas tres horas desde que Kagome, se hundió hasta al fondo del lago con el Inugami, largas horas que habían pasado observando distintos recuerdos, la mayoría pertenecientes al Taiyoukai, otros a su padre y uno que otro recuerdo de otro Inuyoukai caído ¿ porque veían todo esto? Porque ella ya estaba conectada a los pensamientos del peli lata, al estar ambos en ese lago lleno de almas pertenecientes a distintos Inu youkais, a veces se filtraban otros recuerdos referente a las tierras, reflejando solo preocupación por proteger ese territorio.

Ahora todo a su alrededor se transformaba en un hermoso bosque, sin duda era un nuevo recuerdo. El Inugami vio a su alrededor definitivamente este pertenecía a el, hace varios siglos atrás, el lugar en donde estaba era en estas misma tierras, solo que todo lucia diferente porque había muchos arboles no tan grandes en esos momentos, así como otros faltaban por aun no existir. Kagome, vio a un pequeño niño albino, de al menos unos 8 años, parecía concentrado, estaba mirando todo a su alrededor como si esperase algo. Lo reconoció de inmediato era Sesshoumaru, su pelo estaba recogido por una trenza igual, sus facciones eran la misma, aun siendo tan niño seguía teniendo una expresión fría en su rostro.

-no escaparas mocoso…-dijo una voz, con tono de burla, saliendo de los arboles mostrando su identidad, era un youkai leopardo, al parecer estaba detrás del niño pues este se veía un tanto agotado.

-yo no huyo de nadie…-suelta el albino secamente, cosa a Kagome le sorprendió, debería tener miedo pues estaba en clara desventaja contra ese youkai.

-cerrare tu gran bocota para siempre mocoso.- el youkai se abalanzo encima del pequeño albino este logro esquivarlo pero no la segunda vez, ya que recibió un fuerte puñetazo que lo envió lejos.-ese es todo lo que tienes pequeño insecto…- decía con sorna el youkai.

-cállate- decía el pequeño mientras se paraba limpiando el hilo de sangre que comenzaba a salir de su boca, de la mano del albino uno de sus dedos comenzó a brillar con un destello verde, inmediatamente un látigo Salió, de este atacando al mas grande, algo que no funciono ya que el youkai alcanzo a escapar rápidamente, ante que el niño lo tocase. El pequeño frustrado se lanzo a atacarlo brotando de sus pequeñas garras el mortal veneno. Su oponente solo esquivaba los inútiles intentos de ataques del niño, riéndose.

-eres débil…-dijo para finalmente dale un zarpazo al niño, dejándolo herido y tirado en el suelo a varios metros de el.-eres una vergüenza para ser un Taiyoukai, patético para ser el hijo de Inu Taisho…-decía riéndose macabramente, afilando sus garras para dar el golpe final, acercándose a paso lento al niño que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ponerse de pie.

-No!-grito, Kagome acercándose rápido al pequeño, tocando su espalda notando que se encontraba desarmada completamente, se agacho para levantar al niño pero su mano traspaso el brazo del albino, ahí fue que recordó, ella no podía evitar nada…miro su mano, temblaba por el pánico de que sucediera algo, busco con su mirada al Taiyoukai adulto y no lo encontró, el la había dejado sola en ese lugar, probablemente se había alejado porqué no le interesaba ver algo que el ya había vivido o no le importaba recordar….

Un estruendo se escucho por todo el bosque, Kagome volteo a ver de donde provenía, notando al youkai, estampado en un árbol sangrando, debido a las garras que tenia atravesándole el abdomen, la miko reconoció la figura como el padre de Sesshoumaru.

-¿que haces en mis territorios?- preguntaba, ejerciendo mas presión en sus garras, provocando que la sangre surgiera de la herida, el youkai solo rio.

-he venido a ver que tan fuerte es tu cachorro lord… todo un fiasco a mi parecer..-decía con burla, haciendo aumentar la ira en el peli plata mayor que desenvainó a Tessaiga para darle fin al youkai.

Una sola agitada de la espada y el enemigo se había reducido a polvo, se dirigió al lugar donde estaba su hijo tirado aun intentando colocarse de pie, lo alzo en sus brazos para transpórtalo a casa, solo obteniendo que el pequeño albino se removiera en sus brazos, exigiendo que lo soltase.

-no era necesario tu ayuda… ahora suéltame que estoy bien.-decía molesto, el niño, obteniendo solo una mirada de su padre que en ese momento no supo descifrar pero que hicieron que el cachorro callara y cerrara los ojos haciendo un desprecio, mientras ambos desaparecían en una ráfaga de viento.

Kagome vio la mirada, del Taiyoukai mayor, reconociendo tristeza en sus ojos, similares a los del hanyou mas que a los del propio Sesshoumaru, viendo también un poco de miedo pero no orgullo de su hijo, ni tampoco vergüenza de que no haya acabado con el youkai, el sabia que era solo un niño pero dolía ver como al pequeño no le gustaba tenerlo cerca, ni siquiera gracias había dado el niño por haberlo salvado solo un desprecio. La miko sintió como su estomago se contraía ante aquella escena era muy triste, el simple hecho de ver que el Taiyoukai desde pequeño le gustara ser independiente y ni siquiera tener algún afecto con su padre.

A la azabache no le dio tiempo de recuperarse de esa imagen, cuando todo a su alrededor se volvía distorsionar, llevándola a otra época, era un nuevo recuerdo pero este ni en sus sueños mas locos lo imagino.

Estaba atardeciendo y se encontraba en un pequeño rio, con una hermosa cascada, por supuesto debía ser otra de las partes de las tierras del oeste que no conocía, una muy bella y bien guardada, no se veía a nadie a su alrededor, se sorprendió al ver al Taiyoukai aparecer nuevamente a sus espaldas, no decía nada y tenia su mirada fija en un punto del paisaje, sorprendiéndose de ver como sus fríos ojos se derretían para por un segundo mostrar cierta melancolía, el sabia lo que sucedería mas no lo quería presenciar, rápidamente quito su vista y dio media vuelta para marcharse no si antes dirigirse a la miko a su lado.

-tampoco te deberías quedar en este lugar, me parece desagradable que estés viendo cosas que no te incumben, así que vete…-dijo para seguir con su andar. La miko sabia que tenia razón y en cierta parte se sentía mal por eso, pues estaba viendo cosas muy privadas del Taiyoukai y no era lo correcto pero tampoco era su culpa, así que si que no se iría solo por que se lo pidiese.

-no, me quedare…- dijo para acercarse al rio y mojar sus manos en el, extrañada de que eso si lo pudiese tocar.

-has lo que quieras…-dijo perdiéndose tras los matorrales no queriendo presenciar la tonta escena que venia, no queriendo recordar…

Alguien se acercaba lo pudo escuchar debido a las hojas que se movían pero no era ningún youkai pues la presencia demoniaca no se sentía. Una joven de al menos unos diecisiete años apareció tras los arboles, cabello castaño y ojos de un hermoso color oliva, tenia unas vestimentas muy refinadas, sin duda era una princesa. Vio como la joven sonrió al ver el pequeño rio y rápidamente dejo de un lado sus sandalias, quitándose dos enormes capas de su vestimenta, quedando en una yukata color crema, la joven suspiro por su logro y se sentó en la orilla para sumergir sus pies en el agua y así poder refrescarse de tan caluroso día.

Kagome reconoció a la chica, era la misma que había rescatado Inu Taisho de aquella aldea, la misma pequeña hime humana, obviamente no tan pequeña ahora. Al final si se había quedado bajo la protección del padre de Inuyasha como lo dijo, cuantos años había pasado desde aquel evento? probablemente unos cuatro o al menos eso fue lo que calculo la azabache que observaba detalladamente a la joven. La castaña sumergió sus manos en el agua para poder sacar un poco y mojarse su blanco rostro. Una presencia maligna se acercaba, Kagome la reconoció pero lo que mas le causo impresión es ver como la chica también la había sentido y en vez de alarmarse una sonrisa se formo en sus finos labios. Un mas joven Sesshoumaru salía detrás de los matorrales, su apariencia no había cambiado en nada desde la imagen que recordaba cuando estaba discutiendo con su padre por la estancia de la humana en el castillo, lo único que diferenciaba a este antiguo Sesshoumaru del actual, era que el joven que tenia al frente no portaba armadura alguna, solo su peculiar traje blanco, este tenia trenzado su plateado cabello y ahora a diferencia de la imagen anterior algo extraño se notaba en sus ojos. La azabache se sorprendió un poco pero siguió observando la escena.

La castaña ni siquiera había volteado a ver el recién llegado, aun tenia plasmada la sonrisa en su rostro viendo el hermoso atardecer.

-esta vez tardaste mucho Sesshoumaru- dijo para luego voltearlo a ver con la misma sonrisa, el mencionado solo frunció el ceño.

-sabes que no puedes estar en los limites de este territorio, es peligroso.-dijo, ignorando la molesta sonrisa de la joven, que solo soltó un suspiro de resignación al oírlo.

-no estuve sola mucho tiempo además nadie se atrevería a atacarme, sabiendo que estoy bajo tu protección y la de Inu Taisho-sama.-dijo la joven tranquila mirando el anaranjado cielo.

-suenas muy confiada…-decía, sin ninguna alteración en su voz acercándose a la orilla, colocándose de pie junto a la castaña.-tenemos muchos enemigos, cualquier cosa que puedan hacer para molestarme lo harán- dijo para luego mirarla.- y tu solo les facilitas las cosas…-decía tratando de hacerle entender a la terca joven que estaba en peligro en ese lugar.

-eso quiere decir que… si me hicieran algo, ellos lo harían solo para molestarte?-pregunto juguetonamente la muchacha al entender lo que el Taiyoukai decía, el peli plata solo alzo una ceja mirando el comportamiento de la castaña, no había notado que eso fue lo que quiso decir con sus palabras, se maldijo por hablar demás.

-molestarnos...-aclaro el Inugami incluyendo a su padre, apartando su mirada de los insistentes y juguetones ojos oliva,

-yo confió en ti, se que siempre llegaras a tiempo para salvarme Sesshoumaru…-decía fijando su vista en la misma dirección que el Taiyoukai hacia el cielo.

-¿por qué estas tan segura….?-decía sin apartar la vista del vacío.

-solo lo se…-respondió, la joven volteándolo a ver.- se que nunca dejaras que algo me suceda…-

-no, mientras estés en este lugar…-respondió, sin querer aun corresponderle la mirada a la castaña, esta sonrió al oír eso…

-¿y fuera de aquí..?- pregunto tranquila, fijando su vista en el demonio.

-cuando decidas marcharte dejaras de ser mi responsabilidad, te cuidaras a ti misma…-respondió fríamente volteándola a ver.

-aun así… creo que siempre estarás cuando este en peligro…-decía con dedicándole una sonrisa, respuesta que hizo que el Taiyoukai levantara una ceja por la seguridad de la chica.-además no creo que quiera irme algún día de acá…-respondió mirando tristemente al rio.

-tal vez ahora no… pero pronto querrás hacer y tener una familia como la de cualquier otro humano y ese día te querrás ir para conseguirlo.-explico sereno, el peli plata mirando la copa de los arboles, sintiendo algo que no sabia interpretar ante tal posibilidad.

-pues entonces no quiero tener una familia si eso me aleja de ustedes… quiero estar siempre a tu lado Sesshoumaru, hasta que muera…- dijo la castaña mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos, no le gustaba la idea de pensar en dicha posibilidad. Hubo un largo silencio, el Taiyoukai estaba en el fondo tranquilo con la respuesta de la muchacha pero no sabia porqué le gustaba tanto haber oído eso.

-No digas tonterías mujer…- contesto al rato, mientras una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, la chica también se calmo al oírlo pues eso significaba que a el no le había molestado su comentario y que probablemente no tenia ningún problema con que así fuera. Sonrió, estaba feliz…

-regresemos al castillo…-dijo mientras daba media vuelta para alejarse.

-Hai!-dijo animosamente la castaña, secando las pocas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, se levanto con tanta prisa que resbalo, estaba a punto de caer en el agua cuando un par de brazos evitaron su caída. Sesshoumaru había evitado que la joven se cayera, jalándola de uno de sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia si, provocando que chocara con su pecho. La joven alzo la vista, para buscar los ojos de Sesshoumaru, encontrándolos mirándola fijamente con un extraño brillo, la joven estaba hipnotizada con tan bello ser pero se asombro al sentir la tibia mano del Taiyoukai sobre su rostro, acariciando su mejilla, quitando algunos castaños cabellos que se habían desordenado por tan bruscos movimientos, el peli plata acerco su rostro hacia el de la joven, la cual esperaba un contacto que nunca llego.

-ten mas cuidado…- susurro a escasos centímetros de sus labios, se alejo para deshacer el contacto entre ellos.- termina de vestirte hay que regresar…-informo nuevamente con su usual tono de voz, mientras se alejaba pero no mucho para que la humana lo alcanzara.

-s..si…-alcanzo a tartamudear la chica que solo había quedado mas confundía de lo que estaba pero feliz. Se apresuro a recoger las otras capas de su Kimono que había dejado tirada junto a sus sandalias y camino rápidamente por la dirección el la que ya había desaparecido el peli plata.

Kagome, no lo podía creer, nada de lo que estaba delante sus ojos podía ser real, bueno sabia que en realidad no lo era pues eran recuerdos pero nunca había visto a Sesshoumaru actuar así antes, simplemente era irreal, algo se estrujo en su interior ante esa escena, no podía identificar que era lo que estaba sintiendo pero estaba segura que ya lo había sentido antes, solo no recordaba porqué o no quería llegar a saber el porqué, rápidamente lo atribuyo a lo triste de la escena, no quería llegar a otras conclusiones, no otra vez. Solo pensaba en que era lo que le pudo haber sucedido al Taiyoukai para que cambiara. Miro a su alrededor, no encontrando la mirada ambarina del Inugami, cosa que agradeció pues no quería verlo en ese momento.

-fue mejor que se fuera...-decía la azabache para si misma, pues esa era un recuerdo muy privado, que probablemente fuera sido mas incomodo si el Inu estuviera ahí.-yo también debí haberme ido…-decía en un susurro, pensando que era mejor haberle hecho caso al peli plata y perderse en el bosque hasta que otro recuerdo se formara.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió a distorsionar, indicando que otra imagen aparecería ante ellos, era de noche y se encontraba en un bosque, Kagome reconoció a lo lejos el pequeño rio del recuerdo pasado, pero ahora a su alrededor solo había sangre y algunos arbole quemándose en el suelo estaban los cuerpos, de dos Kitsune, estaban muertos alguien los había asesinado.

-Los Señores están llegando!-escucho el grito de una Inuyoukai fiel sirviente de la familia, la miko la reconoció era Hiyori, obviamente un poco mas joven, en el rostro de la mujer se veía la preocupación.

Sesshoumaru e Inu Taisho llegaron al lugar donde estaban asesinados dos de sus sirvientes pero en el aire había otro olor a Sangre que ambos conocían.

-¿que paso aquí?-preguntó Inu Taisho mirando s a su leal sirviente.

-¿en donde esta Misaki?-pregunto demandante el Inugami menor al sentir el aroma de la sangre de ella.

-un grupo de humanos unidos a dos youkai leopardos los atacaron en los límites de las tierras.-respondió preocupada la Inu.

-¿que hacia Misaki en ese lugar? Les dije que mientras no estemos ella no podía pasear en los limites.-dijo Inu Taisho Tratando de mantener la calma, ya que su hijo estaba que asesinaba a la Inu.

-la señorita insistió, por eso fue acompañada por dos sirvientes señor. Luego fueron atacados y no pudieron defender a la joven y se la llevaron…- respondió la mujer azabache, mientras derramaba una lagrima, ella también le se había encariñado con la joven

.no es tu culpa…- contesto el Inu mayor, Sesshoumaru solo gruño y se fue siguiendo el rastro de sangre de Misaki.

El olor llego a su fin había dejándolo donde el aroma se hacia mas fuerte, no tardo en ver en inerte cuerpo de la chica.

-Misaki!- se acerco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a ella, levantándola del frio y duro suelo, moviéndola un poco para ver si reaccionaba.-despierta…-dijo cerrando los ojos y apretándola hacia si mismo, podía sentir como los latidos de la castaña eran cada vez menos frecuentes, ella estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada.

-Sesshoumaru viniste por mi…-dijo en un débil susurro la castaña, sorprendiendo al youkai de que aun pudiese hablar.

-Llegue tarde…-le responde, en ese momento su fríos ojos dejaron de serlo para volverse un mar de emociones.

-no lo hiciste, es mi culpa…-contesto, llevando a duras penas su temblorosa mano a la mejilla del Inu Youkai.

-no lo es…- le respondió, acomodándola en su brazos pegándola lo mas posible a su cuerpo ya que la castaña iba perdiendo su temperatura.

-quisiera haber tenido mas tiempo a tu lado…-dijo mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos, una que nunca llego a su destino final pues fue secada por el, quien al escuchar eso solo agacho su cabeza cubriendo así lo que sus ojos mostraban… demasiada debilidad para el… no quería perderla y menos así…

-buscare a esos malditos y yo mismo acabare con ellos…- decía aun sin dejar ver la expresión de sus ojos

-no los odies… fueron muchos humanos como yo, los que hicieron esto, solo seguían ordenes de los youkais…- decía mientras acariciaba el rostro del albino.

-no los defiendas… ellos no son como tu, solo son unos malditos por hacerte esto….-respondió tensándose, al recordar como le habían arrebatado la vida a la joven. La chica sonrió al oírlo pues el no cambiaria nunca y ella no lo iba hacer desistir de que les arrancara la cabezas a quienes hicieron esto, de pronto sus ojos se fueron cerrando…-Misaki!.-la llamo el, la chica logro abrir un poco los ojos pero de verdad ya no aguantaba el cansancio su vida se estaba acabando.

-Te amo Sesshoumaru…-dijo, jalando el rostro del Inu hacia ella y poder darle un beso en los labios al menos, ese recuerdo se quería llevar, ya que el destino no les quiso dar mas tiempo a ella para poder enamorarlo como ella ya lo estaba de el desde que lo conoció.

Sesshoumaru, simplemente se quedo quieto, no sabiendo que hacer jamás se había esperado tal acto de la chica, en el fondo ansiaba el contacto pero no sabía porqué. El solo dejo que ella lo besara, beso que no duro mucho pues la joven ya estaba muriendo.

-No me olvides…- le dijo con su regalándole su ultimo aliento con esas palabras.

-nunca…- alcanzo a decir, pues su interior aun era un caos, lo le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo era tristeza por la muerte de la chica y ahora estaba mesclado con algo más que no sabia reconocer. La castaña no alcanzo a escuchar pues su vida ya había escapado con sus últimas palabras.

La levanto suavemente, aun sabiendo que ella no podía sentir nada ahora. Voló rápidamente hacia donde estaba su padre con el resto de los sirvientes tenia la esperanza que la pudiera regresar a la vida con Tenseiga, seria lo único que le pediría a este. Inu Taisho lo vio llegar, como lo suponía la joven estaba muerta, el también se encargaría de hacerle pagar a los culpables por esto pero debía mantener la calma, por su hijo y por lo que suponía lo que venia a pedirle.

-Padre, Revívela...-dijo sin emoción alguna en sus voz, jamás dejaría que todas esas emociones que tenia por dentro se reflejaran en su voz y fuera descubierto. Inu Taisho a pesar de lo que ya la castaña le había contado algunos años atrás lo intento… tomo a Tenseiga y entrecerró sus ojos buscando a los mensajeros del inframundo, confirmando lo dicho por la joven, no veía a ninguno.

-No puedo…-contesto lo mas tranquilo que pudo, esperando que su hijo entendiera.

-porqué?- pregunto fríamente mirándolo, sospechaba que tal vez su padre no quería revivirla, pero el recordó que el también le tenia mucho aprecio a la castaña y por culpa de el y sus ordenes fue que el también la llego a querer.

-no puedo ver a ningún mensajero del inframundo.- no había tiempo de explicarla lo que el todavía no entendía bien, le sucedió igual como en el momento en el que trato de revivir a la familia de Misaki, no pudo hacer nada. Según le había dicho la joven, su padre y ella ya habían muerto antes, no al mismo tiempo pero si había ocurrido, fue por la ayuda de una vieja bruja la cual Inu Taisho jamás reconoció su nombre que las almas de ella y su padre regresaron. El lo sabia Tenseiga no podía devolverle la vida a alguien que ya había muerto pero aun no se lo había dicho a su hijo y este no era el momento.

-Sesshoumaru frunció el entrecejo, deposito suavemente el inerte cuerpo de la castaña en el suelo para que el resto se encargara de hacerle una tumba y se elevo por los aires, desapareciendo en una ráfaga de viento y luz. Buscaría a los culpables.

Kagome quedo completamente sin palabras, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver sus ojos, ese Sesshoumaru era tan distinto al que conoció años atrás, inclusive distinto al de ahora que estaba un poco cambiado, simplemente no parecía el. Jamás creyó que alguien pudiera amar a ese ser tan frio, solo la pequeña Rin que lo adoraba pero creyó que la niña era muy joven para conocer lo cruel que podía llegar hacer, igual sabia que el tampoco trataba a la pequeña como al resto de los humanos, es por eso que Rin le tenia mucho aprecio al peli plata. Nunca imagino que una humana se enamorara del Taiyoukai, parecía imposible sabiendo la repulsión que tiene hacia los humanos y mas que este correspondiera parecía aun mas ilógico. Pero así era, el la quería y parecía no haberse dado cuenta, lo vio en sus ojos cuando vio aquella mujer morir. Algo se estrujo en su interior al recordar eso, al recordar esa escena, lo conocía era dolor ¿porqué? Ella no lo sabia bien pero prefirió creer que fue por lo triste de esa historia y la impresión de ver al Taiyoukai tan diferente en esa época, ella sabia que a pesar de lo que vio estaba segura de que el en ese tiempo era el mismo Taiyoukai frio que conocía.

-´´o solo con ella era distinto…´´- pensaba, mientras esa verdad dejaba un amargo sabor en su boca, se reprocho por eso, pues aquella joven había sufrido mucho, solo quería estar al lado del Taiyoukai y la vida no le dio mucho tiempo ara seguir con su deseo.

-¿para que me muestran todo esto…?- preguntaba al viento, pues ella a pesar de ser solo una espectadora muchos de aquellos recuerdos le afectaron uno mas que otros, el hecho de no poder haber revertido nada de no lograr salvar a alguien la hacían sentir peor, ¿para que estaba ella en ese lugar? ¿Para que esas almas dejaron que se conectara mentalmente con el Taiyoukai? Algo querían decirle, eso es seguro pero no encontraba lógica a nada de lo que vio, la mayoría eran recuerdos muy personales de el que ella hubiese deseado jamás ver ¿entonces porqué se quedo ahí?, por tonta, porque el Inu se lo había advertido le dijo que se fuera, no tenia nada que hacer ahí.- ¿Como se supone que salga de aquí?- dijo nerviosa, la soledad la estaba empezando afectar, miro a su alrededor aun viendo los cuerpos inertes de la joven y el par de sirvientes, ya había pasado un buen rato y esa imagen no se había distorsionado, no venia otro recuerdo, lo cual en cierta forma agradeció pues ella no quería ver nada mas. Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de ese lugar, quería salir no quería seguir ahí, no debía seguir en ese sitio, quería volver y alejarse de todo, terminar de ayudar al Taiyoukai y marcharse, ¿a donde? Aun no lo tenia claro, probablemente siguiera viajando o tal vez desistiera de la idea y regresara a la aldea, eso no importaba por ahora solo quería salir de allí, quería irse, corría pero solo veía arboles no se sentía ninguna presencia, siguió corriendo raspándose con algunas ramas debido a la poca visibilidad vio la tenue luz de la luna al final de su recorrido, por fin se había alejado lo suficiente pero no había logrado lo que quería salir de esos recuerdos. Llego al final de su recorrido, estaba nerviosa, no sabía porque, sentía tristeza tampoco lo entendía, sintió un dolor en sus brazos notando los raspones en estos, no eran grave pero si dolía.

-¿porque corres?- Kagome se sobresalto al escuchar la fría voz, creyó que tal vez el Taiyoukai si había conseguido salir de ahí y la había dejado sola, no, el se encontraba tranquilo mirando el cielo nocturno. El Inugami olio la desesperación de la miko, la tristeza de lejos, sabia que se había quedado en ese lugar viendo todo, ese no era su problema el, se lo advirtió, lo único que le molestaba era que esa humana estuviera observando esos recuerdos que el había enterrado hace muchos siglos, memorias que estaba seguro su padre se encargo de mostrarle, para que no olvidara todo el pasado, para que no la olvidara a ella, esa castaña de quien ridículamente se había encariñado, tonto a su parecer, pero todo fue culpa de su padre, si nunca la fuera llevado a vivir con ellos, si nunca la hubiera dejado bajo su protección eso no fuera pasado, ni ese ridículo recuerdo existiera. La respuesta de la miko llego tarde, pero lo logro sacar de sus pensamientos.

-no lo se…- decía mientras cerraba sus ojos intentando calmarse, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración, buscando fuerzas para mirar al demonio, ella sabia que el no le estaba prestando la mas mínima atención pero después de lo que vio, solo sentía vergüenza mirarlo. –Solo quiero salir de aquí….- dijo, el resplandor comenzó a salir de sus manos, ella no se había percatado aun pero el Inu si sintió la energía espiritual aumentando.

-¿porqué no lo hiciste antes?-cuestionó el peli plata enarcando una ceja, molesto ella era la salida y no lo sabia, la miko abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar esa pregunta pues no la entendía, miro la dirección donde el tenia su vista clavada, su mano estaba brillando, iba a decir algo pero la luz se extendió, cegándola por completo.

…******************…

Habían pasado varias horas, levantaban aproximadamente dos en el lomo de la Mononoke, gracias a que el aroma de Kagome seguía intacto pudieron rastrearla y casi llegar hasta donde estaba. La isla se veía a lo lejos estaban cada vez mas cerca, el hanyou se encontraba montado sobre Kirara al igual que sus dos compañeros, era la única forma de cruzar el mar y poder llegar a su destino.

-estamos cerca de una barrera, la puedo ver…- decía el hanyou concentrado mirando, pensando en que era lo mas seguro en esos momentos. El monje asintió pues el también la estaba viendo.

-Kirara baja la velocidad un poco…-pidió Sango, la Mononoke solo gruño en aprobación, reduciendo su velocidad.

-no parece que sea una barrera tan fuerte…-decía el monje observándola detenidamente.- es probable que no este funcionando.-

-aun así… hay que tener cuidado.- advirtió el hanyou serio, esperando llegar pronto al destino.

La enorme gata de dos colas lentamente se introdujo en la barrera, esta tampoco causo efecto alguno sobre ellos.

-la atravesamos sin ningún problema- decía el monje mas tranquilo.-en realidad no estaba funcionando como lo creíamos.-

-Rápido Kirara no hay que perder mucho tiempo, Kagome puede estar en peligro…- dijo el hanyou, la gata solo soltó un gruñido y descendió hasta las tierras.

Al tocar tierra el Hanyou se bajo rápidamente del lomo de la Mononoke para salir corriendo hacia el b bosque siguiendo el rastro de Kagome.

-bien… parece que ahora tenemos que seguirlo - decía el monje mientras una enorme gota corría su cuello, Kirara siguió el rastro del peli plata.

Una energía maligna se acercaba a el rápidamente, lo estaban siguiendo, debía darse prisa pues no quería perder su tiempo peleando, debía llegar a donde estaba Kagome lo mas rápido posible, pensó en Miroku y en Sango, ellos estarían en peligro si los dejaba atrás pues el youkai los atacaría a ellos.

-Maldición…-gruño, deteniéndose, prometió que no dejaría que ellos se involucraran en una pelea. El enemigo no tardo en llegar, dándole una patada, haciéndolo chocar con un roble, en menos de un segundo Inuyasha ya tenia una filosa hoja sobre su cuello.

-¿quien eres y que estas haciendo en las tierras de mi señor…?-cuestionó mientras ejercía mas presión en su filosa Katana, el sabia que todos debían estar atento pues con la aparición de Sesshoumaru la protección de la isla se había debilitado hasta casi desaparecer pero mientras el nuevo señor de las tierras no pudieran defenderla de todos los enemigos que quisieran invadir, ellos debían hacerlo, Inu Taisho así lo pidió.

-Grrr- gruño el hanyou, abriendo sus ojos para mirar a su atacante- que te hace creer que te lo diré…- dijo desafiante mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa. Para su sorpresa el joven lo soltó dejando que el hanyou cayera al suelo.-QUE DIAB…-

-eres el hijo del Inu Taisho-sama! Inuyasha, el hanyou…-dijo un tanto asombrado el joven de cabellera azul claro, ojos violetas y algunas marcas youkai que indicaba que era un Inu. Al peli plata aquella afirmación le molesto.

-veo que ya me conoces…-dice para posar su mano en Tessaiga preparándose para cualquier ataque.

-no voy a pelear con usted…-dijo refiriéndose a el con formalidad que creía debía tratar al hijo de su difunto amo.-soy Ryouku, un fiel servidor de su padre y su mano derecha…- respondió haciendo una ligera reverencia, el era uno de los pocos que se quedaron en esas tierras después que todos se enteraron que una humana llevaba en el vientre un hijo de su señor, una abominación para la mayoría que decidieron marcharse.

-Tsk… no es necesario que expliques, lo imagine….- decía el hanyou haciendo un desprecio no estaba acostumbrado a tanta formalidad y menos si venia de un youkai puro.-estoy buscando a Kagome…- soltó al fin recordando a lo que iba.

-¿a quien?- el joven youkai no conocía a nadie con ese nombre.

-Inuyasha!- Sango y Miroku alcanzaron al hanyou notando que estaba acompañado de un youkai desconocido, rápidamente Sango puso su mano en su Hiraikotsu dispuesta a atacar.

-no es necesario, no es un enemigo.-le informo el hanyou al recién llegado.

-¿sabes algo de Kagome?- le pregunta la taijiya ignorando la mirada del youkai sobre ella, no soltando su boomerang, ella no confiaba en ese sujeto.

-la humana…- dijo Ryouku sin ninguna expresión, al hanyou no le gusto como llamo a la miko pero se relajo.-ella esta al norte de las tierras.- decía algo obvio pues el hanyou ya la había detectado en esa dirección.

-¿que hace en ese lugar?- pregunto el monje, perdiendo cualquier desconfianza con aquel youkai que sabia solo protegía esas tierras.

-la bruja Makoto pidió que ella estuviera en ese lugar con ellos, están tratando de salvar el Joven Sesshoumaru, Tootosai y Myouga-sama también se encuentran ahí por petición de Makoto….- el no sabia mucho de los planes de la bruja pero fue ella quien quiso que todos los acompañaran en vez de encargarse ella misma de la situación. Inuyasha bufo al escuchar como se dirigían a Sesshoumaru.

-debo llegar pronto puede estar corriendo peligro…- dijo el hanyou.

-déjeme acompañarlo- se ofreció gentilmente el youkai.

-Feh! Como quieras..!-dijo para partir hacia el norte a buscar a Kagome, siendo seguido por el youkai y por Sango y Miroku quienes montaban a Kirara.

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos, aun estaba algo cegada por aquel resplandor, parpadeo varia veces hasta que logro ver los arboles a su alrededor, miro el cielo y ya era de noche, miro al Taiyoukai que tenia al frente, que aun seguía inconsciente sus manos seguían en aquel gran agujero ubicado en su pecho que parecía haberse cerrado bastante, también se había reducido la gran mancha negra alrededor de la herida, ahora se podía apreciar el pálido y fornido pecho del Peli plata, faltaba poco para poder revertir la maldición, luego cayo en cuenta, ya estaba en la superficie, habían logrado salir de aquel lugar de recuerdos, miro con alegría su alrededor, el oscuro lago y las almas saliendo, entrando y danzando sobre este. No sabía como habían logrado subir a la superficie después de estar en el oscuro fondo.

-usaste mucha energía espiritual sacerdotisa…- le dijo, respondiendo aquella incógnita de la miko.-encontraste la forma de salir de aquel mundo niña y trajiste a Sesshoumaru contigo.- ahora si Kagome no entendía bien.

-¿como que aquel mundo? De que esta hablando?…- cuestiono la azabache.

-el mundo de los muertos miko, no te perdiste en los recuerdos y lograste salir…-

-quiere decir que ¿yo estaba muerta?-

-no pero el casi estaba muerto, te conectaste a través de tus poderes con el, trayéndolo contigo de regreso.- aclara la bruja.- debo reconocer que no me equivoque al decir que tenias un gran poder espiritual, inigualable, al menos no al de ninguna miko de esta época- decía la bruja con una pequeña sonrisa. Kagome desvió su irada de la bruja al Inuyoukai, mirando la expresión serena que tenia, el seguía dormido.

-pero el aun no reacciona.- insistió la azabache quien no había visto un cambio en el.

-solo esta inconsciente, aprovecha eso para terminar de deshacer el conjuro niña, concéntrate y vuelve a usar tu poder como hace unos momentos.

-en realidad no recuerdo como lo hice…-decía un poco avergonzada, la miko solo alzo la ceja confundida.- pero lo intentare.- concluyo para concentrarse y hacer que el resplandor que estaba saliendo de sus manos se intensificara un poco mas…

Llegar a la parte norte fue fácil a pesar de lo extensas que eran esas tierras, gracias a su naturaleza youkai no fue problema alguno llegar en minutos allá. Detuvieron su carrera al ver una enorme Kekkai protegiendo el lago donde se encontraba Kagome.

-esto es…- balbuceaba el a hanyou, sin poder creer aun que aquella azabache fuera la causante de esa gran protección.

-este campo de energía, lo hizo la señorita Kagome.-dijo el monje tranquilo pero detallando tranquilamente la gran barrera frente a ellos.

-así que es una miko…-dijo el youkai peli azul acercándose viendo tal protección.-entonces será imposible entrar a buscarla hasta que ella no quite la Kekkai.-decía mientras lentamente se acercaba a la barrera y posaba un dedo en esta, notando como inmediatamente era repelido por el campo de energía.

-Maldición…- gruño el hanyou desesperado, un ruido lo distrajo.-¿que es eso?- pregunto a Ryouku que estaba a su lado.

-parece alguien dormido…- decía la taijiya al escuchar los claros ronquidos de alguien. El Inu movió varios arbustos, encontrando fuera de la barrera a dos de sus compañeros y a aquellos ancianos fieles amigos de su señor.

-son Totousai y Myouga.- dijo el monje sorprendido, el youkai solo los observo sin decir ni hacer nada. El monje se acerco a donde estaban y con la punta de su báculo comenzó a moverlos para ver si lograban despertar pero no funcionaba parecían estar profundamente dormidos.

-este olor…- dijo el youkai oliendo un poco el aire, el lo conocía era una especie de somnífero para demonios como ellos.

-Keh! Ancianos holgazanes…-dijo el hanyou exasperado al ver que los intentos de despertarlos de Miroku eran en vano.-yo me encargo de despertarlos…-dijo acercándose y dándole un coscorrón a Tootosai provocando un inmenso chichón pero logro que aquel anciano reaccionara…

-eh? ¿Que sucede..?-el anciano había perdido completamente noción del tiempo y en donde estaba.

-te quedaste dormido anciano..!- reprocho el hanyou molesto al ver la cara de desorientado típica del herrero.

-¿enserio?- cuestiono, rascando su cabeza.- ah… si ya lo recuerdo…-

-a ellos los durmieron-decía el youkai notando como el aire olía levemente a aquel potente somnífero.

-uummm…?- volteo a ver al recién llegado, reconociéndolo de inmediato.- Ryouku, es bueno volver a verte…-decía el herrero, el hanyou bufo pues el anciano seguro ya había olvidado el tema que estaban hablando.

-lo mismo digo Toutousai-sama-respondió con una ligera reverencia.

-¿porque tanto escandalo?- pregunto la pulga saltando al hombro del herrero.- van hacer que me sangren los oídos.-decía el pequeño youkai, masajeando su cabeza.

-Keh! era la única forma de despertarte pulga holgazana…- dio el peli plata haciendo un desprecio.

-al parecer el efecto de es planta esta dejando de hacer efecto…- dio el peli azul, yendo en dirección donde estaban los otros dos youkais compañeros de el, viendo como estos comenzaban a removerse, despertando poco a poco.

-¿que fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto la youkai azabache poniéndose de pie.

-Makoto los durmió a todos…- respondió el youkai.

-¿porqué lo habrá hecho cuestiono?- el otro azabache, sacudiendo sus vestimentas.

-no lo sabremos hasta que la miko quite esta barrera…-dio Ryouku, señalando la casi imperceptible Kekkai. Inuyasha gruño, debía hacer algo rápido, Kagome podía estar en peligro todo era muy sospechoso.

-KAGOME!- grito el hanyou golpeando con Tessaiga, el campo de energía, siendo tontamente repelido con fuerzas por el campo, ni siquiera su Akai Yaiba ( Tessaiga que rompe campos de energía) era capaz de hacer algo contra aquella barrera.

-pero si es…- dio la youkai mayor viendo al joven que inútilmente golpeaba la barrera con su colmillo, ella conocía esa espada no habían dos iguales y si el la tenia, era obvio que se trataba del otro hijo de su señor.-el hijo de Inu Taisho-sama!- dijo asombrada, viendo el gran parecido que tenia a su difunto padre.

-si es Inuyasha…-le confirmo, Ryouku, mirando como el mencionado era repelido innumerables veces por la Kekkai de la sacerdotisa.

-KAGOME QUITA ESTO!- grito desesperado el hanyou, que claramente veía la espalda de la bruja, sabiendo que Kagome estaba ahí, su olor lo indicaba.

-es inútil amo Inuyasha…- dijo Myouga desde lejos, no era un suicida para estar tan cerca de el hanyou en ese estado.-ella no la escuchara hasta que la barrera desaparezca- aclaro la pulga.

-¿esa es Kagome?- la bruja se había rodado lo suficiente, dejando a la vista de todos a el par que estaba en el lago. Sango quien no podía reconocer bien a su amiga debido a la distancia. Atrajo inmediatamente la atención de todos, sobre todo el hanyou.

-y ese es…- terminó de decir el monje no creyendo bien l que veía, el hanyou como el resto dirigieron su mirada a aquellos que no habían visto, gracias a que la bruja estaba al frente de ellos impidiendo ver quienes se encontraban.

-SESSHOUMARU!- ahora si estaba alterado por completo no podía creer lo que veía, los únicos impresionados eran el hanyou, Miroku y Sango, el resto sabia perfectamente lo que hacia la oven ahí. Inuyasha comenzó nuevamente a atacar el campo de energía, como si esta vez fuera a romperse.

-es inútil joven Inuyasha no lograra hacer nada…-decía la youkai mayor, tomando por sorpresa al hanyou por la forma tan formal que lo llamo aquella desconocida.

-esa tonta que hace ahí, Sesshoumaru la puede matar en cualquier momento…- dice el peli plata apretando los puños, haciendo caso a la youkai, guardando su espada, tenia razón el no conseguiría nada pero esa escena le molestaba demasiado.

-al parecer también esta ayudando a curar a Sesshoumaru- intervino Totousai.

-es cierto, esta usando sus poderes espirituales. Dijo la taijiya acercándose mas, al igual que todos observando el pequeño resplandor rosa que Salía de sus manos. Inuyasha solo se quedo mirando y esperando al igual que el resto que esto terminara pronto.

La azabache cerro sus ojos, buscando mas concentración, que al parecer no conseguiría viendo al youkai que tenia al frente que aun estaba inconsciente pero su respiración se había vuelto lenta de nuevo, eso quería decir que ya no estaba grave y que no faltaba mucho para terminar de deshacer el conjuro. Logro concentrarse completamente, controlando al cien su poder, expulsando una cantidad mayor de poder a el orificio en el pecho del peli plata no la suficiente para purificarlo pero sabia que si estuviera despierto esto le fuera quemado a tal punto de que seguro acabaría con su vida.

-¡!- Kagome se sobresalto al sentir como era sujetada fuertemente de su muñeca, tratando de alearla, abrió rápidamente los ojos, no veía muy bien debía a que el resplandor no se lo permitía pero escucho un gran gruñido que resonó por todo el bosque, la presión en su muñeca aumento, haciéndola gemir de dolor, entonces fue que vio aquellos ojos rojos, Sesshoumaru había reaccionado y ahora estaba gruñendo por el dolor que provocaba esa gran cantidad de energía pura, el se estaba transformando y la estaba atacando.-Suéltame!- grito deshaciéndose del agarre, no podía continuar con su labor de quitar el conjuro, no con el Taiyoukai en ese estado, tenia miedo, los ojos de Sesshoumaru la estaban aterrando tanto como cuando Inuyasha se transformaba, debía alearse rápido de el, antes de que muriera.

Al otro lado de la barrera todos escucharon claramente aquel gruido seguido por el grito de la miko, estaban preocupados observando todo, desde el otro lado.

-KAGOME!- nervioso el hanyou, la miko podía morir delante sus ojos en ese preciso momento y el no podía hacer nada.-CORRE! ALEATE DE EL!- gritaban en vano el ambarino, mientras todo temían por la vida de la joven.- Maldito Sesshoumaru…-dijo cayendo de rodillas, apretando hasta sangrar sus manos, mirando como la miko trataba de salir del agua, de salvar su vida.

-tienes que continuar revirtiendo la maldición, falta poco para deshacerla si no sigues el morirá…-decia la bruja a la orilla del lago mirando como la miko intentaba huir aunque esa palabras captaron su atención, haciendo que se descuidara por un momento.

-¿que esta diciendo? No puedo seguir, Sesshoumaru me asesinara si me acerco!-dio molesta la miko ¿que quería la bruja que ella muriese? Después del ataque creo que dudaba si quería salvarlo, ahora lo único que quería salvar era a sí misma. En su descuido, el Taiyoukai la alcanzo, sujetándola del brazo, apretándolo hasta hacerla gritar, la jalo, quedando la azabache al frente de el, sin piedad enterró sus garras en sus hombros, haciendo que gritara nuevamente de dolor.

-escucha Kagome, debes continuar, Sesshoumaru esta fuera de control en estos momentos, el que esta atacando es su youkai interno que se sintió amenazado por tu poder, el no es consciente de lo que hace, debes terminar de revertir el conjuro pronto!- pidió la bruja, viendo como la azabache estaba tratando de soportar el dolor, abrió un poco sus ojos mirando a la bruja, escuchando atentamente lo que había dicho y respondiendo con un pequeño asentimiento.

Fijo su vista nuevamente en aquellos ojos rojos que la miraban lascivamente, poco a poco levanto fue levantando sus brazos para dirigirlo al lugar donde provenía el conjuro, en su pecho, debía terminar pronto, antes que muriera. El siguiente acto del peli plata la sorprendió, el la había jalado de sus hombros hacia si, haciendo que chocara con su pecho, el siguiente acto la atemorizo, el Inugami tenia su rostro peligrosamente cerca de la zona entre su cuello y hombro, ella se asusto el la iba a matar.

-Sesshoumaru…- alcanzo a decir en un débil susurro el dolor de las garras enterradas en ella y el temor al mirar como el peli plata dejaba al la vista sus colmillos acercándose a su cuello, moriría, debía darse prisa si quería sobrevivir. Se concentro lo mejor que pudo expulsando nuevamente una gran cantidad de energía pura en el orificio de su pecho, el resplandor fue tan grande que cegó a todos los espectadores sin saber lo que ocurría allí dentro. Sintió cono los colmillos del Inugami rozaban su cuello y lentamente ejercían mas presión en estos, haciendo que comenzara a rasgar la blanca piel del cuello de Kagome

-no lo puedo creer…- decía Totousai al igual que resto estaba sorprendido, el susto de que la chica muriera se había esfumado al ver lo que el Taiyoukai haría…

-NO KAGOME!- grito el hanyou, no podía creer lo que el desgraciado de su hermano haría el la…iba a marcar…

**Continuara…**

No me asesinen… Hahahaha se los deje hasta esa parte para que no esperaran mas, pronto subiré el próximo capitulo, esta vez si voy a tratar de subirlo pronto, ya que con este me descuide un poco y los días no estuvieron a mi favor… Hahaha agradezco muchos sus comentarios, realmente me asombre al ver tantos para este capitulo, así como nuevos lectores que siempre son bienvenidos, espero que sigamos así ya que sus a través de ellos me dan animo para continuar…gracias especialmente a: _Roxii C, Akane Love, Lovuuu 15, Marlene Vasquez, Sayuri1707, Sami Kiryuu, Sasunaka Doki, 2Yeliz2, CataaaBrintrup, Grace, Orkidea16, Rosedrama, Aomelamasbonita y Haruma1907. Gracias por dear sus reviews! Nos leeremos pronto… ah y tranquilas después de este capitulo ya abra mas acción con la pareja… _

_Sayonara!_


	11. SANGRE

**Antes que nada mil y una disculpa! Lo siento de verdad por hacerlos esperar tanto…algunas lectoras ya lo saben, pues se tomaron la molestia de escribirme, cosa que aprecio… tuve un mes fatal… estuve viajando y no me lleve la laptop, fueron las inscripciones de la Universidad, tuve que mudarme, buscar residencia, muchas cosas que me entretuvieron y ahora ya estoy en clase y como sabrán medicina no es una carrera que te deja tiempo libre… tenía pensado publicar hace más o menos semana y media pero me di cuenta de que el pendrive donde tenía la historia se me había quedado en la casa, se me olvido meterlo en la mudanza y me lo trajeron hace un par de días y aproveche para actualizar! Espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**ACLARACIONES: los pensamientos en comillas (´´´´)**

**Las conversaciones entre guion ( -** **)**

**Cambio de escena: puntos y asteriscos (...****...)**

**DECLAIMER: pues como saben ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen de ser así ya fuera unido a esta pareja en la serie hace tiempo... son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi. si hiciera milagros haría a Sesshoumaru de carne y hueso y lo clonaría para todas... ** ** disfruten!**

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA Y UN NUEVO AMOR**

**CAPITULO XI: SANGRE.**

_**-no lo puedo creer…- decía Tootousai al igual que resto estaba sorprendido, el susto de que la chica muriera se había esfumado al ver lo que el Taiyoukai haría…**_

_**-NO KAGOME!- grito el hanyou, no podía creer lo que el desgraciado de su hermano haría el la…iba a marcar…**_

Un fuerte gruñido de dolor se escuchó de nuevo por todo el bosque, el gran resplandor fue disminuyendo su intensidad poco a poco, dejando a la vista a quienes habían dejado ser visible gracias a este. La escena que estaba frente a sus ojos era diferente a la que habían visto hace poco. La Joven miko se veía realmente cansada. Los espectadores seguían viendo a la pareja del lago, viendo que sucedería, Inuyasha apretó fuertemente sus puños reabriendo las heridas que hace poco se había hecho el mismo con sus garras. Dio un fuerte golpe a la barrera, soportando el dolor que esta le causaba al repelerlo, estaba furioso, el olor de la sangre de Kagome estaba por todo el aire, al igual que aroma de su hermano, solo que este se sentía menos, porque era probable que ya no estuviera herido pero… él se encargaría de hacerlo cuando desapareciera la protección, por lo que le había hecho a Kagome, a su Kagome…

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, el resplandor le había obligado a que los cerrase, aquel gruñido la había alertado, lo primero que observo es que el InuYoukai había quedado inconsciente de nuevo por la descarga de poder espiritual que le había enviado, miro en dirección a sus manos, notando como estas seguían fuertemente presionando el pecho del peliPlata que ahora se veía con algunos leves rasguños como si se fuera quemado, retiro rápido sus manos de él, encontrando que su plan había funcionado, gracias a la gran cantidad de poder espiritual que uso en solo segundos había terminado de deshacer la maldición, busco ponerse de pie, debía salir del lago, no quería estar ahí cuando el Taiyoukai despertase, no sabía que podía ocurrir probablemente la atacaría. El simple acto de levantarse le costaba mucho, sentía como su cuerpo estaba entumecido, la fría brisa seguía golpeándola sin piedad sobre la parte expuesta de su yukata mojada por la gélida agua, hace segundos no había sentido nada de esto. ¿Porque? Se imaginó que fue por la adrenalina que corrió por su cuerpo al verse a punto de morir. Lo intento de nuevo, lentamente estiro sus piernas hasta lograr colocarse de pie, cuando iba a dar su primer paso para salir del agua, se sorprendió al ver al Inugami consciente pero esta vez era diferente esta vez era el…

-Sesshoumaru…-pronunció asombrada y un poco asustada por lo que fuese hacer. aquellas orbes doradas miraban intensamente a aquella miko que intentaba ponerse de pie, miro los hombros de está viendo como la yukata blanca estaba manchada por tonos carmesí por esas partes, él lo sabía había sido el quien las causo, sus garras ligeramente manchadas así lo confirmaban pero no pediría disculpas, jamás le pidió a la miko que le ayudase, estaba seguro que había sido idea de aquella bruja, fijo su irada en la anciana molesto, ella estaba en la orilla observando todo tranquilamente, fue a reclamarle pero sintió un extraño sabor metálico en su boca, sin duda alguna era sangre, pero no era de él, un gemido de dolor de la humana lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Kagome había sentido una fuerte punzada en sus heridas, se llevó la mano en donde estaba la última hecha por el Inu a su cuello, el Peliplata al mirar este acto de la mujer temió lo peor. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?, no eso no podía ser verdad, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se paró, sin darle tiempo a la humana de alarmarse por aquel acto. El Inugami jalo bruscamente la mano que tenía la miko en su cuello, descubriendo aquella herido por completo, ella estaba sangrando, no era tanto pero si lo estaba haciendo y lo que era peor él era el causante de esa herida en el cuello, debía corroborar algo rápido.

-Suéltame…- exigió la miko con molesta tratando torpemente de zafarse del agarre de él. Como respuesta solo obtuvo que el la jalara más hacia donde estaba, quedando frente a su cuerpo pero sin que esto llegara afectar al Inugami. Retiro el cabello que ocultaba eso que quería ver, eso que no podía ser cierto. Observo como habían algunos rasguños en el cuellos de ella, estaba seguro que habían sido provocados por sus colmillos no había otra forma de explicar el sabor a sangre en su boca. El la iba a marcar pero al parecer eso no ocurrió, sus colmillos nunca perforaron por completo su piel, si así fuera sido su herida no estuviera, tan solo su marca, aun así la humana olía casi como el, se imaginó que fue porque ella estuvo mucho tiempo cerca. Sin más que confirmar, soltó a la mujer sin ninguna delicadeza, dejándola de nuevo sentada dentro del agua, dejando más confundida a la miko.-¿Qué es lo que buscaba?´´-pensó, confundida sin saber exactamente lo que se pretendía el –estúpido youkai.-soltó en voz alta la azabache ya molesta ante el comportamiento extraño de este. Sesshoumaru la miro de reojo, sin responderle, sabía que la miko solo tentaba su suerte.

-¿es que acaso no es suficiente con las heridas que tienes?- pregunto sínicamente el Peliplata. Dejando a Kagome más molesta aun. La joven se puso de pie, en un segundo, era asombroso lo que la ira podía hacer….

-oh disculpa estas heridas me las gane por ayudarte.- dijo con cierto tono, la miko acercándose a la orilla del lago.

-yo no te lo pedí humana…- respondió el Taiyoukai, era cierto él no se lo pidió por lo que no podía agradecerle nada a ella. Kagome sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía ser tan desconsiderado bueno si, era de este Sesshoumaru de quien hablaban.

-ERES UN…-

-veo que está mejor joven Sesshoumaru.-intervino la bruja ante que aquella humana se arrepintiera de lo que fuera a decir, ya estaba suficientemente herida como para retar al Inu.

-Hn… me habías dicho que tu quitarías el conjuro…-dijo mostrando la molestia en sus palabras.

-te dije que sabía cómo, mas no que yo la haría joven lord.-Sesshoumaru entrecerró sus ojos ante aquella declaración.- si te lo decía, no lo permitirías o ¿me equivoco?- dijo con cierta burla en sus palabras. El Inugami ignoro la pregunta de la bruja y salió del lago, viendo como de este entraban y salían almas, sin darle mucha importancia siguió con su andar, parando en seco al sentir el nauseabundo olor de su medio hermano muy cerca.

-joven sacerdotisa ya puedes quitar la protección…-le recordó la bruja.

-eh?- ella no recordaba haber puesto alguna barrera. Miro a su alrededor observando que era cierto y notando también a todos los que estaban afuera de esta, aparentemente gritando, aunque ella no escuchaba nada ahí adentro y afuera estaba…- Inuyasha…- dijo en un susurro captado fácilmente por los oídos del Inugami que frunció el ceño al oír ese nombre, nunca le había gustado escucharlo. La azabache termino de salir del lago, sintiendo como la fría brisa pegaba sin piedad sobre su cuerpo mojado, la baja temperatura del agua donde estuvo casi todo el día, las heridas de su cuerpo y el uso de tanta energía espiritual hizo su efecto en la miko, quien al intentar dar un paso cayo desmayada por el agotamiento, Makoto se percató a tiempo e intento llegar a ella antes que cayera bruscamente al suelo pero alguien fue más rápido. La estola de Sesshoumaru se encontraba rodeando suavemente el cuerpo de la humana. Él no la fuera ayudado si no fuera sido el, el causante de todas esas heridas y del completo agotamiento de la joven pero eso nunca lo admitiría abiertamente. Apenas la miko cayó inconsciente la Kekkai desapareció, dejando a la vista y muy cerca a todos lo que estaban esperando afuera.

-SESSHOUMARU!- grito el hanyou, atacando con Tessaiga a su hermano. El Peliplata lo alcanzo a esquivar, atrayendo más su estola a su cuerpo y por ende la miko protegida con esta. No sabía que le pasaba al imbécil de su hermano que lo atacaba y sin importarle que aquella miko estuviera cerca.

-Inuyasha…- pronunció con burla al esquivar fácilmente su ataque, si, él se había recuperado por completo.- deberías tener respeto a la memoria de tu padre, estas son sus tierras Hibrido…-dijo atacándolo con su látigo, observando como el Peliplata menor no era tan veloz para esquivar completamente todos sus ataques.

-Desgraciado…. ¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome?!-grito esquivando el último ataque y acercándose para atacar con sus garras.- GARRAS DE ACERO!-cientos de cuchilladas salieron rápido de sus garras, Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño al ver como una ligera línea recién creada en su brazo comenzaba a salir un poco de líquido carmesí, el hanyou solo sonrió por ese logro. Su victoria no duro mucho pues la herida se cerró en ese mismo momento frente a sus ojos, solo esa miserable podía curarse tan rápido.

- Hn…¿hablas de esta humana…?- pregunto con cierta burla era por ella tanto escándalo y que se supone que había hecho el? Nada… la bestia de su hermano al parecer lo estaba culpando de algo que no había hecho, si lo que buscaba era un motivo para luchar no era necesario encontrar uno, él lo haría sin problemas para ver si esta vez acababa con su patética existencia.

-Tsk…- no le gusto como se refería a aquella miko que tanto quería y después de lo que había hecho.- si! Kagome! La humana que acabas de marcar miserable!- Sesshoumaru entrecerró sus ojos con cierta molestia, no le gustaba esa declaración, pues él no lo había hecho y jamás se rebajaría tampoco, ese era todo el escándalo del hanyou.

-que imbécil eres Inuyasha…- dijo con burla, alargando en un rápido movimiento a Moko-Moko y depositando a la humana cerca de la bruja, donde rápidamente salieron sus conocidos a recogerla.-no soy un ser patético como tú para interesarme por una humana y marcarla… es repulsivo…- escupió amargamente, mientras daba media vuelta para marcharse, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, ya le había dicho al hanyou lo que quería escuchar, aunque no negaba que había sido entretenido ver a la bestia molesta por semejante tontería.

-maldito…- dijo en un gruñido, dejando que el Taiyoukai se marchase, la declaración lo dejó tranquilo pero no todo lo que dijo el Inugami, no podía creer, él lo había visto, lo vio en el cuello de la miko tocándolo con sus colmillos… varias voces lo sacaron de ese trance,

-Kagome!-

-señorita Kagome!- el grupo se acercó a la joven inconsciente, parte de este a hablar con la bruja que recogía a la azabache del suelo.

-solo está cansada…- dijo la bruja al notar como la exterminadora se acercaba con el monje a agarrar a su amiga de las manos de la youkai, estos pararon al escuchar ese comentario, igual se querían llevar a Kagome pero al parecer la bruja no lo dejaría.

-Kagome!- el hanyou se acercó rápido arrebatando a la chica de los brazos de la youkai, esta solo frunció el ceño al verlo.-despierta…- le decía casi en un susurro mientras la pegaba más a su pecho, sí que la había extrañado y ahora la encontraba así, desmayada y herida.

-tranquilo Inuyasha solo quedo muy agotada por usar tanta energía.- dijo el monje viendo como el hanyou probablemente no media su fuerza y seguía apretando al a joven hacia sí.

-vámonos…-dijo el hanyou con la miko en brazos dispuesto a marcharse, tenía que hacerla despertar pronto, tenía que quitarle el repugnante olor de su hermano de encima.

-joven Inuyasha deje que curemos a la miko.- ofreció la youkai azabache, acercándose a tomar a la muchacha. El hanyou retrocedió unos pasos al ver como la youkai se acercaba. Como un niño el cual no quiere que le arrebaten algo.

-no, la curaremos en la aldea.- dijo el hanyou no quería permanecer más tiempo en esas tierras, si eran de su padre pero ahí mismo estaba Sesshoumaru y no estaría en ese lugar con el tan cerca.

-piénsalo bien Inuyasha son muchas horas para llegar a la aldea de Kaede, Kagome está perdiendo mucha sangre, ¿acaso quieres que muera? Piensa en ella y deja tu orgullo de lado por un momento.-dijo Sango molesta al ver como el hanyou prácticamente prefería llevarse a Kagome así herida sin saber si sobreviviría tan largo viaje. El hanyou gruño por lo bajo ante la verdad de la taijiya.

-Feh! De acuerdo pero después nos marcharemos…- dijo mientras la youkai azabache se acercaba a tomar a la joven. –no confió en ti…- le dijo a la bruja mientras con la mirada le advertía que estuviera alejada de la miko.

-la llevare a una de las habitaciones a curarla mejor, acompáñame Hatsoriu –

-hai! Hiyori-sama- ambos youkai se alejaron con la joven al castillo a curarla. El hanyou se iba tras ellos cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-no es necesario que te marches de estas tierras, sabes que esto era de tu padre y ahora pertenece a ustedes ya que aún no se ha decidido quién será el próximo dueño de las tierras del oeste….-dijo el peli azul acercándose, Myouga y Tootousai quedaron un poco sorprendido al escuchar al youkai.

-no me interesa… no quiero permanecer tanto tiempo en un lugar donde se encuentra Sesshoumaru….- respondió el hanyou un tanto impaciente.

-entiendo…- dijo el peli azul era obvio que ambos hermanos se odiaban el reciente encuentro se lo había confirmado, sabría que si se volvían a ver tal vez esta vez no había fuerza que los detuviera de matarse. Debía pensar en insistirle al Taiyoukai que tomase las tierras, el hanyou prácticamente las había rechazado pero sabía que convencer a Sesshoumaru sería complicado, alguien debía tomar el lugar de su padre ahora que la barrera prácticamente se había debilitado, gracias a que ya Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha podían ingresar en estas tierras, tal y como lo había dicho su padre, el Taiyoukai tendría que cambiar para entrar en estos territorios ya después de eso el sería el encargado de proteger las tierras del oeste porque alguien debía crear una nueva protección para el castillo, eso era importante.

-amo Inuyasha piénselo… quédese más tiempo su padre quería que alguno de ustedes se encargaran de proteger estas tierras en el futuro…-insistió la pulga Myouga, saltando a la nariz del hanyou absorbiendo sangre mientras hablaba, rápidamente fue aplastado por la mano del joven Peliplata.

-olvídalo… si mi padre hubiera querido que yo me encargara de esto no fuera puesto esa barrera, no me interesan estas tierras…-dijo el hanyou haciendo un desprecio.

-eras solo un bebe cuando murió como para dejarte a cargo de esto….- le recordó Tootousai, aquel recordatorio era cierto, esas palabras dejaron pensativo el hanyou que solo gruño.

-voy a ver si curaron a Kagome…- dijo para desaparecer tras los árboles en dirección al gran castillo.

En los límites de las tierras se encontraba un Taiyoukai mirando como las débiles olas pegaban con las grandes rocas que rodeaban esa parte de la isla… ahí donde vio la última vez a su padre era como si fuese ayer que recordaba esa conversación, parecía que no fuera pasado un siglo desde entonces, recordaba todo perfectamente aun la recordaba a ella… maldijo porque eso eran recuerdos que él tenía muy enterrados, unos que estaba seguro el espíritu de su padre en ese lago de almas le hizo ver,¿ porque? Tal vez no quería que olvidara que alguna vez fue débil, sí, eso debía ser… un recuerdo que no quería volver a ver y algo que la miko tampoco debió de ver… esa miko…

-escandalosa mujer….- dijo, mirando el mar, recordando a aquella humana que había viso muy seguido últimamente. Desde el incidente en el bosque, se habían encontrado varias veces…. Aun cuando decidía dejarla y marcharse lejos, terminaba de nuevo relacionado con esa mujer, lo peor de todo era que terminaban en la misma condiciones, el herido y aquella humana intentando ayudarlo.-Humanos...- era despreciable los sentimientos humanos esos que la obligaban a ella a querer ayudarlo aun sabiendo que no recibiría nada a cambio, sabiendo perfectamente que él podía acabar con su vida en cualquier momento…- mujer estúpida….- si eso debía ser para arriesgarse tanto, está ya era la tercera vez que terminaba ayudado por la miko muy a su pesar, pues el jamás hubiese querido que eso sucediera pero al parecer el maldito destino se empeñaba en ponerla en el mismo lugar que él. Este último encuentro había sido diferente, ella estuvo a punto de morir, él estuvo tan cerca de acabar con su vida, no conscientemente pero aquella mujer parecía suicida por acercársele en ese estado pero lejos de matarla, él estuvo a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida o el peor para él, marcar a una humana, un acto en el cual no quería ni pensar, acto que lo dejaría ante todos como el ser más patético al igual que su padre y el no sería igual a el…¿porque su bestia interna intento marcarla? Debía ser la gran cantidad de poder que poseía esa mujer, poder que hizo sentir gravemente amenazado a su youkai interno mientras él se encontraba sumiso en aquéllos recuerdos, fue su bestia interna la que reacciono y busco marcarla para evitar cualquier ataque de parte de la miko, cualquier intento de purificación…-Hn…- quien creería que una humana pudiese poseer tanto poder como para hacer querer marcarla a su youkai interno, parecía absurdo, fuera de este mundo pero así era…gruño porque para él eso no era posible, una miko con semejante poder? Hacia muchos siglos que no escuchaba de una, era casi imposible que existiese otra… el Peliplata dio media vuelta para regresar, sabía que ahora que estaba consciente debía afrontar ciertas cosas que seguro le pedirían los viejos discípulos de su padre…

Escuchaba voces a su alrededor parecían desconocidas y a la vez no, su confundido y cansado cerebro no podía reconocer bien a los dueños, sentía como todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, poco a poco aquellos recuerdos de lo sucedido hace unas pocas horas se fueron filtrando a su mente, lo último que recordaba era a Inuyasha acercándose…-´´Inuyasha…´´- pensó, obviamente él estaba cerca pues se sentía cerca pero ella no estaba con sus amigos, ella estaba en algún lugar desconocido. Intento mover su brazos para levantarse pero parecía imposible, al parecer no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, busco abrir sus ojos parecía costarle mucho siquiera intentar hacer este simple acto pero con un poco de esfuerzo fue abriendo lentamente los ojos. Su vista estaba algo borrosa logro identificar que se encontraba al lado de una ventana, la claridad que daba la luna y la brisa entraban a pesar de las telas que trataban de impedir que esto ocurriera. Cerró una vez más sus ojos para adaptarlos a la luz, ella estaba acostada en algo muy cómodo, no se parecía en nada a los futones de la época en los que había dormido antes.

-veo que ya despertó miko-sama…-dice Hiyori acercándose a donde reposaba la miko, quien se había sorprendido al escucharla pero recordó que no estaba sola. La joven abrió su boca para responder pero de esta no salió sonido alguno, solo había resequedad, incapaz de hablar en ese momento contesto con un débil asentimiento tanto como su cuerpo lo pudo permitir.

-aun estas muy débil niña… perdiste mucha sangre y usaste la mayor parte de tu poder espiritual, te estoy muy agradecida, el Joven Sesshoumaru se salvó gracias a ti.-dice la youkai azabache con una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud, la miko solo la observo.- debes descansar un poco más para que te recuperes por completo, ya pedí que trajeran comida para ti. Ahora duerme un poco…-dijo pasando una manos por sus cabellos. La azabache dudo al principio pero en el rostro ni en las palabras de la youkai había malicia alguna, observo a la esquina de la habitación y noto que también estaba aquel joven Youkai de cabellos oscuros, de nombre Hatsoriu sabía que Inuyasha estaba en los alrededores podía sentir su presencia acercándose rápidamente a la habitación. La paz no duro mucho, la puerta corrediza se abrió bruscamente dejando ver al desesperado hanyou.

-Kagome!.- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Peliplata se encontraba al lado de la miko, tomando delicadamente su rostro para que ella no hiciera esfuerzo alguno en voltearlo a ver.-¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto intentando calmar su ansiedad queriendo levantarla de ese futon, abrazarla y no volverse a alejar de ella, el silencio de la miko lo preocupo, luego vio como ella daba un ligero asentimiento a su pregunta.

-¿no puedes hablar…? -la pregunta parecía obvia pero el hanyou quería confirmarlo, ¿acaso estaba tan débil para si quiera contestar?.

-su cuerpo aún sigue cansado, perdió mucha sangre…. No debería presionarla tanto…-dijo secamente el youkai azabache sentado en la esquina del pequeño cuarto, el hanyou gruño por su comentario… había algo más que lo molestaba aparte de aquel sujeto que vigilaba el sueño de su Kagome, era el repugnante olor que seguía teniendo la miko a pesar de estar curada y con un hermosos kimono naranja muy diferente a las prendas de miko que llevaba, el insoportable olor de su hermano aún seguía en ella… como quería llevarla al lago más cercano para que la miko se bañase y quitara ese despreciable aroma que lo estaba enfermando y le hacía revivir el suceso que ocurrió hace algunas horas.

La puerta corrediza de volvió abrir dejando pasar a la amable Hiyori, con una bandeja de frutas para la miko así como agua. Se acercó a donde estaba la humana acostada y dejo todo al lado de ella.

-disculpe que le haya traído todo esto, no sabía que es lo que le gusta a los humanos, así que opte por traerle frutas…-dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a la joven y ayudándola a sentarse.

-no se preocupe Hiyori-san, se ve delicioso…- contesto la miko, mientras sorprendía a todos incluso a ella misma, a pesar de que la habían ayudado a sentarse pese a lo débil que estaba, ya hablaba como si nada… Kagome ya no sentía mucho cansancio en su cuerpo, era algo que no podía explicar, así como tampoco sentía dolor en las heridas de sus hombros, solo un débil ardor en una herida y era la de su cuello.

-Kagome estas mejor…-decía abrazándola delicadamente para que la miko no le doliera nada. Hiyori solo se quedó pensando en lo extraño de la situación, algo raro sucedía y el hanyou no lo noto, hace pocos minutos no podía si quiera hablar y ahora estaba sentada y hablando…- me asustaste tonta…-susurro a su oído ejerciendo más presión en su abrazo, la miko se conmovió un poco al escucharlo, si, tal vez no era la dulces palabras que se esperaba al estar tanto tiempo alejada de el pero no podía hacer nada era Inuyasha de quien hablaban y no diría nada más romántico que eso porque no estaban solos…- mañana regresaremos a la aldea, así que descansa…- dijo deshaciendo su abrazo, mirando ahora firmemente a la joven….

-pero… aún tenemos mucho que hacer… hay que…-

-después hablamos de eso…- interrumpió el hanyou, mirando a los presentes, sabía que sería difícil convencer a la miko pero ella no podía arriesgarse más, el maldito que la estaba buscando aún estaba vivo. Kagome lo miro, viendo en su mirada que probablemente no cambiaría su parecer pero no importaba ella sabía que tenían algo que hacer antes de regresar a la aldea como si todo estuviera en paz…

-de acuerdo…-contesto Kagome, agarrando una fruta y comenzando a comer de verdad se sentía mejor, era extraño hace algunos segundos le costaba hasta abrir los ojos…

-será mejor que la esperes afuera joven Inuyasha….-dijo Hiyori con respeto pues él también era hijo su señor, además quería quedarse sola con la miko, había algo que quería confirmar.- Hatsoriu déjanos solas…-dijo, el joven asintió y salió de la habitación.

-te llamas Kagome cierto miko-sama?- pregunto la youkai para dirigirse de forma menos formal a la joven.

-sí, ese es mi nombre…-dio la muchacha dedicándole una ligera sonrisa, pensando en todavía en su ´´milagrosa´´ mejora.- ¿usted también lo noto cierto…?- pregunto la miko sin rodeos, la youkai se asombró al oírla pues no creía que la humana se había dado cuenta. Asintió como respuesta.

-hace algunos minutos yo ni siquiera me podía mover y míreme ahora…¿qué es lo que sucedió?- pregunta la joven aun sin saber el porqué.

-tengo mis sospechas Kagome…-dio mirándola seriamente, la miko se preocupó al oírla.- déjame ver cómo están las heridas de tus hombros…- dijo acercándose a la muchacha, mientras esta sin pensarlo aflojaba la parte de arriba de su kimono, inmediatamente dejando ver algunos vendajes que cubrían sus heridas…

-¿te duelen?- le pregunto la youkai deshaciendo lentamente el vendaje.

-no…- respondió no tan tranquila, Hiyori al escucharla creyó confirmar sus sospechas pero al desarmar por completo el vendaje lo confirmo todo…- Imposible…-dijo la miko viendo como su hombro, la piel estaba intacta no había ninguna herida ni tampoco había rastro de que hubo alguna.- yo si estaba herida…- dijo la miko, sin saber cómo asimilarlo.

-lo se…-contesto Hiyori para mantenerla calmada.

-entonces ¿cómo explica esto? Soy una humana, debería haber tardado al menos una semana para que se cerrasen mis heridas, no me debería haber curado tan rápido como un…- la sola mención de la palabra era imposible para ella, todo lo ocurrido la había dejado un poco alterada.

-¿youkai?- intervino Hiyori al ver como la miko le costaba creer que fuera eso.

-si… pero eso es imposible ¿cierto?-pregunto, mirando insistentemente a la youkai, esperando que esta pudiera aclarar todas sus dudas…-

-no es imposible pero… tienes razón aun eres humana…- contesto Hiyori si saber cómo explicarle el resto. Kagome quedo un poco confundida con la primera respuesta pero no le dio importancia pues había escuchado lo que quería ella aun seguía siendo humana.

-entonces… ¿qué fue lo que me sucedió? Porque sane tan rápido…?- tenía muchas preguntas en su mente pero tampoco quería bombardear a la youkai con ellas.

- eres humana.- volvió a confirmar la youkai.- Pero digamos que ahora tienes sangre youkai recorriendo tus venas y no de cualquier youkai sino de un Taiyoukai por eso sanaste tan rápido, no te asustes…- dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa para calmar a la muchacha pero esta había quedado paralizada con la respuesta.

-¿qué? ¿Cómo fue eso posible…? No sabía que algo como eso pudiese ocurrir…- dijo preocupada la joven, tenía miedo de morir esa sangre podía ser un veneno para ella.-¿moriré?- pregunto más calmada mirando a los ojos a Hiyori que casi ríe al escuchar la evidente preocupación de la miko.

-que dices niña… no morirás, tendrás la ventaja de sanar más rápido que un humano y mientras no te pase nada nada, no te tienes que preocupar de morir pues tendrás muchos años por delante.- dice la youkai sonriente.

-quiere decir… ¿qué viviré tanto como un hanyou o youkai?-pregunto la chica aun sin creerlo…

-si, pero recuerda que sigues siendo humana a pesar de eso, aun eres frágil, no te tienes que preocupar de ninguna enfermedad pues no creo que padezcas de alguna pero si alguien te hiriera gravemente y tus heridas no logran curarse morirías…- explica tranquilamente.

-entiendo… pero ¿cómo fue que llego esa sangre a la mía?-esa parte aun no concordaba del todo, si, ella se encontró con muchos youkais en su viaje pero con ninguno recuerda haber compartido sangre pues ella no había salido herida de esos encuentros. De pronto los sucesos ocurridos hace pocas horas pegaron contra su mente fuertemente, ahora todo parecía tener lógica, aquella respuesta que por sí sola apareció en su mente, la hizo sufrir de vértigo por un momento, eso no podía ser cierto pero sus recuerdos así lo indicaban…- ¿Sesshoumaru?-pregunto casi en un susurro pero fue escuchado perfectamente por la youkai, sabía que la miko se daría cuenta por ella misma.

-si…-confirmo Hiyori, Kagome solo la mira con el asombro aun en sus achocolatados ojos.-en algún momento, desde que estuvieron en el lago de las almas, compartieron sangre.- explico tranquilamente la youkai.

-lo recuerdo… fue cuando se estaba transformando… cuando me hizo las heridas del hombro.-dijo mirando como en ese lugar no había ningún rastro de garras, recordó el momento en el que el Taiyoukai enterró sus garras en ella y luego la pego a su pecho, ahí donde el aun estaba sangrando….- fue en ese momento…- dijo la miko aun sin creerlo, Hiyori también lo recordó, ellos recién estaban despertando de aquel somnífero.

-cierto… también lo recuerdo…-dijo pensativa.- Kagome-llamo a la muchacha esta salió de su trance y miro a la youkai- lo mejor será que nadie se entere de esto…- dijo seriamente, ella sabía el problema que se armaría si todos incluyendo el hanyou lo sabía.

-¿ cómo les explicare a mis amigos que no estoy envejeciendo como ellos?- si ella podía guardar ese secreto pero que tanto? Dentro de algunos años sus amigos cambiarían y ella seguiría pareciendo una joven de 19 años. Ellos sospecharían y ella lo tendría que contar.

-entonces cuando llegue ese momento se los explicas, por ahora es mejor dejar las cosas así, si Sesshoumaru o Inuyasha se entera probablemente habrá una nueva pelea entre ellos.- explico la youkai, mirando firmemente a la joven.

-tienes razón…- contesto la miko sabiendo lo celoso que era el hanyou, jamás aceptaría que ella tuviera compartiendo sangre con su hermano a pesar de que entre el hanyou y ella no pasara nada, igual Inuyasha era muy posesivo… –no diré nada.-contesto la miko con una sonrisa, dándole un mordisco a su fruta, esta cayó al suelo rápidamente, el ardor en su cuello aumento e instintivamente se llevó la mano a ese lugar.

-¿que te sucede?- pregunto la youkai acercándose quitando la mano de su cuello para ver mejor.

-esa herida aun me arde… ¿no debería haberse curado como las otras?- pregunto la miko, pues según ella debía haber desaparecido, eran apenas unas pequeñas líneas que había dejado Sesshoumaru al rozar los colmillos contra su cuello. Eran meros rasguños comparados con las que había tenido en sus hombros.

´´ya veo… aun le arde…´´- no te preocupes, esa tardara un poco más en cerrar, no es una marca en si así que desaparecerá pronto…-dijo la youkai colocándose de pie, Kagome la escucho pero algo en eso no entendía.

-¿Una marca dijo?- que se supone que era una marca, y porque ella tendría una…

´´no lo sabe…´´ la youkai suspiro tranquila de que al menos no conociera lo que era ser marcada.- eh… no te preocupes desaparecerá pronto, luego sabrás que es…- dijo nerviosa Hiyori saliendo rápido de la habitación, era suficientes noticias fuertes por un solo día para esa joven, como le explicaría que Sesshoumaru estuvo a punto de tomarla como esposa… no, sería muy fuerte para ella, después se enteraría porque estaba segura que el hanyou no demoraba en explicárselo por los momentos era mejor que descansara aunque sabía que la miko estaba bien, pero debía aparentar no estar tan bien , antes de que comenzaran a sospechar… la youkai salió, dejando a una confundida Kagome…

Era tarde parecía ser más de media noche, pronto se asomaría el sol, anunciando un nuevo día, en los extremos de las tierras del oeste, se encontraba un InuYoukai peli azul aparentemente hablando con un Peliplata que parecía no estar prestando la más mínima atención a lo que decía.

-¿qué dices joven Sesshoumaru?- pregunto, el youkai peli azul sabiendo que el comentario podría molestar al Peliplata.

-Hn… deberías llamarme con más respeto…- dijo tajante, la parte de ´´joven no le gustaba… aun lo trataban como si su padre estuviera vivo, como si fuera un cachorro…

-disculpe… no lo puedo llamar con más formalidad hasta que no me responda… ¿acepta?- insistió el Inu, mientras una sonrisa discreta se formaba en su rostro al ver el fastidio del Taiyoukai.

-ellos aún se encuentran aquí…- no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando aun sentía el olor de su medio hermano cerca del castillo y el de la miko escandalosa dentro de este.

-si… Hiyori se está encargando de curar a la miko que al parecer quedo muy mal herida después de lo que ocurrió en el lago de las almas…-culmino de decir, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Taiyoukai por lo dicho, el peli azul lo ignoro, sabiendo que este no le haría nada pues no solo era un InuYoukai de mayor edad que él, sino la mano derecha de su padre y aunque el fuese el Taiyoukai aún no aceptaba quedarse con las tierras. Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, no creía haber visto a la humana tan mal cuando la saco del lago.

-Hn…- el Taiyoukai se dio media vuelta para seguir mirando el horizonte que con el brillo de la luna era relajante, él no tenía por qué estar interesado en cómo estaba esa humana, ella se lo había buscado y al no le debía importar…

-entonces…- comenzó el youkai, retomando el tema el cual había sido desviado por el comentario del peliplata.-¿ tomaras el puesto de tu padre? La barrera se debilito y sin un nuevo Taiyoukai al mando de estas tierras que cree una nueva barrera, los enemigos comenzaran a invadir, si podemos luchar para defender este lugar pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Los clanes del norte, sur y este, querrán tomar estas tierras que no solo saben ya están sin dueño hace más de un siglo, sino que ahora no hay protección alguna sobre ella que les impida invadir. ¿Dejaras que el legado de tu padre se pierda…?-

-eso no me interesa… no te tengo ningún interés en este lugar, puede tomarlo quien quiera, no protegeré nada…- respondió el Inugami, alguna vez sintió odio por este lugar pero ahora no le interesaba era solo un terreno lleno de recuerdos, no valía nada a su parecer… además no quería atarse a ninguna responsabilidad por ahora solo tenía un objetivo y era acabar con el desgraciado de Ratsuyuko…matarlo de la manera más lenta posible…

-es una lástima…- dijo el peli azul pensando en su próxima carta a jugar, no perdería nada intentándolo.- hubiera preferido que fueras tú el nuevo Taiyoukai del Oeste pero bueno… también está el joven Inuyasha estoy seguro que el aceptara.- mentía… pero el peliplata no se enteraría… si, él ya se lo había ofrecido al hanyou y había despreciado la oferta al igual que Sesshoumaru, sin duda alguna eran hermano los dos, salieron igual de obstinados que su padre…

-es solo un hanyou…- recordó el Inugami por si se le había olvidado que Inuyasha no poseía todos los poderes de un youkai, a pesar de ser hijo de un Taiyoukai…

-sí, lo se… pero es hijo de InuTaisho-sama, es fuerte y según he escuchado fue el heredero de Tessaiga y no solo controla todas las técnicas sino que esa poderosa espada aprendió nuevas… así que no creo que sea un simple hanyou como dices…- había tocado su fibra sensible a pesar de haber superado a su padre en cuanto poder y perder el interés por colmillo de acero, odiaba que le recordaran ese tipo de cosas. Fulminó con la mirada al peli azul, quien trataba de parecer lo más serio posible, aun cuando por dentro se sentía victorioso pues al parecer había dado en el clavo.

-el no será capaz de proteger a estas tierras y a todos ustedes, difícilmente y cuida de los humanos que siempre lo acompañan. Que te hace pensar que se encargara de esto…- no caería tan fácil en la provocación de peli azul.

-bueno… eso lo confirmare cuando acepte hacerse carga de estas tierras.-dijo terminando la discusión, debía presionarlo hasta lo último para que el testarudo del youkai aceptara.

-pierdes tu tiempo en provocarlo Ryouku, Sesshoumaru ya se dio cuenta de tu plan…- dijo Tootousai apareciendo, el Taiyoukai ya lo había detectado pero el peli azul no…

-Tootousai…-dijo el peliplata viendo al herrero aparecer, ¿qué es lo que quería? Pronto lo averiguaría.

-debes aceptar la responsabilidad de proteger a estas Tierras, sabes que eres el único de ambos hermanos que puede hacerlo por tu condición de Taiyoukai.- dijo serio el herrero aunque ya estaba sintiendo un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo con la mirada fría con que lo estaba viendo aquel youkai que a veces temía.-Inuyasha, no podrá poner un campo de protección para estas tierras pues no posee esa clase de poder, sus habilidades de demonio están limitadas, además según escuche él tampoco quiere tener algo que ver con este lugar, sin duda alguna son parecidos…-dijo Tootousai tratando de sonar un poco chistoso pero se le había olvidado con quien trataba, el peliplata entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo molesto por su comentario, mirada con la que el herrero trago fuertemente saliva, por el temor que sintió.

-¿porque debería hacerme cargo de este lugar? No hay nada que me interese conservar aquí….- ni siquiera esos molesto recuerdos que se le habían mostrado hace poco, si, deshacerse de esas tierras terminaría por matar todo lo relacionado con ella.

-si no aceptas hacerte cargo de lo que tu padre y tus antepasados han protegido durante milenios, no tardara mucho para que algún clan venga a apoderarse de estas tierras.- dijo Tootousai, observando como el peliplata miraba a otra dirección, sin mostrar interés alguno en lo que le decía.

-eso no me interesa…- era cierto, el no sentía ningún tipo de apego a esas tierras, una vez que su padre murió lo primero que quiso es destruir este lugar y luego a esa humana que había traído al mundo a un hanyou, quería limpiar la deshonra de su padre al acabar con todo lo que le relacionara, excepto Tessaiga… esa espada al menos le sería útil, era lo único que quería heredar desde ese día… después de un siglo y superar a Inu No Taisho, no perdería su tiempo, destruyendo ni haciéndose cargo de esas tierras. No quería ninguna herencia de su padre, si, el seguiría siendo un Taiyoukai pero podía armar su propio castillo donde quisiese tal y como lo hizo su madre cuando se fue. No era necesario conservar nada.

El anciano suspiro… tardaría en convencerlo sin duda.- sé que ni el clan del norte ni del sur, se atreverían a tomar estas tierras, pues siempre fueron muy fieles a tu padre. Pero Ratsuyuko estaba esperando esta oportunidad… el momento en que la barrera desapareciera… el seguirá el ideal de Ryuukotsusei apoderarse de este castillo, el cree que tu e Inuyasha serán su único impedimento para alcanzar ese objetivo por eso quiere acabar con ustedes, si se entera que ninguno de los dos tiene interés en conservar las tierras del oeste, no perderá tiempo en venir y acabar con todos- dice el vejo herrero con preocupación no solo por eso llegara a ocurrir sino porque el Inugami no había sacado su fría mirada de él y lo estaba empezando a asustar…

-no se lo dejare tan fácil…- el peliplata comenzó con su andar alejándose poco a poco del herrero y Ryouku… él no le pondría las cosas tan fácil a ese dragón, acabaría con él y después dejaría estas tierras, no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar.

-¿eso quiere decir que aceptas?- Ryouku no lo podía creer. Había aceptado tan fácil, no recibió respuesta alguna, el peliplata continuo caminando hacia el castillo.- entonces… debemos anunciárselo al resto, estarán contentos de esta noticia.- Tootousai asintió ante lo dicho y siguió al peli azul.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban hacer presencia en el cielo, aclarándolo lentamente, aquel trio de youkais guiados por el peliplata ya habían entrado al castillo, se encontraban en una especie de salón, ubicado en la parte norte del lugar lejos de donde estaba la humana probablemente durmiendo, era mejor así, podía sentir como los amigos de la miko incluyendo al estúpido de su hermano comenzaban acercarse a donde se encontraba ella, probablemente se la llevarían, lo que para Sesshoumaru era bueno, no quería tener que saber más de aquella miko, quiso que la reunión fuera lo más alejados de ellos porque no quería que el hanyou escuchara ni interviniera en ninguna de las cosas que se hablarían, al fin de cuentas el ya no era dueño de esas tierras, ya que el Inugami al ver aceptado tenia control total sobre el lugar. En los tiempos de Inu Taisho este lugar era usado para armar planes con otros clanes, la de hoy no era la gran reunión pues los únicos en ese salón era aquellos, inuyoukais que no solo eran viejos compañeros De Pelea de Inu Taisho sino que eran fieles servidores de él, también estaban el par de ancianos amigos de su padre, la vieja pulga y el herrero, y por supuesto el, que no podía faltar menos ahora que temporalmente había aceptado hacerse cargo de las tierras del Oeste, claro que solo él sabía que sería por un corto plazo de tiempo, aun no le diría nada a aquellos que esperaban que la reunión comenzara.

-les traigo una buena noticia a ustedes…- como siempre comenzaba hablando el más animoso de todos Ryouku que no solo era conocido, por ser un poco bromista en comparación del resto de Inuyoukais, sino que también por ser mano derecha de Inu No Taisho en las peleas por ser un experto en batallas.- Sesshoumaru-sama ha aceptado tomar la responsabilidad de esta tierras, tal como su padre, una vez lo hizo.- dice mirando con una pequeña sonrisa burlona al peliplata que solo desvió su mirada queriendo no escuchar la estupideces de ese youkai que a partir de ahora también seria fiel servidor de él, así que se tendría que acostumbrar a estar rodeados de tantos youkais, cosa que odiaba, hacia años no convivía con ellos, siempre le molesto por eso prefería estar solo y así estuvo al menos, hasta que le toco lidiar con el escandaloso se su sirviente. Al menos estos eran más útiles y fuertes que Jaken, igual nunca se cansaría de desquitarse con el…

- me alegra que haya aceptado joven… digo, señor…- corrigió, Hiyori la youkai más antigua del castillo.- Inu Taisho-sama estaría orgulloso de usted.- dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia junto al otro Inu azabache que estaba a su lado.

-solo será mientras encuentre a Ratsuyuko, después ustedes se encargaran de este lugar…- aclaro el Taiyoukai, haciendo notorio que aún no quería tener que ver con esas tierras.

-pero… tu aceptaste encargarte de esto.- reprocho el peli azul, confundido y algo asombrado, aunque era de esperar ese comportamiento en el peliplata.

-acepte… pero con mis condiciones y yo decido hasta cuando…-dijo cortante.-no dejare que esa escoria de dragón se quede con esto.-

-Sesshoumaru-sama! ¿Dónde va a conseguir a Ratsuyuko?- intervino Myouga restándole importancia a la condición puesta por el Inugami, era de esperarse algo como eso de él.

-es cierto Sesshoumaru… no es tan estúpido como para quedarse en algún lugar donde sea fácil de encontrar.- dice el viejo herrero.

-no lo buscare, el vendrá solo…-dice, acomodando su pelo tras su oreja, ignorando a los presentes.- le interesa este castillo y verme muerto… así que no tardara en aparecer de nuevo.-

-igual a su padre…tan calculador como el… dice Ryouku, recostado de la pared del salón, Sesshoumaru solo se limita a mirarlo amenazante pero el peli azul lo ignora.

-eh… creo que se le olvido algo Sesshoumaru-sama. Dice la pulga quien llega de un salto al hombro de su viejo amigo, al ver la fría mirada que le daba el Taiyoukai. La pulga trago fuertemente y continuo.- hay algo de lo que el hijo de Ryuukotsusei quiere conseguir en este momento, aún más que la muerte de los hijos de Inu Taisho y las tierras del oeste…- el youkai entrecerró los ojos indicando que prosiguiera pero Myouga solo se ponía más nervioso.- él quiere a la señorita Kagome!- dijo para finalmente ocultarse bajo la vestimenta del herrero.

Sesshoumaru, se le había olvidado ese detalle, la vieja pulga tenía razón, fue ella el motivo por el que ahora él estaba en ese lugar, el motivo por el que enfrento al youkai, el dragón quería a la miko…el por qué aun lo desconocía…

-la miko…- dijo un poco asombrado, el peli azul.- ¿para que la quiere?- ese era la pregunta que probablemente todos tenían en su cabeza, incluso el peliplata se le fue imposible averiguar el porqué.

-el solo quiere su poder…- Makoto había hecho presencia en aquella habitación, donde estaban reunidos, para ella era muy obvio los motivos que tenía el youkai dragón para llevársela.

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto molesto el peliplata, si, ella pertenecía a los viejos servidores de su padre pero al él no le agradaba en nada la vieja bruja, mucho menos después del incidente del lago. Todos parecieron ignorar la pregunta amenazadora del Inugami.

-es cierto esa jovencita tiene mucho poder espiritual pero ¿de qué le podría servir eso a un youkai?- pregunto Hiyori al igual que el resto sin entender, aunque en la cabeza del peliplata ya se imagina lo que haría.

-hará lo mismo que le hizo a los restos de su padre, absorberá su poder…- dice tranquila la bruja, pareciendo lo más obvio de todo.- eso lo hará inmune a cualquier clase de energía espiritual, sería un oponente mucho más difícil de enfrentar de lo que ya es.- Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, no había nadie más poderoso que él, no dejaría que ese maldito se fortaleciera más….

-eso quiere decir, que el primero en enfrentarlo será InuYasha…-dijo Tootousai pensativo…-ya que Kagome estará con el.-

-y si el amo InuYasha no puede con él, atendrá lo que quiere…- dijo Myouga preocupado, el hanyou podía ser muy fuerte cuando lo quería pero estaban hablando de un Taiyoukai que ni el mismo Sesshoumaru logro acabar, al menos el solo no podría enfrentarlo y suponía que no dejaría que Kagome lo ayudase. .- hay que alertarlo antes que se marche de aquí.- el pequeño youkai se disponía a marcharse cuando la orden del peliplata le erizo la piel y lo detuvo.

-no iras a ningún lado…- ordena el Inugami, mirándolo sin expresión alguna.- si ese demonio está detrás de esa humana entonces, la miko no saldrá de aquí.- Myouga trago fuertemente al oírlo, eso significaría que otra gran pelea entre InuYasha y el ocurriría, sabía perfectamente que el hanyou no estaría de acuerdo con nada relacionado con su hermano y menos si este utilizaría a Kagome de carnada.

-el youkai dragón no vendrá a buscarla a este lugar…- intervino el peli azul, quien se encontraba recostado analizando la situación.

-¿porque estas tan seguro Ryouku?- pregunta el viejo herrero, sin ver la falla en ese plan.

-no es tan tonto como para venir a buscar a la miko a un lugar donde sabe que lo estará esperando no solo los hijos de Inu No Taisho, sino sus antiguos servidores y compañeros de batalla….- decía abriendo sus esmeraldas ojos para ver al resto.-sería algo estúpidamente arriesgado y la muerte no es algo que el desee por venir a buscar a la humana… el esperara que todo se calme y aparecerá… en este momento lo dudo…-dice con una pequeña sonrisa.- claro… eso si es tan astuto como he escuchado hasta ahora….-

-Hn… no voy a perderé tiempo… si el no viene entonces seré yo quien encuentre a ese maldito primero…-dice molesto al ver las fallas de su plan, al oír como el peli azul tenía toda la razón pero no, el no esperaría tenia cuentas que saldar con ese tipo y lo haría pronto…

-entonces ¿te llevaras a la miko contigo?- pregunta con cierta burla, mientras el peliplata enarca una ceja, él no había pensado en eso.

- no he dicho eso…-

-aaahhh…. Que lastima, entonces estamos en la misma situación que al principio…-dice suspirando dramáticamente, cosa que solo molesta mas al Taiyoukai que lo miraba esperando a que continuara…- iras a buscarlo pero dejaras a la miko aquí quien en algunas horas se la llevara Inuyasha y estaremos en la misma situación de nuevo… recuerda que el hijo de Ryuukotsusei está detrás de la humana…

-Ryouku tiene razón… no llagaremos a nada si te vas a buscar a Ratsuyuko al final solo le facilitaras que encuentre a Kagome…- interviene el herrero, pensando en que hacerle entender al peliplata sería muy difícil, él no es de los que aceptan opiniones de otros tan fácil.

-la miko no se ira de estas tierras, hasta que consiga a ese bastardo, no me interesa que el hanyou se oponga, no permitiré que Ratsuyuko se haga más fuerte….-

-si ella permanece aquí, él no la vendrá a buscar… sabrá que no está sola, sabrá que en este lugar lo estarán esperando y no aparecerá…- dice mirando seriamente al peliplata que solo buscaba otra solución que no fuera llevarse a la miko con él.

-Hn…¿qué planeas?-definitivamente el peli azul se había dado cuenta de los errores en los planes no muy diferentes del Taiyoukai, en cierta forma se sentía ganador, al menos de esta discusión ya que lo que lo propondría al Inu sería la mejor opción de todas, aunque esta no fuera para nada del agrado del peliplata.

-viaja con la miko.- el peliplata estrecho levemente sus ojos, esa no podría ser su opción, se iba a negar pero la voz de Ryouku lo detuvo.- si vas en busca de Ratsuyuko con ella, él se dejara encontrar o mejor tal vez llegue a ustedes…- culmina esperando que Inu entienda el porqué del plan.

-esa no es una opción…-

-es tu única opción y la de todos…-

- no eres nadie para decirme que opción es la mejor….- alega el peliplata, Ryouku solo suspira, la terquedad del Inu era tan grande, que sería difícil hacer que cediera.

-eso lo se… conozco perfectamente mi posición…- dice haciendo un ademan con la mano.- quien no parece conocer la suya ahora eres tú, porque no estás pensando como un Taiyoukai te estas comportando como un cachorro… -

-Cuida tus palabras Ryouku… no soy tan tolerante como mi padre…- dice Sesshoumaru mientras lo mira sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro preparado para atacar si continuaba hablando

-ehhh… disculpe Sesshoumaru-sama…- interviene la vieja pulga para calmar un poco el tenso ambiente que se había creado, todas las miradas incluyendo las del peliplata cayeron sobre el anciano, quien solo pudo asustarse por la gélida mirada del Inu sobre el.- creo que la opción que sugiere Ryouku es una buena idea, el hijo de Ryuukotsusei esta tras ella, si la lleva a la búsqueda con usted es probable que Ratsuyuko se deje encontrar…

-o que el mismo llegue a ustedes…-vuelve a interferir el peli azul, quien solo se recostó de la madera y cerro sus ojos para continuar explicando lo que el Taiyoukai no había dejado hace unos minutos.- el dragón sabrá que estarás solo con la miko e iras tras ustedes… será la oportunidad perfecta para él, creerá que Sesshoumaru solo no será un gran rival para él y que podrá llevarse a la miko si lo destruye… pero… esta vez no tendrán tanta suerte cierto Sesshoumaru-sama?- dice mirándolo mientras le guiña un ojo burlonamente, el peliplata lo ignora, sabiendo que después de todo el plan del youkai no era tan estúpido como pensaba.

-es lo mismo que sucedería si el amo InuYasha se fuera con la señorita Kagome…- dice la pulga un tanto confundido.

-pero no tendría el mismo resultado Myouga…- le explica el herrero.- no sabemos si Inuyasha sería capaz de enfrentase sin Salir gravemente herido y si eso sucediera, el youkai obtendría lo que quiere que en este caso serían los poderes de la miko, en cambio Sesshoumaru ya se ha enfrentado a él y sabemos que tiene más oportunidad de vencerlo pues aunque Sesshoumaru quedo mal herido Ratsuyuko tampoco había quedado en las mejores condiciones.-

-exacto, al menos sabemos que Sesshoumaru es un fuerte oponente para el…- dice el peli azul quien solo se gana la fría mirada ambarina del Taiyoukai por su comentario. –solo que… no tendrás a nadie que te ayude a derrotarlo… estas tu solo recuerda que si vamos aunque sea a una distancia prudente él podía sentirlo y no aparecía.

-tonterías… no necesito ayuda de nadie para acabar con ese imbécil…-

-ahhh… eso quieres decir que estás de acuerdo?- si las miradas mataran esta claro que Ryouku no estuviera ahí en ese momento, el peliplata solo ignoro… realmente si terminaba con todo esto podría dejarlos solos con esas tierras él no tendría nada que proteger y no tendría que soportar más a ese youkai y eso que él pensaba que no había nadie más molesto que Jaken…

-creo que se les está olvidando de alguien…-dice el herrero al notar como el peliplata comenzaba a marchase.

-mmm?-el peli azul creía que todo ya estaba hablado.

-InuYasha… tal vez tu no pero nosotros lo conocemos suficiente a ese cachorro para saber que no permitirá nada de esto.-

-mmm… no lo había pensado… es cierto, es un joven muy impulsivo… no será nada fácil que acepte dejar a la miko que lo acompaña…- decía mientras masajeaba su sien, cuanto le había costado convencer a uno de los hermanos ahora tenía que lidiar con el otro casi tan necio como el mayor.-aaahhh que jaqueca me va dar… ¿qué piensas hacer con tu hermano joven Sesshoumaru?- fija su vista en donde hace solo unos pocos segundos se encontraba el Taiyoukai, ahora ese espacio estaba vacío él se había marchado sin llegar a ningún acuerdo de como convencería al hanyou, era tan típico de él, dejarlos sin respuesta alguna….el peli azul suspira resignado…- pero que carácter…-

-estoy seguro que pronto haba otra pelea en el castillo…- dice el viejo herrero mirando por donde hace algunos segundos se había marchado el Taiyoukai, el resto solo se limitó a asentir.

Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por la fina tela que torpemente cubría la ventana a su lado, era extraño ver cierta cosas en este lugar que le hacían recordar con cierta melancolía su época. ¿Cuantas horas habían pasado? Eso no lo sabía… para ella unas pocas, al menos así le parecieron no durmió nada, no tenía sueño, eran muchas cosas en las que había estado pensando en esas horas, su mente se debatía en si contaba o no toda la verdad al hanyou ella sabía que debía hacerlo pero su lado racional le decía que no, al menos este no era el momento ni el lugar para esa confesión, habían cosas más importantes en las que también había pensado, como logarían encontrar a ese dragón que los había atacado, debían tener algún plan para cuando llegara el próximo ataque… si debían… porque ella sabía que ese problema no solo era con Sesshoumaru, era una rivalidad que provenía desde siglos atrás… una que había comenzado con el padre de Inuyasha y el señor del Este Ryuukotsusei una que fue hereda a sus descendientes, una en la que solo Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha deberían estar involucrados y que ellas por razones que desconocía termino no solo relacionada sino metida en el problema… o al menos así fue como se lo hizo saber Ratsuyuko, el nuevo señor del Este que todos desconocían cando los ataco el la estaba buscando… nunca dijo motivos… pero ella al igual que los hijos de Inu No Taisho, estaba metida en esto.

No había dormido nada pero no sentía cansancio alguno, daba merito a la sangre de cierto Taiyoukai que ahora corría por sus venas pero debía ser que ya había descansado lo suficiente o tal vez había muchas cosas en las que pensar, un fresca brisa movió su azabache cabellera, la ventana se encontraba medio abierta para refrescar ese pequeño cuarto, en el que ahora se encontraba aparentemente sola.

-no has dormido nada…-esa voz la sorprendió, no había sentido presencia alguna tan ceca de ella, de un salto se paró del futon donde descansaba, lista para atacar o corre, su sorpresa fue ver al joven youkai azabache sentado en la misma esquina donde estaba antes, parecía dormido y ni siquiera se había inmutado ante la reacción de la miko.

-Hatsoriu..-dijo la joven sorprendida no sabía siquiera como había recordado el nombre del joven en ese momento.-¿desde cuando estás aquí?-

-siempre he estado aquí…-dijo tranquilamente, aunque ya sabía a qué venia la pegunta de la joven.

-no es cierto… Hiyori-san te pidió que salieras…-dijo muy segura, ella lo recordaba perfectamente, no estaba delirando así que no le podía mentir.

-si… pero regrese…-dice abriendo sus ojos del dorado más oscuro que pueda existir y que a la luz del sol se veían más hermosos.

-¿porque no te pude sentir?- el sabia a lo que se refería, era una miko cualquier presencia la puede detectar y ella no era cualquier sacerdotisa.

-porque oculte mi presencia…-dice mirándola fijamente, al ver un tanto de confusión en sus ojos prosiguió.- Hiyori me ordeno vigilarte, así que cuando ella salió, yo regrese y oculté mi presencia para no disturbar tu sueño pero eso no fue necesario por qué no dormiste nada….-un rubor cubrió las mejillas de la miko, al verse descubierta, él se había quedado vigilándola en lo que resto de la noche…

-siento que te hayas quedado aquí por mi culpa toda la noche a vigilarme…- dice un tanto apenada, el youkai la mira y luego voltea su vista en dirección a la puerta, sin decir nada. Lentamente libera su presencia, haciendo notar que se encuentra en la habitación.

Kagome siente como lentamente aparece la presencia a su lado y también una que se acerca rápidamente a donde se encontraba… ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-es hora de irnos…- dice el hanyou entrando al lugar y mirar con molestia al youkai azabache que aún se encontraba tranquilamente sentado. Kagome lo mira y suspira… ahora agradecía que Hatsoriu ocultara su presencia, se imaginaba que el hanyou se la fuera pasado toda la noche metido ahí si no lo fuera hecho. Recorrió con la mirada la habitación y en unos de los extremos se encontraba el carcaj con sus flecha y su bolso el cual creía perdido, rápidamente corrió a tomarlos.

-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunta ya molesto el hanyou al ver que el Inu no tenía pensado salir de la habitación.

-solo vigilo…- dice tranquilo, no se pondría a discutir con el hanyou, al final de todo él era hijo de Inu Taisho al igual que Sesshoumaru… Hatsoriu solía ser el más callado de los servidores del general pero también era un fuerte oponente y un fiel compañero, la muerte del General Perro lo afecto al igual que todos porque sabía quién tomaría su lugar seria Sesshoumaru, alguien que nunca hubiera querido como líder pero que igual debía respetar.

-pues nadie te dijo que lo hicieras…!- el hanyou se estaba alterado sospechaba que el youkai había pasado el resto de la noche vigilando a Kagome y eso le molestaba pues a él no lo dejaron quedarse a cuidarla.

-Inuyasha…-llamo Kagome, atrayendo la atención del peliplata.- ya estoy lista vamos…- era lo mejor antes que el siguiera con su celos reclamándole a ese joven.

-Keh!- el peliplata hace un desprecio y se acerca a la azabache, colocándose de espalda frente a ella.

-no es necesario…- dice Kagome agitando su mano en negación.

-pero que dices Kagome estas herida…- insiste el hanyou mirándola, el no sentía el aroma a sangre pero si recordaba lo herida y cansada que estaba… aunque no sabía porque el aroma a sangre no estaba, si sentía el fuerte olor de su medio hermano sobre ella… eso parecía lo único que no desparecía.

-ya me siento mejor… puedo caminar sola…-dice la joven, tratando de restarle importancia a lo herida que se suponía que debía estar…

-vamos… no te hagas la que no pasa nada… sube!- sabía que el hanyou no desistiría, así que con un suspiro se montó sobre su espalda, como hace tiempo no lo hacía…

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la salida, una vez fuera del castillo, el hanyou la bajo de su espalda e hizo gesto de desagrado con la nariz, uno que fue imposible para la miko ignorar.

-¿qué sucede Inuyasha?- no queriendo pensar que era por ella que el peliplata había hecho ese gesto.

-tienes que darte un baño Kagome!- dice el hanyou, mientras estruja su nariz con la manga de su haori, como si así fuera a quitar ese olor.

-QUE?!- la miko se quería morir de la vergüenza, confirmando lo peor, era ella la que se suponía que olía mal… pero tanto era así… el hanyou no le había dicho eso nunca y eso que el la ha cargado en peores condiciones…. El hanyou mira la cara de la miko sabiendo que ella había malinterpretado todo.

-no me malinterpretes… no hueles mal pero hueles a ese desgraciado…-dice el hanyou mirándola, queriendo confirmar con sus propios ojos lo que el peliplata mayor le había dicho, ya que el olor de la miko le indicaba todo lo contrario.

-¿a… a quien te refieres..- se sentía descubierta de alguna forma, ella sabía de lo que hablaba el hanyou, que sobre ella estaba el aroma de Sesshoumaru, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza es que el oreja de perros ya estuviera sospechando de la sangre del Taiyoukai en ella, ya la había sentido.-¿Qu… Que haces?-tartamudeo al ver como Inuyasha se acercaba rápidamente a ella,¿ que se suponía que haría el hanyou? ¿La había descubierto enserio?.

-quédate tranquila…- decía un poco desesperado al ver como la miko se removía ante la cercanía. El siguiente acto sorprendió a la azabache quien no entendía el comportamiento del hanyou, él había rodado su cabello a un lado dejando visible el hombro y el cuello, solo tuvo que rodar un poco su Kimono en esa zona para ver si Sesshoumaru había mentido al decirle que no la había marcado,

-¿qué estás haciendo?-pregunto nuevamente la miko esta vez sin temor alguno, al ver como el hanyou inspeccionaba esa zona entre su cuello y el hombro, hasta que acerco su nariz y rápidamente se alejó haciendo el mismo gesto de desagrado que hace unos minutos atrás,

-no mentía cuando dijo que no te había marcado… - dice tapando con manga su nariz.- por alguna razón hueles como si de verdad lo fuera hecho…- decía confundido sin conocer muy bien el tema sobre marcar compañeras.

-no te tienes que preocupar Joven Inuyasha…-decía Hiyori, apareciendo tras ellos.- esos rasguños duraran algunos días en sanar y cuando eso suceda el olor también desaparecerá….-

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? Ella no está macada como para que suceda algo así…- decía el hanyou con los pocos conocimientos que tenía sobe el tema.

-digamos que es algo así como marca temporal…-decía Hiyori encontrando la mejor forma de explicárselo.- el ritual nunca concluyo y ella no fui mordida en realidad, los colmillos del joven Sesshoumaru solo hicieron pequeños rasguños en sus cuellos debido a eso ella olerá a él por lo menos hasta que cicatrice por completo.- decía mirando a la miko, ella sabía que la humana no había contado nada aun al hanyou de la sangre.

-Feh! Que molesto va a ser sentí ese repugnante olor cerca por unos días…- decía haciendo un desprecio no midiendo sus palabras delante de la joven azabache.

-pero que falta de tacto tienes joven Inuyasha.- dice Ryouku apareciendo también, Inuyasha miro la dirección donde ambos youkai venían y vio el rosto de la miko con algo de tristeza en él. El hanyou inmediatamente entendió por qué…. Era su culpa no había medido sus palabras.

-Ka… Kagome… yo no quise…- balbuceaba sin saber muy bien como disculparse, el sabía que ese comentario le podía salir caro.

-descuida…no me molesto…- para su sorpresa la miko no lo mando a comer tierra como ya se lo estaba imaginando, más bien parecía pensativa…- usted me había mencionado antes lo de ´´la maca´´ pero no me dijo que significaba para un youkai…- ahora si el hanyou estaba sorprendido, Kagome se estaba comportando un poco rara, no lo había mandado abajo ni le había gritado por su comentario y ahora simplemente cambiaba el tema.

-es la manera en que un youkai elige a su compañera de por vida… no existe la posibilidad de macar a varias hembras, la que macas primero será tu compañera legitima y no tendrás oportunidad de marcar a ninguna otra más… lo mismo pasa con los youkais que se dejan marcar, esto evita que el ser con la marca pueda relacionase con otra persona que no sea su pareja por eso son muy pocos los youkais que acceden a ser macados.- explica serena Hiyori.

-¿es como escoger a sus esposas?- pregunta un poco confundida al saber lo que en realidad Sesshoumaru estuvo por hacer…

-se le podría decir así en términos humanos, solo que este lazo es más fuerte pues el pacto es sellado con sangre y es de por vida…-

-eso significa que Sesshoumaru…- ni siquiera podía mencionarlo parecía tan ilógico pero ella sabía que el Taiyoukai no estaba consciente de lo que haría lo cual le parecía peor… estar vinculada a alguien de por vida sin que en realidad te haya escogido.

-ese desgraciado estuvo a punto de macarte como suya…- soltó Inuyasha con desprecio al recordarlo.- aunque eso fuera sucedido jamás permitiría que te quedaras a su lado…- decía mirándola pero la miko aun parecía estar procesando todo.

-Sesshoumaru atado a una humana…- decía con cierta burla el peli azul imaginándoselo…- eso sería algo entretenido…-unas voces sacaron a la miko de su trance.

-Kagome! Señorita Kagome!- Sango y Miroku se acercaban corriendo hasta donde estaba la mencionada.

-Sango, Miroku!- la miko se olvidó de todo por un momento y fue al encuentro de sus amigos que hacía ya varios meses no veía.

-¿Kagome-chan estas bien?- preguntaba la ex cazadora revisando rápidamente con la vista a su amiga. Quien no dudo en abrazarla…

-Sango…! Los extrañe…-decía mientras la castaña correspondía su abrazo con fuerzas.

-nos hiciste mucha falta Kagome…- decía la taijiya, mientras una lagrima de felicidad quería escapar, estaba tan contenta de ver a su amiga viva después de tantos meses sin saber si quiera como estaba.

-nos alegra mucho volver a verla Señorita, dígame ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunta el monje regalándole una sonrisa. Nada más la noche pasada habían sido testigo de sus heridas.

-sí, ya me siento mucho mejor…-decía mientras deshacía su abrazo, algo que noto el monje fue que ella no había hecho gesto alguno de dolor cuando Sango la abrazo.-¿cómo están los niños?- pegunta un tanto extrañada, ellos se suponían debían estar con ellos,

-están bien… se quedaron al cuidado de Kaede nos tenías muy preocupados por los que nos contó Shippou por eso decidimos acompañar a Inuyasha a buscarte.- decía Sango mientras detallaba a su amiga se veía casi igual pero sobre todo parecía estar bien.- ¿enserio te sientes mejor?-

-sí, no se preocupen ya estoy bien, es hora de volver, ya los preocupe suficiente… además los niños los deben extrañar…- decía la miko con una sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció al escuchar a Ryouku.

-aún no se pueden machar.- dijo el peliazul, el hanyou solo frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

-No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí…-soltó el hanyou molesto ¿porque se suponía que debían quedarse?.

-así lo ordeno el señor Sesshoumaru…- respondía Ryouku ahora si usando la formalidad para referirse al nuevo seño del Oeste.

-no creas que nos vamos a quedar solo porque el maldito de Sesshoumaru te lo haya ordenado…-esto si no lo soportaría, no le haría caso a su medio hermano mucho menos después de lo que le había hecho a Kagome.

-ya escuchaste Inuyasha no se irán de este lugar…-Sesshoumaru no tardó en aparecer para molestia de cierto hanyou, que agarraba fuertemente a Tessaiga del mango.-

-¿qué te hace pensar que seguiré tus ordenes….?-decía el hanyou altaneramente, tratando de disimular la molestia que le causaba todo esto.´´ ¿qué demonios planea?...´´. Sesshoumaru ya estaba sacando a Bakusaiga cuando un grito atrajo la atención de ambos.

-Basta! Este no es momento para pelear!.- Kagome se veía notablemente molesta, se había mantenido al marguen hasta ahora pues todo se mantenía tranquilo pero con la aparición del Taiyoukai sabía que lo único que sucedería sería una enfrentamientos entre hermanos. Ella sabía que Inuyasha seguía molesto por lo del día anterior y ese sería motivo suficiente para enfrentar a Sesshoumaru en cada encuentro tal y como cuando los conoció… ambos fijaron su vista en la azabache quien tenía sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas debido a lo que tuvo que correr para llegar rápido en donde se encontraban los Inu.

-Kagome…-fue lo que alcanzo a decir Inuyasha por lo bajo, sin entender porque se metía.

-hay un Youkai muy poderosos fuera de este lugar esperando el momento para atacarlos y ustedes solo piensan en como matarse cada vez que se ven! Dejen ya está estupidez! Hay cosas más importantes!- sí, realmente estaba fustada, no había medido sus palabras lo sabía pero tenía que intentar hacer reaccionar a el par de testarudos que tenía al frente .

-hasta que por fin alguien detuvo esta tontería…- decía Ryouku poniendo una mano en su frente de forma muy dramática.- vaya miko-sama… sí que tienes agallas…- decía mirando a la miko, Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, no había notado el olor de esa humana pero ahora que estaba más cerca era inevitable sentirlo, la humana tenía su olor encima como si buscase mezclarse con el de ella pero sin éxito alguno… ´´¿qué le sucede a esta humana?.´´ No, él lo sabía, nunca la llego a marcar pero porque mantenía sus aroma en ella…

-Kagome…-corrigió la azabache.

-cierto Kagome… extraño pero lindo nombre….-decía mirando ahora a Sesshoumaru quien noto su mirada y de inmediato entendió por qué.-Inuyasha, Sé que esto no lo dirá Sesshoumaru pero yo si-fijo su vista en el hanyou quien se había mantenido callado hasta ahora.- tenemos un plan para derrotar al el hijo de Ryuukotsusei pero necesito que nos colabores.- ahora fijo su vista en la miko.-o mejor dicho que usted nos colabore Kagome-sama…- la miko se sorprendió ante lo dicho, no solo por como la llamo sino porque ¿para que ella sería necesaria?-

-¿de que estas hablando?-Inuyasha intervino rápidamente antes que la miko contestara, no le estaba gustando nada de esto y si querían que la azabache les colaborara no sería para algo bueno.

El youkai volvió a mirar al hanyou notando como este lo miraba con desconfianza la respuesta de la miko atrajo la atención de ambos.-¿de qué forma los puedo ayudar?- Ryouku sonrió al escuchar a la miko eso quería decir que en cierta forma estaba aceptando, Inuyasha solo gruño, ´´en que estás pensando Kagome…?´´ pensó molesto. El peliplata menor pensaba reclamarle a la miko pero el peli azul fue más hábil e intervino primero.

-necesito que accedas viajar junto al señor Sesshoumaru para encontrar y derrotar lo antes posible a Ratsuyuko…-Sesshoumaru entrecerró sus ojos, estaba molesto, porque nuevamente estaba obligado de depender de la respuesta de una simple humana para lograr su objetivo. Ryouku vio la duda de la miko en sus ojos y sintió como el youki del Taiyoukai aumentaba.

-no creo poder serle útil a Sesshoumaru si el hijo de Ryuukotsusei nos ataca…- explico la miko, tratando de rechazar esa propuesta realmente ella no le sería útil al Taiyoukai, no según sus expectativas, entonces porque viajaría con él?. Inuyasha estaba al margen, mirando la reacción de su hermano aparentemente él tampoco estaba conforme con la propuesta de Ryouku…

-créeme eres necesaria… Ratsuyuko tiene interés en ti principalmente antes que a los hijo de InuTaisho, si vas con Sesshoumaru las probabilidades de que aparezca Ratsuyuko son muy altas pues el no dudara en atacarlos si ven que están solos…- explica el peliazul a la miko parece entender el propósito.

-ya veo…- la miko parecía estar pensándolo mucho y eso se notaba, Sesshoumaru se dio media vuelta para marcharse incapaz de seguir presenciando esta estupidez, él no le suplicaría a una humana para que lo ayudase…no era el quien estaba pidiéndole que lo acompañara pero él estaba involucrado… encontraría ese dragón por sí solo no dependería de la respuesta de la humana del hanyou cuyo olor ya le estaba empezando a molestar. Kagome noto como el peliplata se marchaba, suponía que él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con todo esto pues no había mencionado palabra alguna y probablemente esta petición era muy humillante para él aunque no fuera el quien la estuviera diciendo.- acepto.- respondió la miko rápidamente al notar como la figura del Inu estaba desapareciendo, tras los arboles cierta parte de ella quería detenerlo, esa parte que hizo que aceptara rápido la proposición de Ryouku, su respuesta no solo sorprendió a la mayoría de los presente sino que hizo parar el andar del Taiyoukai, quien no volteo en ningún momento pero se mantuvo escuchando lo que diría la humana.-iré con Sesshoumaru… tiene razón Ryouku-san yo debería acompañarlo, es la única forma de que aparezca…-sabía que su respuesta tendría consecuencias, Inuyasha jamás la dejaría ir pero era su decisión.

-ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCA!- Inuyasha no tardo en explotar esto si era el colmo.-No TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE A ELLOS NO LES IMPORTA LO QUE TE SUCEDA! QUE SOLO QUIERES QUE VAYAS PARA ATRAER A ESE DESGRACIADO…!-era probable que el incidente del día anterior hubiera dejado mal a Kagome, eso es lo que pensaba el hanyou, no encontraba otra explicación que no fuera que la miko estuviera delirando.

Kagome sabía que el hanyou tenía razón, ella estaría sola, con Sesshoumaru que era la misma cosa, si le sucediera algo estaba casi segura que el Taiyoukai no le importaría pero eso no le preocupaba ella ya lo había decidido, se sentía aun en deuda con el peliplata, además ella estaba metida en este problema, no sabía como pero termino involucrada.-eso lo se Inuyasha pero aun así voy a ir, ya lo decidí-

-No lo permitiré! Por favor Kagome es de Sesshoumaru de quien hablamos!- intentaba inútilmente de hacerle entender a la miko.

-ya lo decidí voy a ir!-

-no dejare que vayas sola! Yo voy contigo..-

-no es buena idea que los acompañes Joven Inuyasha..-Ryouku decidió intervenir en la discusión.- si vas Ratsuyuko no aparecerá, pues no creo que se tan tonto para tratar de capturar a Kagome mientras estén ustedes dos, además…- hizo una pequeña pausa dudando por un momento si decirle o no…- si tienen que llegar a las tierras del Este podría ser fatal para ti…-se lo tenía que advertir había un riesgo que correría si los acompañaba.

-¿a qué te refieres?- el hanyou bajo la defensiva por unos instantes, ¿porque no podía llegar a ese lugar?. Ryouku dudo en continuar pero fue el mismo Sesshoumaru quien decidió continuar, este era un momento para recordarle a su hermano lo débil que era y no perdería la oportunidad de hacerlo sentir inferior.

-No hay lugar en las Tierras del Este donde no se respire el veneno característico de ese clan, un veneno tan fuerte que ni siquiera un youkai puro de bajo nivel puede soportar, esas tierras solo lo han pisado guerreros y youkais fuertes de gran nivel y un hibrido como tu será incapaz de sobrevivir al aire de ese lugar….-explico el peliplata, disfrutando de la molestia del hanyou. Ryouku solo volteo los ojos ante la escena y Kagome solo escuchaba sobre el peligro de esas tierras, ella no expondría a Inuyasha en un lugar como ese.

-será mejor que te quedes Inuyasha…- dijo Kagome sin querer mirarlo, alejándose del lado del hanyou, sango y Miroku solo veían de lejos todos sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía pero parecía claro Kagome se quedaría, la miko no alcanzo a avanzar mucho pues una mano con garras la jalo del brazo.

-No permitiré que vayas Kagome! Es peligroso ¿NO ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?! PUEDES MORIR!- Inuyasha la miro fijamente tratando de hacerla entender ¿Qué parte de que corría peligro no entendía? Kagome no logro sostener su mirada por mucho y la bajo tapándola con su flequillo, no quería que Inuyasha viera que ella dudaba en su decisión, si, corría peligro lo sabía y más si pisaban esas tierras pero ella no permitiría que el hanyou la acompañara y muriera por su culpa, era a ella a quien buscaban no debía involucrarlo más.

-es mi decisión… iré…- Kagome jalo su mano hacia si deshaciendo el agarre del hanyou dejando a este sorprendido por su comportamiento, la miko lo miro fijamente demostrándole que hablaba enserio aunque por dentro aún tenía sus dudas pero no debía demostrarlo.

-Señorita Kagome, enserio piensa ir…-el monje tampoco creía como la miko del futuro había aceptado tal proposición, pero el la entendía si ella había decidido eso era por algo. Kagome se alejó de Inuyasha y se fue a despedir de sus amigos.

-si estoy segura…- dijo la miko con una sonrisa fingida.

-pero Kagome-chan…- Sango sabía que su amiga no estaba segura pero era su decisión y ella la apoyaría igual..

-estaré bien, cuando todo esto acabe prometo regresar a la aldea.- decía ahora alejándose de ellos.- los veré pronto!- agito su mano y volteo el rostro para no seguir viéndolos, no tardó mucho en llegar a donde estaban los youkai, Inuyasha no se había movido de donde estaba, simplemente parecía inútil hacerla desistir pero debía intentarlo…Sesshoumaru ya había dado la vuelta para irse de ese lugar no quería presenciar tontas despedidas, Kagome vio que se marchaba y decidió seguirlo, no quería arrepentirse, así que lo mejor sería marcharse pronto.

-KAGOME!- Inuyasha grito al ver como la miko desaparecía tras los arbusto.

-ABAJO!- el estruendo fue todo lo que se escuchó, después de que la azabache mencionara el infalible conjuro. Tenía que hacerlo entender que no quería que la siguiera. Ryouku se acercó al agujero donde estaba estampado el hanyou, quien no había querido levantarse, no le dolía el golpe aunque admitía que le molestaba, le dolía la actitud de Kagome.

-ella estará bien muchacho… no te preocupes…-dijo tratando de animar al hanyou. Inuyasha se levantó mientras algunas piedras se deslizaban de su rojo traje, en sus ojos se podía ver cierta tristeza, cambio rápidamente su mirada al sentirse descubierto y miro fijamente al peli azul.

-¿bien? Es del desgraciado de Sesshoumaru de quien hablamos! Como no me voy a preocupar!- soltó con desprecio, si tal vez estaba pagando su ira con el…

-conozco muy bien a ese cachorro… lo vi crecer… Sesshoumaru no dejara que la miko salga herida.- escucho claramente el bufido del hanyou.-pero si eso no te tranquiliza, enviare a Hatsoriu para que los acompañe y cuide de ella en caso de que la batalla con Ratsuyuko se complique, pero debes entender algo no puedes ir con ella, Ratsuyuko jamás aparecería sabiendo que los hijos de Inu Taisho juntaron fuerzas para acabar con el…- decía haciendo entender que no debía seguir a la chica porque sabía que no faltaba mucho para que fuera de nuevo tras ella.

-yo me podría haber enfrentado a ese desgraciado, no hay ninguna necesidad de que Kagome vaya con Sesshoumaru…- si su plan sonaba lógico pero él también era fuerte, él podía acabar con ese desgraciado si quería y más si estaba tras de la sacerdotisa.

-sé que eres fuerte, eres la viva imagen de tu padre eso te lo puedo asegurar… pero debes aceptar que Sesshoumaru también es fuerte y él ya ha enfrentado antes a Ratsuyuko y no salió bien librado de esa batalla, no te quiero ofender con mis palabras cachorro pero no creo que puedas hacer más que tu hermano, además si pones un pie en esas tierras el veneno te puede matar…-decía Ryouku, haciendo entrar en razón a el Inu… el hanyou solo apretó sus puños por la impotencia era cierto, aunque no lo admitiera Ryouku tenía razón pero él no quería dejar ir a Kagome.

-debemos confiar en la decisión de la señorita Kagome, Inuyasha…- Miroku se había puesto a su espalda colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-debemos apoyarla ella está haciendo esto por todos nosotros…-dijo Sango brindándole consuelo al hanyou, haciendo que este olvidara cualquiera idea absurda de frenar a la miko.

-esa tonta…-se sentía molesto, la actitud y la decisión de ella no le parecía nada cuerda, ¿es que acaso quería morir? ´´Kagome…´´-pensó con cierta nostalgia.

-creo que ya es momento de marcharnos,¿ no lo crees Inuyasha?- sugirió el monje, teniendo en cuenta que era lo mejor, mientras menos estuvieran ahí eran menores las posibilidades de que el hanyou cambiara de parecer y siguiera a la miko, además así que Kagome se podía ir tranquila.

-Feh! Como quieran…-dijo el hanyou haciendo su típico desprecio, cruzando los brazos y caminando hacia Kirara como si nada le importara aunque todos sabían que por dentro no era así. Ryouku miro la escena con una pequeña sonrisa y un poco de nostalgia, si, ese muchacho se parecía mucho a su difunto señor, una fresca brisa paso por el lugar moviendo sus azulados cabellos del color mismo del cielo, el youkai aspiro profundo y se dispuso a marcharse de ahí, no tenía más nada que hacer.

Tenía alrededor de unos veinte minuto camino sola por ese lugar, los arboles la confundían mucho al punto de que no recordaba como regresar al castillo, ella siguió a Sesshoumaru pero el desapareció muy rápido de su vista, dejándola sola en medio de ese bosque que formaba parte de las tierras Occidentales, agradeció a Kami de que aun fuera de día, porque probablemente estaría más perdida si fuera de noche, aunque realmente no sabía si se podía estar más perdida aun…

-veo que te perdiste…- esa voz hizo saltar a la miko, estaba tan distraída que había bajado la guardia y no había sentido la presencia de su acompañante. Kagome volteo rápido y vio al peli azul tras ella, suspiro aliviada de que fuera él y no un enemigo.

-sí, eso creo…-respondió reponiéndose del susto, formo una sonrisa en el rostro del youkai por lo dicho.-¿ya se fue?- el sabia a quien se refería, no preguntaba por Sesshoumaru sino por el hanyou…

-sí, él y los dos humanos se fueron hace poco…-dijo aspirando el aroma de la miko, nuevamente se formó una sonrisa en su rostro.- sentí el aroma de Sesshoumaru y vine…-dice mirándola de forma que la miko capto y sus mejillas se encendieron por lo dicho, sabia a que se refería, ella olía aun al Peliplata y así seria hasta que la herida de su cuello cerrase.

-¿qué es lo que quiere Ratsuyuko de mi…?- cambio de tema rápido, no quería que le recordaran a quien olía... además eso era algo que no tenía muy claro aún.

-tu poder… lo necesita para ser un ser invencible, si absorbe tus poderes espirituales el será inmune a cualquier ataque sagrado que reciba…- explico Ryouku.

-entiendo..-ahora si tenía sentido todo, ese era el motivo por el cual la estaba buscando el hijo de Ryuukotsusei con más razón no debía involucrar a Inuyasha en esto.

-Sesshoumaru te está esperando- dijo extendiendo su mano para que ella subiera en su espalda, la miko solo lo miro.- es mejor no hacerlo esperar.- la azabache capto el mensaje y subió rápidamente a la espalda del Inu, quien desapareció rápidamente.

Probablemente fueron fracciones de segundos lo que duraron en llegar, Ryouku era uno de los inuyoukais más rápido que pudiera existir, ni siquiera el mismo Kouga con los fragmentos en sus piernas era tan veloz, llagando al lugar la deposito en el suelo, efectivamente Sesshoumaru se encontraba parado en la entrada del castillo junto al dragón de dos cabezas y sujetando las riendas aquel joven youkai azabache de nombre Hatsoriu quien se había quedado la otra noche a vigilarla,

-Kagome-sama…-saludo el azabache, extendiendo su mano indicándole que subiera sobre el lomo de Ah-Uhm.

-Buenos día Hatsoriu-kun!- saludo igualmente la miko, aceptando la ayuda y subiendo al dragón.-Ah-Uhm- la joven acaricio la cabeza de Uhm, provocando que este soltara un extraños sonido de saludo. La miko acomodo bien su carcaj y su mochila. El Taiyoukai se mantuvo en silencio mirando al cielo ignorando al resto de los presentes, esperando que la miko se terminara de subir sobre el lomo del dragón.

-suerte!- dijo el peliazul como despedida, la mi asintió y el Taiyoukai lo ignoro.

-Vamos- dijo el peliplata comenzando su andar, tratando de ignorar ese molesto olor.

-por cierto Kagome!- la miko volteo en el acto, viendo que era lo que diría Ryouku.- extrañare tu nuevo aroma…-dijo burlonamente dedicándole una picara mirada, la miko se ruborizo toda y Sesshoumaru fulmino con su mirada al peliazul, quien solo lo ignoraba, su comentario estaba demás, ahora viajaría con aquella humana quien olía como si fuera su compañera…

_**Continuara…**_

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo! Admito que a veces perdí el hilo de la historia pues duraba días sin escribir y cuando lo retomaba, no recordaba muy bien lo que había puesto anteriormente -.-´´ claro que después que lo leí me encargue de arreglar todo esos detalles, espero que les haya gustado pues lo hice bien largo para compensar todo lo que tarde en actualizar… se viene la búsqueda del hijo de Ryuukotsusei, que tanto creen que ocurrirá con nuestra pareja? Ahhhh eso es sorpresa! Deben esperar hasta el próximo capítulo, que ya me voy a poner a escribir…:p recuerden que cualquier idea que me quieran aportar me esciben un PM y yo con gusto lo tomare en cuenta… agradezco sus comentarios! Waaooo hubieron muchos para el capítulo anterior, eso me emociono! Me anima ver sus Reviews, me hacen querer actualizar pronto…Agradezco a: Guest, Darkangel.21, Cerezo21, Setsuna Taisho, Luna31, Marlene Vasquez, Orkidea16, 2yeliz2, Miza, Sami Kiryuu, Camila, Sabri, Anika-san, Kida, Akane Love, Rosedrama, Aomelamasbonita, Alcalime, Roxi C, Mican, Sayuri1707, Shadi-oka, Iztrela Taisho, Jessy3123, Sasunaka Doki. Gracias por sus Reviews! Hare todo lo posible para actualizar pronto, jamas piense que dajere este fic…**

**SAYONARA!**

**MICAN: Gracias, me alegra tener nuevas lectoras, espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**SABRI: gracias sabri por tu review ojala te guste el capítulo.**

**CAMILA: Hola cami, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo y como vez aun no la marco (aunque muchos creían que si…), yo también he leído infinidades de fics de esta pareja, igual con Kouga, hahahha y bueno hago mi mejor esfuerzo tratando de respetar las personalidades de los personajes, tampoco me gustan esos fics donde se enamora de un día para el otro. Qué bueno tener nuevas lectoras! Inscríbete a la página para poder avisarte siempre que publique… espero que te guste el capítulo!**

**DARKANGEL.21: Me encanto tu comentario sin duda me alegro el día cuando lo leí… hahaha de verdad disculpa por todo lo que tarde en actualizar, espero que te guste el capítulo, tal vez no te guste el hecho de que no la haya marcado pero todo a su tiempo… saludos!**


	12. LA POSESION DE BOKUSENOU

**Hola! Me reporto de nuevo, espero que hayan pasado bien las navidades, ah por cierto feliz año a todas mis lectoras (es), consideren este capitulo como mi regalo de reyes retrasado…**

**ACLARACIONES: los pensamientos en comillas (´´´´)**

**Las conversaciones entre guion ( -** **)**

**Cambio de escena: puntos y asteriscos (...****...)**

**DECLAIMER: pues como saben ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen de ser así ya fuera unido a esta pareja en la serie un tiempo... son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi. si hiciera milagros haría a Sesshoumaru de carne y hueso y lo clonaría para todas... Hahahaha**** disfruten**

**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA Y UN NUEVO AMOR**

**CAPITULO XII: LA POSESION DE BOKUSENO.**

Los días habían pasado lentamente, ya con el de hoy serian tres… tres largos y tortuosos días para aquel Taiyoukai que dirigía ese pequeño grupo, definitivamente sentía molestia y algo mas que no supo que era pero identifico como asco, el aroma de aquella humana lo venia torturando y prácticamente humillando a lo grande, ¿Por qué? Muy simple, en solo tres días de búsqueda se habían acercado a ellos varios Youkais de baja categoría para enfrentarlo y para conocer a la ´´compañera del gran Sesshoumaru´´, pagaron caro su osadía y su burla, pues aquellos pobres estúpidos se acercaban solo buscando su muerte…¿ a cuantos había matado? Probablemente perdió la cuenta, atacaban a cada momento y aparecían mas cuando el sol se ocultaba, no había dejado que ningún youkai que se cruzo en su camino quedara con vida, ¿la respuesta? Muy sencilla, no dejaría que el rumor de la compañera Humana de Lord del Oeste circulara, no permitiría que su nombre fuera manchado… por otro lado la miko seguía teniendo su aroma para pesar de el, en estos pocos días la intensidad de ese aroma no había disminuido en lo absoluto, permanecía igual, eso lo irritaba aun mas, pues el sabia que aquella miko no estaba marcada en realidad pero su olor estaba sembrando una duda en el… duda que pronto resolvería. Ya que en camino hacia las Tierras del Este pasarían por el bosque de aquel viejo amigo de su padre, aquel antiguo árbol de magnolias, no se encontraban muy lejos, probablemente a medio día, así aprovecharía de obtener alguna información sobre Ratsuyuko, no habían tenido ningún indicio de el en estos días… el plan parecía no estar funcionando, el podía llegar en un día con sus poderes a las tierras del clan Dragón pero no debía recurrir a esa opción pues la idea es que fuera el quien viniera primero por la miko…

Kagome por su lado sentía que pronto enloquecería de tanto silencio, Sesshoumaru no había pronunciado mas palabras que no fueran ´´ vamos´´ y ´´aquí´´ cuando caía la noche y debían descansar,,, estos tres días habían sido iguales, sin contar que era poco lo que podía descansar en las noches debido a que siempre eran atacados, ella intentaba ayudar pero siempre era detenida por Hatsoriu y al final Sesshoumaru derrotaba los youkais en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿el motivo de los ataques? Burlar a Sesshoumaru, increíblemente creían que podían enfrentarse con el o que el peli plata se volvió débil por el simple hecho de que ella tuviera su olor encima, Sabia que eso era lo que le molestaba el Inu eso… y tener que viajar con ella pues en estos días ni siquiera la había volteado a ver, claro pero eso a ella no le debía de importar... al fin de cuentas era Sesshoumaru después de todo, no era un ser mas amigable ni alguien facial de tratar… aquel Inu azabache resulto ser el único motivo por el cual aun no enloquecía, no hablaba mucho pero al menos lo hacia de vez en cuando y siempre estaba cerca de ella, como un protector, incluso era el único que se quedaba cuando caía la noche, pues Sesshoumaru nunca se quedaba con ellos, desaparecía de los alrededores y solo hacia acto de presencia si era necesario, si eran atacados.

Era extraño para la miko después de meses de viajar sola, encontrarse de cierto modo con compañía en este viaje y no eran precisamente sus amigos, lo cual le producía melancolía… como extrañaba aquellos días, donde podía estar en esta época y también en la suya pero debía aceptar que todo tenia un fin y que la única forma de que eso volviera a suceder es que la perla volviera a existir y con ella la probabilidad de que Naraku apareciera. Miro el cielo De nuevo ya llevaban prácticamente todo el día caminando aun sin indicio de Ratsuyuko, se sentía cansada, faltaba poco para oscurecer y su cuerpo exigía descanso y ser alimentado, ella se encontraba caminando al lado de Ah-Uhm y del azabache a unos metros mas adelante el peliplata quien no había mencionado nada en este viaje.

-estoy cansada…- soltó en un susurro la miko inconscientemente pero fue claramente escuchada por aquellos oídos desarrollados.

-puede subirse en el lomo del Dragón, Kagome-sama…- sugirió el azabache viendo a la miko pero sin ninguno detener su andar.

-no, el debe estar igual… no he dormido bien en estos días y lo peor es que aun no hay rastro de Ratsuyuko…- dice la azabache viendo el rojizo atardecer…

-estoy seguro que pronto sabremos de el…- respondió el joven youkai, viendo como la cara de la sacerdotisa estaban un poco sonrojadas, en realidad llevaban casi todo el día así, pensó que seria calor pero lo descarto pues se acercaba el invierno y no habían temperaturas altas en ningún momento del día.- ¿se siente bien?- pregunto preocupado de que tal vez pudiera estar enfermando.

-eh? Si…- la miko no entendió muy bien el porque de esa pregunta, si se sentía cansada pero lo retribuyo a la falta de sueño.

-pasaremos la noche aquí.- la azabache no se había percatado de que Sesshoumaru se había detenido hace rato, estaban en un campo semi abierto, algunos arboles los cubrían, el Taiyoukai dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse como lo hacia todas las noches. La sacerdotisa, miro intrigada como desaparecía el peliplata de nuevo.

-iré a buscar comida…- menciono Hatsoriu, olfateando el aire, había un rio cerca.

-yo te acompaño…- se apresuro a decir la miko, ella podía conseguirse sus alimentos pero el no le permitía hacer mucho.

-no, descanse…-

-yo estoy bien, déjame acompañarte…- suplico la miko, el azabache solo rodo los ojos, en el corto periodo que tenia compartiendo con ella sabia que era imposible hacerla desistir.

-bien.-

El lugar por donde pasaba el rio no estaba muy lejos, llegaron en algunos minutos, claramente se escuchaba como la corriente del rio pasaba por ese lugar, Kagome doblo un poco la parte de debajo de su kimono hacia arriba para internarse a la zona mas baja del agua e intentar agarrar algún pez.

-no es necesario…- dice el youkai repitiendo la acción de la miko al internarse a la parte mas baja del rio, ágilmente con sus garras capturo varios peces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ni siquiera había mojado sus ropas para pescar, miro algo entretenido a la miko que solo lo miro con la ceja levantada.

-presumido…- dijo por lo bajo un poco molesta, tenia que restregarle que el en un segundo podía agarrar varios peces.

-te dije que no era necesario…- respondió el youkai victorioso, saliendo de aquel rio.

-lo se… pero quiero intentarlo, tu siempre te encargas de buscar alimentos, déjame ayudarte en algo.- dice la miko concentrándose un poco, mira sin parpadear el agua, esperando el momento oportuno para…

- demonios…- soltó frustrada al ver como el pez había escapado, esto siempre le costaba un poco.

Pasaron algunos minutos y la miko seguía con su intento de atrapar un pez, Hatsoriu sabiendo que no la haría desistir fue a buscar algo de leña para la noche, de regreso al lugar donde pasarían la noche, paso a supervisar que la miko estuviera bien, vio como esta seguía con intentando agarrar un pez.

-para ya… te dije que…- pero fue interrumpido por un grito que resonó por todo el bosque.

-Lo tengo!- la miko había logrado capturar un pez, sonreía victoriosa mientras el animal se removía en sus manos, se dirigió rápido a la orilla para salir. –Te dije que podía.- dice mirando al azabache, quien rueda los ojos y rápidamente atraviesa con su garra al pez, quitándolo de las manos de la sacerdotisa y colocándolo junto al resto en un saco. Kagome lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

-y yo te dije que mejor descansaras…- a pesar de que la miko, no lo sentía aun, su rostro se tornaba mas cansado y con algunas gotas de sudor corriendo por el. La miko se sorprendió un poco sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería.

-encenderé el fuego, te dejo para que te refresques un poco.- sugirió el Inu azabache mientras se alejaba, con algunos troncos en su hombro.

La miko no lo dudo, aprovecho que el youkai le dio su espacio para darse un baño, aflojo su kimono, dejándolo caer, al menos con este kimono duraba menos en desvestirse pues era una sola prenda fácil de sacar, lo doblo y se sumergió en la parte mas profunda, su cuerpo tembló al frio del agua el cual había ignorado minutos atrás. Nado un poco despejando su mente, recostó su cuerpo de una de las rocas, estando este sumergido por completo en el agua.

-que día tan largo…- dijo para si misma soltando un suspiro de cansancio, cerro sus ojos un momento relajándose con los sonidos que solo la naturaleza ofrecía, los abrió nuevamente para mirar como en el cielo comenzaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas, no quedaba casi nada de la claridad del sol. ´´ Que me esta sucediendo.´´ pensó, llevando una mano a su frente, sintiendo como ardía en fiebre… ´´ es extraño, Hiyori dijo que no enfermaría jamás…´´ recordó, las palabras de aquella youkai, comenzaba a sospechar que algo mas sucedía con ella o que tal vez su sangre estaba rechazando la de Sesshoumaru, era lo mas lógico para ella.

salió del agua y se vistió rápido, ya que el frio de la noche la estaba congelando, el kimono que tenia (que fue entregado en las tierras del Oeste) no ayudaba mucho pues era de Verano muy delgado, nada adecuado para tan fría temporada, había revisado su mochila infinidades de veces buscando su traje de sacerdotisa pero solo estaban algunas sabanas y su bolsa de dormir, la cual había dejado en la época feudal antes del que pozo cerrase al igual que su mochila, nunca la había usado en todo este tiempo pues no quería que alguien en su viaje le preguntara que era y ella tuviera que contarle toda su historia, llamaría mucho la atención y no quería, pues estaba tratando de comportarse como cualquiera sacerdotisa de la época.

Comenzó a escuchar una especie de susurros, no comprendía nada, pero parecía que el mismo viento traía esas palabras consigo ya que no sonaba como una voz humana, las hojas comenzaron a mezclarse con el viento, aquellas que se caían debido a la temporada, Kagome, sintió cierta curiosidad y como si de un conjuro se tratase siguió la dirección de donde provenían aquellos susurros en una incomprensible lengua…

Cuanto había caminado, la verdad no se había percatado y tampoco estaba muy interesada en saberlo, solo quería saber de donde provenía aquel sonido, salió de su ensoñación, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en otra parte del bosque, habían arboles con sus hojas completamente marrones y anaranjadas mientras otros no tenían nada, el invierno comenzaría temprano sin duda, pero aquello que llamo su atención fue ver a esa enorme y prepotente árbol intacto, sus hojas no mostraba cambio alguno como el resto de los arboles, por su tamaño se notaba que tenia cientos de años, noto algo raro en el, parecía mágico, se parecía al Goshimboku solo que este sin duda era mas grande pero despedía cierta magia al igual que aquel. Se acerco al tronco, con cierta melancolía recordando su época, puso una mano en este haciendo que volaran algunas luciérnagas que reposaban ahí.

-¿que haces tan lejos de tu hogar muchacha?- Kagome se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz, pues se parecía un poco a los susurros que escucho, volteo a todos lados pero no veía ni sentía a nadie, se sobresalto al sentir como el tronco donde posaba su manos comenzó a moverse, como si de este saliera algo, quito la mano rápidamente notando como en la protuberancia se formaba una especie de rostro, la miko se sorprendió ante lo que veía.

-como es posible que…- cayo un momento dudando de si continuaba, simplemente se le era imposible creer…- ¿que eres?- sonaba algo tonta la pregunta pero quería saber, al menos sabia que youkai no era pues no tenia presencia.

-un viejo árbol como veras, no te asustes muchacha…- lejos del miedo Kagome se sentía sorprendía y tal vez algo aterrada pero solo tal vez…

-un árbol mágico…-dijo la joven viendo aquel frondoso árbol de magnolias mientras este soltaba algo como una risa ante lo dicho.

-si… me conocen como árbol sabio pero mi nombre es Bokuseno ¿cual es el tuyo joven miko?-Kagome salió de su asombro al escuchar la pregunta del árbol, sintió que fue un poco descortés al no presentarse. ´´árbol sabio…´´ pensaba, ahora que lo recordaba había escuchado alguna vez de el, gracias a Myouga e Inuyasha pero no lo había visto.

-Mi nombre es Kagome, Kagome Higurashi…- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia al presentarse.

-un Placer Kagome…-dice el viejo árbol.- ahora dime Kagome ¿porque estas tan lejos de tu hogar…?-

-¿como lo sabe?- pregunto con cierta confusión la miko. ¿Como era posible que el lo supiera? tal vez solo era una mera sospecha o podría solo tener el poder de saberlo….

-yo lo se todo muchacha.- dice riendo un poco ante la expresión de la miko.-además tu aura es muy diferente a la de los de esta época, puedo ver que eres del futuro…eras la portadora de la Shikon no Tama-

´´ya veo porque lo llaman sabio…´´ pensaba la miko.- si es cierto, no soy de esta época…- afirma la miko.- disculpe creo que he escuchado de usted antes…- dijo la muchacha con cierta curiosidad.

-no son muchos los youkai que me conocen y tu eres la segunda humana que me encuentra… no suelo mostrarme a todos… así que a quien te refieres joven miko?.- dijo el árbol sacudiendo algunas ramas.

-un anciano llamado Myouga fue el que me hablo de usted ¿lo conoce?- pregunto con cierta curiosidad, no era mucho lo que había escuchado de aquel árbol después de todo.

-ahh… Myouga…tengo algún tiempo sin saber de el, un viejo amigo sin duda fiel a el General Perro… como conociste a esa vieja pulga joven sacerdotisa?-

-pues Gracias a un hanyou llamado Inuyasha…-dijo la miko, esperando que el árbol conociera ese nombre…

-Inuyasha… hijo de Inu Taisho… no lo veo desde que era un cachorro, Myouga siempre ha estado al pendiente de el, solo se que fue el heredero de Tessaiga y que viajaba con un grupo recolectando los fragmentos de Shikon… ¿tu eras la que lo acompañabas cierto…?- la miko asintió levemente.

-si, nosotros recolectamos los fragmentos de la perla, recuperándola y desapareciéndola…- dice la miko mientras inconscientemente algo de tristeza se poso en sus ojos. Bokuseno pensaba corregirla en algo pero no lo hizo.

-ya entiendo el motivo por el que decidiste quedarte muchacha…- dice sorprendiendo a Kagome haciendo que esta se ruborice un poco al ser descubierta.- sin embargo, es extraño que portes parte de la sangre de su hermano en sus venas.- ahora si Kagome estaba hecha un tomate ante lo dicho, el árbol también había notado lo de su Sangre.

-fue un accidente…créame no compartimos sangre por voluntad propia…- dice la miko, para hacer que aquel viejo árbol olvidara cualquier idea que tenia.

-lo se… sobre todo porque conozco a Sesshoumaru, lo de tu cuello también fue un error no?-

-si, lo fue…- respondió con algo de tristeza que la cual no le encontró motivo.

-se borrara en algunos días muchacha… fue por eso que viniste…-

-eh?-Kagome no entendía nada que quería decir que fue por eso que vino?.

-solo aquellos con alma pura y con dudas escuchan los sonidos de mis hojas cuando están muy cerca de mi bosque, tú tenias una duda y por eso llegaste hasta acá… aunque ahora no lo recuerdes…-

´´tiene razón… yo quería saber que me estaba pasando…´´-si, en realidad hay algo que me gustaría saber…- soltó decidida la miko, viendo como el viejo árbol esperaba su respuesta.

-no morirás….-respondió tranquilo dejando sin palabras a la sacerdotisa.- es solo que tu nueva sangre esta tratando de cerrar esa falsa marca, tal vez esa sea la razón por la que sientas algo de cansancio pero pronto pasara…-aseguro aquel viejo roble…

-así que eso era… creí que…-

-¿que estabas muriendo?.- Bokuseno completo lo que la miko quería decir, haciendo que esta se avergonzara un poco y solo asintiera como respuesta. –Eso no sucederá…al menos no por eso…- dice, haciendo que la Joven relaje un poco sus facciones.- ¿porque no haz vuelto a tu hogar?- la primera pregunta hecha aun no había sido contestada

-¿como sabe que no he regresado…?- pregunta la miko, es posible que supiera todo?

-se que tu tristeza no es solo por un desamor…también se debe a que extrañas tu familia…- responde, mientras unas de sus raíces se mueve hacia el rostro de la miko espantando a algunas luciérnagas en su cabello.

-el pozo por donde viajaba se cerro después que la perla desapareció, quede en mi época atrapada, hasta que un día el sello desapareció y el pozo volvió funcionar… yo sabia que seria la ultima vez que podría cruzar por el pero ya había tomado mi decisión quería estar en esta época con mis amigos y con…- dudo en decirlo pero el árbol sabia de quien hablaba.

-el joven InuYasha…-decía el viejo árbol sonando algo paternal…- no obstante los motivos que te hicieron tomar tu decisión de regresar ya no son tan fuertes como antes, tampoco parece tan importantes como una vez lo fueron… ¿entonces porque no has buscado una forma de volver a tu época…?- pregunta sorprendiendo a la miko ante tal declaración… ¿que quería decir? ¿Que ella no amaba a InuYasha como antes? O tal vez solo la estaba probando…

-se equivoca…- el viejo árbol solo la miro.- tal vez haya cambiado un poco este año en el Sengoku pero sigo segura de la decisión que tome al regresar, no me arrepiento de nada… aunque no le puedo negar que extraño a mi familia.-decía la miko sonando segura de si misma, tanto que el viejo árbol casi lo cree, pero al el no se lo podía ocultar, sabia que la miko ya no estaba tan segura de su decisión…

-no te trates de engañar Kagome…- pronuncio con un tono bajo.- tal vez tu quieres creer en tus propias palabras… en que estas segura de tu decisión pero recuerda que lo se casi todo y un alma tan pura como la tuya no es difícil de leer para saber que una parte de tu corazón se arrepiente de estar de vuelta a una época que no perteneces, la misma que cree que no obtuvo nada con su regreso, aquella que fue herida y ahora es la misma que trata de convencerse de que aun siente lo mismo que cuando volvió…- la azabache analizo esas palabras, si.. Tal vez el árbol tenía razón después de todo.

-no puedo ve el futuro pero se que tu regreso no fue en vano joven miko, las cosas siempre suceden por algo..- los ojos de la azabache comenzaron a cristalizarse un poco, sin poder hablar asintió ante aquellas palabras.

-Bokuseno-sama ¿cree usted que exista la posibilidad de que el pozo vuelva a funcionar ahora que la perla no existe..?-

-la perla aun existe muchacha…-Kagome se tenso al escucharlo sin poder ocultarlo ante aquella declaración…

-imposible… eso no puede ser…-como se lo iba a negar si ella misma se encargo de que desapareciera con su deseo.- de ser así Naraku…-

-existe.- recalco, haciendo callar a la joven.- solo que esta oculta de manos ambiciosas de poder, ningún ser maligno o corrupto podrá encontrarla ni sentirla aunque la tenga al frente suyo…-

-¿a que se refiere? De ser así el pozo seguiría funcionando…- eso era cierto si la perla existiera, ella aun viajaría por ambas épocas, tuviera su vida normal en el futuro y seguiría visitando a sus amigos a diario.

-el lugar en donde la shikon No Tama se encuentra, oculta su poder para que nadie pueda sentirla o encontrarla.-

-¿quiere decir que alguien la tiene protegida bajo una barrera?- de ser así quien seria? Debía ser una sacerdotisa muy fuerte… ´´Kikyou…´´ fue el único nombre que paso por su mente en ese momento, quien mas seria capaz de hacer tal cosa para resguardar a la perla si ella no fue… pero como era posible ella había muerto y esta vez era verdad…

-algo así muchacha… la perla nunca desapareció… solo regreso al interior de su ultima portadora, su poder solo fue sellado para que fuera imposible para los seres ansiosos por poder encontrar su ubicación…- la miko estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas ante tal declaración.

-eso quiere decir que…-

-la perla volvió a ti Kagome, tu eres su portadora…- Kagome instintivamente toco el lugar por donde la perla salió aquella vez ¿Cómo era posible que volviera a ella?

-entonces… el pozo debería estar funcionando…- ¿podría ser verdad? ¿Regresaría a casa? Ella desde que volvió nunca intento atravesar de nuevo el pozo ¿porque? Simplemente porque jamás se imagino que volviera a funcionar…

-lo dudo… el poder de la perla se encuentra sellado para que no sea encontrada… fue sellado en el mismo momento en que tu misión en esta época se acabo.- la alegría de la joven se desvaneció, debía suponerlo…una idea cruzo por su mente.

-¿como fue posible que el pozo se activara cuando decidí regresar…?-

-la historia de los portales es muy compleja muchacha…puede ser que tu misma inconscientemente quitaste el sello de la perla, tus sentimientos y ganas de volver pudieron haber ayudado a quitar ese sello por un momento.- dice el viejo árbol pensando en otra opción.-o fue el mismo portal que se activo en ese momento, tal vez porque tu misión en esta época continuaba o tal vez porque así debía ocurrir- ambas razones tenían sentido aunque la miko prefería que fuera la primera de ser así ella podría buscar la forma de quitar el sello…

-¿es posible que yo haya quitado ese sello?- susurro mas para ella misma.- entonces puedo buscar la forma de quitarlo para devolverle los poderes a la pela no?- miro directamente a Bokusenou, si era una posibilidad si ella encontraba la forma de quitar el sello, podría volver a su época.

-es probable que exista la manera de quitar el sello de la perla pero bien sabes que sucederá si la Shikon No Tama volviera a recuperar sus poderes…- el árbol sabio sonaba muy serio.

Era cierto ella se le había pasado ese pequeño detalle.-los seres malignos saldrían de sus escondite y tantos youkais como humanos serian invadidos por la codicia y la casería de la perla comenzaría…-dijo con tono bajo la azabache descartando cualquier idea de querer devolverle el poder a la perla solo traería desgracia y habría alguna posibilidad mínima de que Naraku apareciera otra vez y ese riesgo no lo correría, no pondría en riesgo a todos en esa época por su propio deseo de que las cosas fueran como antes, debía afrontar y acostumbrarse a las consecuencias de su decisión.

-tu misma lo has dicho joven miko… aun así no sabemos que fue lo que activo el pozo en esa ocasión…- no debía rendirse, si ella quería volver ver a su familia debía intentar con otras formas que no involucraran a la perla, Bokuseno recordaba vagamente una forma devolver su magia a portales pero solo era una antigua historia, una que podría ayudar a la miko, sin embargo no la podía decir, una presencia muy poderosa se acerba rápidamente a ellos, la miko no la había sentido pues ella se encontraba bajo la barrera del bosque de Bokuseno, aunque no lo notara… eso no le permita sentir presencia alguna.

-¿que haces aquí miko?- debía sospecharlo hacia cierto tiempo que no sentía esa presencia, la miko salto al oír esa fría voz, volteo encontrándose con aquella mirada ámbar que la veía duramente, se sentía descubierta, cuanto tiempo se suponía que tenia Sesshoumaru escuchando la conversación y sobre todo ¿porque no lo había sentido? Y si había escuchado lo de la sangre…

-Sesshoumaru….- saludo Bokuseno si emoción alguna en su voz, era raro que el joven príncipe lo visitara debía ser algo muy importante pues lo conocía y el no aceptaba ayuda de nadie.

El peliplata solo volteo su mirada al oír su nombre y después volvió a fijar su vista en la miko, la cual no contestaba su pregunta y podía sentir cierto temor, que no supo a que se debía. –Responde- estrecho su mirada, dando entender que su paciencia se acaba, la miko aun estaba sorprendida y parecía que alguien le había cortado la lengua.

-yo…- ¿que se suponía que iba a decirle? Ni ella sabia como llego hasta ahí, claramente podía ver la molestia en los ojos del Taiyoukai y temió lo peor, era probable que el fuese escuchado lo de la sangre…

-yo la llame…- intervino Bokuseno, haciendo que Sesshoumaru fijara nuevamente su vista en el.

-¿porque?-para que necesitara ese viejo árbol conocer a esa humana… hace algunos minutos sintió como la presencia de la miko había desaparecido y otra indudablemente conocida estaba cerca y temió lo peor, Hatsoriu ni siquiera había notado que la miko había escapado.

-Kagome tenia una duda, mis hojas solo la guiaron a este lugar… así fue como la sacerdotisa llego hasta mi bosque.- la mirada de Sesshoumaru iba desde Kagome hasta el árbol sabio, la miko parecía estar calmándose un poco, aun no entendía su reacción, ella por lo general no demostraba miedo ¿porque ahora si?

-me doy cuenta que viaja contigo joven príncipe… a que debo tu visita Sesshoumaru?-el ambarino frunció el ceño al escucharlo, el viejo árbol pudo detectar una mirada de suplica que le dedicaba la muchacha, el lo entendió, había lago que no debía contar no a Sesshoumaru…

-vete- pronunció el Taiyoukai si ni siquiera voltear a ver a la miko, Kagome se sorprendió, esa palabra la hizo volver en si, porque se suponía que debía irse, ella no estaba haciendo nada, además quien rayos era el para ordenarle algo.

- no me iré, no tengo porque…- que le sucedía a esta miko, lo estaba desafiando, hace unos segundos se encontraba asustada por su presencia y ahora estaba aquí ¿desafiándolo? Sesshoumaru fijo su dura mirada en ella, la humana no mentía, no se iría, ni siquiera se había dejado intimidar por el en ese momento.

Bokuseno solo observaba la guerra de miradas que ambos sostenían, ninguno daría su brazo a torcer, el ambiente se puso tenso, sintió cierta admiración por la joven miko pues nadie se enfrentaba de esa manera a Sesshoumaru pero ella parecía confiada, al parecer olvidaba con quien trataba y que el mismo Taiyoukai la podía matar en ese momento.

-¿dime Sesshoumaru que deseas saber?- trato de llamar la atención del Taiyoukai, ya había comenzado a temer por la vida de la muchacha, el peliplata no volteo en ningún momento parecía como si no lo fuese escuchado, alzo su brazo rápidamente comenzando a formarse aquel látigo de veneno, sin pensarlo y sin dar tiempo a que Kagome reaccionara, agito el látigo, golpeando el hombro izquierdo de la miko, haciendo que de esa lado el kimono de la sacerdotisa quedara roto, dejando desnudo su hombro.

Kagome gimió del dolor, pues el látigo no solo había rasgado el kimono sino que había cortado parte de su piel en esa zona y el ardor del veneno de Sesshoumaru era casi insoportable, cayo de rodillas cubriéndose el la herida para que de esta dejara de brotar sangre cosa que parecía inútil. –QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO!?- que le sucedía ese demonio ¿porque la atacaba?

Sesshoumaru ignoro sus palabras y dirigió su mirada al árbol.- esa es mi duda…-dijo, el árbol entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería, Kagome al escucharlo solo lo maldijo, aunque no entendió muy bien en si lo que quería saber el Inuyoukai pues el dolor estaba evitando que prestara atención a lo que decía.

-la falsa marca... te responderé lo mismo que a ella…tardara algunos días en desaparecer… si tratas de sentirlo, tu aroma en ella no esta tan fuerte como antes.- el peliplata frunció el ceño por su puesto que el no veía cambio alguna, esa humana seguía oliendo igual.

-estúpido- mascullo por lo bajo la miko, estaba furiosa por lo que había hecho el Taiyoukai, se puso de pie lentamente soportando el ardor causado por el veneno de aquel demonio, dejo de tapar su hombro con su mano, ya no importaba si sangraba, cerraría en algunos momentos. ´´es cierto el no puede ver cuando…´´ la miko cayo en cuenta tarde, Sesshoumaru se encontraba mirándola firmemente, se veía molesto gracias al insulto que la miko le proporciono. Sin dejarla reaccionar, el peliplata ya la había estampado al tronco tras de ella, apretando su cuello de tal modo a casi estrangularla, Kagome solo sintió el dolor del golpe en su espalda.

-parece que he sido muy considerado contigo humana… no se te olvide que puedo acabar con tu miserable vida en un segundo.- ejerció mas presión, los ojos de Kagome comenzaban a cristalizarse, pero ella firmemente retenía sus lagrimas, no dejaría mostrar debilidad ante ese miserable, no le daría el gusto de verla suplicar por s vida.

Sesshoumaru sintió algo húmedo por su antebrazo, fijo rápidamente su mirada encontrando sangre perteneciente a la miko recorriendo por su brazo miro la herida de su hombro la cual no dejaba de brotar ese líquido vital, la sorpresa lo invadió y fue difícil ocultarlo al ver la herida cerrarse en tan solo un segundo. Ya no brotaba sangre de esta. ´´imposible…que es esta humana…?´´ pensó el peliplata sin conocer los motivos de su rápida cicatrización.

-¿como lo hiciste?- pregunto sin rodeos, Kagome sabia a lo que se refería, no fue si quiera necesario mirar la herida que estaba en su hombro pues el ardor había desaparecido, la miko se removió intentando inútilmente soltarse del agarre del Taiyoukai el cual se había aflojado, ante aquella pregunta, no quería decirle lo de su sangre, no a el y no en este momento.

-suéltame…-dijo tratando de quitar el brazo de Sesshoumaru de su cuello, el peliplata seguía inspeccionándola, encontrando otro misterioso detalle, la miko se suponía que debía estar herida, el había incrustado sus garras no hace mas de 4 días, ella debería al menos tener una cicatriz bien sabia los humanos no cicatrizaban rápido.

-te hice una pregunta.- el ambarino reacciono al sentir como la miko forcejeaba para escapar volvió apretar fuertemente el frágil cuello de la azabache, le estaba faltando el aire sin duda Sesshoumaru estaba mas que furioso esperando una respuesta lógica, podría matarla sino escapada de ahí pronto.

-Ya déjala Sesshoumaru…la vas a matar…- Bokusenou podía intervenir pero tenia comprobar si Sesshoumaru seria capaz de controlarse antes de que eso sucediera.

-DEJAME!- Kagome apretó fuertemente el ante brazo de Sesshoumaru mandando una gran descarga de su pode espiritual, provocando que el Inuyoukai la soltara ante aquel mortal contacto, la miko cayo bruscamente al suela, tratando de llenar rápido sus pulmones de aire.

El peliplata se inspecciono rápidamente su brazo observando como en este había quedado la marca de la mano de la miko y estuvo cerca de calcinar su brazo, ahora si no tendría piedad de ella. –Maldita humana…- agito nuevamente su látigo esta vez con toda la intención de dañarla, no era necesario ensuciarse las manos pensaba con ella seria sencillo o al menos eso creia.

-NO!- Kagome no lo pensó creo una Kekkai a su alrededor protegiéndola inmediatamente del venenoso látigo, Sesshoumaru se sorprendió al ver su ataque rebotado, la miko había actuado rápido.

-estúpida humana…- si al vez había sido lista al actuar tan rápido pero no por eso perdonaría su insolencia, a una velocidad inhumana dirigió sus garras goteantes de veneno al cuerpo de la miko, Kagome no llego a reaccionar pero alguien si.

-Suficiente Sesshoumaru…- Bokuseno ceo una barrera separando por solo milímetros al peliplata de la sacerdotisa quien solo tapo sus rostro con sus brazos, al no tener tiempo de hacer nada para evitar el ataque del Inuyoukai, Sesshoumaru paro, fulminando con la mirada a Bokuseno.

-no interfieras. Bokuseno-la mirada asesina del Taiyoukai lo decía todo, seria capaz de enfrentarse a el con el si volvía a meterse, sin embargo el árbol sabio no se intimido.

-no tengo porque contestar tu estúpida pregunta!-el coraje en los ojos de la miko era notable así como estos comenzaban a cristalizarse de nuevo mas eso no le quitaba la determinación y el valor en ellos. Cuanto deseaba haber tenido una flecha con ella en eso momento, seguramente no fuese dudado en usarla, algo en ella parecía romperse, el estuvo a punto de matarla y ni siquiera le importo… no sabia porque le dolía pero ya no importaba no quería seguir viajando con ese maldito demonio, debió hacerle caso a InuYasha cuando dijo que no debía viajar con ese asesino, debió dejarlo venir, al menos el nunca fuese dejado que la lastimara.

Sesshoumaru solo la miro firmemente escuchando la rabia y el dolor con el que la miko grito esas palabras a el, la azabache dio media vuelta y echo a correr, no seguiría ahí, se debía alejar. El Inuyoukai solo la miro, estaba seguro que la humana cobarde escaparía pero el no lo permitiría.

-ya deja a la sacerdotisa en paz y dime de una vez a lo que has venido Sesshoumaru.- dijo duramente Bokusenou, no le parecía nada aceptable el comportamiento del Taiyoukai, el cachorro era tan diferente a su padre, no había duda en eso.

El peliplata lo volteo a ver aún molesto por su intromisión hace unos segundos.- ¿porque la defiendes?-

-No lo hago, esa joven no ha hecho nada que no te merecieras…te recuerdo que tu la atacaste primero-

-tonterías…- bufo, fijando su mirada al cielo, parecía que eso lo calmaba.

-¿que te llevo a viajar con ella? Si es más que notorio que no se llevan bien.-

-estoy en busca del hijo de Ryukotsusei conoces su escondite?-

-Ratsuyuko…ese el motivo por el que la sacerdotisa viaja contigo…-Bokuseno parecía concentrado como si el viento le contara algo.- el esta tras esa joven, quiere su poder para ser un ser indestructible pero no le será fácil… el lo sabe pues viaja a tu lado y junto a otro de tus discípulos sin embargo eso no le importa pues no cree que seas rival para el.- Sesshoumaru agravo su mirada al escuchar eso. No se encuentra en las tierras del este… te esta buscando, a ti y a la miko pues sabe que tu la proteges, llegara a ti mas pronto de lo que imaginas…-con estas ultimas palabras Bokuseno abrió sus ojos.

-la humana… porque es capaz de curarse tan rápido? Que la hace diferente a otro de su especie?- pregunto recordando que su pregunta no había sido respondida por quien debía y probablemente nunca se lo diría.

-me temo que no soy yo el que te debe responder eso… sin embargo debes recordar que provoca que un humano adquiera esa habilidad….- debía recodarlo aunque no eran mas que mitos lo que se oían con respecto a eso.

El peliplata se voltio dispuesto a macharse, debía cerciorarse que la miko no fuese escapado aunque que mas podía esperara de una raza tan deplorable como la suya.

-Sesshoumaru…- paro su andar sin voltear a verlo para Bokusenou era suficiente.- dile a la sacerdotisa que hay una forma que sospecho podría devolverla a su época…- eso lo había dejado confundido… ¿como que a su época? De donde era esa humana?... muchas peguntas surcaban su mente, sin responder, siguió su camino localizando el desagradable aroma de aquella humana… aun le debía respuestas…

….***********************…

¿Tanto era lo que había caminado? Llevaba ya minutos corriendo en dirección a donde sentía la presencia de Hatsoriu, nunca noto todo lo que había recorrida, el aire le faltaba, estaba aun mas exhausta, se había ganado algunos raspones gracias a algunos arbustos, entre los que paso, no se había detenido, no quería, solo deseaba irse lejos llegar al menos a un lugar seguro a un lugar donde el peliplata no la encontrara, sabia era imposible con lo que había pasado hace poco estaba mas que claro que el la encontraría en cualquier lugar del sengoku. Paro, no podía mas, cayo de rodillas al parecer la fiebre que tenia había aumentado mucho mas, al menos ya sabia la razón de su cansancio, últimamente en todos sus males estaba involucrado aquel youkai, que no quería volver a ver, sin darse mucho chance de descansar trato de ponerse de pie pero su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y en un segundo ya estaba cayendo al duro suelo, sin poder reaccionar solo espero el golpe que jamás llego….

-Kagome-san!- el joven youkai azabache alcanzo a tomarla en brazos antes que la miko tocara el suelo.

-mmmm? Hatsoriu…- la imagen era un poco borrosa pero logro identificar… tanto se había descuidado que no noto cuando el azabache comenzó a acercarse a ella?.

-llevo horas buscándola… ¿donde estaba?- ´´¿porque? Porque no me pudo encontrar?´´ como era posible que el no la fuese encontrado, la miko estaba cansada pero aun así esto parecía extraño… a la falta de respuesta, Hatsoriu paro su interrogatorio. – La llevare al campamento…- el joven comenzó a corre a velocidad inhumana al lugar donde pasarían la noche.

No tardaron mucho, la miko lo único que sintió fue la fría brisa golpeándola sin piedad alguna mientras un par de brazos la alzaban. De pronto, no sintió más el viento y volvió a abrir sus ojos mirando el rostro del youkai que parecía buscar algo.

-necesita descansar…- sin encontrar algo mas cómodo donde ponerla la puso sobre la grama recostada en un árbol.

-no te preocupes estoy bien…- era mentira y ambos lo sabían, el azabache detallo lo rasgado que tenia el kimono la miko y algunos raspones en sus pierna pero no preguntaría nada mas, ella no estaba en condiciones de responder, aunque no era necesario el tenia una leve sospecha de quien había sido.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban agarro la mochila que tenia a un lado suyo, busco algo en ella hasta que lo encontró, saco su vieja bolsa de dormir a decir verdad ella tenia mucho frio y esa noche solo quería algo cómodo donde dormir. El azabache miro extrañado aquel objeto que saco la miko, ella se puso a duras penas de pie mientras se tambaleaba un poco, estiro el saco hasta que quedo listo para usarlo, el youkai cuidaba de que ella no fuera a caerse.

-listo- dijo en tono bajo y con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando con cierta nostalgia aquel objeto, aunque Hatsoriu lo atribuyo a la alta temperatura que tenia la miko, la detallo un poco inconscientemente, hasta que su mirada llego a las piernas, aquella parte que permitía ver el kimono, ella ya no tenia raspones, estaba sorprendido sin duda pero después preguntaría, ahora solo la dejaría descansar.

-Kagome se dejo caer sobre el saco y se acomodo en el para dormir…

-buenas noches Hatsoriu, dijo dedicándole una mirada de agradecimiento podía de ver algo de confusión en aquellos dorados ojos que brillaban hermosamente ante la luz de la fogata, ella sabia porque, pero después le respondería cualquier duda.

El youkai noto su mirada y volteo rápidamente a otra dirección, lo había hecho sentir extrañamente incomodo, se recostó en el tronco mas cercano a la miko y respondió.- Buenas noches- sintiendo un poco de calor en sus mejillas el cual desapareció rápido.

El fuego de la fogata comenzaba a perder fuerzas, al parecer la leña se había consumido casi toda, esperaba que durara un poco mas, al menos hasta que amaneciera, no se quería alejar de ese lugar, no… la miko desde que concilio el sueño no había dejado de temblar, a pesar de estar dormida en lo que para el solo era un extraño objeto pero muy útil, este no lograba protegerla del fuerte frio de la noche, era de esperarse en algunos días comenzaría el invierno, además la fiebre de la joven no parecía querer ceder tampoco, lo podía sentir, y sus mejillas medio sonrojadas la delataban.

Una presencia no muy amigable para el se estaba acercando a paso lento como siempre, el no tenia ningún apuro, ´´ ¿que es lo que quiere…? Es la única pregunta que pasaba por la mente del youkai azabache, no era propio del Taiyoukai acercarse a ellos a estas horas, la única forma es que fueran atacados de resto desaparecía toda la noche y regresaba al alba a penas la miko despertaba para continuar con el viaje.

De pronto la conocida imagen apareció tras los arboles.

-¿que es lo que quieres Sesshoumaru?- pregunto Hatsoriu, abriendo los ojos tras la presencia del peliplata, que se suponía que hacia ahí, era extraño, sin contar que no le gustaba mucho que estuviera tan cerca de la miko después de lo que había pasado porque de algo estaba seguro, que las condiciones en la que había llegado la sacerdotisa era culpa del Taiyoukai, después del incidente en el lago parecía aún mas irritable el peliplata, sabia porque era pero aquella humana no tenia culpa de nada solo lo estaba ayudando.

Sesshoumaru dirigió su dura mirada a el, no le había gustado el tono de su pregunta, ¿que demonios le importaba que hacia el ahí?- no es tu problema…- Hatsoriu frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, si, jamás terminaría de llevarse con el nuevo Taiyoukai, como extrañaba a su antiguo señor.

-Fuiste tu cierto.- el ambarino estrecho sus ojos sabia a que se refería, hablaba de la humana pero no era su problema lo que haya hecho con esa miko.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia…- dirigió su dorada mirada a la sacerdotisa que yacía dormida ignorando la conversación que se llevaba frente a ella, podía ver como temblaba y por lo que veía aun ardía en fiebre, por lo visto no tendría las repuesta que quería en ese momento, era estúpido, ya no sabia que hacia en ese lugar, el de ante mano ya sabia cuando la humana estaba dormida, así que desconocía la estúpida razón que lo llevo a ese lugar

, volteo sin mas que hacer maldiciendo el haber llegado a ese lugar, aquella estúpida sensación que lo llevo a donde ella…a el no le importaba lo que esa humana insolente le sucediera, juraba que la próxima vez no seria tan flexible con ella, la mataría si se volvía a repetir lo de hace algunas horas, no le importaba que Ratsuyuko estuviera tras ella pues si la miko no existía el no tendría forma de fortalecerse e iría a enfrentarlo rápido, no importaba si el imbécil de InuYasha lo perseguía por haber acabado con la patética vida de la humana, lo único por lo que no hacia nada de eso era por aquella pequeña niña humana, su protegida, Rin quien le tenia un gran cariño a la sacerdotisa, y ese estúpido sentimiento creció aun mas cuando ella decidió quedarse con ellos en la aldea… desconocía las razones de la desaparición de la miko en aquel tiempo pero estaba seguro que tenia algo que ver con lo que el árbol sabio le había comentado. ¿de donde era esa humana?...

….***************************….

La mañana había llegado a aquella aldea, donde un nuevo día comenzaba los aldeanos a sus labores de siempre mientras los niños salían a correr por todo el terreno.

En una cabaña muy particular la anciana Kaede se encontraba preparando el desayuno siendo ayudada siempre por la joven niña azabache y el Kitsune.

-¿Kaede-sama cuando estará listo?- preguntaba insistentemente la niña.

-cierto, huele muy bien!- decía el Kitsune animosamente.

-ya esta… Rin toma llévale a Jaken… - decía la anciana mientras daba un tazón con caldo y algunas verduras a la niña, esta asintió.

-Kaede sabes que no comerá…- decía el pequeño zorro sin saber porque la anciana insistía en ofrecerle comida al verdusco youkai que desde que estaba en la aldea se la pasaba lloriqueando o hablaba de las hazañas de su ´´amo bonito´´ para después chillar de nuevo.

-eso no importa Shippou hay que intentarlo…-

Al salir de la cabaña, la niña busco con su mirada si el youkai estaba cerca y obtuvo el mismo resultado de siempre nada… aquel youkai sapo jamás se acercaba por si solo ala aldea, sus razones no quería mezclarse con tantos seres inferiores, la única que se acercaba siempre era la pequeña Rin y en ocasiones y muy seguido, se acercaba Shippou y a veces Inuyasha para fastidiar al pobre youkai. Camino un poco mientras seguía buscando, a lo lejos logro divisar el báculo de quien buscaba, apuro su andar con cuidado no botar nada del tazón.

-Jaken-sama!- esa voz la podía conocer a mil kilómetros, aquella niña a quien debía proteger, el motivo por el que su amo lo dejo abandonado en esta aldea de humanos.

Jaken estaba sentado al lado de un árbol como casi siempre alejado del resto, abrió sus enormes orbes para mirar como la niña se acercaba a un paso rápido, mientras sotnia un tazón de una mano y lo saludaba del otro, suspiro ella venia de nuevo a insistirle que comiera. La niña llego pronto a donde estaba el youkai, un poco agitada por lo que corrió, agarro aire y hablo.

-Tome señor Jaken, esto es para usted!- dijo Rin estirando sus brazos para pasarle el tazón.

-No quiero.- respondió el youkai cruzando sus brazos y volteando el rostro.

-pero tiene comer, tienes días así…- la pequeña azabache se estaba comenzando a preocupar ya tenia varios días sin querer recibir nada,

-te dicho mil veces que no como comida hecha por humanos niña!-

-pero… puede morir si no come…- la niña puso su mirada insistente como de perrito mojado, debía conseguir la forma de hacer que el youkai comiera.

-no seas tonta niña! Alguien como yo no se muere por algo tan tonto como eso, no me hace falta comer…- Rin lo miro sorprendida aunque sabia que era mentira.

-no mienta señor Jaken! Usted comía mucho cuando viajábamos con Sesshoumaru-sama!-como podía decir que no le hacia falta comer si siempre comía con ella cuando viajaban con su señor.

-mocosa mentirosa no es cierto!- había sido descubierto, era cierta a la pequeña no le podía mentir pues viajo algún tiempo con ellos, un conocido ruido proveniente del estomago del sapo los hizo callar a ambos…

-ve que si tiene hambre!.- se sentía victoriosa, Rin dejo el tazón al lado del youkai para que este comiera.

-claro que no!- Jaken se volteo, molesto ignorando a la joven niña que solo sonrió… ella sabia que no comería delante de ella, así que se fue, dejándolo solo.

Apenas vio a la niña desaparecer, agarro el tazón y comenzó a comer desesperadamente. A algunos metros se encontraba un hanyou que presenciaba desde la rama de un árbol aquella escena que se había vuelto tan cotidiana, desde que volvió a la aldea era lo mismo siempre, Rin salía a llevarle comida al sapo youkai y este la rechazaba, lo que nadie sabia pero el si porque siempre lo observaba era que Jaken salía de noche a agarrar unos peces para comer, el muy mentiroso se hacia el que no comía… miro al cielo el sol aun no comenzaba a calentar y probablemente ese día no lo haría se veía el cielo un poco nublado, trataba de convencerse que tal vez traer a Kagome consigo era muy arriesgado, no lo admitiría pero Ryouku tenia razón ni el mismo Sesshoumaru en su forma colosal no logro derrotarlo aunque el que estuviera con su medio hermano tampoco le daba mucha tranquilidad, el era un asesino también y odiaba a los humanos, solo había una excepción y era la pequeña niña que se quedo en la aldea. Miro al cielo buscando tranquilidad pero era imposible se sentía impotente.

-¿Donde estarás Kagome…?-dijo en un susurro mirando al cielo, en eso momento se permitía mostrar debilidad no estaba siendo observado por nadie… o al menos eso creía…

-veo que extraña mucho a la señorita Kagome, amo Inuyasha…- la pulga lo sorprendió saltando sobre su puntiaguda nariz viendo directamente a los dorados ojos que se encontraban entre sorprendidos y avergonzado había sido descubierto.

-cierra la boca Myouga…- agarro a la pulga entre sus garras para apretarlo levemente no mucho pero lo suficiente para escuchar a la quejumbrosa pulga lloriquear.- no se de hablas…-tiro lejos al anciano pero este llego rápidamente a el de nuevo.

-no tiene porque ocultarlo…- decía el anciano con mirada picara.- es normal… le tiene mucho cariño a la señorita, y fue muy poco lo que pudo estar con ella después de haberla buscado tanto…-

-Feh! No me importa lo que haga esa tonta…-dijo el hanyou haciendo un desprecio.

-si tanto la extraña debería ir ver como esta? Podría necesitarlo en este momento… se que Ryouku le dijo que no pero podría mantener cierta distancia al acercarse para que no lo detecte su hermano…- no sonaba tan mala la idea de Myouga, el problema era que el olfato de Sesshoumaru era aun mas agudo que el suyo, tenia que estar a mucha distancia y si lo hacia no podría ver si Kagome estaba bien…

-Ya te dije que no la extra…- Inuyasha se movió tanto en la rama intentando darle un golpe a la puga, que esta no soporto y se partió enviando abajo a los dos.

-mira lo que hiciste anciano…!-grito el hanyou a la vieja pulga que se encontraba al frente de el, el peliplata aun estaba tirado boca abajo en el pasto con la rama en su espalda.

-eso fue su culpa.- escuchó al hanyou gruñir y levantarse poco a poco y Myouga temió lo peor sabia se desquitaría con el.

-Bueno yo ya me voy…!- la puga subió rápido a la copa del árbol saltando sobre un ave que pasaba cerca.

-regresa anciano cobarde!- grito el hanyou viendo como la pulga se fugaba…

-ya que no quieres ir… voy a ver como se encuentra la señorita Kagome!.- respondió el anciano desde las alturas, el hanyou se sorprendió al escucharlo. Al menos si la pulga de verdad iba sabría como estaría Kagome.

…***************************…

Pasos se escuchaban en la entrada del templo, alguien entraba a ese lugar lo suficientemente apartado para no ser encontrado, el dueño de esas pisadas no parecían tener prisa alguna, esa presencia no lo había alertado para nada era conocida para el así que solo se quedo esperando que aquella persona terminara pronto de entrar y entonces la puerta corrediza se abrió…

-señor…- hizo una reverencia al entrar, tenia días sin saber noticia alguna de la miko, justo desde que entro a las tierras del Oeste pues ahora que Atsuko estaba muerto Akira se encargaba sola de averiguar todo por supuesto el no podía exponerse aun no, sin saber perfectamente bien como movería sus piezas.

-Akira…- da un asentimiento para que la youkai pase, quien no dudo y se acerco a donde se encontraba.-¿que sabes de la miko? ¿Sigue en las Tierras del Oeste?

-No… hace casi una semana la miko partió de esas tierras.- el youkai azabache, sonrió ante lo dicho probablemente este era el momento para atacar si estaba sola, Akira al ver claramente las intenciones de su señor prosiguió.- aun no termino.- dijo seriamente haciendo que el Taiyoukai imitara su misma expresión. –ahora viaja con Sesshoumaru, están detrás de ti…-

Que lo estuvieran buscando no era una novedad lo extraño fue el equipo formado por el Inu y la sacerdotisa. –¿Inuyasha. Esta con ellos?-si estaba probablemente no era muy seguro atacar pero sino seria perfecto para poner en marcha su plan.

-no… el hanyou no los acompaña, el regreso a la aldea humana… peo ellos no viajan solos, pude detectar la presencia de otro Inu poderoso aunque no me pude acercar a reconocerlo…-

-Sesshoumaru esta preparada… Hmp… estoy seguro que viaja junto a uno de los discípulos de Inu Taisho… no cualquier youkai, nunca creí que necesitara ayuda para enfrentarme… que patético.-

- te equivocas… ese youkai esta ahí para proteger a la miko, pude notar que muy pocas veces esa presencia se aleja de ella.-

-que ingenuo cree que yo luchare con el antes de obtener los poderes de la miko… eso no pasara hasta que absorba la energía de esa sacerdotisa…- soltó una sonrisa malévola.

-Sesshoumaru se te adelanto Ratsuyuko.-insinuó la youkai, ganándose una mirada seria del Taiyoukai.

-a que te defieras… dilo!-ya se estaba alterando. No le gustaba la insinuación hecha por Akira.

-tengo entendido, que la sacerdotisa y Sesshoumaru intercambiaron sangre…- los orbes rojos de Ratsuyuko se abrieron mas ante la declaración.

-Imposible… ¿como sucedió?- debía ser una broma o la miko o el Inu deberían estar muertos….

-después de la batalla donde por poco acaba contigo, tuvieron que llevarlos a las tierras de su padre, al parecer la miko ayudo con su recuperación purificando el veneno que implantaste en el…Sesshoumaru perdió el control y la ataco compartiendo sangre sin que ambos fueran conscientes….- Akira termino viendo cada reacción de su señor, muy pocas veces lo había visto así…

-¿como averiguaste eso? Todo sonaba tan irreal, debía ver si era un fuente confiable de donde había escuchado eso….

-yo misma lo oí de los propios labios de la Sacerdotisa a la que tanto buscas…- Ratsuyuko dudaba de tal declaración.

-¿como fue que no sintió tu presencia?- no lo podía engañar la miko era experta al sentir presencias, ella fue la que lo descubrió cuando intento engañarla, no es tan ingenua….

-se encontraba hablando con el árbol sabio… con la barrera de Bokuseno es imposible que el que este adentro pueda sentir la presencia de alguien.

-el hijo de Taisho lo sabe?-

-no señor, al parecer solo la miko..- Akira miro atentamente el rostro del Taiyoukai podía ver como su retorcidamente comenzaba un nuevo plan.

-ambos involucrados en ese ritual pueden obtener habilidades del otro, ya las conoces?- no estaría demás estar preparado si alguno fuese desarrollado alguna habilidad o debilidad del otro…

-lo siento, no pude averiguar nada mas lo único que te puedo decir es que solo la sacerdotisa sabe de este intercambio de sangre…- Ratsuyuko no siguió escuchando lo que Akira decía, se paro y con una temible sonrisa en sus labio se dirigió a la salida, la youkai solo se le quedo viendo hasta que…

-no te quedes ahí…- la youkai se sobresalto y sin duda se puso al par de el.

-a donde nos dirigimos Ratsuyuko?-

-visitaremos a Bokuseno…- decía mientras seguía caminando.

-¿que piensas hacer ahora? Sabes que no te ayudara, fue fiel servidor de Inu Taisho…¿ crees que te ayudara?...-escucho claramente como el Taiyoukai sonrió ante sus duda.

-lo hará sin dudarlo…- abrió la palma de su dedo y de esta un pequeño triangulo color violeta, comenzó a flotar, se podía sentir la cantidad de energía maligna que había en el, Akira se sorprendió, sin duda Ratsuyuko continuaba desarrollando habilidades o mejor dicho aprendía nuevas formas de usar el poder de su padre al máximo…- Bokuseno me dará sus poderes… probablemente este sea el día en el que la miko deje de vivir, esta noche la raptaremos…- sin duda el otro acompañante de la miko no seria mucho problema, no para el…

….**********************….

-ya el cielo había aclarado, al menos el sol estaba calentando un poco mas ese día, la miko a un lado suyo seguía profundamente dormida, la azabache normalmente procuraba despertarse temprano, en las mañanas, hoy fue diferente, seguía profundamente dormida, no la había querido despertar aun pues sabia lo mal que estaba la noche pasada pero debía tratar de hacer que despertara porque probablemente el peliplata vendría pronto para que comenzaran de nuevo su búsqueda.

ya el fuego se había pagado, el no se había movido de su lado en toda la noche, no la quería dejar sola y menos con el Taiyoukai por lo alrededores, estuvo mucho tiempo cerca de ellos casi toda la noche, hasta que llego un momento en que se alejo pero casi fue amaneciendo, eso no era usual en el, probablemente sentido alguna presencia pero lo dudaba pues el no solo había sentido la de la humana y la de el.

Miro a la miko a su lado detallando como dormía, hacia un par de horas la fiebre había cedido y con ello algo mas extraño ocurrió… la miko olía exactamente como el día en que la conoció, ya no había ningún aroma del Inu sobre ella o por lo menos no que desprendiera ella pues en su roto ropaje podía sentir levemente el olor del peliplata, ahora estaba mas que seguro que el la había atacado la noche pasada. Se puso de pie y se agacho justa a un lado de la azabache para mover su hombro suavemente.

-Kagome-san despierte…- el joven youkai seguía moviendo con suavidad su hombro pera la miko no parecía querer despertar.- Kagome…- dijo en un tono mas informal a ver si contestaba.

-no Inuyasha déjame dormir un poco mas….- murmuraba en sueño Kagome, el Inu azabache solo quedo confundido ante la respuesta.

-Kagome-san…-intento de nuevo.

-abajo…- dijo volteando su cuerpo al otro para no ser disturbada que se suponía que trata de hacer la humana a que se refería con abajo?.

-señorita…- dijo moviéndola de nuevo haciendo que esta despertara peo no reacciono como esperaba.

-INUYASHA TE DIJE QUE…- la miko callo al ver que le estaba reclamando era a Hatsoriu quien la miraba confundido, se le olvido donde estaba, creyó que todo había sido un sueño, que nunca se había marchado de la aldea.-yo, yo…-estaba completamente roja no sabia siquiera que decirle al pobre Inu, había sido gritado y confundido en solo un momento.

-tranquila, no te disculpes.- la miko se relajo y agradeció que este comprendiera que no estaba consciente al decir todas esas tonterías.-es tarde, dormiste mucho…- -eh?-miro el cielo, el youkai tenia razón ya sentía como el solo calentaba, normalmente se despertaba cuando recién amanecía cosa que no solía hacer en sus antiguos viajes.-disculpa por tener que esperarme hasta que despertara…-

-no te preocupes, necesitabas descansar…- dijo haciendo que la miko recordara lo sucedido la noche pasada, miro a su alrededor buscando la presencia del peliplata, algo que el azabache se percato.

-aun no ha llegado…-dice contestando la pregunta nunca mencionada por la sacerdotisa. Kagome lo miro si que era un youkai astuto.- será mejor que te vayas a refrescar, Sesshoumaru no tardara en aparecer, ¿como te sientes?-sabia que se encontraba mejor, la joven delante de ella tenia la misma energía que cuando la conoció, algo que no había mostrado en días…

-me siento mejor, creo que dormir un poco mas ayudo mucho…- decía con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba y guardaba su bolsa de dormir, creía que el pelinegro la interrogaría por lo de anoche, pero no lo hizo, probablemente el ya supiera quien le había sucedido.- bueno iré al lago a tomar un baño.- decía mientras se alejaba.

-por favor no te vuelvas a alejar…- dijo en tono bajo pero lo suficiente para que la miko escuchara y parara, volteo su mirada encontrándose con ese dorado intenso que cambiaba sus matices con el sol, mirándola por primera vez con cierta preocupación, sabia los youkais difícilmente expresaban algún sentimiento, solo conocía pocos así, su pecho se apretó al ver esa mirada que cambio en pocos segundos.

-esta bien…-dijo retomando el camino al rio. –Gracias- susurro por lo bajo, sabia que el youkai la escucharía. Ella agradecía su preocupación.

El youkai se permitió sonreí para si mismo unos segundos, se estaba acostumbrando mucho a la sacerdotisa y todo lo que le sucediera le preocupada demasiado. Se dirigió en dirección contraria, sabia había una pequeña aldea cerca, iría rápido tenia algo que buscar…..

Kagome se encontraba relajada su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a la fría agua, sintió como la presencia del youkai azabache se alejaba, no sabia a donde había ido pero no tomo mucha importancia seguro debía hacer algo.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos y aun no sentía al peliplata en los alrededores, era extraño que ya no estuviera cerca. ´´¿Qué extraño donde estará Sesshoumaru…?´´´se pregunto mas con curiosidad que preocupación, instintivamente llevo su mano a su hombro izquierdo ahí donde tenia esa falsa marca que aun no le encontraba sentido y era el motivo que hacia que el Taiyoukai la odiara mas aun, se extraño al no sentir nada en su hombro, miro rápidamente para examinar, encontrando que en su piel no había marca alguna, se encontraba perfectamente lisa y sin ninguna imperfección, ya había desaparecido aquellos rasguños de su hombro, esos que hacían que ella oliera a el, esos que enfurecían enormemente al hanyou y a su hermano, esos que de alguna forma los relacionaba.

Un vacío se instalo en su pecho sin querer, no sabia que estaba sucediendo, agito su cabeza de lado a lado para alejar ese sentimiento de tristeza que la dejo confundida, ella no debería sentir eso y mucho menos por no tener esa herida en su hombro… esa que fue hache por el. Sumergió su cabeza en el agua para posteriormente salir, había estado mucho rato dentro, se deshizo del exceso de agua en su cabello para tomar el Kimono que estaba en el suelo, lamentaba que en su bolso no tuviera un traje de sacerdotisa ahora estaría con un kimono fresco el cual Sesshoumaru se había encargado de arruinar, ahora si tendría frio.

-Hatsoriu se acercaba a toda velocidad lo podía sentir, cubrió su cuerpo con el kimono rápido y en solo segundos ya se encontraba el youkai azabache, frente ella…

-¿que haces?! Estaba tomando un baño…-dijo la miko un poco nerviosa pues solo alcanzo a tapar su cuerpo con la prenda.

-lo siento, dijo el youkai un poco apenado.-no fue mi intención, yo…solo…- no sabia como seguir hablando la miko trataba de mantener la prenda en su sitio…- toma…- dijo sacando un traje de el interior de su haori.

-uh?- la miko se sorprendió, estiro su brazo rápido agarrando la prenda mientras con el otro sostenía la otra para que no se cayera.

-lo conseguí con una sacerdotisa de la aldea que esta cerca, te protegerá mas del frio…-dijo el joven youkai mirando a otro lado para no incomodar a la miko.

Kagome vio la prenda, era un traje tradicional de sacerdotisa, tal y como el que usaba Kaede, con el hakama de color rojo, diferente al que solía usar ella, pues este le traía muchos recuerdos.-Gracias… me servirá mucho... salió de sus recuerdos, para dedicarle una sonrisa al youkai, quien solo asintió y se alejo para que la joven se cambiara.

El traje le quedaba perfecto, incluso traía una yukata mas gruesa debajo, si le serviría para el frio sin duda, al menos por ahora pues cuando llegara el verdadero invierno no la protegería de nada. Llego a donde la esperaba el azabache quien ya estaba más que listo para partir.

-ya estoy lista.- decía haciendo que el youkai volteara a verla.

Bien, toma…-le entrego su carcaj con muchas flechas.

-¿y esto?-pregunto la miko mirando las cantidad de flechas nuevas pues con los ataques que habían tenido en la ultima semana había usado todas las flechas que había traído.

La sacerdotisa de la aldea me las dio, parecía un poco nerviosa por mi presencia por eso me dio todo lo que le pedí…- dijo sabiendo el porque la humana de esa aldea le temía, era un pequeño chiste, el no sonrió pero si le pudo sacar una sonrisa a la azabache.

-no era necesario intimidar a esa señora para conseguirla…- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

-no lo hice, ella se asusto sin que yo tuviera que hacer algo.- respondió con su misma voz seria pero siguiendo el juego de la miko.

-Arigato Hatsoriu.-dijo tomando el carcaj y acomodándolo en su espalada al igual que su mochila.

-has agradecido mucho hoy ¿no lo crees?-

-es porque me has ayudado mucho…- dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sesshoumaru aun no llega…- dice mirando al horizonte. ´´en donde se habrá metido´´ pensaba el Inu con la mención de ese nombre, Kagome recordó que había algo que quería preguntarle.

-¿Hatsoriu-kun…sabias de esto?- el youkai volteo mirando a la miko viendo como ella dejaba al descubierto su hombro en el cual no se observaba absolutamente nada…

-si me di cuenta en la mañana tu olor cambio, volví solo a sentir tu aroma…- respondió viendo a la misma dirección que hace segundos.

-entonces es cierto… ya no esta mas…- dijo en voz baja cubriéndose el área de nuevo, le estaba costando saber que había recuperado su olor, creyó que ya estaba enloqueciendo, Hatsoriu ignoro esas palabras.

Sintieron como Sesshoumaru se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos algo parecía andar mal así, se pusieron en posición de ataque aunque no sintieran ninguna otra presencia.

-están aquí…- mascullo, el peliplata apareciendo tras los arboles, miraba a los alrededores buscando algo, el azabache sabia que esa afirmación no tenia nada que ver con ellos.

-¿Ratsuyuko apareció?- pregunto, el youkai, aunque ni el ni la miko habían sentido tales presencias.

-si y no esta solo…-dijo la miko se sorprendió pero no intervino. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.- Denia encontrar a esos dos rápido por eso se había llegado rápido donde se encontraba localizada la miko, ella era el objetivo, la presencia de ambos dragones desapareció justo a kilómetros de ellos. Kagome se monto sobre aun al igual que Hatsoriu para guiar al dragón de dos cabezas, no caminaría esta vez no podían darse el lujo de perder el tiempo.

Dos youkai traspasaban tranquilamente la poderos barrera de aquel bosque, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección sin error alguno, habían logrado deshacerse de Sesshoumaru quien venia siguiéndolos, ya estaban donde querían ahora solo faltaba el segundo paso.

-Bokuseno… es un placer conocerte…- el viejo roble asomo su rostro, viendo al intruso que había entrado en su barrera sin que el lo permitiera, debía ser muy fuerte para poder cruzar sin problema alguna esa barrera.

-¿que se deseas Ratsuyuko…? ¿No recuerdo permitir que entraras a este lugar…-

-no necesito de tu permiso, quiero que colabores con mi plan será muy útil tu ayuda….-

-¿y por que crees que ayudare a un ser tan corrompido como tu…?- decía el árbol sabio preparándose para atacar si era necesario.

-Hn, no es necesario que estés de acuerdo…- contesto dando n gran salto hasta arriba, a la altura de esas grandes ramas debía encontrar el centro de estas esa parte que debía se la cabeza, para poder incrustar el cristal triangular de energía maligna que lo ayudaría en a conseguir lo que deseaba.

Bokuseno reacciono, golpeando con sus raíces y tirando lejos al Taiyoukai, no seria fácil atacarlo.

-Yo me encargo de el señor.- decía Akira, mientras iba atacarlo todo fue perfecto pues lo mantenía entretenido.

Ratsuyuko lo intentó de nuevo debía incrustar rápido el triangulo en el centro de su tronco, Bokuseno lo noto, ataco con otra de sus raíces, Akira intervino recibiendo el golpe por el, lo que lo ayudo a llegar hasta las grandes ramas y conseguirlo lo que buscaba, enterró rápidamente el cristal en el centro del tronco, haciendo que Bokuseno soltara un fuerte gruñido de dolor mientras su conciencia se perdía con este….

Una fuerte presencia maligna se sintió, tan poderosa que todos los animales de ese bosque huyeron al sentir el evidente peligro.

-los encontré!.- dijo mas para si mismo Sesshoumaru, Hatsoriu lo escucho e hizo que volara mas rápido casi al ritmo de Sesshoumaru...

Kagome se había percatado de lo oscuro que se había puesto el cielo con tanta energía maligna y toda provenía de un bosque, uno que reconoció de Inmediato.- el bosque de Bokuseno...- soltó asombra, pero siendo escuchada por ambos youkais,

´´ Que planeas maldito?- pensó amargamente el peliplata mientras aumentaba su velocidad ya estaban llegando, podía sentir la asquerosa presencia de ambos youkai junto a una mas poderosa todavía.

Descendieron Rápido, no dejarían que escaparan, el grupo descendió exactamente donde se encontraba el youkai.

-Bienvenido Sesshoumaru…veo que sobreviviste a mi maldición- decía viendo descaradamente al Inu para posteriormente mirar a la miko.- vienes acompañado por mi ansiada miko por lo que veo…- dijo relamiéndose los labios, cuanto ansiaba ese poder. Sesshoumaru solo estrecho su mirada, sabia que el dragón buscaba alguna forma de distraerle, el fuerte gruñido de dolor de Bokuseno, los hizo fijar su atención en el.

-¿este es tu plan? Que patético…- Sesshoumaru fijo su mirada de nuevo en su adversario, el comentario del peliplata hizo que la sonrisa desapareciera del rostro de Ratsuyuko.

- digamos que Bokuseno accedió a ayudarme por su propia voluntad.- otro desgarrados gruñido sonó.

-esta sufriendo…- dijo la miko mirando al viejo árbol de magnolia moviendo sus raíces y ramas para todos lado, usando mucha magia con ello, luchando contra lo que tuviese.

- Hn… no seas imbécil, necesitas mas que eso para evitar que acabe contigo…- se abalanzó directo contra Ratsuyuko, quien esperaba el ataque, lucharía contra pero solo seria por un momento.

Kagome sintió el fuerte palpitar de su cuerpo, era una sensación conocida una que no tenia en 4 años…

-¿que es esto…?¨- instintivamente miro a Bokuseno quien continuaba luchando contra la posesión, pudo ver claramente aquel brillo, no, no era un fragmento y lo sabia… este era diferente… sus ojos podían observar con claridad pese a la distancia un pequeño resplandor oscuro que provenía del centro de las rama de Bokuseno.

-¿ese cristal! Es lo que contiene la energía maligna…!- dijo mas para ella, siendo claramente escuchada por el resto.- debo sacarlo de su cuerpo antes que Bokuseno pierda la conciencia por completo…- dijo montando a Ah-Uhm y acercándose rápido hacia donde provenía aquel resplandor que solo ella podía distinguir…

-Kagome-san! Es peligroso…!- decía el youkai azabache al ver como las raíces de Bokuseno se agitaban a todos lado, sin control alguno. Kagome estaba decidida era la única forma de acabar con esto. Sesshoumaru miro rápido lo que estaba haciendo la miko, a su parecer solo meterse en más problemas. ´´ miko estúpida´´ pensó, continuando con su batalla.

Al ver que la miko no escuchaba sus palabras Hatsoriu salto rápido a donde estaba para prevenir que se acercara mas al peligroso árbol, antes de llegar recibió un fuerte golpe que lo envió al suelo por su descuido.

-no te dejare ir tras la sacerdotisa…- Akira había atacado antes que este salvara a la azabache, Hatsoriu se levanto atacando a la youkai, mientras mas rápido se librara, mas podía encargarse de la protección de Kagome.

Ah-Uhm siguiendo las ordenes de Kagome esquivaba ágilmente los ataques de las raíces de Bokuseno, al parecer aquel diminuto cristal se había terminado de incrustar en su cuerpo ahora debía purificarlo…

-Ah-Uhm vuela hasta el centro de las ramas…!-decía fuerte al dragón quien no dudo en seguir sus ordenes, esquivando y usando su poder para deshacerse de las ramas llego a la parte pedida por la miko.

-gracias déjame el resto a mi.- le dijo al dragón de dos cabezas mientras tomaba fuertemente su carcaj con flechas y se dejaba caer al centro de las frondosas ramas.

Se gano muchos raspones por la cantidad de ramas que paso y a la velocidad que cayo pero eso no la detuvo ya estaba donde quería, saco rápido una flecha del carcaj y las sostuvo fuertemente en su mano debía enterrar esa flecha en el centro y tratar de eliminar ese cristal infectado de energía maligna, ante de clavar la flecha en el centro del tronco una gran rama se enrollo en su cuerpo sacándola de ese lugar, y apretándola fuertemente. Kagome sentía como sus pulmones no podían llenarse de aire debido a la presión.

-Kagome-san!-grito Hatsoriu al ver a la miko en peligro, haciendo que Sesshoumaru volteara a ver, Ratsuyuko busco atacarlo con su espada ante el mínimo descuido de Taiyoukai este se percato y solo le proporciono una patada, alejándolo lo suficiente. El peliplata se aproximó a donde estaba la miko aprisionada por la gran raíz y sin pensar nada corto de esta, Kagome estaba cayendo de una gran altura pero Ah-Uhm se poso bajo de ella para evitar la fuerte caída.

Sesshoumaru…- pronunció su nombre asombrada, todo había pasado muy rápido, el peliplata salvo su vida después de que este mismo había estado a punto de quitársela en situaciones anteriores.

-no estorbes… vete…- dijo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo para después fijar su mirada en su oponente, que vio como el peliplata había aprovechado ese descuido de el para salvar a la miko.- Ah- Uhm…- dijo antes de retomar la batalla con Ratsuyuko, no hizo falta pronunciar orden alguna, el dragón había entendido lo que quería su amo, así, que comenzó a volar en dirección contraria para alejarse del campo de batalla.

Kagome se percato, lo que hacia el dragón de dos cabezas, el la estaba sacando del campo de batalla por ordenes de Sesshoumaru.- No! Detente Ah- Uhm!- sabia que el este acataba las ordenes del peliplata por sobre las de todos, aun así debía intentarlo, su petición tuvo un resultado, el dragón se detuvo gruñendo fuertemente. –NO ME IRE!- exclamo fuerte para que cierto youkai la escuchara, el Taiyoukai escucho y solo entrecerró sus ojos, ante la estupidez de la humana.

-hay que volverlo a intentar Ah-Uhm.- el dragón soltó un bajo gruñido en aceptación y realizo lo mismo que la vez pasada fue acercándose a Bokuseno de nuevo esquivando sus ataques. Kagome preparo su arco con una flecha y la apunto justo a la dirección de donde venia el resplandor y la soltó. Una de las ramas de Bokuseno golpeo la flecha desviando la dirección.

Kagome uso cuatro flechas mas pero cada flecha era rechazada, debía pensar en otra estrategia, escucho un nuevo gruñido proveniente de abajo, era Ah-Uhm, las ramas de Bokuseno lo habían envuelto a el, Kagome se comenzó a tambalear, encima del lomo del dragón, busco forma de sostenerse para no caer y ayudar a el fiel youkai, mientras se sujetaba de una mano al lomo del dragón para no caer con la otra saco una flecha y la clavo en la rama que apresaba a Ah-Uhm, este fue liberado pero en el mínimo descuido que tuvo Kagome no vio cuando otras de las ramas se dirigía directo hacia ella, golpeándola, haciéndola volar lejos del dragón que la protegía. Ella solo espero el impacto, no podía hacer nada mas… lo único que sintió fue como alguien la tomaba fuertemente en sus brazos, y entonces reconoció esa presencia.

-Kouga!- dijo abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa, el joven lobo la tenia alzada en brazos mientras esquivaba los ataques de Bokuseno.

-Hola Kagome.- el lobo fijo su vista en ella para posteriormente brindarle una singular sonrisa, como si no estuviera haciendo esfuerzo alguno.-me alegra encontrarte…- dijo mirándola con un brillo en sus ojos, que se podía descifrar como alegría y cariño.

Sesshoumaru se había percatado de como la presencia del lobo se había acercado al lugar a una gran velocidad, el peliplata y el azabache miraron de soslayo al youkai recién llegado que había salvado a la miko, y siguieron batallando con sus respectivos oponentes.

-Lo mismo digo.- pronunció con una pequeña sonrisa mientras el oji azul la devolvía al suelo.- ¿que haces en este lugar?.- pregunto preparando su arco para ayudar mientras Kouga se encargaba de alejar las raíces que atacaban constantemente.

-protegiéndote como siempre mi querida Kagome.- dijo volteando a ver mientras guiñaba uno de sus zafiros ojos y le dedicaba un media sonrisa, solo gano un pequeño sonrojo… si, ese lobo no había cambiado en nada.-sentí tu presencia cerca del peligro y vine, necesitaba ver si estabas bien…- dijo regresando a su seriedad y pateando otra rama.- veo que ese perro sarnoso te dejo sola de nuevo…- seguía apretando sus puños al decir eso y golpeando a otra raíz que venia atacar.

-bueno Inuyasha en realidad no…- quería explicarle que fue ella quien no lo había dejado venir pero fue interrumpida por el lobo.

-no digas nada mas… te dejo a tu suerte y ahora tienes otro grupo…-dijo molesto mientras veía como en el cielo, el peliplata que ya conocía, luchaba contra su oponente quien al parecer lo igualaba en poder era un Taiyoukai se podía sentir la fuerza, miro al otro youkai azabache sin poder reconocer quien era.

-Kouga cuidado!-dijo la miko soltando una flecha, el lobo no dudo en hacerle caso a la azabache, cuando reacciono pudo ver como la miko había apuntado justo a una de las raíces que venia directo hacia el, en solo un pequeño descuido… sin duda Kagome había reaccionado mas rápido que el…

-Kagome has mejorado mucho…- decía admirando a la miko quien solo agradeció.

-necesito llegar al centro de las ramas, ahí se encuentra lo que tiene poseído a Bokuseno…- decía alejándose del lobo y montando a Ah-Uhm de nuevo.

Kouga se quedo perplejo al ver como la miko actuaba, se dedico a mirarla, había cambiado mucho de como la recordaba, sin duda había su poder había crecido, era mas segura al momento de actuar en una batalla, se había vuelto muy hábil con el arco y no solo se había fortalecido por fuera sino también por dentro su personalidad era un poco distinta a la que recordaba pero sabia y sentía que adentro seguía siendo la misma Kagome que conoció, la misma que quería como mujer… solo había crecido y madurado mas, pero en sus ojos podía ver a la misma Kagome, mas hermosa sin duda alguna.

-Kouga necesito tu ayuda!- exclamo la miko desde arriba montada sobre el dragón de dos cabezas haciendo Salí de su ensoñación al lobo, que se había quedado mirándola por un buen rato. La miko no había notado nada de eso pues estaba esquivando los ataques de Bokuseno, el lobo se limito a asentir y fue directo donde estaba ella y sin necesidad de que le digieran nada comenzó a despejar el camino para que ella llegara al lugar que deseaba. Después tendrían tiempo de ponerse al día, ya que nunca supo del regreso de la miko por eso no había dudado en venir cuando sintió su presencia y mas cuando no sintió la del hanyou en ningún lado.

-aquí…- dijo al dragón que la cargaba mientras se lanzaba al centro de las ramas. Comenzó a moverse rápido tras las hojas que le impedían encontrar el lugar hasta que dio con la parte donde estaba incrustado el cristal negro…. Sin dudarlo ni dar tiempo a que la atacara enterró firmemente la flecha comenzado a destruir el pequeño fragmento negro.

El gran resplandor rosa comenzó a crecer a medida que la flecha se iba enterrando y purificando a su paso aquel cristal contaminado de energía maligna, Bokuseno soltó un nuevo grito de dolor. Nada de esto paso desapercibido para el resto que solo se habían detenido a ver que sucedía a excepción de Sesshoumaru que ya presentía que la miko había logrado lo que quería, sacar la energía maligna de Bokuseno, aprovecho el descuido de Ratsuyuko y clavo a Bakusaiga en el, este hizo una expresión de dolor al verse atravesado por tan poderosa espada en todo el abdomen pero rápidamente cambio su adolorido rostro por una sonrisa.

-después acabare contigo…- dijo el Taiyoukai dragón, sacándose la filosa arma de su abdomen desapareciendo de la vista del peliplata en milésimas de segundos, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sabia que su presencia seguía ahí, el grito de la miko, seguido con la del lobo y el azabache, lo hizo deducir a donde se había marchado Ratsuyuko.

-KAGOME! Kagome-san!- ambos youkais habían sido fuertemente atrapados por raíces de Bokuseno y solo veían como Ratsuyuko tenia apresada a Kagome con uno de sus brazos.

Lamentablemente Kagome no había podido por ella misma terminar la purificación de aquel cristal pero la flecha seguí enterrada ahí continuando con esa labor, hasta que la purificación no terminara Bokuseno seguiría acatando ordenes de Ratsuyuko.

Sesshoumaru volteó en dirección a donde se encontraba el dragón apretando a la miko con un abrazo, se acerco poco a poco con su rostro impávido no dejaría que eso lo afectara, debía estar con mente fría como siempre.

-no te sigas acercando joven Lord, puedo acabar con la vida de la miko para siempre.- Kagome no había mostrado miedo alguno en su mirada solo repulsión ante el acercamiento con ese dragón, fijo su mirada en la dorada quien la había observado por un corto momento para después fijar su vista en la de Ratsuyuko y la otra youkai a su lado. Mientras el lobo y el azabache seguían luchando inútilmente para deshacerse de aquel agarre.

-no seas imbécil que te hace creer que por tener a esa humana no te atacare…- decía mientras estrechaba su mirada y seguía acercándose lentamente, haciendo por segundos flaquear al dragón.-solo quiero desaparecer tu asquerosa presencia de esta tierra.- el peliplata seguía con su estrategia no se dejaría controlar por tener en su poder a la humana, siguió acercándose pero preparado para arrebatarle a la miko y atacar.

-¿acaso no te importa que asesine a esta sacerdotisa y me quede con su poder…?- decía con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios, el también seguiría su juego.

-pierdes tu tiempo… lo que hagas con esa mana no me interesa.- respondió firmemente, sin dar cabida a dudas.

-así que proteges a una humana que no te importa…eso es raro….-todos los espectadores oían atentamente los que ocurrían sobretodo especial cuidado a lo que respondía el Taiyoukai. .

-Hn, yo Sesshoumaru no protejo a nadie…- en su rostro se dibujo una media sonrisa asesina, y se lanzo atacar al dragón para hacerle ver que con o sin la humana el lo atacaría, Ratsuyuko lo esquivo a penas y se coloco en la copa de un árbol.

-ya viste, Kagome… a Sesshoumaru no le importas si mueres.- dijo mirando lascivamente a la miko, quien no dejo que esas palabras la afectaran pues eso ya lo suponía.- me imagino que no tendrá problemas en que acabe con tu vida aquí mismo ¿no?- enterró despacio las garras en el cuello de la humana asegurándose de que no muriera aun, Kagome trato de contener el grito pero el dolor no se lo permitió, preocupando sin duda Kouga que hasta ahora observaba inquietamente todo

-Kagome!-g4rito Kouga al ver la escena simplemente la el peliplata la dejaría morir, el no lo podía permitir no ahí, no frente a sus propios ojos.- maldición.- dijo al ver imposible soltarse de aquel agarre.

-pobre Kagome… veo que al menos alguien aquí no desea que mueras… lastima que solo tu lobo solo presenciara tu muerte y Sesshoumaru no lo evitara…- seguía diciendo, para dejar vulnerable a la miko, quien solo apretó los ojos al escuchara todo eso… ella no se permitiría morir en manos de ese enfermo.- si tan solo Inuyasha estuviera aquí, el no dejaría que esto sucediera… ahhh… lo olvide el también te dejo sola….-dijo descaradamente la miko aguantaba el dolor de las heridas, sentía como perdía el control de su cuerpo, estaba quedando inconsciente.

Ratsuyuko desenterró sus garras de un solo golpe dejando que la sangre de su cuello comenzara a correr por su cuerpo, Kagome cayo desmayada mientras Sesshoumaru seguía observando todo, Ratsuyuko usaba la forma de hacerlo perder el control, el Ver a la miko desangrarse era lo ultimo, sin duda el maldito jugaba sucio, debía deshacerse rápido de el, pero había un pequeño detalle, miro al su alrededor viendo como ambos youkais seguían apresados, con ellos en ese estado era inútil imposible distraer a Ratsuyuko y su compañera y alejar ala miko de ellos, debían buscar forma de que esos inútiles de liberaran, ese demonio había ido demasiado lejos, sin tener ningún cambio en su duro rostro, se acerco a tal velocidad que logro sobre saltar al Taiyoukai dragón quien se preparaba para para esquivar, no se daría el lujo de responder a sus ataques ya tenia en sus manos a quien quería, Sesshoumaru se la había dejado muy fácil, hablaba enserio no tenia problema alguno que la miko muriese, lo único que le interesaba era no dejar absorber su perder,

Sesshoumaru estaba a un solo segundo de enterrar la espada en Ratsuyuko quien ya esperaba el ataque con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció al ver como el Inu lanzaba fuertemente su espada hacia otra dirección, Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver la sorpresa del dragón, quien a penas y pudo esquivar el ataque con la miko desmayada en uno de sus brazos.

Ratsuyuko volteo hacia la dirección donde había ido la espada encontrándose con una sorpresa.

-suéltala!- el joven lobo le proporciono una fuerte patada en el rostro, y aunque no causo mucho daño fue suficiente para que Ratsuyuko soltara a la miko, Kouga la agarro rápido y se alejo dejando molesto a su opresor. Quien solo pudo sentir como una gran energía se acercaba, giro su rostro encontrándose con el potente ataque de Bakusaiga, logro escapar de este, seria su fin si era tocado por ese poder. Se ubico sobre Bokuseno, lo suficiente lejos para prevenir cualquier otro ataque sorpresa.

-yo me encargare de ellos….-dice la youkai, mirando con rabia a Kouga y Hatsoriu, ahora liberados y listo para atacar al igual que el peliplata.

-espera…- la youkai frunció el ceño, ¿que diablos le sucedía?.

-a que juegas Ratsuyuko, tenias a la miko en tu poder y no hiciste nada…-dijo ya desesperada Akira, Sesshoumaru también lo había notado, el youkai en ningún momento estaba peleando enserio, como si solo estuviera jugando.

-silencio!- dijo fuerte mirando a la youkai, esta cayo de inmediato.- solo espera…- ´´necesito comprobar si su sangre de verdad esta en ti sacerdotisa…´´. El estaba seguro de eso… solo tenia que esperar…. Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, ahora si acabaría con el, no le daría oportunidad de crear otro plan.-

El peliplata tenia ya había desenvainado a Bakusaiga para atacar pero la voz confundida del lobo hizo captar su atención y la del resto.

-Ka…gome.- pronuncio a penas al ver como las heridas profundas de la sacerdotisa comenzaban a cerrar, gracias a las agiles vistas que se encontraban observando fue imposible que nadie lo notara…

-´´esta sucediendo otra vez…´´- pensó Sesshoumaru, recordando que el ya había sido testigo de esa rápida auto sanación de la miko. Una molesta risa hizo que quitara la vista del lobo con la miko desmayada en brazos y la fijara a su oponente.

-así que era cierto después de todo…- dijo, ya estaba dudando, de lo que le había dicho Akira, de igual forma se arriesgo a herir a la miko, viva o muerta el tendría su poder.-¿sorprendido Sesshoumaru…?- preguntaba sarcásticamente mirando al Inu…

-se que lo estas…. Afirma al no obtener respuestas alguna del peliplata quien solo lo miraba a ver que decía.-te preguntaras porque la miko puede auto curar su cuerpo tan rápido ¿no?. Sesshoumaru, no le faltaban ganas de callar a tan insoportable sujeto pero esto le interesaba, al parecer el estaba mas al tanto de lo que sucedía con la humana.

-aunque no lo recuerdes es gracias a ti la sacerdotisa tiene esa habilidad que los humanos no poseen.- Bokuseno, gruñía aun debido al dolor de la purificación, seguía fuera de control.

Las heridas de Kagome terminaron de cerrar, evitando que se desangrara y reaccionara por fin. Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los zafiros de Kouga mirando hacia arriba, siguió su mirada encontrándose con Ratsuyuko y Sesshoumaru ahí.

-¿que sucede?- pregunto bajo para que Kouga la escuchara…

El la miro aun incrédulo por lo que había pasado.- será mejor que escuches Kagome…-dijo serio devolviendo su vista hacia el par que se encontraba arriba, Kagome aun en sus brazos siguió su mirada.

-tu, el gran Sesshoumaru, diste de tu sangre a una humana y lo que es mas entretenido aun casi la marcas.- dijo el demonio azabache disfrutaba de todo esto podía sentir como el youki de Sesshoumaru aumentaba, Sesshoumaru escucho, sin poder creerlo, su vista fue directo a la miko, que tenia el temor sembrado en sus ojos, estos delataban a su dueña, ella si sabia sobre eso, lo que decía ese desgraciado era cierto… Kagome noto como la mirada dorada se hacia mas dura contra ella, lo podía ver en sus ojos, claramente había desprecio y mas odio para ella…- y yo que creí que eras distinto a tu padre…- rio sínicamente,

-Sesshoumaru no soportaría mas la insolencia de ese tipo, y sin esperar invoco su ataque.-BAKUSAIGA!- dijo fuerte parecía mas un gruñido, sin hacerse esperar el poder salió de la espada, este era diferente, era mas potente, la rabia en su ser, estaba haciendo pelear al máximo.

Ratsuyuko trato de esquivar el ataque, en cierta parte lo logró pero no por completo…-maldita sea!- gruño, su antebrazo había sido cortado y los efectos de Bakusaiga se comenzaban a extender por su cuerpo.

-Hn… patético, creí que serias mejor oponente… solo perdí mi tiempo…- dice victorioso el peliplata, ese desgraciado moriría lentamente.

Ratsuyuko se comenzaba a retorcer debido al dolor y Sesshoumaru estuvo a punto de dar el golpe final, pero Akira ataco al peliplata antes de que esto sucediera.

-hay que darnos prisa!- se apresuro a decir Kagome poniéndose de pie debía aprovechar que el dragón estaba débil, tenso una flecha en el arco apuntando justo a Ratsuyuko quien se mantenía a duras penas de pie, la miko soltó la flecha y esta siguió su trayecto agarrando mas fuerza con cada metro que se acercaba. El youkai solo sonrió al ver esta venir y desapareció ágilmente de la vista de todos.

-escapo- decía Kouga con los puños apretados.

-no, sigue aquí.- Hatsoriu podía sentir levemente el youki del dragón, era poco pero se sentía cerca.

-ahí esta!-grito el lobo, señalando a cima de Bokuseno, y lanzándose atacar pero fue mandado lejos por una de las ramas del viejo árbol.

-la flecha…- dijo Kagome sorprendida, Ratsuyuko se había encargado de sacar la flecha sagrada, y ahora la tenia partida en dos en sus manos.

-creo que esto es tuyo…- decía lanzando los pedazos descaradamente., ella le había costado poder incrustar esa flecha en Bokuseno.- ¿acaso intentabas purificar esto?…- abrió su mano mostrando aquel cristal oscuro lleno de energía maligna.- muy tarde…este pequeño fragmento negro se ha encargado de absorber toda la magia de Bokuseno mientras ustedes intentaban detenernos.-

´´eso no puede ser….´´ pensó mirando como Kouga era apretado por un de las ramas de Bokuseno si toda su magia estaba en aquel fragmento porque seguía bajo las ordenes de Ratsuyuko y como seguía atacándolos?.

-ahora esta magia me pertenece…- dijo torciéndose un poco por el dolor que sentía sin duda los efectos del ataque de Bakusaiga ya estaban subiendo a lo mas alto de su brazo, debía hacer algo pronto, incrusto Rapido el pequeño cristal negro en su pecho, inmediatamente una energía lo cubrió,-este poder…- decía apenas mientras sentía como su cuerpo se fortalecía aun mas,

-no si lo puedo evitar!-exclamo Kagome lanzando una nueva flecha. – a el!- Hatsoriu se lanzo a atacar al dragón también, Sesshoumaru miro rápido a dirección de Ratsuyuko, no podía permitirlo. Cambio la dirección de su ataque dirigiéndola donde provenía toda esa energía, ahí en el fondo se encontraba ese miserable.

-no te lo permitiré!- dijo Akira atravesándose y atacando, recomenzando la batalla con este.

Hatsoriu saco su Katana con toda intensión de incrustarla en el pecho del pelinegro pero fue repelido por toda la energía que lo estaba cubriendo enviando directo al Inuyoukai al suelo, rápidamente Ratsuyuko esquivo la flecha, la energía a su alrededor desapareció… si, ahora se encontraba dentro de el y se encargaría de usarla para algo mas….

A penas Ratsuyuko termino de absorber la energía de Bokuseno, las ramas y raíces antes fuera de control, cedieron y cayeron finalmente al suelo como planta marchita, no parecía quedar vida alguna en aquel antiguo árbol de magnolias.

-Bokuseno….-dijo Hatsoriu al ver como aquel árbol parecía haber perdido toda su vida, era el un fiel servidor de Inu Taisho… sin decir nada se dirigió con toda la velocidad hacia donde se encontrada el youkai dragón, logrando tomarlo por sorpresa pero Ratsuyuko alcanzo a bloquear el ataque del Inu con su espada, Hatsoriu había mantenido el ritmo de los ataques de Ratsuyuko pero le estaba costando se podía sentir como se había fortalecido…

-me aburres…- dice Ratsuyuko enterrando su espada en el pecho del azabache…. La saca para luego dirigirse con la misma filosa punta ensangrentada hacia Kagome quien lo nota y echa a correr, ya que no había tiempo de lanzar un a nueva flecha, Kouga al ver como la miko corre peligro, corre a auxiliarla pero en lo que iba a acercarse a ella una espada lo atravesó su hombro dejándolo clavado a un tronco. Ratsuyuko había lanzado su espada dejando directo al lobo sin fallar, lo atrapo, nadie estorbaría. Alcanzo a Kagome agarrándola de espaladas y apretando con sus garras su cuello.

-tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente…- decía muy cerca de su oído, mientras Kagome seguía forcejeando para salir, - entrega tus poderes – dijo dejando a la miko confundida. ´´es que acaso el…´´

-acabemos con esto de una vez, si me entregas tu vida, al morir tus poderes espirituales serán míos-

-que te hace pensar que yo te daré mis poderes…-´´el no puede absorber mi poder como a los otros ¿porque?´´

-que valiente… entonces deberé obligarte a dármelos….-Ratsuyuko apretó a la miko con el brazo putrefacto que se estaba consumiendo el ataque de Bakusaiga, de su mano salió una pequeña esfera la cual con su nuevo poder hizo crecer lo suficiente para dejar ver lo que se encontraba del otro lado, era un portal, se podían ver claramente las tinieblas en la otra dimensión…-yo Salí de ese lugar…- susurra al oído de la miko, esta aleja lo mas que puede su cabeza para que el dragón no la se le acerque mas.- veremos que tanto aguantas sacerdotisa, que tan fuerte es tu alma…- dijo lanzándola al vacío de las tinieblas.

No!- solo logro decir Kagome al caer a ese lugar.

Akira vio lo que había hecho su señor… ahora no estaba entendiéndolo, volvió a tener a la miko en sus manos y no hizo nada, tras ese pensamiento, Sesshoumaru enterró sus garras chorreantes de veneno en su abdomen haciendo que esta cayera retorciéndose por aquel fuerte veneno.

Sesshoumaru alcanzo a ver como la miko caía a esas tinieblas parecían no tener fin… Ratsuyuko había usado la magia de Bokuseno para abrir un portal. El pelinegro vio como Sesshoumaru derrotaba a su compañera para después mirar rápido al abismo por donde había caído la miko.

-Hn… piensas hacer Sesshoumaru?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Este lo fusilo con la mirada.-acaso iras tras la humana la cual dices no importarte o perderás la oportunidad de enfrentarte de nuevo a mi… era eso lo que deseabas no?- el dragón planeaba algo era seguro pero no caería en su trampa, estaba seguro que si dejo caer a la miko a ese lugar seria por algo…

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño y se elevo para entrar en el portal de las tinieblas también.

No podrás salvarla… tus poderes serán inútiles en ese lugar, te quedaras en el inframundo para siempre…- Sesshoumaru paro un momento escuchando lo que dijo Ratsuyuko.

-Hn…-algo como eso no lo detendría, aunque era consciente de que sin la técnica Meidou Zangetsuha, no podría abrir portales del inframundo… sin embargo eso no le importo, el saldría de ese lugar…. Ya lo había hecho antes y lo haría de nuevo. Descendió hasta desaparecer a través de las tinieblas, debía encontrar a la humana.

_**Continuara…**_

_**No les puedo negar, aproveche mis cortas vacaciones para relajarme de los estudios, solo un poco porque igual tenia trabajos de la universidad que hacer… como ya lo habrán notado es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho o.o lo se… hasta yo estoy sorprendida… este capitulo se lo hice en una semana, despierta toda la madrugada y como no pueden notar… son las 6 de la mañana aquí y les estoy subiendo la actualización, espero que les guste, porque a mi me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo, mi inspiración parecía no acabarse hasta que en las partes finales se fue mi musa… tarde como dos días escribiendo y borrando las partes finales, hasta que me gustara…espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo y mil gracias a: Guest, Paovampire, Rosedrama, Akane Love, 2Yeliz2, Lobita22, cerezo21, Sasunaka doki, aomelamasbonita, sayuri1707. Luna31, Anika-san, Marlene Vasquez, , Jessy3123. Por sus reviews de verdad me alegran el dia, cada vez que veo uno nuevo…. Ahhh se que hay una parte que no les habrá gustado y es que a Kagome se le cerrara la casi marca… pero asi debía ocurrir… tranquilas que cuando la marque será definitivo sin vuelta atrás…. SE VIENE LA BATALLA FINAL CONTRA RATSUYUKO! Pero descuiden no será el final del fic pues mi mente ha creado nuevas ideas… ya tengo casi todo visualizado como ocurrirán las cosas pero no les dejo como adelanto que el próximo capitulo se titulara SENTIMIENTOS BAJO LAS TINIEBLAS… aun no esta confirmado pero posiblemente será esa o tal vez lo mejore…. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este testamento… Dejen sus Reviews! **_

_**Sayonara…**_


End file.
